


Writing Avengers - Avengers Oneshots [ OPEN REQUEST ]

by WritingBarnes



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 188
Words: 159,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/WritingBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing : Steve Rogers x OFC (Unnamed Female)</p><p>Warning : None</p><p>Author’s Note : Remember, you could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Avengers Oneshot Collection

REQUESTS : **OPEN**

 

This is from my Tumblr page [writingavengers.tumblr.com](writingavengers.tumblr.com) where you could also request Oneshots there

Just write the prompts/scenarios you want, the character of your choice, the genre in my askbox and i will write one for you. You could also put a name of the OC if you want, just tell me and I'll put it in the story.

I do not write smut. Same-sex pairing are not my thing as i am not used to it and I don't think I can write one. But if you want, i can try to write it for you.

 

All Characters from :

  
\- The Avengers

\- Captain America

\- Thor

\- Cast actors

 

**[RULES & FAQ ](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/rules) **

 

 

**[REQUEST HERE](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/ask) **

 


	2. Home [Steve Rogers/OFC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OFC (Unnamed Female)
> 
> Warning : None
> 
> Author’s Note : Remember, you could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of.

The weather is terribly cold today. She hugged herself, wrapping the coat around her tighter as she stood outside the airport. She couldd see snow starting to fall down as the day comes to an end. She glanced at the door, the warmth inside the avengers building is too tempting but she kept her stance. It’s not like she can enter the place anyway. Not when he’s about to arrive. Her hope grew at the sight of a familiar jet flying closer.

She had to get inside for a moment when the jet landed to avoid the rush of freezing air. She watched Steve stepped out of the jet; his hair a mess and he had dark circles under his eye. Their eyes locked and she watched his lips curved into a warm smile and he quickened his pace, passing through Natasha and Clint who were engrossed in a discussion.

“She’s not going anywhere, Cap.” Clint rolled her eyes and Steve heard Natasha snickered behind him but he couldn’t care less.

He scooped her up her feet and pulled her into a hug. “God, I miss you.” He breathed out. Long missions are the worst, he concluded.

“I miss you too, Steve. I made some soup and bread, if you’re hungry.” She giggled and let Steve planted his lips on hers.

“Can I have some?” She had to pulled out of their kiss to laugh when she heard Clint asked her a question.

“Made one yourself, Barton.” Steve retorted.

“I made enough for you three.” She offered and gave Steve another kiss. Their reunion could wait a couple more hours.

 

* * *

[REQUEST HERE](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 


	3. Have Faith in Me [Loki/OFC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You confront Loki and tried to find out why he decided to broke up with you before he left for Midgard.
> 
> Pairing : Loki / Reader
> 
> Genre : Angst with a happy ending | Warning : None
> 
> Author’s Note : You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

Loki Laufeyson. The name tastes bitter in your mouth. Your eyes glazed over the man inside the prison cell and you clenched your jaw, trying your hardest not to cry. Your arms are crossed in front of your chest as you waited for him to look up and address you. You didn’t know what he would do when he noticed you presence. Millions of scenarios of him hurting your feelings like he did before he left ran through your mind but not once did you expect him to look at you with sorrowful eyes and a sad smile on his face.

“Darling, you came.” He sounded so surprised someone would want to see him and you felt your heart twisted at his voice.

“I did, Loki.” You did not mean for your voice to sound so soft. You thought you would be able to let out your anger now that he can’t go anywhere, or at least asked him why he did the things he did. You felt tears threatening to spill over and you swallowed the lump on her throat.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered, his voice gentle. He knew. Loki always knows.

“I’m not crying.” You blinked a couple of times before facing him once again.

“Must be the dust in this dungeon.” He smiled.

“Why?” You finally gathered the courage to asked him.

“I could not let you into this mess, my dear. After what happened, after everything. I will not let you be a part of this. I will not let you be with a monster like me.” He finally said, his voice breaking at the end. He stole a glance at you and felt his heart break when he saw you trying to wipe away your tears with the sleeve of your cloak.

“You’re not a monster, Loki.” You told him. Oh, how he would give anything to believe that. He banged his fist on the prison walls, startling you.

“I am a jotun! I am the monster parents tell their children at night!” He raised his voice.

“So what? I know of your heritage and did I cower?” you waited for him to look at you again, “I know and I still love you. I would go anywhere with you. Why can’t you see that?!”

You saw the illusion disappeared, leaving him in his tattered clothing and his messy hair and watched the realization dawned upon him. His eyes filled with tears threatening to fall and his lips trembled as he watched you took a step closer.

“Were you to ask me if I wanted to conquer Midgard with you, I would have come with you, Loki.” Your eyes softened.

“I can’t ask you that.” He shook his head.

“Very well, then. I will be the one to ask you.” He looked at you in confusion.

“Do you love me, Loki?” You asked.

“Of course I do.” He sounded so offended at your question you couldn’t help but smile.

“Then, come with me, Loki. Leave this realm with me. We could figure this out together.” There was a long silence and you were beginning to think telling him this was a bad idea. You were about to turned around and leaves when you heard his reply.

“And how are you going to do that, my dearest?” The tone of his voice changed and you couldn’t help but to smile when you saw his smirk. “

I am one of many talents, darling. Have faith in me.”

 

 

* * *

[REQUEST HERE](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 


	4. James [Bucky Barnes/OFC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky met a woman though he was pretty sure he’s seen her somewhere
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes / Reader
> 
> Genre : Angst with a happy ending | Warning : None
> 
> Author’s Note : You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

If there’s one thing Bucky Barnes would take from his time as The Winter Soldier, it will be his ability to stay still. He didn’t move from the single couch, his breathing inaudible as he watched Steve brought in a woman. There’s something about her that was a little too familiar for him, from the way she looked to her mannerism and it made him very uncomfortable.

“Hey, Bucky. Meet Constance.” Steve had this big warm smile on his face and he reminded Bucky of an excited puppy.

Not wanting to offend his new acquaintance-a lesson he learned after ignoring Avengers’ introduction on his first day- Bucky decided to get off the couch and approached them, shaking her hand without breaking eye contact. She looked nervous and kept trying to look away from him, which was not a strange thing for him. It did, however, made him feel a certain pang in his heart, something he has never felt before.

“So, Constance will be staying here in the tower.” Steve said after sensing awkwardness between them.

 _Constance_. The name sounds familiar and yet he could not pinpoint where he met her. She had brown eyes, sharp face features, and her hair was tied in a ponytail, he noted in his head. Her eyes quickly darted from Steve to him and Bucky realized he did not hear a single word that came out of Steve’s mouth.

“Huh?”

“I said you could catch up, Buck.” Steve grinned and Bucky recalled a faint memory of Steve trying to get him to ask a girl on a date, something he has never had a problem with before.

“We’ve met?” That was clearly a very wrong question, Bucky realized. He watched a hurt look flashed across her face. Steve also looked more uncomfortable than ever as he tried to come up with something to undo his statement.

“Steve told me about you. Must’ve forgot that we’ve never met before. Silly him.” She had a smile on her face, a forced one, he noted. He would’ve said that Steve is not one to talk about him to other people but the sad smile on Steve’s face stopped him from doing so.

“Good things, I hope.” He replied and studied the changes on her face. He must’ve said the same thing to her before, he thought to himself. Steve quickly made a lame excuse to leave the living room. They followed Steve to the front door and Bucky let her walked by his side, feeling a uncanny familiar sensation when her arm brushed against his right arm.

 

 

_‘Come on, Bucky! You never get so shy around girls before!’ Steve used his body to pushed him, which quickly become a funny sight to pedestrians._

_‘Yeah, but this is not any girl, Steve.’_

_‘Oh yeah, I forgot. This is the love of your life. The secret crush of the infamous Bucky Barnes.’ Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky felt heat rise to his cheeks._

 

“James?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing him to another bits of memory he thought he has lost for good.

 

_‘James?’ she was trying to tie her hair when Steve successfully pushed him towards her._

_‘Hey, Connie. Um… looking nice.’ He cursed himself when the words escaped his lips._

_‘Steve is laughing at you behind the counter.’ She pointed out, smile threatening to form and Bucky felt himself relaxed._

_‘That punk. I told him I really like you and next thing I know, he’s dragging me here and told me to ask you out. Do I look like I’m prepared to ask you out? I—oh shit.’ Bucky must have had a very ridiculous expression on his face that made her laughed out loud._

 

 

“Connie.” Bucky spoke out loud when he snapped back to reality, his lips curved into a small smile when he saw her tear up and gave him a small grin.

“Hello, James.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

[REQUEST HERE](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 

 


	5. Nailed It [Chris Evans/OFC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sebastian Stan had a time of his life teasing Chris about the love of his life.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans / Reader
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : a little bit of cursing & innuendo
> 
> Author’s Note : You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

Saying the place crowded was an understatement. The convention was packed with fans trying to steal a glimpse of their favorite actors.  Sebastian Stan peeked from behind the stage and gave his fellow cast mates a grin.

 

 “How many are there?” Chris Evans asked him.

 

“A lot. You want me to count each one of them? It might take a while.” Sebastian joked. His best friend clearly need one right now, he thought and smiled when Chris rolled his eyes. 

 

“So…” Sebastian started.

 

“So.”

 

“How is she?” The person responsible for the topic hasn’t been around for a while and Sebastian misses her. Well, he missed watching her and Chris bicker actually. He watched Chris’ face pinked ever so lightly and he cleared his throat while fanning himself. 

 

“Okay, I guess.” Chris shrugged but Sebastian was not stupid. He could clearly see the faint blush on his cheeks and how Chris started to fidget on his spot.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Why?” Chris had to mentally cursed himself for speaking so quickly, eager to find out why his best friend is asking about her.

 

“Nothing. I just miss her.” Sebastian smirked and walked out to the stage, followed by a very flabbergasted Chris.

 

“What do you mean you miss her?!” Chris whispered after they sat down, making sure the microphone didn’t pick up his voice.

 

“I mean, she should be here right now. I can’t wait to see her.” Sebastian purposely ignored his question and gave the crowd a huge smile, drowning Chris’ follow up questions.

 

“She’s here?!” Chris hissed.

 

“I thought you knew? I mean, you guys have been sleeping together for like months.” Sebastian shrugged.

 

“WHAT?!” That was a huge mistake. The MC stopped asking about Chris’ dating life mid sentence and the crowd’s voice died down. Might as well be done with it, he thought and started to make weird gesture and jokes to get the conversation going again. 

 

“Sorry, what was the question again?” Chris turned to the MC.

 

“The fans wanted to know if you’re dating [Y/N]. “

 

“We are.” Chris answered with a huge goofy grin.

 

“Of course they are. Chris is too in love to let her go.” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he told the crowd about a ridiculous moment on set with them.

 

“Oh, one moment they’re bickering about who gets the first dibs on make up and costume and the next moment they’re being weird around each other. Look at them, so perfect my heart hurts.” Sebastian joked while the crowds cheered their agreement. 

 

“So how did you ask her out?” A fan asked.

 

“Flowers and a lovely picnic. Oh! And a trip to animal shelter. I mean, animals and flowers ARE the perfect combination.” Chris boasted.

 

“Yeah, and you told me to ask her about that because this Dorito right here is TOO SHY TO ASK HER OUT HIMSELF.” Sebastian emphasized. He saw one of the sound system staff gave [Y/N] a microphone, probably for an interview after them.

 

“AND I nailed it! Her, I mean.” Chris joked in a conspiratorial tone.

 

“What are you nailing, Chris?” A voice made everyone turned towards the edge of the stage where [Y/N] stood. She raised her eyebrows and tried to be annoyed but Sebastian could see the tiny smile on her face.

 

“Oh, look. She’s here.” Sebastian pointed out and Chris turned to the side of the stage. And there she was, with her pretty dress that Chris loved so much and a pair of heels. She gave them a small wave and yelp when Chris got up from his seat to pulled her into a hug.

 

“Hi, babe.” He grinned.

 

“Babe, my ass.” She rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face and she let him kissed her lips before she approached Sebastian.

 

“Someone’s in trouble.” Sebastian joked and gave her a quick hug while the crowd cheered.

 

He sighed dramatically as a reply while [Y/N] moved on to the center of the stage, answering a couple of questions from the fans. His lips unconsciously curved into a loving smile as he watched her interacts with the crowd.


	6. Two Things [Bucky Barnes/OFC-Reader Insert]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Hey could I please request an imagine where bucky wants to start dating the reader but he is worried that the reader and Steve still like each other because they had previously been dating. Also I know you don’t write smut but could you please have some suggestion or innuendo in there? If you don’t want to do that it’s totally fine I’m about the fluff 100% thank you
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes / Reader
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : innuendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you like it, anon :)
> 
> Gifs are not mine

Bucky lived with Steve for the first 6 months of his stay in Avengers Towers. When he was cleared and no longer experience vivid nightmares, they agreed to let him stay one floor below the rest of Avengers. He could still remember the first time he met his neighbor, [Y/N], a ‘stray’ that Clint Barton has brought to the tower and now become a non-official member of Avengers. She was so excited to have another person living in the same floor; Bucky could feel her burst of energy when she greeted him.

 

That was a year ago and Bucky did not think he could make new friends. It was hard to make friends when you were a former brainwashed assassin and frankly, he was not that eager to socialize with people. He has Steve and that’s enough. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were the two people he could immediately feel comfortable with, probably because they were both former assassins. Now he’s friends with the rest of the avengers, even Tony Stark whose personality aggravated him. Imagine his surprise when he realized he could still fall in love with someone, with [Y/N] in particular.

 

“Good evening, Bucky!” He looked up from his cereal and saw [Y/N] entering the kitchen to grab the cereal box next to his bowl. She jumped onto the stool across his and gave him the softest smile he has ever seen.

 

“How’s your day?” she reached into the cereal box to grab a handful of it.

 

“I’m eating cereal for dinner, I’d say it’s been a nice day.” He grinned “There’s milk in the fridge if you want.”

 

“I’ll just snack on these.” She replied, her eyes scanning for something in his face.

 

“What?” He asked and was flustered when he saw her cheeks pinked.

 

“Nothing. Just admiring the view.”

 

“Pretty sure I have a better view.” He smirked and swallowed the last of his cereal.

 

The door opened again and both of them looked up to find Steve with his usual grey shirt and sweatpants.

 

“Hi, Bucky., [Y/N].” He greeted and he turned to [Y/N], “Fury wants to see you by the way.”

 

She let out a groan and complained about being called for duty on her day off while washing her hands.

 

“See you guys later.” She waved and quickly disappeared from the room.

 

Bucky waited a few minutes to make sure she won’t be able to hear anything before calling Steve.

 

“Hey, Steve.” Steve looked up with his usual confused expression.

 

“I think I love [Y/N].” He quickly said and waited for Steve to respond. The latter’s face brightened and a wide grin appeared on his face.

 

“That’s awesome! I’m happy if you’re happy, Bucky. [Y/N] is a good person.” He told him.

 

“Do you think [Y/N] will say yes if I asked her out?”

 

“Of course! You should take her to museums! She loves those places. She asked me to take her there every week when we were dating.” Steve continued to rant but Bucky could no longer hear a thing.

 

“You dated her?”

 

“Yeah, for like 10 months, I think.” Steve was clearly oblivious, Bucky concluded.

 

“Why did you two break up?”

 

“We’re better off as friends. Siblings are more likely.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky looked away from Steve, trying his hardest to listen to Steve’s story about [Y/N] before Bucky came to the tower.

 

Bucky woke up the next morning after Clint banged on his bedroom door, demanding him to have a rematch.

 

“What the hell happened to you? Rough night with [Y/N]?” Clint wiggled his eyebrows when he saw Bucky’s disheveled look. Bucky didn’t say anything and followed the archer to the shooting range.

 

He felt his heart twist a little when he arrived and saw [Y/N] with Steve, laughing together while trying on new weapons.

 

“They’re just friends, you know.” Clint said.

 

“How do you know? They dated and for all I know, they could still have feelings for each other. I mean look at them.” Bucky pointed his finger.

 

“Yeah, but they broke up because they are not in love with each other, dumbass. If there’s a person she wants to sleep with, it would be you.” Clint rolled his eyes.

 

“True. She told me that herself.” Both men turned to face Natasha.

 

“Come on. Let’s help our little assassin get some action.” Clint grabbed Natasha and proceeds to take Steve and left the room.

 

“Hey, Bucky.” She smiled, curling a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Hi. Here to practice shooting?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently, being a telekinetic does not exempt you from regular training.” She drawled.

 

“Hey, [Y/N].”

 

“Hm?” She didn’t look up from her gun. That’s better, he thought, looking into her eyes made him nervous.

 

“I love you.” He finally told her. He was pretty sure [Y/N] heard him let out a sigh of relief. He watched her froze and slowly raised her head.

 

“What?” she managed to choke out.

 

“I am in love with you, [Y/N]. I know you and Steve dated and you probably still have feelings for him or whatnot but I had to say it. I am in love with you and I just can’t hold this anymore.” He told her in one breath.

 

“Two things.” She held up her hand. “One, I do not have feelings for Steve. He was a good boyfriend but not for me. We’re more like siblings than a couple. Two, I’m glad you do because I’d be devastated if you don’t.” She answered after a moment of silence.

 

Bucky felt a surge of emotions and he bit his lips to held back the goofy smile that threatened to come out. He took a step closer to grab her waist with his left arm and dipped her into a kiss. He could feel the smile on her lips as they kissed.

 

“Please don’t do it inside the shooting range. It’s unhygienic.” They broke off the kiss and saw Clint leaning on the doorway with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Let them do their thing, Barton. Come on, give them some privacy.” Nat grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out.

 

“Don’t get pregnant!” She hollered, followed by Clint’s laughter.

**  
**

* * *

[REQUEST HERE](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 

 


	7. Whatever you say, darling  [Bucky Barnes/OFC-Sophie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Hey :) i’d like to request a sickfic where the reader has a bad flu and bucky takes care of her while she is acting like she is alright. I like the name sophie. Thank you really really much if you do it :)
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes / Reader
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : You’re welcome, anon! hope you’ll like it :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Bucky woke up to the sound of his girlfriend's groaning in pain. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light before turning to find her curled under the blanket, shivering and sniffling. Worried, Bucky extended his arm to draw her close r and found her feverish like he suspected.

 

"Morning." She grumbled with a nasally voice.

 

"You're sick." He pointed out, his lips curved into an amused smile when she looked him as if he accused her of murder.

 

"No, I'm not. It's the air con. It's too cold." She answered.

 

"Of course." He gave a chaste kiss on her cheek and got up from the bed.

 

"I'm not sick!" She called out from under the blanket as he left for the bathroom, chuckling to himself.

 

"Whatever you say, darling."

 

Sophie sniffled for the nth time, cursing herself for being too engrossed in yesterday's water fight with Sam Wilson and Clint Barton. Damn those two birds, she thought. Instead of a one on one fight, Sam and Clint decided that they should team up against her. Who would have thought someone with the ability to control water could get a stupid cold from that. She finally drifted back to sleep after she almost fell when she tried to get out of the bed. She'll be fine, she's just a little disoriented. Bucky should increase the air con's temperature; it's getting so cold in her room.

 

Making chicken soup was a new experience. It was harder than sparring against Thor, he concluded. He did manage to make a decent chicken soup and he prayed she would think it’s a decent food. Once he was done washing the dishes and setting aside the soup, he walked back to their bedroom with an ice pack, a glass of water, and a cold medicine. She was fast asleep and whined when he woke her up to swallow the cold medicine.

 

"It tastes weird." She had a childish expression on her face.

 

"That's the flu talking. Just drink up and go back to sleep, Sophie. I'll heat up the chicken soup for you." He brushed away strands of hair from her face.

 

"I'm fine but a bowl of chicken soup would be nice." She looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Because I'm hungry." She added.

 

He laughed in response and planted his lips on her forehead before exiting the bedroom to let her rest.

Few hours later, Sophie woke up feeling slightly better and famished. Bucky stucked a note on her phone, telling her he was called for a mission brief and that he will be back in a few hours. He didn't forgot to mention the chicken soup he managed to cook and reminded her to heat it up. She smiled and staggered out of the room, deciding that heating the soup in the microwave would be a safer option than the stove.

 

She was into her third bowl of chicken soup and final season of her favorite tv shows when Bucky came home. He greeted her and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink only to find the soup almost gone. Once he’s done getting his glass of water, he walked back to the living room and plopped himself next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

 

“It’s my first time making soup. Glad you like it that much, Sophie.” He told her, clearly proud of the fact she almost finished the whole soup.

 

"You made great chicken soup, Bucky. Didn't know you had it in you." She teased him, clearly feeling a lot better than when he left her.

 

"The cold's almost gone, huh?" Bucky responded with a cheeky smile.

 

"I'm not sick in the first place." She retorted.

 

"Whatever you say, darling." He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her lips, raising his eyebrows when she pulled back from him.

 

"Idontwantyoutocaughttheflu." She mumbled though she was pretty sure by the triumphant smile in Bucky's face the latter caught every single word she said.

 

"A-ha!"

 

"Oh shut up you big dork." She rolled her eyes.

 

"I love you too, doll." He grinned, wrapping his arm around her and leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

[REQUEST HERE](http://writingavengers.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 

 


	8. Neighbors [Loki AU/OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Loki AU moved to a flat and met OC.
> 
> Pairing : Loki / Reader
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : little bit of cursing
> 
> Author’s Note : You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifs are not mine

“This place is very plain.” was the very first thing that came out of Loki’s mouth when the landlady, a middle aged woman with tanned skin and burgundy hair.

 

“Of course it is. What do you expect? Furnished room?” She looked at him with a nonplussed expression.

 

“I thought there would be… more.” He motioned towards the barren room.

 

“Well, you could get furnished room upstate. But if you want to live here, this would have to do, Mr. Odinson. The former tenant died, poor old Ben.” She shook her head. “But we’ve cleaned this up so you’ll be good to go. Remember to be considerate to your neighbors since we’re all living in close proximities. I live downstairs if you need any help.” She added with a smile before leaving him in front of his newly bought a room in a flat.

 

He contemplated calling his brother to notify him of his official leave from the family house but decided not to. His eyes scanned the whole room and let out a weary sigh. This will take a lot of work, he thought to himself. The walls were painted stark white and the wooden floors seemed to be replaced recently, which is good. He could see a glimpse of the kitchen where, glad that they have provided basic kitchen appliances and cabinets. There are a black loveseat and a coffee table in the middle of the living room. He made a mental note to buy TVs and some food, probably have to buy more furniture for his bedroom and the dining room.

 

“Hi there, neighbor.” A woman’s voice broke his train of thoughts and he looked to the room next to his.

 

“You’re the new tenant, right?” She hesitantly spoke again.

 

“Yes. Loki Odinson.” He extended his arm and shook her hand. It was warm compared to his, he observed, and she looked like she’s a nice and friendly person and he decided to asked for her help instead of the landlady

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Where can you buy groceries?” He tried to phrase his question so he wouldn’t look like a complete idiot.

 

“Oh, down the street and right around the corner across the diner. You want me to take you there?” There you go, Loki, someone offered to help you survive, he thought and nodded at her.

 

“Okay. I’ll go grab my wallet. Might as well buy groceries for myself.” She grinned and disappeared to her room for a few minutes.

 

“You should lock the door.” She pointed out when he was about to walk away.

 

“Oh, right.”

 

Frustrating would be a better description of being Loki’s neighbor. The man has managed to snub the title of the most clueless person on earth. She did not even know how he couldn’t even set his new TV (she found out about this after hearing a string of curses from his place).

 

“Did you even read the manual?” She asked when she finally had enough of his incoherent rambling and constant disruption to her sleep schedule. She may or may not have rapped his door and stormed inside, setting up the TV herself.

 

“I did!” He defensively replied with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She was about to comment on the past week’s event where he successfully disturb her life with his constant cursing and complains when she smelled something.

 

“What’s that smell?” she sniffed, her eyes trained on his suspiciously.

 

“Oh, shit. That’s my food.” He groaned and sprinted to the kitchen to take out his burnt cup noodle.

 

“You ate a lot of cup noodles.” She nodded her head at the stack of empty cup noodles in the bin.

 

“Well, I can do whatever I want.”

 

“Yeah, and you’ll die from cancer.” She retorted and let out a small sigh, feeling incredibly sorry and frustrated altogether at this handsome man in front of her.

 

“Come on, let’s go to my place.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll cook you some food and teach you how to cook simple food.” She replied nonchalantly, ignoring the hammering of her heart in her chest.

 

Loki did not say anything and trailed behind her, probably due to hunger. He lingered in her kitchen for a while, barely paying attention to her instructions before walking back to her living room. She did, however, called him back to scold him and forced him to learn how to properly cut the vegetables and meat.

 

“There you go.” She put the last dish on the table and watched him wolfed down the food. He did look like a child when he’s hungry, she observed, feeling her cheeks heats up when he looked at her in confusion. He offered to wash the dishes but by the way he almost broke her plate, she was positive she will never let him wash any of her dishes in the future.

 

“Thank you for this.” He told her before he left her place.

 

“No problem.” She watched him walked back to his room and called him out before he closed the door. His head popped out in a tilted angle, waiting for her to speak.

 

“Next time, just knock on my door if you need any help. Or if you’re hungry.” She smiled when Loki’s face brightened a little and he gave her a grateful smile.

 

“I’ll remember that.” He softly said.

 

“Good night, Loki.” She told him before closing her own door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably not use any gifs anymore since it wasn't mine and i don't really have the time to make one. But! If you want to offer me gifs that I can use, feel free to tell me (I'll credit you of course)


	9. Reckless [Pietro Maximoff/Male OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Pietro Maximoff & Male OC requested by sparvely
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff & Male OC
> 
> Genre : Action/Romance | Warning : None
> 
> Author’s Note : You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. Bear in mind I have never wrote same sex coupling before and I usually wrote from female POV. :)

“Dammit, McKenzie Levigne.” Pietro grumbled as he ran towards Kenzi who knocked to the ground by a giant robot. Pietro is really mad at him, he thought as he got back on his feet and threw the robot to the side with his power. Pietro was already in his side, fuming and was about to let out some remarks when he hold out his hand.

 

“Stop it, Pietro. I’m fine.” Kenzi grumbled as he walked towards the rest of the Avengers.

 

“I told you not to wander alone, but nooooo you just have to go fight those freaky robots by yourself.” Pietro nagged, his accent heavier than he usually was, which means he was really pissed at him.

 

“You went alone as well and you didn’t see me nagging.” Kenzie pointed out, the robot next to him crashed into a wall after trying to hit them.

 

“That’s different!” Pietro groaned in frustration as he fought the robots.

 

“Ugh you’re so annoying.” Kenzie rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, Lovebirds. Robots first, then you can have a lovers’ fight.” Tony Stark spoke through the intercom, followed by some snickering.

 

Not wanting to worsen the fight, Kenzi decided to leave Pietro and fight some of the robots that were trying to destroy the civilians’ housings. He was too preoccupied with the civilians and the robots to notice Pietro had makes his way towards him.

 

“Incoming!” Steve’s voice boomed through the earpiece and Kenzi looked up to see a swarm of robots coming towards his way.

 

Blasting them off with his sound wave manipulation only destroyed some of the robots and they seemed to be flying faster towards him, ready to attack. So he ran towards the nearest building to steady himself. It proved to be a fatal mistake. The robots blasted through the buildings and he was sure he was going to die and buried under the remains. He closed his eyes, regretting the fight he had with Pietro and felt a swoosh passed his face.

 

Pietro was staring at him with indescribable expression on his face when he opened his eyes. Kenzi looked around the area. They were outside the building, so Pietro must’ve saved him.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled and got back on his feet.

 

“Sorry. I was worried you would get hurt.” Pietro told him when they were back in the field and found the robots were successfully destroyed.

 

“I’m sorry too. I get a little reckless sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” Pietro raised his eyebrows in amusement, the tension between them long gone. Kenzi smiled back at him, taking his hand in his as they walked back to the rest of Avengers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Balcony Confession [ Sebastian Stan/OC ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sebastian Stan flirts with OC and had some things to confess while Chris is being a protective brother.
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan / OC (Victoria Evans)
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I named the OC Victoria(Tori in short) so it’ll be easier to tell that they’re siblings (Chris and her). But if you (the anon who requested this) wanted a different name, feel free to tell me and i’ll change it for you :) Enjoy.
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Gif does not belong to me

The younger Evans stared at the mirror while straightening her dress. It was a white, knee length dress with lacy top. She had a pair of beige heels on and she wore a simple necklace around her neck to complete her look. The party should be starting soon and Chris would be calling her to come out of her room. She did not even know who else is coming aside from his Captain America casts, Sebastian Stan, Hayley Atwell, and Anthony Mackie. Three familiar people should be good, she breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling slightly giddy at the thought of meeting Sebastian Stan again.

 

True to her prediction, Chris did knock on her room and opened the door, showing his excited face.

 

“Come on, Tori. Everyone’s here!”

 

“Wait! Let me check my make up.” She turned to the bathroom but was caught by her brother.

 

“You look beautiful, Tori. Let’s go!!!” Victoria was sure he wouldn’t stop even if she fell down. That’s how excited he was.

 

There are almost 30 people in the house they shared along with Scott; most of them are celebrities that she did not even remember the names of. Chris left her to her own device when a man called him from the other end of their apartment. Scott was busy talking to a group of people, she observed. She was too engrossed in watching people interacting to notice a man standing behind her.

 

“Hey.” She will never admit that she jumped when the man whispered next to her ear.

 

“Sebastian!” She turned around and found him with his usual big smile and twinkling eyes.

 

“How are you, Tori?” Their hug last a tad too long and Victoria Evans wondered if he could feel her increasing heartbeat.

 

“Great. You clean up nice, Seb.” She eyed him up and down with a teasing smile.

 

“You look amazing as well, Tori.” He winked. He smelled very good, she made a mental note, and he gave the best hug.

 

“So, why are you alone anyway?” He guided her towards the empty balcony, not forgetting to drape his dark blue jacket on her bare shoulder. He noticed her cheeks pinked a little as she took a huge gulp of the champagne.

 

“It’s Chris’ party.” She shrugged. “I don’t think people want to chat with me when they have Chris and Scott.” He sensed a slight hurt in her tone but didn’t press any further.

 

“I would.” His reply made her turn her head towards him, watching him smile his oh-so-charming smile. She almost had a heart attack when he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. It took everything she had to not lean into his hand.

 

“Because you’re Chris’ friend and were assigned to be my baby sitter.” She told him.

 

“No I wasn’t.”

 

“That time when we skied together because Chris couldn’t come? Or the times you took me out for some picnic and hiking because Chris had to go shooting?” She pointed out. He choked on his champagne at the mention of those moments but she seemed oblivious to that since he watched her turned to him with a weird expression on her face. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it.” She added.

 

“Um, I kinda need to confess something.” He hesitantly spoke out.

 

“What?”

 

“I lied. I had to make up an excuse because I don’t know how to ask you out without being weird.” He rushed his explanation.

 

“Asked me out?” She repeated.

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to get to know you better and I kinda did, which I don’t know if it’s a good thing or not since I can’t get you out of my head.” He confessed.

 

“You’re dating my sister?” Both of them turned to the window and watched Chris’ expression hardened.

 

“No! I mean, I really love her and wanted to be with her but it depends on how she feels about me.” He glanced at her who was still staring at him with unreadable expression.

 

“Oh, come on, Sebastian. She’s my sister!”

 

“I do love you a lot too.” She quietly spoke.

 

“Oh great!” Sebastian gushed and gave Chris a guilty smile. “Sorry, Chris. I was going to ask for your permission.”

 

Chris watched the both of them fidgeted on their spot and couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

 

“I guess you’re the best suitor for her compared to other guys. Just—just don’t you dare hurt her or I will end you.” He told him.

 

“Of course.” Sebastian frantically nodded and Chris watched him visibly relaxed when she slipped her hand in his. There’s no way he wouldn’t be happy for them when they looked that adorable, Chris thought to himself.

 

 

 

**  
**


	11. Clueless [ Steve Rogers/OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader is an avengers and quite close with the avengers.She saw steve flirts with sharon and felt hurt. Lots of fluff.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers/OC-Reader Insert
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you like it, imperfect-scribbles ! Tell me if you want the [Y/N] to be changed to a name you prefer.
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Gifs are not mine

“Morning!” Steve looked up and saw [Y/N] with two plates of pancakes on her hands.

  
“Good morning, [Y/N].” Steve returned her smile and sat next to Clint and Nat who were busy fighting for the first batch of pancakes [Y/N] just made.

 

“There’s enough for everyone, guys.” Tony rolled his eyes though he didn’t stop from trying to steal two slices of pancakes from the pancake piles.

 

“Good morning, lady [Y/N]. Thank you for the meal.” Thor gave her a huge grin.

 

“See? Thor’s the only person who can act like normal people.” [Y/N] pointed out before adding, “And Bruce too.”

 

“What about me?” Steve feigned a hurt look.

 

“You’re okay too, I guess.” She grinned and went back to the kitchen to grab the last plat of pancakes.

 

She took the empty seat across from Clint and next to Thor who was busy eating pancakes. Her plate was already filled with pancakes and bunch of her favorite berries, and a good amount of whipping cream with maple syrup. That was sweet, she thought and was about to thank Clint when the archer wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner. Oh.

 

“Thank you, Steve.” She turned to Steve with a shy smile.

 

“No problem. It’s the least I can do after eating your food.”

 

“You guys are so sweet it’s making me sick.” Tony commented. “Pass me the syrup.”

 

[Y/N] blushed and quickly focused her eyes on her plate of food, trying to ignore the butterfly in her stomach when she saw Steve’s cheeks pinked a little.

 

“I’m telling you man, it’s called love.” Clint leaned back on the couch while [Y/N] rest her head on his lap.

 

“No. Steve is just… being Steve.” She mumbled.

 

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “What about the time he offered to take you to Smithsonian Museum? Or the time he cancelled his blind date just so he can accompany you to that weird musical? Or the many times he protected you during missions?”

 

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t let her hope up, she couldn’t afford getting another heartbreak. [Y/N] has been through a lot of hardships before she came to the Avengers Tower and she wasn’t going to risk it by telling Cap how she feels about him. The sound of the door opening broke her train of thoughts and she sit back up, craning her neck to see who has came back.

 

Clint watched his best friend looked away when Sharon Carter walked into the room with Steve. He didn’t have a grudge against Sharon but the lady should’ve known not to flirt with Steve, he grumbled to himself. Well, she wouldn’t have known, actually. Sharon has never been to the quarter aside from mission brief with Maria Hill. So it’s highly possible she didn’t know his precious best friend is pining for Captain America and the man himself is too dumb to realize his feelings for [Y/N].

 

“You look great, Carter.” Steve’s voice was light and joyful. They were talking and Steve wasn’t even aware that [Y/N] is trying not to cry.

 

“You okay, kid?” Clint whispered.

 

“Yeah. I’ll just go to the training room to see Nat.” She got up and quickly left without giving Steve and Sharon a chance to greet her.

 

“Is she okay?” Steve turned to Clint.

 

“What do you think, Capsicle.” Well, Clint was supposed to be an adult but he was annoyed by how clueless Steve was and how flirty Sharon is being. He didn’t care. If that’s what it takes for Steve to realize his feelings for [Y/N], that’s what he’ll do.

 

Turned out, the whole Avengers have the same mentality as Clint’s, aside from Thor. They were bitching about and throwing cold replies to Sharon, which made the latter so uncomfortable and willing to leave the tower after few hours of catching up.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Steve sighed when he got back from the lobby.

 

“What are YOU doing, Steve?” Tony was more than happy to put some sense into him.

 

“We were just catching up!”

 

“You look like you were about to kiss her.” Bruce added.

 

“Which brings us to the question, what are you trying to do?” Nat finished.

 

“Are you trying to make [Y/N] jealous? Cause if you are, your plan worked very well.” Bucky, who were silent throughout the day, finally spoke.

 

“What? No! i—where’s she?” Steve looked around to find [Y/N] gone.

 

“She hasn’t been here since you brought Sharon. You didn’t notice that?” Clint said.

 

Steve let out a sigh. This is getting out of hand, he thought to himself. His heart did feel weirdly pained at the thought of [Y/N] feeling hurt because of him, which made him realize some things.

 

“I wasn’t trying to make her jealous, Bucky. I don’t even know—wait. Are you saying she loves me too?” Steve turned to his best friend who were receiving death glares from Clint and Nat.

 

“Yes. Just go and make things right with her.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Training room!” Bruce called out when Steve was about to close the door on his way out.

 

“Hey, [Y/N].” Steve called. She was lying on her back in the middle of the training room with her eyes closed. He noticed she flinched a little, probably startled at his sudden presence.

 

“You know I don’t like Sharon, right?” He spoke again, this time sitting down next to her.

 

“It’s not really my problem.” She mumbled.

 

“Yes it is. Especially if the person I love thinks I love someone else.” Steve’s lips curved into an amused smile as he watched sat back up and her eyes snapped open in surprise.

 

“You love me?” She asked, clearly taken aback by his confession.

 

He pulled her into a sweet and passionate kiss. This feels very right, he thought to himself. They were a little breathless when they broke the kiss, both cheeks has turned an adorable shade of pink.

 

“Does that answer you question?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know, I may need more convincing.” She replied with a teasing smile.

**  
**


	12. About Damn Time [Pietro/OFC-Evelyn/evie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : They like each other but are afraid admit it so eventually Wanda get fed up with hearing their thoughts and sets them up. 
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff/OC - Evelyn/evie
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you like it! 
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> P.S. I'm trying to write an update to my chaptered fic (You could check that out if you want it's stevexoc). fingers crossed i get enough motivation to write.

_ _

 

 _Good God, I really like Pietro_. Evelyn rested her head on the couch behind her. Wanda and Pietro were sitting next to each other on the couch while she sat on the floor with Vision and Thor. They were having their usual Friday movie night where most of it were used to get them up to date to current pop culture. She could see Pietro’s reflection from the TV, which was one of two reasons why she sat on the floor. The second would be enjoying Pietro played with her hair while he focused on watching the movies. As far as one-sided love goes, this was more than enough.

 

Pietro was too engrossed in watching Evelyn to notice her eyes were fixated on him. He played with her soft hair, braiding it(courtesy of Thor) and twirling the lock of hair with his fingers while he daydreamed about their relationship. He met her when she was brought in to live with the rest of the Avengers. Phil Coulson, the man who brought her in, was more than excited to let her join the Avengers. She wasn’t as thrilled, he recalled. The only time she let out a smile and let her body relaxed was when she noticed him and Wanda standing next to each other with a welcoming smile. He probably looked love-struck that day but Evelyn didn’t seem to mind. They were best friends and had their occasional flirty moments but that was it and Pietro had to be satisfied with that. There’s no way he would risk those years of friendship just for his confession.

 

Wanda tightened her grip on her mug, trying her hardest to shut out the thoughts that kept invading her mind. This wasn’t something she had to do on a daily basis, but there were occasions where people thoughts get too strong and she could pick it up without even wanting to. This was one of the many occasions and it was getting out of hand, she thought, recalling the last few weeks where Pietro and Evelyn disturb her favorite movie night. This should be over soon, though, she tried to calm herself down and focused on the movie. Just ignore their thoughts, block it out, focus on the movie, it’s about some superheroes that worked together and they and fall in lov—No they didn’t . Wanda rubbed her temples. This two people need to sort out their feelings or she’s going to go insane. So she picked up the remote and pressed pause, earning confused looks from the three of them.

 

“What’s wrong?” Pietro asked.

 

“Come here, you.” She dragged him away from the living room and pointed at Evelyn. “You too, Evie.” The latter seemed to know better than to ignore her order and quickly scrambled to her feet to follow her and Pietro.

 

Wanda pushed Pietro into an empty guest room and proceeds to drag Evelyn inside as well. The room was the furthest from the living room, which will give her the silence she deserved.

 

“Listen here, you two. I have had enough with your thoughts invading my head. Sort out your feelings then I’ll let you out.” She gave them a sly smile and closed the door, locking it and using her magic to reinforce the lock. Vision was still standing near the couch when she got back and he gave her a confused smile.

 

“Come on, Vision. Let’s have a movie date.” She happily told him.

 

“As you wish, Wanda.”

 

The atmosphere inside the guest room was getting more awkward by the second. Pietro watched her paced around the room, clearly anxious about something. Does she like him too? He wondered. Well, Wanda did tell them to sort out their feelings, he might as well confess and hope for the best.

 

“I was going to tell you in a more… romantic setting.” He gestured around the room. He messed his hair with his fingers, clearly nervous about what she would say.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“I’m in love with you?” he watched her stop in her track, her mouth agape. She quickly closed it and walked closer to him, taking a few deep breaths before speaking out.

 

“I’m in love with you too, Pietro.” She shyly told him.

 

“Well, I guess we should’ve confess to each other sooner, huh?” He cupped her jaws and leaned in for a kiss, which she happily returned.

 

“ABOUT DAMN TIME!” They were laughing to hard and had to break up the kiss when they heard Wanda’s muffled voice from the outside.


	13. Cookies [Chris Evans/OFC-Madison]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris Evans & OC being all fluffy in the kitchen
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans/OC-madison
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you like it!
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

 

Chris walked into his newly bought home after a long day of shooting, exhausted and famished. He could hear Madison humming a song he did not recognize and quietly closed the door behind him. He didn’t bother to take off his jacket and sauntered towards the kitchen, leaning on the doorway to watch her took out a tray of cookies from the oven.

 

“Jesus! You scared me!” She turned around and let out a small yelp when she noticed Chris, her cookies tray dropped to the floor with a loud clank.

 

Chris felt a little bad and was about to say sorry when she stepped over the cookies and quickly jumped into his arms.

 

“I’ve missed you.” She mumbled into his shirt.

 

“I’ve missed you too.” He dipped down to kiss her lips.

 

“You’re going to clean that up, by the way.” She jabbed her thumb at the mess on the floor.

 

“5 seconds rule!” He quickly grabbed the cookies that were still intact and put it back onto the tray. Well, they cleaned their house quite often so this should be okay, he thought to himself.

 

“That’s disgusting, Chris.” She mocked, reaching out to grab one of the cookies.

 

“I’m not about to waste a tray of awesome cookies.” He shrugged and looked around.

 

“This is the last batch of the cookies, Chris.” She answered without having to hear his question.

 

“What?! Where’s the rest of the cookies?!”

 

“I made those for Sebastian.” She replied with an amused smile on her face when Chris let out a frustrated groan.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t close with him.” He huffed.

 

“We’ve been working together for years, Chris.” She pointed out the fact that even if Chris and Sebastian have formed a special friendship and she didn’t, she did work with Sebastian for a few years. She watched him pouted and took another cookie when realization hit her.

 

“Are you.... jealous, Chris?” She slowly asked, smile threatening to appear on her face.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Uh-huh. I think you are. Sebastian has a girlfriend, there’s nothing to be jealous of.” She told him and let him pulled her to sit on his lap.

 

“I’m not jealous.” He mumbled.

 

“Is this because I made cookies for him and not for you?” Her question was replied with silence, which means yes.

 

“You’re being ridiculous, Chris.” She lightly chided.

 

“Ugh. I just don’t know why he didn’t ask HIS girlfriend to make it for him.” Chris mumbled into her hair and she laughed.

 

“As much as I love watching you like this, I will be a good wife and tell you that I saved a jar of them in the pantry.” She kissed his forehead and got up to go shower. She felt sticky and sweaty after spending hours in the kitchen. Baking was fun until you have to clean yourself up. She didn’t even bother to hide her laughter when she heard Chris’ footsteps.

 

“You’re a meanie!” He picked her up and slung it over his shoulder, causing her to shriek in laughter.

 

“You love me.” She grinned and watched Chris turned his head to look at her with loving eyes.

 

“I guess I do, Madison.” He rolled his eyes playfully.

 

 

 

**  
**


	14. Holiday Plan [Sebastian Stan/OC-Madison]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Sebastian Stan & OC (Madison) being all fluffy in the library
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan/OC-madison
> 
> Genre : Fluff, romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you like it!
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

 

“Sebastian?” Madison called out. She was enjoying her cup of tea and newly bought book in their library when she heard a noise outside the room. He was supposed to be back from the comic con around this time. True to her words, he appeared on the doorway with his usual boyish smile.

 

“I thought I’d find you here.” He entered the library and walked over to the sofa to give her a kiss.

 

“How’s your day?” She asked while he sat next to her, resting his head on her lap.

 

“It was great. A lot of Winter Soldier and Black Widow cosplay. Not that I’m complaining.” He grinned, exhaustion evident in his face. She put her book down and brushed his hair with her fingers, watching his face relaxed.

 

“You must be tired.” She commented.

 

“I am. But it was worth it.” He opened his eyes and looked at her with a sleepy smile. “How’s your day?”

 

“Okay, I guess. I get to read some scripts my manager left me. And this book.” She picked it up to show him.

 

“You’re going to shoot a new movie?” Sebastian asked her. She has been shooting a few movies consecutively and he was worried she was working herself too hard.

 

“I don’t know. If there’s a script I like among those piles.” He looked at the piles of script on the table, messily stacked one on top of the others.

 

“You’ve been working non stop.” He quietly told her, not wanting to offend her.

 

“I know. I just get carried away, I guess.” She agreed and an idea popped into her head.

 

“Hey, Seb?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Let’s take some time off together.” She proposed. That got his attention. Madison was staring at him with her curious eyes.

 

“Like going on a trip?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, you’ve been busy, I’ve been busy. I think we deserve some holiday.” She told him. Sebastian thought about it for a moment before nodding.

 

“Beach or mountain?” He asked.

 

“Mountain would be nice. We haven’t visited that relatives of yours who rented out cabins in years.” She said. She looked so adorable while thinking of what they should do on their time off he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re adorable.” He gave her another kiss, feeling her lips curved into a small smile.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” She told him when she noticed him yawning for the umpteenth time.

 

“And then holiday?” He sleepily asked.

 

“And then holiday.” She smiled.

**  
**


	15. To be Happy [Bucky Barnes/OC-Jennifer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky & OC (Jennifer) have feelings for each other but he tries to ignore it because he doesn’t think he’s good enough but gets jealous when someone tried to ask her out.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes/OC-Jennifer
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! it’s a little angsty but i hope you like it. thank you for requesting! :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)

 

Bucky didn’t know anything aside from fighting techniques and advanced weaponry when he came to live in the tower. Jennifer was the only person aside from Steve who was more than willing to give him a chance and introduced him to a lot of things. He shared a lot of firsts with her, his first decent meal (because she refused to call his previous meals ‘decent’), his first taste of ice cream (the cold made him uncomfortable but she kept her hand in his and helped him calm down), his first trip outside the tower. The list would go on and Bucky didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. He was even more confused when Steve pointed it out one day after their practice.

 

“Are you and Jennifer an item?” He casually asked and Bucky watched Steve tried to hold back his giddiness by gulping an enormous amount of water.

 

“No.” Was the only thing he told Steve.

 

“Do you like her?” Steve pressed on, clearly unperturbed by Bucky’s capability to attack him when cornered.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I am still capable of feeling love.” Bucky mumbled the last part, sharing his troubled thoughts to Steve. They were best friends, Bucky knew that and remember some of their memories together, so he would’ve been the perfect person to confide this kind of thing to, he thought to himself.

 

“You are, Bucky.” Steve was so ready to defend him, even from himself. So he shrugged, not knowing what to say afterwards. It was his problem, not being expressive enough. He had a hard time being communicative and expressive, something Jennifer pointed out once. She didn’t say it in an accusing tone, which was weird because the rest of the Avengers—except Steve—were quite frustrated with his personality. Jennifer was accepting and even told him that it’s okay. This brings him to another toxic thought that has been in his head this past couple of weeks; he didn’t deserve someone like her.

 

“You deserve to be happy and if Jennifer makes you happy, than that’s okay.” Steve told her before they went their separate ways. He was going to meet Jennifer after their practice. The thought of meeting her made him feel a little flutter in his stomach. He recalled memories of taking women on dates with Steve back in 1940s and wondered why he didn’t feel this way towards those women?

 

“Hey, James.” Jennifer was the only person who dared to call him by his first name. She thought it was a nice name and refused to call him Sergeant Barnes or Barnes like the rest of Avengers. He watched her jogged towards him, noticing how her face lit up when she saw him.

 

“Hi, Jennifer.” He nodded with a smile that made her feel weak in the knees.

 

James Buchanan Barnes, the man that she has been in love with, is standing in front of her with the smile he reserved for her and Steve only. He wasn’t the happiest person on earth but she’s okay with it. She can be happy enough for the both of them, she thought to herself as she let him guide her to the Avengers’ dining hall. He kept his hand on her back as they entered and greeted Clint and Nat (she did, James only nodded at them).

 

“Hey, Jen?” Clint spoke up, gaining the attention of both of them who were busy trying to find some food in the kitchen.

 

“Huh?”  


“Can I talk to you privately?” He nervously asked and Bucky was alarmed by how Nat moved out of the way to let Clint took Jennifer to the living room. She gave him an amused look, which he hated the most.

 

“You look troubled.” Nat spoke up. Bucky didn’t say anything and kept his eyes on the fridge while trying to eavesdrop.

 

“Clint wanted to ask her out, if you’re wondering.” Nat spoke again and Bucky saw a flash of red before taking a few deep breaths to calm him down.

 

“Oh.” He loosened his fist and grabbed an apple before closing the fridge a tad too hard.

 

“You’re okay with that? I thought you love her.” Nat asked, surprised by the lack of reaction from the former assassin. Nat and him get along quite well, both having been through hell. But Bucky wished the redhead would shut up so he could wallow in self-pity.

 

“Jen deserve a good man.” He finally said.

 

“You keep saying that, the next thing you know, you’re regretting and wondering why you didn’t tell her your feelings.” Natasha huffed and strutted away.

 

Jennifer didn’t know why Bucky looked troubled on their way back to their place (they live next to each other).

 

“You’re okay, James?” He gave her a pained look that made her stop in her tracks.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I hope you and Clint have a good date. He’s a good man.” He couldn’t stop the bitterness from flowing out of his mouth.

 

“You heard that?”

 

“Nat told me. You must be happy.” He mentally cursed himself for being so bitter and jealous.

 

“I didn’t say yes.” She finally said, her cheeks flushed.

 

“What?” Bucky finally fully turned around to face her. She looked annoyed. Very annoyed.

 

“Are you an idiot, James Buchanan Barnes?” she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

“No?”

 

“Then do you not know how I feel about you?” She asked again.

 

“You love me.”

 

“Of course I do. Why do you think I want to spend THAT much time with you? I didn’t just give anyone a pendant. You don’t have to be jealous of Clint. I don’t like him that way.” She did give him a little pendant on his birthday. A charm for protection, she told him. She watched the realization dawned upon him and how he looked like a scolded boy this very moment. That was probably why she closed the distance between them and planted her lips on his, feeling his arms slowly snaked around her, pulling her closer to his body.

 

“I love you so much. I–I don’t deserve you, Jennifer.” He whispered, breathless and overwhelmed with emotions. He brushed away the hair that covered her face with his hand.

 

“Well, I also think I don’t deserve you. That makes the two of us.” She gave him a small grin and he felt all the weariness in him dissipated. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her again, Steve’s voice rang clear in his head.

 

_‘You deserve to be happy.’_


	16. A Little Push [Steve RogersxOC-reader insert]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve gets jealous when Tony / Bucky flirts with the reader and ends up telling her his feelings. Fluff.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers/OC-Reader Insert
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning :None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> gifs are not mine

“Hey, doll.” Steve whipped his head towards Bucky who was giving [Y/N] his charming lopsided smile.

 

“Hello, Bucky.” She replied with a confused look on her face, clearly surprised by his pet name for her.

 

They were gathering in the avengers quarter, enjoying their free weekend night. Tony and Thor would rather be with their significant others while Bruce preferred a quiet, solitary night, which leaves the group with Steve, [Y/N], Clint, Nat, and Sam. The movie was just started when Bucky walked inside and took the empty seat next to [Y/N], going as far as to put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. Steve loves Bucky and think of him as his best friend but he wished he could sock him in the jaw for being so flirty. Bucky gave him an amused look when he caught Steve’s glare. That punk.

 

“Say, doll, what if we go out sometimes?” He leaned closer to her ears and hid his smile when she turned to him with a weird expression on her face.

 

“Go out?”

 

“Yeah, just the two of us. We could go dancing.” His smile didn’t leave his face even when he noticed Steve was giving him death stare.

 

“Like a date.” She seemed to be pondering, which made Steve felt like he was stabbed with knives.

 

“Yes, like a romantic date. Dinner, flowers, and dancing.” He raised his eyebrows when [Y/N] let out a small laugh and shook her head.

 

“Stop playing around, Bucky. You’re drunk.” She leaned back to the couch, her head resting back on Steve, much to his relief.

 

“You’ve been drinking?” Sam asked.

 

“No.” Bucky’s smile was replaced with a confused and baffled look.

 

“Share your alcohol with us!” Clint prodded.

 

“He drinks weird alcohol. I like that weird vodka you gave me.” Nat nodded.

 

“I’m not drinking. Geez guys.” He rolled his eyes. Well, this has taken a very weird turn, he thought.

 

The next few days seemed to be some kind of a sick joke for Steve. Bucky kept trying to ask her out even though she kept turning him down, for what he didn’t know. The highlight of those days was when Bucky leaned closer and have her leaned away from him in surprise.

 

“Do you mind passing the salt, darling?” Bucky casually asked while they were having dinner.

 

“… sure, Bucky.” She kept giving him weird look while handing him the salt.

 

“Thanks, Sweetie.”

 

“You’re welcome?” [Y/N] stole a glance at Steve, probably worried about what happened to Bucky and what is he trying to do. Steve just shrugged and focused on his own food. Jealousy does make you eat more, he concluded.

 

“So, [Y/N].” Bucky finally called her by her name. “I still think I owe you a dance.” He pointed out. She did ask him out once to go accompany him to a dance party but he had to cancel because of a mission so Steve went with her.

 

“That’s okay, Bucky… I mean, Steve went with me to the party.” She smiled a Steve a little. Steve seemed perturbed by his behavior and the next thing they know, Steve was slamming his fork a little too hard and everyone went silent.

 

“Bucky, you need to stop.” Steve told him.

 

“Why? Stop what?” Bucky challenged.

 

“This! You know how I feel about [Y/N]!” Steve blurted out and let out a silent curse when he heard her gasp.

 

“Well, you wouldn’t confess and everyone is getting tired of seeing you two not being together!” Bucky retorted, his expression mirroring a little kid.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, you punk. You need a push and I gave you one. You’re welcome.” Bucky spoke and Steve let out a sigh, feeling heat creeping up his face.

 

“I do like you too, Steve, if that helps?” [Y/N]’s soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to her.

 

“That’s—that’s great.” He breathed out in relief.

 

“Well, that settles it, then.” Bucky swallowed a piece of meat and pointed his fork at Nat and Sam.

 

“Don’t tell me to act like that to [Y/N] anymore. That’s borderline incest.” He told them.

 

“Well, we just need to see them having tiny cute babies and we’re done.” They defended.

 

“OKAY. That’s too far.” [Y/N] interrupted, her cheeks blushing red. “I think we can handle it from here, guys. Thanks.” She rolled her eyes when Clint gave her a suggestive look.

 

“Shut up, Clint.” She told him, her body leaning into Steve a little, letting him wrapped his arm around her body

 

 


	17. Worthy [LokixOC-Jayla]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC (Jayla) is Nick Fury’s daughter and she falls in love with Loki. 
> 
> Pairing : Loki /OC-Jayla
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! 
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> gifs are not mine

 

A month after the battle of New York, Thor came back with Loki in tow, his body battered and to be honest, he looked more like a walking corpse than a god. Thor told the rest of the Avengers that Loki was sentenced to serve and protect the mankind until Odin forgives him. Jayla Fury, daughter of Nick Fury was assigned to be his guardian throughout his punishment, much to Nick Fury’s dismay. It wasn’t easy to handle an irritable god, especially when he realized how much of his power was stripped by Odin.

 

“What are you doing this early?” Loki was already sitting on the kitchen stool, eating his cereal when she came out of her room. They had share an apartment since the Avengers were still angered by his action and refused to live with him.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged, the dark circle under his eyes visible when she came closer. After a few months, most of his injuries were gone and in one year, he was completely healed with no scarring aside from the one on his back. Thor told her it was there when he first came back from his ‘death’ and Loki refused to say anything when asked about the topic.

 

“You’re hogging the cereal. Give me some.” She tried to grab the box but Loki was faster. He gave her his usual trickster grin and had her jumped a little to grab the box since she was a lot shorter than him. She scowled at him and he grinned in return, watching the only human he’s willing to call best friend pour the cereal into her own bowl.

 

“What do you want to do today?” She asked after swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

 

“Shouldn’t you be taking me to the tower?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“It’s your day off. Mine, actually. So, any place you want to visit? You’ve been here for more than a year but you haven’t really visit anything.” She asked with her bright eyes.

 

“Surprise me, Jayla.” There’s something in his voice when he said her name that send tingles all over her body. She looked away, hoping for Loki to be oblivious to her hidden affection for him.

 

He was indeed surprised by her. She drove them to the other side of the city and parked the car in front of the huge building. They got off the car and she quickly motioned him to follow her. She had a huge smile on her face that he adored.

 

“You’ll love this place, Loki.”

 

“A library?” He looked up and watched her bobbed her head up and down like an excited child.

 

“You never went anywhere. I suppose your first trip should be a place you’d feel comfortable at. And you told me once about your mother and you spending lovely time in the library.” She replied with a softer voice, her cheeks were slightly pinked.

 

“Thank you.” He managed to choke out.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you my favorite section.” She smiled and took his hand.

 

They spend hours in the library, going back home after her stomach grumbled in hunger. Loki decided to borrow a stack of books, ignoring the weird stare from people when he told Jayla to help him bring some of the books.

 

“So… how was it? Did you like it?” She asked him. They were having Chinese takeout for dinner. They had their feet propped on the coffee table while they sat next to each other.

 

“It was a lot smaller than Asgard.” He began, earning a small glare from the woman next to him and he chuckled. “It was a nice experience. Thank you, Jayla.” He added.

 

“Hey, Loki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you ever want to go back?” He pondered over the question she had asked.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think Asgard is my home anymore.” He finally replied.

 

“You could always stay here, you know.” She told him and he looked back into her eyes, feeling a sudden surge of love for her. Her eyes traveled to his lips for a moment and he took it as a sign to lean in and brushed his lips against hers. She was warm to his touch, a contrast to his cool skin but he finds it comforting. She seemed surprised at first though she quickly came to her senses and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He fell to the couch with her underneath him, flushed and clearly delighted with the event that just happened. He gently traced her jaw with the back of his hand, as if afraid of hurting her while his other hand supports his body. His lips curved into a tender smile.

 

“I love you, Loki.” She finally spoke out after a moment of silence.

 

“I thought it was a customary in Midgard for men to confess their love before his woman.” He teasingly told her.

 

“It’s an outdated custom.” She rolled her eyes and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him for a short kiss.

 

“I love you too, Jayla. Even though your father might kill me if he founds out and even if I am not worthy of love.” He murmured the last part.

 

“He probably knew since the first moment I fall in love with you.” He couldn’t help but smile at how soft her voice was. “You’ll always be worthy of love, Loki.” She whispered and pulled him into a kiss again, this time more passionate as she tried to convey the emotions that were bubbling over.

 

 

**  
**


	18. One Night Stand [Wanda Maximoff/female OC-Lucy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Wanda and OC (Lucy) woke up after a one night stand with each other and had an awkward conversation about it, finally admitting that they like each other. Fluff with a little innuendo.
> 
> Pairing : Wanda Maximoff/Female OC-Lucy
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : Inuendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> gifs are not mine

The sunlight finally made its way through the almost covered window, slowly illuminating the messy bedroom. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to morning light that fell directly on her face. She stretched her body, her brain racking for what happened last night. She quickly snapped her head to the other side of the bed when the memories came rushing back. And there she was, covered in blanket, sleeping like a baby. Wanda Maximoff. She had a one-night stand with Wanda Maximoff and Tony will never live it down if he found out, Lucy thought.

 

She panicked when she saw her stirred in her sleep and turned her body to face her. Wanda was beautiful but Lucy found her most beautiful in this state, completely relaxed and free from any pain and sadness that sometimes hung onto her. She didn’t dare to move as she watched Wanda woke up and repeating her panicked reaction. Her eyes slowly darted towards her and both of them felt heat rising to their cheeks at the realization. Lucy cleared her throat after a long moment of awkward silence.

 

“You… You can borrow my clothes, if you want.” She told Wanda, noticing the ripped fabric on the floor that used to be Wanda’s clothes.

 

“Yeah.” Wanda nodded aimlessly, wanting to get inside her head to find out what she’s thinking right now.

 

“So…. This one-night stand…” Wanda finally found the courage after getting herself clothed with Lucy’s sweater and shorts.

 

“This one-night stand. Yep.” Lucy nodded and looked away from Wanda.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wanda asked again, this time earning Lucy’s complete attention.

 

“Do you?” She asked back.

 

“Well, I mean, we worked together. It’s better to talk about it, right? So it won’t be awkward.”

 

“Well, it couldn’t get any more awkward than this, though.” Lucy joked and Wanda let out a soft chuckle as she plopped down on the bed.

 

“I wanted you to know that th—“ She stopped mid sentence and turned to the door, her cheeks red.

 

“Hey, Wanda. You okay?” Lucy touched her shoulder with her hand and felt her winced in surprise. Slightly hurt, she quickly took her hand off of her.

 

“I—sorry. This is not how it was supposed to happened.” Wanda faced her with a pained expression and Lucy couldn’t help but gave her a comforting smile.

 

“We need to stop drinking that much alcohol.” Lucy recalled the shots they both took while hanging out with Tony and Thor last night.

 

“Pietro is going to make fun of me.” She heard Wanda groaned as she covered her face.

 

“Tony is going to be worse.” Lucy pointed out.

 

“Well, I can hear Pietro’s thoughts. That brother of mine does not have the most innocent mind.” Wanda grumbled.

 

Wanda waited for her to speak and when Lucy stayed silent, she let out a small sigh and turned to the door. This is one-night stand, she thought to herself. Well, she expected it to be with a stranger, with no strings attached. Not with the person she’s been in love with. Dejected, she slowly moved her feet away from Lucy’s room. She was halfway to her own room when Lucy called her name.

 

“Wanda?” Wanda turned her head a little to see her hesitant expression.

 

“Do you regret it?” She sounded very timid, something Wanda didn’t know she’s capable to. Lucy always looks so strong and happy, not timid, Wanda noted.

 

“Of course not.” Wanda turned around and shook her head. She watched Lucy’s face brightened and a smile appeared on her face.

 

“Me too. This is a good one-night stand—I mean—I want to do it again—“ She blabbered, clearly flustered with herself and Wanda found the heavy weight that has been lingering since she woke up disappear.

 

“Do you want to go out sometimes? On a date?” Wanda asked her, feeling the mixed energy radiating off of Lucy. She smiled as Lucy looked up at her and nodded vigorously.

 

“Yeah. Of course! I like you—oh dammit.” Lucy was adorable when she’s flustered. Wanda made sure to store that in her brain, along with her other quirkiness.

 

“I like you too, Lucy.”

 

“Well, rough night, ladies?” Tony sauntered in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had his eyebrows raised and his lips curved into a teasing smile. He let out a bark of laughter when the two women blushed.

 

 

 


	19. Shakespearean Date Night [ Loki x OC-Holly ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Loki came to a Shakespeare Show’s opening night and all the Avengers/etc get invited bc it’s New York and loved it.
> 
> Pairing : Loki /OC-Holly
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Enjoy ! I hope you like it :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Request on my tumblr ask box
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

The weather has gone uncomfortably cold at night but Holly couldn’t care less. The avengers were invited to Shakespeare’s Much Ado About Nothing, which means she, as the newest addition of avengers team, was also invited. They were given an invitation for their partner as well, which delighted her more than she was supposed to be. There was only person she wanted to take to the play as her partner.

 

“You want me to come with you to a play?” Loki repeated when Holly came storming into his study room with the invitation card in her hand.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Why me?” Loki still couldn’t understand why she wanted him to come with her. Granted, they are dating and are in love with one another, but he is Loki after all and the citizens still hold some grudges towards him.

 

“Because you’re my boyfriend? I mean, if you really didn’t want to come that’s okay.” She looked so dejected.

 

“Oh, stop being so dramatic. Of course I’ll come with you.” He finally said, earning a kiss from his beloved.

 

“Thank you for this, Loki. I’m glad you want to come with me.” Her eyes widened in excitement. “Dress nicely, Loki! See you in a few hours! Love you!” She gave her a quick kiss before darting off to god knows where. He chuckled at her disappearing figure. How this two opposite people become together is still beyond his beliefs.

 

Holly stole a glance at her partner who was looking rather dapper in his black tuxedo and green-gold scarf, the clothing she recognize from when he was in Berlin a few years ago.

 

“Are you excited, Loki?” She could barely sit still even when wearing a dress. Loki stared at her in worry, as if she was under influence of alcohol.

 

“Not as excited as you, Holly.” He mused and watched her calmed down a little so she can linked her arm in his.

 

“I was in the play once, though not as big as this.” She gestured to the building in front of them. They got off the limousine and entered the building, not forgetting to smile to the crowd that has gathered. Loki could feel her comforting hand rubbing his arm as they entered the building and felt his heart swell at how much he adores her. The people in New York still hate him but with his normal Midgardian attire, he was barely recognizable. The usher guided them to their special booth, giving them a chance to chat with one another for a few minutes before the play starts.

 

It was a rather an unordinary performance, Loki thought when he and Holly exited the building and decided to take a walk together instead of going back in Stark’s limousine. She had a bittersweet smile on her face, probably from reminiscing her play few years back. He put his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

 

“How’s the play?” She asked him.

 

“It was an unordinary experience, pleasant nonetheless.” Loki honestly answered. He did enjoy the play, the actors and actresses were more convincing than he thought they would be and the story was quite intriguing to him. But the number one reason he stayed throughout the play was because he gets to see the radiant smile on Holly’s face throughout the play.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She softly said, looking at his cool expression. He caught her eyes and gave her the sweetest smile Loki could give. Loki has made a vow to cherish her from the first time Loki met her and save her from Hydra’s attack and he couldn’t believe how much more he could still love her.

 

“You look happy as well.” He pointed out with a teasing smile, earning a playful smack on his broad shoulder.

 

“I’m happier because you’re there with me.” She quietly murmured and Loki felt a pain in his chest at how much he loves this woman so he tipped her chin up and leaned in to kiss her.

 

“I love you, you know that, right?” He asked afterward.

 

“Of course.” She looked surprised by how uncertain he sounded. “And I love you too. Come one, let’s go home before you get your girlfriend a hypothermia.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his torso as they walked back to the tower.

**  
**


	20. Her Gomez [ Steve Rogers x OC-reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Helping Steve catch up on TV Shows and you showed him the Addams Family.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers /OC-Reader Insert
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Enjoy ! I hope you like it :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Request on my tumblr ask box
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

“Come here, Steve!” Steve could hear her voice from the doorway. He took long strides towards the living room to find her lounging on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and a remote TV on the other hand.

 

[Y/N] promised to show him to the ‘modern world’ ever since she found out how far behind he was on pop culture. Today, she texted him to come up to her place and watch The Addams Family with her. He hasn’t seen it yet but he did see some of the pictures [Y/N] had sent him this morning. Apparently, the upcoming Halloween was the perfect reason for her to force him to watch this movie.

 

“Is this a horror movie?” Steve sat next to her and she scooted closer to him, sharing the popcorn.

 

“Not really. It’s a lovely movie.” [Y/N] smiled and pressed the play button.

 

The night weather in New York was starting to get colder so Steve had to get up to grab a few thin blankets for both of them. She seemed undisturbed, her eyes focused on the movie.

 

[Y/N] stole a few glances at Steve while the movie was playing to see his reaction. He seemed freaked out by the movie, not that she blames him. She did notice a small smile on his face when Morticia and Gomex exchanged a few weirdly sweet words.

 

_‘Woo her, admire her. Make her feel like she’s the most sublime creature on earth.’_

 

Steve was clearly admiring Morticia’s and Gomez’ relationship and how much they love each other. The line did made him turned to [Y/N] for a mere second, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“It’s a peculiar movie.” Steve concluded when the credits started to roll down.

 

“It is. I love it though. So, how was it?” She smiled, clearly interested to hear his thoughts on the movie.

 

“I love Morticia and Gomez.” Steve told her.

 

“They’re a sweet couple aren’t they?” She nodded.

 

“And Morticia reminds me of you.” Steve said again with a grin on his face.

 

“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

 

“It is. She’s an amazing person with great personality.” Steve shrugged; oblivious to [Y/N]’s slightly pinked cheeks. Their little talks were interrupted by Bucky calling Steve for some help in his place. Steve looked apologetic when he hung up the call and told her he needs to go back.

 

“We should watch that kind of movie again.” Steve told her as they walked towards the front door, knowing how much she loves that genre of movies.

 

“We should.” She nodded and hugged him.

 

“Good night, [Y/N].” Steve waved and walked away from her apartment. He entered the elevator and heard her calling his name right before he pressed the close button.

 

“Good night, Gomez.” She hollered. Steve smiled back as the elevator doors closed up and he found himself looking forward to more weird movies night with her.


	21. Color Me Impressed [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky tried to impress the reader on a mission by being dorky, which almost cost him his life. Reader saved him but fury and steve were not impressed.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes/OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Mention of kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Enjoy ! I hope you like it :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Request on my tumblr ask box
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Sometimes Steve wondered how Bucky could tell him how reckless he was when he was acting like a child himself. He watched Bucky jogged towards her with his usual lopsided grin, his metal arm carrying a heavy bag of hers. They were in a mission to check some lab in other state. [Y/N] was ordered to come since she’s a scientist and has healing power, which may help in case of any casualties. It wasn’t a big mission and everyone is wearing their casual clothes, including him, Bucky, and [Y/N] even though Steve was sure everyone had some kind of weapon hidden inside their clothing. 

 

She didn’t seem annoyed by Bucky’s antics. She even laughed once in a while when Bucky made some witty remarks on the state of the lab. Bucky found her laughter adorable and it was like music to his ears. Which was probably why he continued making fun of himself (something he hates doing) in front of her. They’ve been quite close, he realized. They went on a couple of dates, he kissed her a few times in secret, twice in front of his fellow avengers, and yet Bucky still didn’t know what is it they’re doing.

 

“Hey, Bucky.” She called out.

 

“Yeah, doll?”

 

“Stop calling me doll and get your butt to work.” She rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He mock saluted and quickly went back to the other room to retrieve other files.

 

He came back a few minutes later and found Steve lingering behind [Y/N], asking questions on the chemical in front of them.

 

“I have to take samples before knowing what it is, Steve.” She sounded agitated by Steve’s constant hovering.

 

“Hey, Steve. They wanted to talk to you.” Bucky called out and pointed at a group of agents who were trying to catalogue some unidentified items, hoping he’ll leave her alone. In his defense, they did stole a few glances at the Captain America but too afraid to call him.

 

“Thank you. He was really curious.” She quietly told Bucky, which made him chuckle a little.

 

“Though I’m pretty sure you were just trying make sure I don’t get distracted by your weird antics.” She raised her eyebrows when Bucky tried to do something weird.

 

“You hurt me, [Y/N].” He feigned a hurt look.

 

Bucky leaned on the table, not realizing that there was a bunch of chemical scattered on the table. He let out a strangled cry when his hand came in contact with the table before collapsing to the floor, gripping his right arm that was suddenly bleeding as if it has been cut.

 

“What happened?!” Steve quickly ran back to them and helped Bucky to a clean section of the lab.

 

“He touched something. The chemical is cutting through his skin like knives.” [Y/N] kneeled next to him to examine his wound. It was bleeding pretty badly and [Y/N] was sure if he didn’t have any serum in him, he’d be dead by now. The blood was leaving trails behind them as they brought him back to the jet. He was already unconscious by the time they came back to the jet, even after she tried healing some of the deeper cuts.

 

“Can you heal him?” Steve sounded both worried and annoyed at Bucky.

 

“I can. It’ll take time but he’ll live.” She smiled, putting both hands on his arm.

 

The cut slowly closed up, leaving a faint scar that she was sure will disappear in a few weeks. There were some cuts that were too deep to be healed completely so she had to stitch it up. Steve left her with Bucky while he ordered the agents to bring back everything to the jet.

 

“What the hell are you even doing, Sargeant Barnes?” Bucky didn’t know what to expect when he woke up, but he definitely expected Nick Fury and Steve Rogers to be more lenient. He almost died, for heaven’s sake. He childishly put his head down, the scowl on his face remained as Nick Fury gave a lengthy lecture on how stupid he was.

 

“You were trying to impress her. I know you like [Y/N] but for God’s sake, stop playing around during a mission.” Nick Fury sighed and motioned him to leave the room, an order he obeyed in a millisecond.

 

“So… you were trying to impress me, huh.” He was waiting for the elevator when he heard her voice.

 

“Well, a man’s gotta do what he’s gotta do.” He winced a little at how ridiculous that sounded and heard her laughed.

 “Well, color me impressed.” She gave him a sweet smile.

“Happy to impress you, doll.” He replied with his cheeky expression she loves.

“You owe me dinner for saving your life, Bucky.” She pointed her finger at his neatly bandaged arm.

 

“Tonight?” He asked, offering his hand for her to take. She wrapped her hand around his metal hand, once again surprising him at how comfortable she was with him.

 

“Pizza?” She looked up and he couldn’t resist letting her hand go to wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a small kiss on top of her head.

 

“Pizza it is.”

 

**  
**


	22. Coddled [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader just got out of an open-heart surgery and had some complications. Chris took care of her and became protective. Fluff.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans/OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fluff | Warning : Mention of kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Enjoy ! I hope you like it :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Request on my tumblr ask box
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

“I’ll be fine, Chris.” She lied down on the bed while the nurse prep her for her open-heart surgery. She has been having heart problems since she was a little kid but the abnormalities in an area of her heart has worsened, which requires her to get an open-heart surgery. Chris stayed with her throughout the preparation, fussing around and trying hard not to break down in front of her. He knew she’ll be okay and this is a rather simple procedure but he felt helpless and he was scared of what might happen to her.

 

“I know. I’m just worried.” He sighed, giving her a kiss before the doctors and nurses took her to the operating room.

 

They let him wait in front of the operating room, much to his relief. It should take three to four hours, the doctor had said. His mother had called a few minutes after she went in and asked him about her. He repeated the doctor’s words to a T before ending the call.

 

Hospital has a very weird smell that made him uncomfortable, he concluded. He fidgeted in his seat trying to find a comfortable position and ended up pacing around the hall when his anxiety slowly creeping in.

 

 _‘She’ll be fine. She’s okay. Calm down, Chris.’_ He repeated the words over and over again throughout her surgery. When the doctor walked out with a small smile on his face, Chris may or may not have leapt and gave him a hug before rushing to ask him question on [Y/N]’s condition.

 

“She’ll be okay. There was a little complication during the surgery but she will be fine. We’ll let her rest in the ICU for a day to see how she improved and then we can take her back to her room.” The doctor explained.

 

“Can I see her?” Chris asked.

 

“Yes, of course. The nurse will take you to her. She’s still asleep but call the nurse when she woke up.” Chris barely listened to the rest of the sentence and quickly followed the middle-aged nurse who looked happy to see him so eager.

 

“You love her a lot.” That was a statement, not a question, Chris noticed. He looked at the nurse who had a motherly smile on her face.

 

“I do.” He softly said and nodded, taking a seat next to her bed.

 

“She was worried about you. Threatening a nurse to force you to eat something and to not worry about her too much.” The nurse told him while she checked on [Y/N]’s vital.

 

“She’s weird like that.” Chris rolled his eyes though the nurse could hear the affection in his voice. She patted his shoulder on her way out, letting him know once again that she’ll be okay.

 

Chris jumped in surprised when he heard her voice. He must’ve fallen asleep, he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes to make sure [Y/N] is awake. She was smiling at him, watching him came to his senses.

 

“What time is it?” He croaked out.

 

“Midnight. You should go home and sleep, Chris. You look tired.” She whispered. Chris quickly grabbed a glass of water for her to drink, which she happily accepted.

 

“I’m not going home.” He sounded so baffled by her suggestion.

 

“Then ask the nurse for an extra pillow and blanket. I don’t want you to sleep on the chair.” She insisted.

 

“They took out the breathing tube.” He pointed out.

 

“Yeah, the nurse came here when you were asleep. I’m fine, Chris. Go.” She pointed at the door and he trudged out, mumbling some complains on how he should take care of her.

 

“Chris. I’m fine.” Chris’ mother has heard the same sentence for a million times by now. [Y/N] was allowed to leave the hospital a week after her surgery and Chris has been coddling her ever since. She wasn’t allowed to leave the house or even eat things he thinks would be harmful for her health. She didn’t even know how [Y/N] could stay that patient for weeks.

 

“But you’re still recovering!” She could hear his son’s whine from downstairs.

 

“Chris, come down here and help me set the table before I leave!” She finally called Chris, aiming to let [Y/N] have a quiet time.

 

“No! She needs me!”

 

“Chris!” [Y/N] sounded so frustrated but after a few banter, she finally hear [Y/N] telling him to lie down next to her.

 

“Your mother is going to hate me.” [Y/N] told him. She draped an arm on his torso.

 

“No she won’t. She’ll hate me, though.” He grinned.

 

“I’m really fine, Chris. You could go back to work and do stuff.” She spoke out after a moment of silence.

 

“I really don’t want to leave you, though. Besides, it’s nice to lie on the bed all day.” He shrugged, earning a playful smack on his chest.

 

“I love you.” Chris suddenly said.

 

“I love you too, Chris.””

 

“I was afraid, you know. And still am, I guess.” He confided in her, telling her about his anxiety throughout the procedure.

 

“Come here, you need a hug.” She sat up and pulled him into her embrace. Chris buried his face in her hair, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He mumbled.

 

“Me too, Chris. Now get me those pie your mom just baked us.” He playfully rolled his eyes and stepped out of the bed.

 

“Your wish is my command.” He bowed and quickly left the room with a huge smile on his face.

**  
**


	23. Hawkward [ Clint Barton x OC-Clara ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Clint falls in love with the new girl in the tower.
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC (Clara)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fluff | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Enjoy ! I hope you like it :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Request on my tumblr ask box
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Clint Barton had perfected the art of crawling through crawl space ventilation of Avengers Building. He survived crawling above Bucky’s room when the man just arrived and got spooked by Clint. A bullet scraped his arm but it’s an accomplishment for Clint considering Bucky’s weapon skill. He also managed to pass by Natasha’s room and escaped the vent system before her drug killed him. Steve’s was quiet, which was probably why he likes hiding there even though sometimes he had to hear the old man cry quietly (It was once and he limited his spying once he saw Cap’s tears). He vowed to never go through Tony Stark’s and Thor’s room after hearing them with their significant others. He was a daredevil but even daredevil has his limits.

 

One of the main reasons why he enjoyed relaxing on the crawl space above Cap’s place was because Steve liked to bring back potential addition for the team. Steve was a nice guy who likes making people comfortable before interviewing them, Clint realized even though he was pretty sure everyone would be more uncomfortable with that kind of treatment. Clint liked watching people being interviewed by Cap, which was the very reason why he always crawled there every Monday right at 10 a.m.

 

He watched Cap froze on his spot when he arrived and let out a small sigh. So the man did know he was there, Clint smiled to himself.

 

“Just, don’t make weird noises when I welcome her, Barton.” Steve spoke to the ceiling and Clint made a giggling noise, recalling the few applicants who almost cry when they heard his weird noises.

 

“You accepted her?” Steve could hear his muffled voice form the ventilation system and nodded.

 

“I interviewed her a couple days ago when you were on a mission.” Steve replied as he walked towards the door to welcome her.

 

“Hi, Clara. It’s nice to see you again.” Steve shook her hand and led her inside. Clint may or may have not made a weird gasping noise when he saw her.

 

“What is that?” She asked, her eyes wide as she looked up to the ceiling. Steve let out a loud sigh and covered his face.

 

“Barton, get down here.” Clint didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly found a ventilation opening and jumped down.

 

“Hi.” He sheepishly grinned.

 

“You’re crawling on the ventilation space.” Clara raised her eyebrows in amusement.

 

“Well, I had to see the beautiful newcomer.” Clint told her, earning a groan from Steve.

 

“I’m 95 years old and I can do better than that.” Steve said while watching Clint blushed.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Clint Barton.” Clara shook his hand before her attention darted towards the room.

 

“Am I going to live here?” She asked and watched Steve turned a shade of red.

 

“No! This is Cap’s. There’s no way you’re going to live here.” Clint quickly responded, feeling oddly protective of the woman.

 

“I will get my own place?”

 

“Yes. There’s an empty quarter next to Clint’s. You probably will be assigned there.” Steve continued and guided her out of the room after handing out a small file.

 

“Hey, Cap.” Clint whispered while Clara was busy reading the guide from the file. Steve turned his head to Clint with an unreadable expression.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Do you have her number?”

 

“Ask her yourself, Barton.” Steve hissed back at him. Clint huffed and followed the two of them back to his floor. Steve gave her some more instruction and left soon after that.

 

“So, we’ll be neighbor.” Clara smiled at Clint. Clint swore he has never seen someone as captivating as her.

 

“Y-yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly stood in front of his door.

 

“So…. I’ll go inside.” She pointed at her own place. This is getting too awkward, Clint thought.

 

“Okay. Have a good night.” Clint grinned.

 

“Hey Clint?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Cap was right. If you want my number, ask my yourself.” She winked and quickly closed the door.

 

“YOU HEARD THAT?” she guffawed at his muffled cries.

 

“I have super hearing. Pretty sure I can hear you breath in that ceiling.” She shouted back. Clint had a huge on his face. This is going to be great, he thought as he entered his own room.

**  
**


	24. Bad Blood [ Avengers/Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is now a mercenary, working for HYDRA and was Cap’s former lover. Based on Taylor Swift’s Bad Blood. Open ending
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers/Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, action, angst | Warning : Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Enjoy ! I hope you like it :)
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :)
> 
> Request on my tumblr ask box
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

‘Your mission is to eliminate them. Every single one of them.’ The words rang clear in her mind as she checked her weapons. The files are on the metal table next to her riffles and batons. She let out a frustrated sigh as she put down the sniper riffle on her hands and picked up the first file with the words ‘Captain America’ written in bold.

 

Well, it’s been a while she last saw them, Steve in particular. Memories started to flood back and she had to shake her head to stop herself from doubting herself. You are no longer an Avengers, she told herself. _There’s no need to feel sorry for them. They left you and you are no longer their friend._ The scene of their last encounter was still fresh in her mind, how the Avengers thought she was dead after an attack and did not come back for her body. Granted, she was a newbie but she really thought they would care even a little, especially Steve.

 

“Are you ready, [Y/N]?” A Hydra agent knocked on her door. For a super villain organization, they sure can be polite. She slipped into her tactical gear, a cat suit similar to Black Widow’s famous suit and grabbed her weapons of choice before sliding out of her room to follow the agent to the jet.

 

“I know you have history with them.” Brock Rumlow started but stopped mid sentence when she sent him deadly glares.

 

“You too have a history with them, Rumlow. Let’s not have some stupid pep talk with me.” She coldly told him.

 

“You lived with them for two years, [Y/N]. You dated Captain America. That’s more history than mine. I just want to make sure you won’t let your feelings get in the way of eliminating them.” He had a cocky smirk on his face.

 

“I no longer have my feelings in the way ever since they left me to die under that fucking building.”

 

It was a long flight. She dozed off a couple of times before Rumlow told her to sleep on one of the bedrooms. She only get two hours of sleep before nightmares came, causing her to jumped out of her bed to grab her knife.

 

“We’re landing soon. Get ready.” Rumlow opened the door and raised his eyebrows at the sight of her sitting with her knife on her hand. She waved him off and quickly put on his boots before leaving the room. _Get yourself together, [Y/N]._

 

 

 

 

 

Well, Rumlow was right. The shocks on their faces were worth it. Even Clint and Natasha who were the best at keeping straight faces were left speechless when they saw her shooting some of SHIELD agents.

 

“Hello, long time no see.” [Y/N]’s lips curved into a cold smile.

 

“You’re alive.” Tony Stark finally found his voice, his eyes darting towards Steve who hasn’t seen his former girlfriend.

 

“Well, if you looked under that ruins, you would know like a year ago, Stark.”

 

“We did.” Natasha told her, her demeanor has changed. This is an enemy. She’s an enemy now.

 

“Really? I thought I feel someone saved me before I was crushed to death after a few days under those rubbles. Oh I forgot. That was Rumlow.” She rolled her eyes and pointed her gun behind them. Clint’s eyes widened and he drew his bow, ready to aim it at her.

 

“If you shoot me, I will not hesitate to kill your precious girlfriend, Barton.” She moved her aim towards Natasha.

 

Steve, who was just done knocking out a group of Hydra ran back and stopped in his track when he saw [Y/N]. He couldn’t breath. This is [Y/N]. She’s alive and fighting for HYDRA, apparently.

 

“Don’t do this, lady [Y/N].” Thor even added and she heard Hulk’s roar in the background.

 

“[Y/N], stop this.” Steve told her in the voice that was a little too familiar to her. Tony had gone to fight Rumlow and his underlings with Thor, leaving [Y/N] with Nat, Clint, and Steve. She wondered where Bruce is but figured he was busy smashing people on the other side of the field.

 

“Just come back with us. We could figure this out together.” Steve pleaded and she had to look away for a second, Rumlow’s words ringing in her ears. _Don’t get your feelings in the way._

 

“Sentiment. What a childish play.” She chuckled and pulled the trigger, shooting Nat and Clint in the process. They fell down and Steve quickly swung his shield to knock her out, only to have ducked to the side and hide behind a huge rock.

 

“Enough, [Y/N].” Steve growled though she can hear the pleading note in his voice. She shook her head and tried to focus on the mission. _This is your mission. Don’t get distracted. He doesn’t love you, [Y/N]._ Her thoughts dissipated when she heard Steve spoke, this time in a softer voice.

“I looked for you that day. We all do. But you weren’t there and then the building suddenly totally collapsed and we thought you were gone for good. We didn’t want to leave the site until you were found, dead or alive. I was devastated, [Y/N]. You were my girlfriend and I was about to propose to you, for God’s sake! And they you’re gone.” He sounded tired, she noted and felt that flicker of emotion in her that made her tear up. _Don’t do this. Don’t you dare cry. They left you._

 

“I still have the ring in my drawer. I couldn’t see anyone anymore.” Steve told her again. “Please, [Y/N].” He noticed Clint and Nat have already got back on their feet and saw the graze on their arms. She didn’t aim for the heart, which was a good thing. She didn’t even try to aim it correctly.

 

“That hurts, dammit.” Clint cursed.

 

“She didn’t kill us.” Nat was equally surprised as Cap and [Y/N] closed her eyes at the realization. _I can’t do this._

 

“[Y/N]?” Steve called out and heard a rustling before she came out and shot them with her electric gun, knocking them unconscious.

 

_I need to leave this place. I can’t do this._

 

 


	25. My Bright Little Star [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Scarlett Dagger ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky with the Hydra assassin
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Scarlett Dagger)
> 
> Genre : Romance, action, angst | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) I also don’t know any russian so i’m sorry if i made any mistake. 
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

_ _

 

_She softly smiled. They were made to be a weapon, he thought. She, with her telekinetic power, and he with his metal arms and enhanced abilities. But when it was just the two of them, he felt free, even only for a moment. HYDRA didn’t erase her memories, knowing how well they worked together as partners. They didn’t mind them with their vague relationship, as long as they did their jobs._

 

“Hey, Bucky.” Steve’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around the table and realized everyone is watching him with mild amusement.

 

“Sorry.” He quickly apologized with a sheepish grin. He has been with the Avengers for almost two years now and yet he couldn’t help but to wonder how she’s doing. Did she escape? Bucky wanted to find her and asked for help from his fellow Avengers. Maybe Sam will be the perfect person to ask about. He did find him when he was running away from Hydra and Steve.

 

“You okay, Buck?” Steve asked when they left the meeting room. He looked worried and Bucky didn’t blame him. The man had witnessed his relapse a few times back when he just came to the tower.

 

“Yeah. Just thinking. Who is it we’re after again?” Bucky asked, ignoring Steve’s doubtful look.

 

“Hydra’s new asset. She goes by the name Scarlett Dagger.” Steve paused when he noticed Bucky was frozen on his feet, his face ghastly pale.

 

“She’s not a new asset.” Bucky mumbled.

 

“You know her?”

 

“I… I did. I do.” He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember some of their missions. The small country leader was the first one, he thought to himself. “We worked together.” He continued.

 

“Do you have any information we can use to take her down?”

 

“No. You can’t take her down, Steve.” Bucky shook his head, panic rising in him.

 

“Bucky.” Steve held his arms to stop him from shaking.

 

“She… She’s like me. You can’t take her down.” Bucky repeated in a smaller voice. Steve waited for him to calm down before giving his friend a nod.

 

“I’ll talk to Hill.”

 

“You’re my mission.” Bucky recalled the times he said the same words to Steve. She was pinning him down, knife on his throat while her other hand pushed him down.

 

“Scarlett.” Bucky struggled to push her away, which he finally managed to do after her name surprised her.

 

“You’re my mission.” She seemed to repeat the statement for herself, throwing Bucky to a wall.

 

“Geez, Scarlett. You’re stronger than before.” He chuckled, wiping the blood off his lips.

 

“Bucky Barnes or Winter Soldier. Your choice, though I prefer Bucky.” Bucky raised his hands and slowly approached her. _Please remember. Please, I beg you._

 

“The Winter Soldier is no longer.” She coldly replied and threw her knife at her, which fortunately grazed his torso.

 

_They were standing across each other, breathless and flushed. He cupped her face with his hand and pulled her for another searing kiss, as if it was his last. She smiled through the kiss. This is the only thing that kept her from killing herself, she though to herself. They kept each other alive. It was probably the most romantic gesture in an assassin’s guidebook._

 

“Hey, Scarlett. Don’t lose me now.” Bucky quickly rushed towards her when she suddenly fell on her knees with her hands clutching her head. He was pretty sure everyone heard her scream and will arrive soon.

 

“The winter soldier is no more. I have a mission.” She repeated in a ragged breath.

 

“No.” Bucky tried to remember what Steve said that snapped him out of his winter soldier mode years ago. “Your name is Scarlett Dagger. You are my best friend. You are my lover.” Bucky tried to say, letting out a sigh of relief when she sagged down in front of him.

 

Scarlett watched the man in front of her leaned back. He had a weird smile that made her feel things. She shouldn’t be able to feel things, she thought. She’s a weapon, just like what HYDRA told her. She was about to try to stab him with a knife when the doors opened, revealing Captain America and the rest of Avengers. Bucky quickly stood in front of her, protecting her from Iron Man’s blast.

 

“Don’t. She’s okay.” Bucky reasoned.

 

“She’s Hydra. Get away, metal arm.” Tony Stark pointed his repulsor at her.

 

“She’s my girlfriend!” Bucky finally snapped, silencing everyone in the room.

 

“You’re my mission.” Scarlett told him with blank expression. Bucky turned to her and grabbed her hands.

 

“I’m not dead, Scarlett. I just found a way to be human again. You can too.” Bucky told her.

 

“Human. I am a weapon.”

 

“No you’re not.” Of course Steve Rogers would be the first person that would support him, Bucky thought with a small smile. She tilted her head a little, a sliver of memory passed through her mind.

 

They stood on the bridge and The Winter Soldier was targeting a woman. He told her and the Hydra agents he’ll take care of her and that she should go find the Captain America. The agents quickly scrambled but she stayed behind to pull down his mask and gave him a small kiss. _Vot moe serce.*_

 

“The man on the bridge.” She pointed at Steve who smiled at her. Her memory seemed to be coming slowly, fragments by fragments. She could remember The Winter Soldier’s face.

 

“ _Vot moe serce._ _”_ She spoke, her eyes no longer as hollow as before and Bucky found himself tearing up as he pulled her into a hug.

 

“ _Da,_ _Moya zvyozdochka_. _Moya zvyozdochka_ yasnaya.**” She heard him whispered and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, feeling the familiar warmth once again.

 

_“_ _Ya skuchAyu po tebE, moya Zvyozdochka yasnaya.”***_

 

 

*Here’s my love

** Yes, my star. My bright little star.

*** I miss you, my bright little star.

**  
**


	26. Let’s Bet [ Steve Rogers x OC-Alex ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : They watched natasha and bruce flirt at the party in AOU and bet on how long it’ll take the two to admit their feelings to each other which in turn made Steve admit his feelings to Alex and Clint being owed money from Tony and Rhodes.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Alex)
> 
> Genre : Romance, action, angst | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

“50 dollars they’re going to confess their feelings in a week.” Steve turned to the woman next to him. She was sipping on her martini, her red lips curved into a smirk.

 

“Betting on your friends are not nice, Alex.” Steve chided before adding, “100 bucks they’ll kiss tonight.”

 

“Oh-ho! You’re on, Steve.” She shook his hand, feeling the little spark she always felt whenever she came in contact with him.

 

“Do you think they’re a good couple?” Alex asked him. She was feeling a little tipsy, the alcohol finally affecting her body.

 

“I do. They deserve to be happy and both have been through hell.” Steve watched them wistfully. His eyes darted towards Alex a few times, wondering if they could be happy as well. She caught his eyes and smiled back.

 

“It must’ve been hard for you as well, Steve.” Alex has been there when Steve met Peggy for the first time after he woke up from his 70 years nap. It was the most romantic sight and it was also the moment she knew Steve will never love her.

 

“Not anymore. It’s… more bearable now.” Steve smiled at her. He did have his future envisioned, the white picket fence, a dog, two children and a lovely wife. When he came out of the ice, he realized those dreams are long gone and he didn’t know if he can still have it. He shook off his thoughts and hummed to the familiar tune of the song. Some guests were already starting to dance together so Steve gathered his courage and offered her his hand.

 

“Dance with me?” He shyly asked. She has the most beautiful smile, he thought as he led them to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and guided her as they dance. It was a slow song, which gave him the chance to not step on her feet.

 

“I thought you don’t dance.” She teased.

 

“I didn’t. I had to learn it so I can ask you to dance with me.” He admitted.

 

“Really?” She looked so surprised by that sudden confession.

 

“I didn’t know how else am I supposed to ask you out. I’ve been trying to come up with something.” He told her while they slow danced.

“Why?”

 

“Because I really like you? I’m in love with you?” Steve looked so confused by her reaction.

 

“No. You love Peggy.” Oh. So that’s why she sounded so surprised.

 

“I did. But she had a good life, and I should too. I didn’t know I can have a good life until I met you.” He softly said, tipping her chin with his finger.

 

“I—I thought..” She stammered, tears glazing her bright eyes.

 

“I should’ve been more forward. I’m sorry. I really thought you don’t like me and I just—I don’t know. I guess Thor’s alcohol made me more reckless and open.” He smiled when he heard her soft laughter.

 

“I’m in love with you too, Steve.” She tiptoed and planted her lips on his.

 

“Pay up, Tony, Rhodes.” Clint smirked from the other side of the room. The three of them have been watching Steve and Alex dancing and kissing for a while. Tony groaned and pull out his wallet to handed Clint a stack of a hundred dollars bill. Rhodes gave Clint two hundreds and gawked at Tony’s money.

 

“How much did you bet?!”

 

“One grand. He thinks Steve will never confess to Alex. What a dumb guy.” Clint snickered while happily gathered his bet money. This is a great party.

 

“We should do this again, sometimes.” Clint told them and pointed his finger at a couple.

 

“Who wants to bet they’re going to break up tonight?” Clint watched Tony slowly smirked.

 

“1000 bucks they won’t.” Tony declared, earning a frustrated groan from Rhodes.

 

“Peppers’ gonna kill you, Tony.”

 

 

 


	27. Dubious Manner [ Chris Evans x OC-Hannah ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is planning a surprise party but Chris thinks she’s cheating on him. 
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Hannah)
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst, Fluff | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

****

Chris Evans was by no means an insecure man. He knows when to give his fiancé her own space and when to spoil her, and he’s good at that. He also knew that she loves him as much as he loves her. At least he knew that until a week ago. She was acting a little distant but he thought it was just because she was tired with her new movie promotion. She had been working all day long for to promote her new movie she’s starring in with their mutual best friend, Sebastian Stan. But when he asked her about it, she started to act weird and Sebastian is no different at all. Trying to be a level headed person, Chris started to list the things that led him to a certain conclusion.

 

The obvious one would be how she acted weird all of a sudden. She cancelled three of their dinner date plan in that week, claiming headaches and telling him that she needs rest. They didn’t spend much time together either. She either left for work or she’s dead asleep.

 

“Morning.” She snapped him out of his thoughts. He watched her stretched her body and gave him a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom.

 

“Hey, honey?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s been a while since we last went out together.” Chris said.

 

“Yeah. We’re busy, Chris. I’m busy with my new movie. There’s a lot going on. I’m even late to a meeting today.” She replied from the bathroom but Chris’ attention was no longer with her. He stared at her phone that has been vibrating since she woke up. _Oh what the hell. It’ll be just a little look._

 

Chris scooted over to her side of the bed and peered over her phone, reading the preview of the messages. That was when he felt his heart drop. The sender was none other than his best friend.

 

_‘Good morning, your majesty. How may I assist you today?’_

_‘My friend has this empty lot. You want to check that out?’_

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Don’t tell me Chris found out. Was he mad?’_

 

 _Mad? About what? About how his fiancé might be sleeping with his best friend?_ Million thoughts ran through his mind and he quickly moved away from the phone when the bathroom door came unlocked.

 

“What’s wrong?” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she caught him staring.

 

“Nothiing. You just look beautiful.” Chris smiled. _Don’t cry, Chris. This is not happening._

“In my towel?” She laughed and shook her head.

 

“Hey, Hannah.”

 

“Hm?” She didn’t turn to him as she was busy picking her clothes.

 

“I love you, you know that right?”

 

“I love you too, Chris. Is something wrong?” That got her attention. She quickly put on a shirt and sat in front of him.

 

“Nothing. I just want to tell you, that’s all.”

 

“You’re the sweetest man alive, Chris.” She beamed and kissed him. _Then why are you with Sebastian, Hannah?’_

Chris couldn’t focus on anything since she left the house. He went for a meeting with his manager until late afternoon and when he was back, he continued pacing around the room, wondering if they really are sleeping together. He didn’t know what to feel when he saw that she has left her phone on the table. Chris felt numb. He reached out and picked up the phone. There were another texts from Sebastian and before he knew it, he was already unlocking the phone and reading the texts. She seemed to be deleting some of the older texts, he noticed.

 

_‘I’m on my way. He didn’t know.’_

_‘He better not. I feel bad already for lying to him.’_

_‘I’m his fiancé, seb. I feel worse.’_

_‘Well, hurry up. It’s the empty loft the three of us went to last month.’_

_‘Got it. I’ll see you there. Be prepared, Sebastian.’_

_‘Yes, your majesty.’_

Last month. Chris racked his brains and remembered that one date where Sebastian crashed it and told them about a new empty place that was up for sale. It wasn’t far from their current house, Chris calculated. He pondered for a few minutes until he received a text message from Scott, telling him to come to that place. He quickly grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the door. If she’s cheating on him, this will be the day he found out, he told himself.

 

The 5 minutes drive seemed like an hour for him. He quickly parked his car and headed to the designated floor, slowing down his pace when the elevator door opened. _Is this a bad idea? This is totally a bad idea. What if they were having sex_? Chris shuddered at the thought. _Am I going to be mad? Am I going to cry?_ He stopped in front of the door and slowly pushed it open with his eyes closed.

 

“SURPRISE?” His eyes quickly snapped open and watched his group of friends and family standing in front of him. Hannah and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen.

 

“What?”

 

“Happy birthday, my baby boy.” His mother came up and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thanks, mom. What is this?”

 

“It’s a surprise! She planned it for you!” Scott, Chris’ brother piped up. Chris was starting to come to term with what happen when the crowds moved back, revealing Hannah and Sebastian with a huge cake. He felt a lump in his throat, feeling incredibly guilty for doubting her.

 

“Happy birthday!” She beamed and let him blow the candles before kissing him.

 

“Thank you.” Chris gave them an awkward smile. Their friends and family quickly mingled and ate the cake while he stayed behind with Hannah.

 

“Thank you for this.” Steve took her hand in his.

 

“Of course. Oh God, what is it?” She looked at his face.

 

“I’m sorry. I thought you were cheating on Sebastian.” He blabbered and felt his eyes tear up as he told her everything.

 

“I will never do that to you.” She whispered, wiping away a tear. She couldn’t get mad at him. She was, after all, acting all weird and suspicious. She would’ve thought the same thing if she was him, she thought.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He mumbled, letting her pulled him into a hug.

 

“Well, you’re going to have to make it up somehow.” She grinned.

 

“I’ll do anything.” He promised her.

 

“Well, you could start with kissing me. I’ve missed you so much. It’s hard to lie to you, you know.” She tapped her lips in a teasing manner and Chris let out a small breath of relief.

 

“I love you, Hannah.” He leaned in to kiss her.

 

“HEY I WORKED HARD TOO!” Sebastian hollered in the background.

 

“He lost a bet and had to be my humble servant for a week.” She explained, rolling her eyes at their best friend.

 

“LET ME KISS MY FIANCE, SEBASTIAN!” She shouted back before pulling him down for another searing kiss.

 

**  
**


	28. No Favors Too Much [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader is asking Steve increasingly ridiculous favors (help her use Tony’s suit to crisp toast, go snorkeling at a museum, etc. just random things) and he’s a gentleman that doesn’t know how to tell her no?
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : fluff | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Steve Rogers IS the definition of a true gentleman, there’s no doubt about it. But he also can’t say no to people he care about, a trait that aggravates [Y/N]. Which brings her to plan this small mission.

 

“Hey Steve.”

 

“Yes, [Y/N]?” Steve looked up from his sketchbook and watched her staring at him.

 

“Would you mind being my partner for this Captain America Tribute?”

 

“w-what?” He choked out, memories of him singing the songs flashed through his mind.

 

“You know, get dressed, sing a song, and get a prize!” He stared into her eyes and slowly nodded.

 

“Just… don’t get into this too much, [Y/N].”

 

She did get into it a little too much, wearing the Star Spangled Singers outfit and perfectly belted out the song. Steve didn’t say anything about it, which made her moved on to plan B.

 

Tony Stark left his repulsor in the lab that day and she was having a bit of fun when Steve walked in with two pieces of bread in his hand.

 

“Steve! Come here!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Let’s make some toast from this.” She pointed at the repulsor and watched Steve’s smiling face turned into a weird and unreadable expression.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’ll be fun!”

 

“Tony’s going to be pissed.”

 

“No he won’t. It’s for a science experiment.” She waited for him to say no and internally groaned when he sighed and nodded.

 

“Fine.”

 

The bread was burnt to crisp and Tony was too amused by their tricks to be mad at them, which was not even the point of the prank. She had to think of something ridiculous that Steve will never say yes to. Challenging him to a bungee jump was not exactly a challenge for him and she had to listen to Bucky’s mocking laughter for the rest of the day. The perfect plan finally came when they were visiting an aquarium one day. There was a huge aquarium in the center of the building and Steve was so fascinated by it she felt a little bad for asking him to do things.

 

“Let’s go snorkeling.” She spoke out.

 

“Where?” Steve’s head turned to her ever so slowly.

 

“Here! We could just go inside there.”

 

“Is that even legal, [Y/N]?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“I don’t know.” She waited for him to reply and once again had to mentally cursed herself when Steve shrugged and nodded.

 

“Really?” She didn’t know he’d say yes.

 

“Yeah. You want to go snorkeling, I’ll come with you.”

 

They both sneaked into the top of the aquarium and [Y/N] felt her stomach lurched at the sight of the water in front of her. Steve seemed unperturbed by it though. He even gave her an amused stare.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Steve gently asked.

 

“Of course!” She did NOT just stammer her reply. How is she supposed to tell Steve she has an irrational fear of most of the fishes in the aquarium?

 

“You look kinda pale. Are you sure you’re okay?” She finally shook her head and let Steve guided her back out.

 

“Why are you asking me to snorkel if you’re afraid of those fishes, [Y/N]?” Steve sounded like he knew the answer already.

 

“I just… you never say no! I just wanted to get you to say no so people won’t take advantage of you!” She finally told him.

 

“And your plan is to ask me on these…. Ridiculous stunts?”

 

“Yes?”  


“Do you even know why I didn’t say no?”

 

“Why?” She finally looked up and stared into his blue eyes.

 

“I thought that was the kind of thing you enjoy doing and I want to spend time with you. Of course I’ll say no if I didn’t like it. I said no to Bucky when he asked me if I wanted to bungee jump from the tower. I said no when Tony asked me to go to strip clubs with him, not that I’m against that.” Steve explained and watched her blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Well, that settles it then.” She cleared her throat and got back on her feet.

 

“So, no snorkeling?” Steve teased, earning a playful smack to his chest.

 


	29. How to End Your Week [ Chris Evans x OC-Rachel ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : they watch a movie and it’s fluffy then gets a little heated. They were best friends but finally realized their feelings for each other.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Rachel)
> 
> Genre : fluff, romance | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Rachel stopped in front of the door of her apartment, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. _I didn’t turn on the music player, did I?_ Feeling too exhausted to deal with her occasional forgetfulness, she quickly put in her password and pushed open the door. The apartment was empty, just like she expected it to be.

 

 _Friday. Finally._ If there were one thing she hated the most in this world, it would be her job. She had to work in a cubicle when she wanted to be an artist and to travel. But it pays a lot, which is something she needs in order to travel. She let out a small sigh and went to turn off the music player. The silence afterwards was quiet peaceful until she heard someone shouted from the kitchen.

 

“RACHEL!”

 

She shrieked a little and came face to face with her very best friend, Chris Evans. She hasn’t seen him in months and she didn’t realize how much she missed him until she finally see him there, standing in front of her. He opened his arms and let her jumped into his warm embrace, laughing in the process.

 

“I missed you.” She mumbled into his shirt.

 

“I missed you too, Rachel.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

 

“How did you get in?”

 

“I… remember your password?” He sheepishly grinned. “Hey how’s your work?” Chris noticed the dark circle under her eyes. She may have done a great job covering it but he was her best friend for more than 15 years and he knew better.

 

“Tiring, as always.” She forced a smile before plopping on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table.

 

“You could’ve just come with me, you know. I know how much you love to travel. You could be an artist and travel. Your dream job.” Chris sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder and let out a small sigh.

 

“I can’t. I don’t have a lot of money, Chris. I need to save up. I only need a little more than I can quit.” She smiled. “Let’s just watch a movie. It’s been a while since we last saw each other.” She quickly changed the subject.

 

He didn’t comment and let her choose a movie while he went back to the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine. He was happy to see her again. He really missed her, he thought. He watched her untie her hair, letting her long hair loose and felt himself gulp. This is going to be hard, he mentally groaned. Years of crushing on your best friend are not something he would recommend anyone to do.

 

Movie time was a little awkward for her. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest. This is Chris, her best friend for 15 years. Well, and the love of her life for the past years. Having him so close was bad for her heart, she concluded. She didn’t know who started it but one moment they were drinking wine and watching a movie, and the next they were staring at each other with so much intensity in their eyes.

 

“I—Can I kiss you?” Chris whispered.

 

“Yes.” And he leaned in to pressed his lips on her. They molded perfectly, he thought as they kissed. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Please don’t let this be a stupid dream, she thought as they passionately make out. They had to break to kiss to breath. Chris watched her flushed face and softly smiled at her, tucking away strands of hair that got in her face.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years.” He breathed out, his hand cupping her jaw.

 

“Me too.” She grinned and Chris could see the tears glazing her eyes.

 

“I may have been in love with you all these years, Rachel.”

 

“Well, lucky for you, I’m in love with you too.” She looked straight at him with a small smile on her face.

 

“I want to do this again.” He spoke out.

 

“Kissing me?” she teased and he felt himself relaxed.

 

“Yes. And take you out on dates, get you presents, kidnap you from work, preferably forever.” He chuckled when she hummed in response.

 

“You really know how to spoil a woman, Evans.”

 

“Only you, Rachel. Only you.” He smiled and pulled her into another searing kiss.

 

 _Well, this is a great way to end your week, Rachel,_ she smiled into the kiss.

 

 

**  
**


	30. Little Assassin [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Thea ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky found out his girlfriend/wife is pregnant and freaked out. She and Steve had to calm him down and convinced him that he’ll be a great dad and won’t hurt the baby.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Thea)
> 
> Genre : fluff, romance | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“Be careful.” She told him.

 

“I love you.” He kissed her before he left.

 

Bucky was just gone for a mission and Thea was already freaking out. She had missed her period. That was okay, it happened sometimes, she tried to calm herself down. _WE HAD UNPROTECTED SEX. IT’S NOT OKAY. OH GOD._ She panicked, jumping in surprise when JARVIS decided to speak.

 

“May I suggest trying out pregnancy tests, Ms. Thea?”

 

“Yes. Yes. That’s a great idea. Thanks, JARVIS.” She put on a hoodie over her tank top and grabbed a pair of converse before picking up her wallet and dashing out of the room. She went back into the tower 10 minutes later, panting and breathless after the short run. _This is it. Let’s get it over with. Deep breath, Thea._ She walked towards her bathroom with the test in her hand.

 

Thea stared at the small stick on her hand, wondering what she was supposed to feel right now. The two stripes glared back at her, reminding her of her new reality. _I’m having a baby. We’re having a baby. Oh God, what will Bucky thinks?_ She thought to herself, panic rising once again. She picked up her phone, dialing her best friend’ number.

 

“I need your help.” She said once he answered the phone.

 

“Okay?”

 

“I’m pregnant, Steve. Bucky will be home tomorrow morning and I don’t know how to tell him!” There was a long silence on the other end of the call and Thea thought it was disconnected until she heard Steve’s breathing.

 

“Wow. Congratulations, Thea. You’ll be a great mother.” Steve genuinely told her and she felt her panic ebbed off a little.

 

“Thank you, Steve. I just… What will Bucky thinks? Does he like kids?” She kept blabbering and Steve had to cut her off.

 

“He’ll be thrilled, Thea. Don’t worry too much about it.”

 

Thrilled wasn’t exactly the word she would use, she thought to herself. Bucky went back the next morning and gave her a kiss before realizing her stiff posture. He asked her about it, prodded a little until she finally told him about her pregnancy. She has never seen him look so shocked.

 

“Bucky?” He didn’t reply and just paced around the room, muttering incoherent words to himself.

 

“Do… do you not want the baby?” She hesitantly asked, wondering if this is the thing that finally will break them apart. Her question seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he whipped his head towards her, his expression livid.

 

“Of course I want the baby! It’s just that… it’s me, Thea.” He gestured at his own body. “The Winter Soldier is not exactly a father material.”

 

“But Bucky Barnes is.” She told him. At least he wanted the baby, that’s good, she thought.

 

“Thea you don’t understand—“ He stopped mid sentence when the door opened and Steve walked in.

 

“I do understand. We’re a bunch of fighters, Bucky.” She said.

 

“You guys okay?” Steve always had a perfect timing to enter their place.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Congratulations, by the way.” Steve gave Bucky a hug and a pat on his back. “You don’t look so happy.” He pointed out when he noticed Bucky’s expression.

 

“I was The Winter Soldier but 70 years of brainwashing and violence don’t just disappear. I—What if I hurt him/her? And this metal arm. What am I supposed to tell them? That their father was an assassin?” Bucky looked so broken and Thea couldn’t help but to pull him into a hug, letting her boyfriend buried his face in her hair.

 

“You won’t, Bucky.” Steve told him.

 

“You’ll be a great dad. You know what you’ll tell them? That those metal arm is strong and is there to protect and help people. That you are not a weapon.” She said.

 

“Do you really think I can do this?” Bucky helplessly stared at Steve and Thea who furiously nodded without any hesitation. A baby. His baby. He stared into Thea’s eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.

 

“I’m going to be a father.” He breathed out after a moment, anxiety finally leaving his body.

 

“Yeah. You can even train them to be a little spy. Or assassin. Nat would be thrilled.” Steve nodded, which earned a little glare from both of his friends.

 

“There you go, you jerk. I just wanted to give you this and leave. So…” Steve lifted a small gift box and put it on the table before he walked out, leaving the couple to themselves. The idea of a little assassin running around the tower made him smile.

 

“Thanks, punk.” Bucky said before he left.

 

“So…. Steve bought us baby names books.” Thea had already unwrapped the box and put a stack of books on the coffee table.

 

“I love you, Thea.” Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He felt her relaxed in his embrace and kissed her forehead. “We should’ve done this properly, though. Marriage, then baby.” He joked.

 

“Meh—Tomato tomahto.” She shrugged and kissed him deeply. “I love you too, Bucky.”

 

 

 


	31. A Lovely Surprise [ Loki x OC-Sophia ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : It’s the reader’s birthday and she didn’t want to tell anyone because she thought they had better things to do but Loki remembers and came to Midgard even though the avengers dislike him.
> 
> Pairing : Loki Laufeyson x OC (Sophia)
> 
> Genre : fluff, romance | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Sophia woke up with mixed feelings. Today was her birthday. It was also her first birthday as a member of Avengers, she nervously thought to herself as she flipped over the blanket and got out of the bed. Do people even know it’s my birthday today? She pondered the question in her head as she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. JARVIS informed her mid-shower that Natasha Romanoff requested her presence at the breakfast table ASAP or the crepes will be gone.

 

Not wanting to miss out on Natasha’s lovely crepes, Sophia quickly put on her maroon sweater and black leggings, hopping on her foot to wear her sneakers as she stormed out of her quarter and into the Avengers family room.

 

“Crepes on the table. Help yourself.” Natasha smiled when she arrived, breathless and hungry.

 

“You’re making me run for breakfast, Nat. Of course I’m going to help myself.” Sophie replied with a grin, hiding the twang of disappointment when nobody seemed to realize it’s her birthday. She mulled over her crepes, wondering if they really don’t know that it’s her birthday today and by the time she finished her breakfast, Sophia came to a conclusion that they don’t have to know. They have better things to do, so she heard from Clint’s and Bucky’s complaints on their upcoming missions. Nat seemed to notice her weird behavior but Sophia was not an ordinary woman. She managed to smoothly divert her attention to other things before Natasha could observe her more.

 

They left one by one for their usual training routines. Bucky was the last one to leave and even he had a weird look on his face when he saw her smile faltered a little.

 

“You okay, doll?”

 

“Just tired. Yesterday’s training is really killing me.” She winced a little and Bucky let out a small laugh.

 

He too, left her alone and she realized she has never felt this lonely before, even when she lives alone. Everyone seemed so busy and there was no way she’s going to get them to celebrate her birthday. She’s was not important. Well, she’s an avenger but still—

 

“I beg to differ.” She whipped her head and turned to face the man she’s been missing for a long time. Unable to contain her joy, she quickly ran into his arms, squealing when he picked her up.

 

“Hello, my Sophia.” He softly said. Oh, how different he can be. Loki has been sent to another realm for a mission, which was a bummer for her and good news for the rest of Avengers. They didn’t say anything when Sophia started dating Loki, though they didn’t need to. She could see the disapproval in their eyes as they said congratulations. They still hated him and she couldn’t blame them though she wished they would give him a second chance.

 

“Hi, Loki. I thought you wouldn’t be back until next month.” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I had to go back to celebrate my lovely girlfriend’s birthday, don’t I?” His smile fell when he saw tears in her eyes. “Did something happen?” he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

 

“No. It’s just, I’m very happy. This is a happy tear, Loki. It was a lovely surprise.” She beamed at him. He swore no Asgardian could compare to her beauty, though he may be biased about that.

 

“Happy birthday, Sophia.” He kissed her, deeply and full of love. It was the kind of kiss that turned her into a mush. She had to hold on to him when she felt her legs turned to jelly.

 

“Thank you, Loki.” She smiled.

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about this birthday of yours?” He teleported them back to their room to lie on the bed.

 

“I don’t know. They have more important things to do.” She shrugged and started to play with lapels on his outfit.

 

“You’re being foolish, Sophia. They would love to celebrate your birthday, though they would prefer not having me there.”

 

“I wouldn’t like that, though.” She looked up and saw his small smile. He was a very affectionate man. Not the best with self-expression, but a great man nonetheless. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and put it on her hand.

 

“What is this?”

 

“A gift. Open it.” She slowly untied the ribbon and opened the wooden box. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw a golden ring with dark green stone. It was very him, she thought as she slipped it into her fourth finger, finding it fit perfectly.

 

“It’s lovely. Oh—“ She stared at the stones in awe when it started to change colors to a lovely shade of pink.

 

“I put a spell on it so it’ll change its colors depending on your moods.” He explained.

 

“Is it because I don’t talk about my feelings very much?” She asked, knowing fully well that was the reason.

 

“Yes and no. We’re both not very good at expressing ourselves so I thought having this might help. I made one for myself.” He showed her the ring on his fourth finger.

 

“Thank you, Loki. This is a beautiful gift.” She sat up to kiss him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, dear.”

 

“The Avengers are going to be very pissed when they see us wearing this ring.” She grinned.

 

“Well, I suppose that was one of the purpose of this ring.” He had his trickster smirk on his face as he leaned in to kiss her again.

 

**  
**


	32. Who You Are [ Bucky Barnes x OC ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC obese and have really bad image issues
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : angst, romance | Warning : kissing, mention of fat shaming, slight cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

She tried to not wake up her assassin boyfriend and crept out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body. That was a big mistake, she realized. Bucky never let a faint sound escaped his ears, even when he’s asleep. He stirred in his sleep and she froze on her spot, hoping he would come back to sleep.

 

“Why are you awake at this hour?” he mumbled with closed eyes.

 

“I’m just going to go to my place to grab some things.” She smoothly lied and pecked him on the cheek before she put on her clothes and left the room before Bucky could ask her anymore question.

 

Once she arrived in her own quarter, she felt her knees gave up and she slumped to the floor. Last night was an amazing night but happy feelings never last long, she had realized. Doubts started to sneaked inside her head, feeding off the insecurities she has been trying to put away for years. She staggered back to her bedroom and stopped in front of the mirror. The damn mirror. And there she was, all in her obese glory, she bitterly thought.

 

_It was dark. He probably didn’t realize how ugly you are._

_Don’t be silly. He will never love you._

_There are tons of pretty girls with model figures. Why would he want YOU?_

_You’re just a boring plain woman._

The thoughts poisoned her mind as quick as snakebite. It was vile and she knew how wrong it was to think that way but she couldn’t block it out no matter how hard she tried. She quickly wiped off her tears and took a long shower, putting on her make up and her lovely dress.

 

Bucky woke up a few hours later to find her already gone and he frowned. Did he do something wrong? She looked a little uneasy that morning but she was probably in need of new clothes, he thought to himself. His suspicion rose when he didn’t see her for the rest of the day or the day after that. She was avoiding him, he confirmed. For what, he didn’t know. But he was about to find out.

 

She was in a lovely 1950’s style dress that he loves so much when she opened her door. She must’ve just come back from work, he noticed.

 

“Bucky?” She looked… surprised? Did she expect him to forget her?

 

“Hi. I didn’t see you today.” Bucky spoke out and walked inside when she moved to the side to make way for him.

“Yeah. I was busy.” She told him. That’s a lie. He spent 70 years as an assassin; he knew when someone’s lying.

 

“I went to your office today. Stark said you left early.” He piped out and watched her stopped on her track.

 

“Why are you here?” She sounded so accusing, as if he had hurt her.

 

“I miss you, am I not allowed to miss you?” He retorted.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I really like you? Because I’ve been dating you for months? I don’t know. Because I’m probably in love with you?” Bucky answered and saw her face fell.

 

“What is it?” He strode towards her and gently lifted her chin with his fingers.

 

“Why are you here?” She whispered. Today was a bad day for her. She overheard some of her colleagues talked about her in the toilet, laughing at why Bucky even wanted to date her. It wasn’t the best thing to hear when you’re trying to put your insecurities at bay. Having Bucky here right now, being caring towards her, didn’t help either. The dam she tried to stop finally broke and she found herself not caring about what he thinks of her sobbing face.

 

“Oh, doll. What happened?” He pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand on her back to calm her down. He had to stop himself from storming out of her place and strangled those people when she told him what happened.

 

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” He softly asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She sniffled and nodded.

 

“I… Bucky, look at me.” She motioned to her figure. “I am not pretty or slender or even attractive looking. Why would you want to be with me? With someone this… fat.” She was a strong person and would not be ashamed to be proud of herself but this was Bucky, the man she’s in love with and is afraid to lose. She couldn’t be strong all the time.

 

“So what?” Bucky finally said with firm gaze. His blue eyes looked brighter and she didn’t know if it was because he was mad or if it was because of the tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“Who says being fat means you can’t be beautiful?” Bucky spoke again.

 

“It shouldn’t be a derogatory term anyway.” He sounded angry. “Fat, skinny, chubby. So what. You’re beautiful for what you are. That night? It was more than just amazing. It was mind-blowing. You’re a very loving person. You’re kind and patient. God knows how much patience does one need to deal with me and my PTSD but you stayed. You’re not afraid to stand up for what’s right and those things are what make you beautiful. That’s who you are. That’s what makes me love you.” Bucky told her affectionately and she felt herself tear up again.

 

“Please don’t cry again.” He sounded so panicked she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“This is a happy tear, Bucky. I’m touched. It’s –Thank you. I needed to hear that.” She hugged him.

 

“I know this is a bad timing to say it but I’m going to say it anyway.” He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I love you.” He slowly said with his warm smile.

 

“I love you too, Bucky.” She replied with an equally loving smile and she let him pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 

“And you need to tell me the names of that people who talked about you.” He added after they broke off the kiss.

 

“You’re not going to kill them, Bucky.”

 

“Well, at least I could put the fear of The Winter Soldier in them.” He shrugged and smiled when he heard her laughed.

 

 

 

**  
**


	33. A Second Chance [ Chris Evans x OC- Kathryn/Kat ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris is back with minka but misses reader and wants to get back together and so does reader.OC is a famous actress.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Kathryn)
> 
> Genre : angst, romance | Warning : mention of kissing, slight cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Break up was never easy but Kathryn was not a weak woman and there was now way she’s going to weep and wallow in self-pity. It was the mantra she recited to herself every morning since her break up with her former co-star, Chris Evans. It was not easy but she was not going to give up. Sebastian Stan was kind enough to check up on her once in a while, despite his friendship with Chris Evans. They all met when they were shooting for a small movie a few years ago and she didn’t start dating Chris until they were shooting for The Winter Soldier movie. She was lost in her thought while scrolling down her timeline on twitter until a series of headlines caught her attention.

 

Kathryn let out a hollow laugh when she saw his username mentioned in the post along with a picture of him holding a woman’s hand. Minka Kelly. She remembered her when she dated Chris a year before they dated. _I guess they got back together,_ she felt her throat closed up and had to look away from the screen for a moment.

 

“Hey. What are you looking at?” Chris looked up from his phone at the sound of the woman he just started dating.

 

“Nothing. The paparazzi caught us.” He grimaced a little and showed her his phone.

 

“You’re okay with this, right?” She asked again.

 

“I guess.” He shrugged and let her kiss him. _Kat kissed like she loved, wholeheartedly and passionately_. He had to mentally slap himself for even thinking about that. They broke up a few months ago, 4 months and 20 days to be exact. And she should’ve been gone from his mind by now, especially when he’s back with Minka.

 

But Chris couldn’t shake off the day he broke it off with Kat. He told her how the relationship is not going to work out and he wanted to be with a woman who wants the same things as his: children, family, and slow paced life. Kat was not all of the above. She adores children but didn’t want one and she was easily bored with routines. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t even shed a single tear. It was an anomaly that Chris couldn’t solve. Kat cried as easily as him, Sebastian dubbed them as the crybaby couple.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Minka’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Nothing. Hey, let’s grab something to eat.” He told her, feeling grateful she was oblivious to the abrupt change of subject.

 

The grocery store wasn’t far from his place. Minka pulled out the small list she has prepared before they went out and gave half the list for him to get. Chris was trying to find some seasonings when he spotted her. He froze on his spot, his eyes watching her. She looked skinnier, he noticed. Her hair was dyed back to brown and was longer than he remembered. She was wearing her favorite sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. Kat looked well, he thought to himself, surprised by the bitterness in the tone. Did he expect her to look worse? To cry for him like he cried for her?

 

Kathryn felt someone was watching and she turned around to face the person, only to find the face she’s been missing all these months. He looked surprised by the confrontation.

 

“Hi.” She faked a smile when he approached her. She didn’t get nominated for an award for no reason.

 

“Hi. How are you?” He awkwardly asked. She gaped at him in shock. _How are you? That’s what you’re going to say? After dumping me for stupid reasons?_ All resolutions to be the bigger person went out of her mind.

 

“Great. I mean, ever since my ex dumped me because he was afraid I would leave him? It’s been great.” She smiled when she saw him wince.

 

“That’s… that’s not why I asked you that, Kat.” He told her.

 

“Really? Oh, sorry. What do you expect me to do? Cry like a baby when I saw you? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Chris felt his heart broke when he saw tears gathering in her eyes. _Good job, asshole. You broke her heart again._

 

“Kat…”

 

“It’s Kathryn, Evans.” She turned on her heels and quickly left, unable to hold back the tears. _Why are you crying, you idiot?! He dumped you!_

 

Chris watched her retreating figure, feeling incredibly guilty and completely ashamed to realized how much he still loves her. He was about to go after her, to tell her how sorry he was and how much he loves her when Minka cleared her throat from behind him.

 

“Minka.”

 

“You’re really an idiot, Chris.” She told him. “And an ass.” She added.

 

“I know.”

 

“You need to go to her.” She told him again.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not going to be in your way but—“ She raised her hand and slapped him hard. “That was in order. I feel better now.”

 

“Minka, I’m really sorry.”

 

“Just… don’t do the same mistake twice. Not every women will be willing to give you up just like that.” She smiled.

 

“I’ll call my friend, just go.” She waved him off when he looked at her like a kicked puppy.

 

He didn’t have to be told three times. He quickly ran outside and found her car zooming off. He let out a small curse for not having his car. Her house wasn’t far from his, which was good, he thought to himself as he ran. She stopped her car when she just passed his house. She got out of the car and watched him stopped in front of her.

 

“What are you doing?” She tiredly asked.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Chris panted.

 

“I need to go.”

 

“WAIT! Kat. Kat, listen to me. I was being an asshole. I was too scared to admit that I love you and didn’t want to lose you.” Chris said in one breath. “Please. Please give me a second chance. I just… I can’t do this whole moving on thing. I really love you and I’ll do anything to make this right.”

 

“Forgiveness takes a lot of effort.” She quietly said after a long silence.

 

“I know, I’ll do anything. Just… “

 

“You need to know that what you did was hurtful and it was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t go through that again, Chris.” She whispered.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.” He hesitantly pulled her into his embrace, letting out a sigh of relief when she didn’t fight away.

 

“I missed you a lot.” He didn’t know he was crying until he saw his tears staining her sweater.

 

“Me too.” She mumbled.

 

 


	34. Three is Never a Crowd [ Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers x OC-Valerie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve, Bucky, and OC have been together for 2 years but OC started to get a little distant and quiet, which concerned them. When they went to talk to her, she would lock herself in her room because she doesn’t think she’s good enough for them.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers x OC (Valerie)
> 
> Genre : angst, romance | Warning : mention of kissing, slight cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Being in a relationship takes a lot of work. Being in a relationship with two superheroes really takes the cake. At least that’s what Valerie thought. She was a part of Avengers herself. It wasn’t easy but it was worth it. Steve and Bucky was the best people she could ever love and be loved by. The three of them were the perfect set, completing each other and despite Tony’s occasional vulgar remarks that made Bucky wants to set him on fire, their relationship was the only perfect thing in their lives.

 

Valerie used to think being a telepath meant you were a very gifted person. But there was no manual, no instructions on how to control it, no way to turn it off. And at the tender age of 12, she came to a conclusion. Her so-called gift was a curse. Being in Avengers did help undo all the bitterness in the past 17 years of her life. She got access to Charles Xavier, who helped her with her power. And she got to meet Steve and Bucky.

 

That was she always said when Steve and Bucky asked her about her life. That was she used to say until a few months ago. Steve was the first one to noticed. She would pull herself away from Bucky’s affectionate kisses and deliberately changed the subjects. She has started to stop talking about her day, an observation from Bucky one day. Steve realized how bad it was when she really stopped being her happy self and locked herself away when they tried to approach the topic.

 

“Hey, Val?” Valerie knew that tone of voice. It was the same tone of voice Bucky would use whenever Steve did something stupid and was about to get ‘the talk’.

 

“Oh, I forgot to send some paperwork to Natasha.” She quickly stood up and left the room, leaving Bucky huffing and Steve glaring at him.

 

“Really? You’re using that tone?”

 

“What am I supposed to say?” Bucky retorted.

 

“I don’t know. Is she okay?” Steve was very worried about her, Bucky could see that very clearly.

 

“I don’t know, Steve.”

 

Valerie didn’t say anything after that, pretending everything was okay until Steve finally snapped and stopped her from running away when Bucky called her name.

 

“Stop.”

 

“I need to go.” She tried to go past him.

 

“Val, we need to talk.” Bucky coaxed her to sit next to him.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about! Now MOVE.” She projected her command to Steve’s mind, making him move to the side on her own accord. She mumbled an apology before darting off to her room.

 

“Valerie.” They quickly followed her and banged on the door when she locked it.

 

“Just, go away. I need some time alone. I’m tired.” She mumbled.

 

“Just talk to us, please.” Bucky pleaded.

 

“Val, please.” Steve knocked on the door. They were met with a long silence from the other side of the door and felt their hearts broke a little when they heard her quiet sobs.

 

“Did something happen?” Bucky prompted. The thing about Val, she was not the best at controlling her power when she’s emotional. She would send flickers of images to people’s minds, usually those who she has attachment to. Most of the time, Bucky and Steve became the receiving end. Which was why he was more surprised by the memories she’s projecting than the fact she got into their heads in random moments.

 

There were flashes of her, walking down the hallway of the building and hearing people’s loud thoughts. It was also not something she could control completely, as far as Steve understands. It was very disturbing and it made his blood boils. Bucky watched Steve’s face turn rigid, especially when they saw her thoughts of feeling more insecure the more those people made fun of her.

 

“Did they really say that?” Bucky spoke out after a moment.

 

“Val, answer us.” Steve was using his Captain America voice.

 

She finally unlocked the door and showed her tear-stained face. Bucky, who was closer quickly wrapped her into a hug, finally breaking her walls.

 

“They’re wrong.” Steve said.

 

“No. You guys are heroes. I’m just… me… I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for my stupid power.”

 

“Come on, doll. Don’t be like this. We love you. And you’re an Avengers! God knows those bastards wanted to talk to us but couldn’t.” Bucky said.

 

“They thought I manipulate you to be with me.”

 

“Yeah right. Pretty sure I don’t need any mental manipulation to fall in love with you, Val.” Steve rolled his eyes, followed by Bucky’s hum of agreement. She giggled a little at their ridiculous expressions.

 

“We love you, Val and we don’t want to lose you like this.” Bucky told her.

 

“I love you too.” She mumbled.

 

“Well, that settles it. Now let’s go scare some agents.” Steve’s eyes were full of determination.

 

 

**  
**


	35. Alive [ Wanda Maximoff x OFC- Olivia ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The met during their time in hydra and didn’t see each other for a few years because she escaped and got separated from Wanda (Both think the other is dead) and then she joined the avengers and saw her.
> 
> Pairing : Wanda Maximoff x OFC (Olivia)
> 
> Genre : angst, romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

HYDRA was not the nicest place to be nor was they the nicest bunch of people. There were risks she willingly took in order to be a stronger person. At least that was she thought, until they tear her apart, leaving her numb and hollow. She was more than ready to die at HYDRA until she saw her. She came with her twin brother and they were put into two different rooms. Olivia also remembered the first time she heard Wanda spoke.

 

“This is awful.” Olivia snapped her head at her voice. “Are you okay?” Wanda asked and pointed her finger at the bandages around Olivia’s head.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She grimaced when her head accidentally hit the wall.

 

“Why did they operate on your head?” Wanda asked and Olivia didn’t have the heart or the stomach to explain how HYDRA works. She found out Wanda knew about it later when she told Olivia about her power.

 

There was a huge explosion a year later and she managed to escape. Wanda destroyed the chips on her brain and helped her into a small crawlspace. Olivia didn’t see her anymore and she remembered bawling her eyes out when the building collapsed.

 

Wanda remembered Olivia as clear as day until this day. Pietro was always kind enough to give her some space that one day every year so she could grief. She didn’t know what happened to her aside from what HYDRA agents told her. She was dead and Wanda did not know how was she supposed to feel again. Olivia taught her to be strong and she taught her to be gentle. They completed each other and she knew she’d never find anyone that could fit as perfectly as her.

 

“Wanda.” Natasha looked annoyed at her daydreaming.

 

“Sorry.” Pietro was ready to defend her but she looked at him and told him to sit down with her mind.

 

“So, as I was saying.” Maria Hill cleared her throat before she continued, “There will be another person in our team. She was Jean Grey’s student, having similar power and she was more than willing to join us.”

 

“It’s a she?” Pietro grinned.

 

“She will arrive in a few hours. I hope everyone will be there to introduce yourselves. I’m pretty sure she won’t like you, Pietro.” Maria Hill smirked.

 

“Why? I’m handsome, no?” Wanda didn’t hear the rest of their banter and quietly left the room. Maybe she’ll go Clint’s ‘nest’ and get some quiet there.

 

“You okay kid?” Clint sat next to her. Clint’s all right, she decided.

 

“Someone I treasure a lot died this day. I didn’t get to say a proper goodbye.” She found that Clint was very comfortable to be with and could keep any secret. She also treated him like the father figure she had lost years ago.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“We were together, in the facility.” She steadied her voice before she continued. “She was there first. She was tortured a lot. Brain surgery, is that what you called it? She had a lot of those. Tortures. She was going to be trained to be an assassin but she got away. They told me she’s dead.” Wanda explained and she wiped the tears away.

 

“Do you want me to check at the database if HYDRA had her?” Clint offered but Wanda shook her head.

 

“I checked already. She’s not there.” And she let silence lingered in the air. Clint didn’t comment and just sat next to her, waiting for her to speak. She did tell him some things they did together. It was small but Wanda was happy. She remembered feeling happy inside HYDRA.

 

“Hey, she’s here.” Nat called them and Clint jumped down after giving her a comforting smile. She levitated down and trailed behind them. She was once again lost in her thought until a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

 

“Wanda.” The woman in front of her sounded just like her, Wanda thought and she turned to her. There she was, standing in front of her. Alive.

 

“Olivia?” Wanda whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“I thought you were dead.” Olivia ran and enveloped her in a tight hug. Her eyes weren’t dry either.

 

“They told me you were dead.” Wanda sobbed and let out a small laugh when Pietro joined the hug.

 

“Hello, Pietro.”

 

“I missed you, Olivia.” Pietro ginned and gave her a pat on her head.

 

“Of course she won’t like me.” Pietro said when he walked back to the rest of the group who decided to leave the two in their reunion. “They are soul mates.” He watched his sister’s eyes brightened up as she looked at Olivia with so much love in her eyes.

 

 

 


	36. The Joy of Parenthood [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Katja/Kat ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Katja and Bucky had to be ‘parents’ for their fellow avengers when an accident happened.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Katja)
> 
> Genre : Comedy, romance | Warning : None

He was going to kill Loki, Bucky thought when he woke up to FRIDAY ping-ing him on Loki’s suspicious activity, disrupting his perfect night with Katja.

 

“Dammit.” Bucky cursed under his breath as he sat on the bed, Katja’s head leaning into his back and she had her arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“It’s probably nothing.” She gave him a chaste kiss before he quickly left the room. The sooner he deals with this, the better. He powerwalk into the Avengers quarter and found Loki gone, replaced by six little toddlers who looks disturbingly familiar. He told FRIDAY to get his girlfriend up here so he could make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“What is it? Oh—“ She stopped on her tracks when she saw Bucky with a bunch of sleeping toddlers.

 

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Bucky sighed.

 

“I’m afraid not, honey. Is… Is that Steve?” Katja’s grey eyes were fixated on the smallest toddler who was waking up.

 

“He was always so little.” Bucky smiled a little and picked him up. Steve seemed happy to see Bucky and let out an excited scream that made Bucky winced.

 

“Hello, Steve.” Katja whispered.

 

“Stebbeee.” The toddle giggled.

 

“Yes. Can you say other things?” Steve stayed silent and he whimpered when his stomach growled.

 

“Okay, he’s hungry. You go get them something to eat. I’ll watch over them.” Bucky handed Steve to Katja who seemed to have a soft spot for Steve.

 

Bucky was taking out the warm milk from the microwave when he saw Katja sprinting into the kitchen.

 

“Natasha! Clint! Come back here!” Bucky had an amused smile on his face at the sight of little Natasha and little Clint wobbling towards him.

 

“Hello, little assassins. Want some milk?”

 

“Milk is good.” Natasha replied with think accent.

 

“Yes.” Clint enthusiastically replied.

 

“Help Katja get your other… friends and I’ll prepare the milk.” Bucky told them, keeping his eyes on them until they went back to Katja who was trying to calm Thor and Bruce down. Tony was out cold, clearly enjoying his sleep. He quickly warmed up another batch of milk and brought it to Katja.

 

“FRIDAY, please buy some children’s clothing for them and their basic needs.” Bucky spoke out. Katja looked worn out after a few hours taking care of Thor, Bruce, and Tony who were crying non-stop. He took Natasha, Clint, and Steve to another room to play with them while Katja calmed them down.

 

“You okay?” Bucky asked when Katja entered the room with Bruce and Thor.

 

“I feel like I’m going to die.” She leaned into him and let him support her body for a moment, until Tony appeared and made weird noises.

  
“No, Tony. You need to sleep.” She seemed to be having a debate with Tony.

 

“The monster will eat you if you didn’t sleep.” Bucky commented, earning a smack from his girlfriend.

 

“Monsters? I will kill them.” Natasha said with eerily calm voice.

 

“Me too.” Clint nodded.

 

“No one’s killing anybody. God, I’m going to kill Loki.” Katja groaned.

 

Steve seemed to sense she was under a lot of stress and about to have a meltdown. He walked over to her, falling a couple of times and put his tiny hands on her cheeks.

 

“Smile!” He pushed her cheeks upwards.

 

“Thank you, Steve. That’s not how it works but thank you.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head before turning into Bucky with an unreadable expression.

 

“Is it weird to kiss Steve like I kissed my niece?” She asked.

 

“I don’t even know anymore.” Bucky picked up Tony, Thor, and Bruce to let Katja get a little bit relaxed. He put them on the bed and stared at them until they realized he was not someone they could challenge. Clint and Natasha climbed onto the bed on their own and lied down next to the trio, their eyes wide with expectation as they stared at Bucky.

 

“You did good.” He sighed and kissed them on the forehead.

 

“Come on, Steve. Let’s go to bed.” Katja picked him up and felt Steve wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

 

“I want to stay with you.” He mumbled.

 

“I’ll stay here with Bucky but you need to sleep with the others.” Katja told him.

 

“Come here, Steve.” Bucky tucked him in and waited for them to close their eyes before he let himself fell down on the couch.

 

“Where is Loki?” Bucky groaned. Katja rested her head on his lap and he mindlessly brushed her hair as she tried to not explode.

 

“So, you’re looking for me?”

 

“Loki, I’m going to kill you.” Katja hissed.

 

“Turn them back, Loki. We’re really tired.” Bucky sighed. Spending hours with 6 toddlers was beyond exhausting.

 

“The spell last for a couple more hours. It was a mistake anyway. I was going to show you something.” Loki sheepishly grinned.

 

“And you just left?”

 

“Well, you were going to kill me few hours ago and I’m not about to take care of little avengers.” He shrugged. “But since they’ll be back to normal in an hour or two, you could go back and I’ll tell them myself.”

 

Bucky found himself too tired to deal with Loki and just nodded at him. Katja seemed to have dozed off, her long pale blonde hair covering her face.

 

“Kat? Doll, let’s go back.” Bucky whispered. He decided to carry her back when she didn’t reply. Bucky hoped a good sleep and a huge amount of alcohol would let them forget this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)


	37. Church Date [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : oc goes to the same church as steve and they see each other every sunday and both are too nervous to talk but during a service they sit next to each other and being awkwardly cute together.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

“Come on, [Y/N]! We’re going to be late!” She could hear her brother’s voice from downstairs. Not wanting to be late, she quickly sprayed a little perfume and grabbed her purse before running downstairs in her black mid heels.

 

“Did you put on perfume?” Her brother asked when they walked out of the house. They have been living together for a few years since they moved to New York. It was convenient and she thought having her brother with her will make their parents stop nagging her.

 

“Just a little bit.”

 

“Huh. Mom would be happy to know you met a guy at a church.”

 

“Shut up. Let’s hurry up, it’s cold.” She shivered a little and quickened her pace. She could hear her brother’s teasing laughter as he followed in quick strides.

 

People have already gathered for the mass, leaving them empty seats right at the very back of the church. She smiled to herself as she saw the man she’s been seeing the past couple of months. He seemed to realize someone was staring at him and his eyes started to scan the room until it stopped at her. A small smile crept up his face as he lifted his hand and gave her a small wave.

 

“Nice, sis.” Her brother whispered before pushing her gently to sit near the man while he sat in front of them.

 

“Hi.” She shyly smiled.

 

“Hi.” He seemed just as shy as her. Her brother, who looked annoyed by this snail paced interaction, turned around and gave the man a huge smile.

 

“Hey, man, nice to meet you. I’m Jake.” He shook his hand and pointed at her. “That’s my sister, [Y/N]. She’s a little shy but she’s a nice person.” He grinned.

 

“Jake!” She hissed and kicked the back of his seat.

 

“I’m Steve.”

 

“I know. I’m [Y/N].” She grinned.

 

Steve smiled at her. He first saw her a few months ago when she was trying to find an empty seat during the beginning of a mass. She ended up seating next to him. They said hi to each other and that was it. A little smile here and there but Steve couldn’t gather enough courage to ask her out. Today was the first time he learned her name. She didn’t look fazed to see him, he noticed, when she didn’t react to his name.

 

Her brother was trying to create a conversation, which worked, since both of them are more on the shyer side. He had to turn back when an old lady shushed him and told him he’s making a ruckus in the house of God.

 

“Sorry. Jake can be a little… energetic.” She whispered.

 

“He’s nice.” Steve shrugged.

 

“He is.”

 

“I never saw him before.” Steve wondered.

 

“He just got back from our hometown.” She smiled.

 

“Where is home?”

 

“Australia.”

 

“You don’t have the accent though.” Steve tilted his head a little, which she thought was the most adorable thing on earth.

 

“We moved here years ago and my parents finally moved back home a few years ago.” She explained. They had to drop their conversation when the pastor started the mass. Steve couldn’t help but to steal a glance or two at her way, wondering if it would be inappropriate to ask her out for coffee when her brother is there.

 

The mass seemed to take longer than before and when it was done, Steve quickly gathered his courage and stopped her before she left.

 

“Hey, [Y/N]?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like to get a coffee with me sometime?”

 

“I’m more of a tea person. But yes.” She lit up at his question and Steve let out an audible sigh of relief.

 

“I’ll need your number.” He sheepishly asked and offered her his phone.

 

“Stark’s phone is the best.” She put her number and returned it to him.

 

“Yeah. It was a gift.”

 

“You’re a lucky friend. My brother would kill me before he even buys me that kind of phone.” She chuckled and pointed at her brother who was already near the exit door.

 

“So…”

 

“So… I’ll call you?” Steve offered.

 

“That’d be great. I’ll see you soon, Steve.” She nodded with a small smile on her face before she joined her brother.


	38. Promise Ring [ Steve Rogers OC-Alex & BFF! Clint Barton ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : continuation of “let’s bet, this time with tony proposing to pepper. Clint wins against alex and steve gives her a promise ring,which, in turn, clint loses bet to alex. Could be read separately
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC & BFF! Clint Barton
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Alex’s lips curved into a smile at Clint’s proposition. He was so confident that Tony will propose to Pepper in a week.

 

“200 bucks he won’t.” Alex told Clint who grinned back at her.

 

“I like you, Alex. Deal.” They shook hands.

 

“I also bet that Steve is not going to propose you this month.” They have been going steady for two years and Alex raised her eyebrows in amusement at Clint’s second bet.

 

“That’s not fair. We both planned on not getting married now. So of course you’ll win.”

 

“Fine. Anything resembling proposal. Promise ring, necklace, I don’t know. It’ll be two years next week, right?” Clint asked her.

 

“Deal. And yes, Clint.”

 

They talked for a couple more hours until Steve came back. She was in love with this man, she thought as he held her hand. Even after two years, his smile still turned her into a mush.

 

“Something on your mind?” Steve asked, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

 

“I was just thinking about us. I love you a lot, you know.” She leaned into his arm and gave him a huge smile.

 

“Well, I love you a lot too, Alex. Come on, let’s go buy that pizza you love.” He let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

 

“See, this is why I love you.” She grinned.

 

“Of course. What else.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise when he hear Alex’s frustrated scream. He walked to the living room and found Clint laughing his ass off and Alex storming into their room.

 

“What happened? Is… Is that a cctv?” He pointed at the TV screen.

 

“She lost a bet, Cap.” Clint snickered and told him about the bet. He saluted her when she came back few minutes later and unwillingly handed him 200 bucks.

 

“You knew he’s going to propose didn’t you?” She squinted her eyes.

 

“You didn’t even ask that and just shake my hand.”

 

“Ugh. Fine.”

 

“So… Alex, I need your help with something.” Steve said after a moment of silence.

 

“Okay. See you Clint!” She hopped off the couch and walked towards her boyfriend while waving her hand at Clint.

 

Steve was acting weird, Alex thought as they went back to their place. He opened the door for her and let her in first. She was gently guided towards their bedroom.

 

“What is it—oh.” She paused mid sentence when she saw Steve took out a ring from his pocket. It was a simple gold band, just like how she loves it. He kneeled in front of her and cleared his throat.

 

“I know we plan on not getting married for another few years or so but I wanted you to know that I’m serious with this relationship and I just wanted to give you this promise ring so you will always know I’ll never go anywhere.” Steve told her.

 

“I… Thank you. I don’t have any ring but I second you.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. Steve pulled her into a kiss and put the ring on her fourth finger. Alex didn’t know how happy she could be.

 

“I love you, Steve.” She whispered.

 

“I love you too.” He hugged her.

 

“Clint is going to go broke.” She mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“He told me you would never give me any rings. I told him you probably will, or I’m planning on giving you a promise ring myself. He owed me 1000 dollars.” She confessed.

 

“That’s… well, we could buy some stuff with that money.” Steve grinned at her, feeling his heart swell with his love for her.

 

 

 

**  
**


	39. Liquid Courage [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Lucie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : during one of stark’s parties the reader (Lucie) goes and explores the tower and finds a room with a pool where Bucky is hiding from the party too and they go swimming in their underwear and talk and then admit they have feelings for each other and act all cute and fluffy and make out for a bit but then someone walks in and catches them together and it’s super awkward
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Lucie)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Mention of kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Stark’s party was never small. Lucie had to learn that the hard way. She remembered the first time Stark invited her to a small gathering that turned out to be a couple hundreds people. She had to leave the place because it was getting too crowded for her liking. She was not a big fan of huge crowds and yet here she was, in her silver cocktail dress and high heels with a glass of martini on her hand.

 

She scanned the room, hoping to find the one man she wanted to impress. Steve, who noticed her glum expression, approached her with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Bucky kinda disappear.” Lucy nodded and looked away to hide her disappointed expression. She forced herself to shake away the twinge of hurt in her heart when Steve told her Bucky left without a word.

 

Lucy was pretty sure everyone in the tower knows about her feelings for Bucky except for Bucky himself. _For an assassin he sure is clueless,_ she smiled to herself as she finished her martini. The floor was packed with people, mingling and dancing around. She even saw some people making out in the corner of the room. She leaned back on the bar and observed these strangers that came to the party while trying to find her friends among them.

 

She found Bruce tripping over nothing and quickly left in embarrassment. The next person was Thor whose voice was louder than the music. Tony was busy talking to some people she didn’t bother to find out. She finally found Clint and Nat mingling on the other side of the room, doing the same thing as her. The sight of them brought out some bitterness in her and she turned her face away from them so the pain in her heart would ease out.

 

It wasn’t easy to be alone in a party, she realized, especially if the person you wanted to be with weren’t there. She turned to the bar and ordered another glass of martini while her mind started to wonder to her first encounter with Bucky Barnes.

 

They met a year ago. He was quiet and kind. Lucie soon found out that Bucky was the only person she could completely feel comfortable with. She liked to entertain herself with the idea of him liking her back when some of their fellow avengers mentioned how different Bucky was with her. But insecurities seemed to get the better of her and she never got the courage to tell him how she feels. She had even less courage when she realized she was in love with Bucky.

 

Not wanting to wallow in self-pity, Lucie decided to leave the party and took a little walk around the tower. She entered the elevator and pressed the top floor, wondering what would be there. A surprise would be good, she giggled to herself. She exited the elevator and pushed open the door towards the terrace. Lucy took off her heels and stepped into the stone flooring, feeling the cool air brushed her shoulder. There was a huge pool and a small garden around it.

 

“Lucie?” She jumped when she heard a voice at the end of the pool.

 

“Bucky?” She felt her heart leapt out of her ribcage as she jogged towards him. He was dressed in simple tux. His coat was already on the floor along with his tie.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked her.

 

“I… It was a little too crowded.” She honestly said and sat next to him, dipping his feet on the cool water.

 

“You look beautiful.” He softly said and watched her turned to him with pinked cheeks.

 

“Thanks. You didn’t look so bad yourself.” She grinned.

 

“Hey, Bucky. Let’s go swimming.” She said after a moment of silence. Drinking two glasses of martini was a good idea, she thought. She felt slightly courageous with a little alcohol in her system.

 

“Right now?” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Yes. Come on.” She unzipped her dress, letting it pooled on her feet. She could feel heat rising to her face when she noticed Bucky’s eyes on her.

 

“Yeah. Why not?” He shrugged and stripped down to his underwear also.

 

They did jump into the pool and swam for a bit. She slowly swam back to the edge of the pool and rested her head on the side, her eyes glued to Bucky.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked, feeling heat radiating from her body. She stared into his eyes and let out a small sigh. _Oh heck, let’s do this._

“I’m thinking about how much I’m in love with you, Bucky Barnes.” She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Bucky’s expression.

 

Bucky froze and watched her turned away from him. Did she think he didn’t love her?

 

“You could get hurt if you’re with me, Lucie. I’m a broken person.” He whispered.

 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” She turned to him. “And for your information, you’re not broken.”

 

“Well, I guess you won’t mind if I kiss you.” He finally said with a small smile as he closed the distance between them, planting his lips on hers.

 

She was warm and soft. She was perfect and the kiss was a million times more amazing than he imagined. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

 

“God, I’m in love with you, Lucie.” He breathed out and dipped down to kiss her again. She clung to him as if he was her lifesaver.

 

“Hey, this is new. OH—“ They quickly broke the kiss when they heard Clint’s and Natasha’s voice.

 

“Well, well, well…” Nat smirked at the sight of the breathless couple.


	40. Coffee Date [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Mod Stark ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : They met for the first time.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Mod Stark)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Tony Stark didn’t know he could get Mod Stark from Vision. He and Bruce were trying to recreate a female version of Vision (with Thor’s approval of course) and they ended up with Mod Stark, a spunky woman with short blonde hair and purple eyes. She was not as cryptic as Vision, thankfully. She was the daughter Tony never had, everyone had agreed to that fact. He was very protective of her, despite her having her own power.

 

It was a very frustrating day and Mod Stark felt like she could use a little punching bag to get rid of some of the frustration. Tony Stark accidentally destroyed one of her projects after his project exploded. It was a rather magnificent sight, if her project wasn’t in the way. She continued to grumble until she reached the gym.

 

It was empty, just like she had hoped. She put down her bag and wrapped her hand before she started punching. It was quite weird, how she didn’t have Vision’s strength and his way of communication. She has power but none of it was related to physical strength, which means she had to train to keep up with the Avengers bunch.

 

“You’re going to hurt your wrist if you punch like that.” A deep voice caused her to stop and turned around.

 

He was about one foot taller than her and he has very quiet demeanor. It was the first two things she noticed about him. Then her eyes went down to his broad shoulders and she saw his metal arm that was half covered by the sleeve of his red flannel shirt. He didn’t look unnerved over her assessment on him; his eyes seemed to make the same assessment on her.

 

“What’s wrong with my punching?” She finally asked, a frown appeared on her face as she looked down on her hands.

 

“You bend your wrist when your hand hits the punching bag. It’ll hurt your wrist.” He explained in a monotonous voice. _So that’s why her hand hurts after hitting the punching bag for a long time._

 

“Thanks.” She grinned and watched his lips slightly curled into a tiny smile.

 

“I’m Mod Stark. You can call me Mod.” She extended her arm and he shook it immediately.

 

“I know. I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

 

Bucky was going to try to go back to his gym routine when he saw her. The gym was usually empty since all agents were too intimidated by him to train in the same room as him. Bucky didn’t mind but Steve was livid when he found out, which was hilarious. He had heard of her. Mod Stark. She didn’t look like Vision, he thought as he continued to watch her punch the punching bag. She looked a lot younger and with less physical strength than Vision, he noticed.

 

“You came here to train or to watch me, Bucky?” She spoke, breaking his train of thoughts.

 

“Just trying to make sure you won’t hurt your wrist, doll.” He smirked.

 

“I won’t, Sarge.” She replied and let out a string of curse when she bent her wrist and felt a stabbing pain in the joints. “Dammit.” She hissed.

 

“Let me see.” He offered. He was surprised by how trusting she was when she immediately approached him.

 

“It’s going to swell for a few days but it’ll be okay. You need to ice this, though.” Bucky told her after checking out the injury.

 

“This is going to sucks.” She mumbled.

 

“Well, since you won’t be able to train, why don’t I buy you a cup of coffee?” Bucky smoothly asked her.

 

“Did you just ask me on a date, Bucky?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

“If you want this to be a date.” He shrugged with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

“Good. Let’s get some coffee.” She smiled and let Bucky helped her up.

 

“I need to shower first though.”

 

“I’ll meet you in 30?” Bucky tilted his head.

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Bucky had a great time with Mod. It was a new experience for him, to date someone after his Winter Soldier era. She was easy to talk to and would gladly filled the silence with her stories. Mod loves to tell stories, he found out. And he loved hearing it.

 

“I had a great time, Bucky. Thank you.” He had offered to walk her back to her place even though they live in the same building.

 

“Me too.” Bucky nodded.

 

“Let’s do this again soon.” She proposed and Bucky felt heat rising up his cheeks as he grinned at her.

 

“Soon.” He gave her a huge wave as he walked away from her.

**  
**


	41. So, Dinner? [ Sebastian Stan x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : they are working together for a movie and he’s really attracted to her even though he’s in a serious relationship so he doesn’t know what to do.
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Today’s shooting for The Martian took longer than they have planned. There were some problems with the set, though Sebastian didn’t seem to mind. He got to spend some time with [Y/N], the woman who was in charge of his costume. They met at the beginning of the filming and have been close ever since.

 

“Why are you staring at [Y/N], Sebastian Stan?” Kate Mara whispered to his ear, causing him to jump in surprise.

 

“What the hell, Kate.” He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. She laughed manically as she sat down next to him.

 

“So, why are you looking at [Y/N] like that?”

 

“Like what? I was just spacing out, Kate.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

 

“Like you like her. It’s not that hard to see it, you know. Especially with the way you two act around each other.” Kate recalled the times where Sebastian came early just so he could help [Y/N] with some stuff.

 

“I don’t like her.”

 

“Whatever you say, Seb.”

 

[Y/N] looked up from her phone and saw Sebastian and Kate not far from her. She raised her hand and gave them a small wave as she strolled towards them.

 

“How’s your costume?” She grinned.

 

“Still intact. Sebastian broke one of the belt.” Kate Mara pointed her finger at the belt that was now dangling around his waist.

 

“I have a spare belt in the trailer. I’ll go get it for you.” She turned on her heels.

 

“Wait! I’ll go with you.” Sebastian gave Kate a glare before he jogged away from her.

 

[Y/N] mentally cursed herself when Sebastian approached her. She has been trying her hardest to not think about the man who currently stood beside her. It was not an easy task, she realized. Sebastian was the nicest person on earth and sometimes [Y/N] wished he wasn’t so nice so she could just move on.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You look distracted.” Sebastian’s voice laced with worry.

 

“I’m fine. Just wondering how much spare costume I should get just for you.” She joked.

 

“That’s cruel.” He feigned a hurtful look.

 

“You really do break a lot of costume, though. By accident.” She smiled and pulled the belt off of him, feeling very conscious of their close distance.

 

“It’s the only way I get to spend time with you.” There he goes again, being his lovely self, she thought.

 

“How romantic.” She replied with a small smile. This is not going very well, she thought. Her plan to not get too attached quickly went away as she saw his eyes. _I’m damned._

 

“You look beautiful today.” He told her. A smile appeared on his face when she blushed. His smile quickly faded when she shook her head and turned to him with unreadable expression.

 

“Do you like me, Sebastian?” She asked. She had to say it. I

 

“What?”  
  
“Do you like me?”

 

“I don’t know.” He honestly replied, watching her face fell for a split second.

 

“You can’t keep doing this. You can’t be nice to me and expect me to not feel anything for you. That’s not fair.” She told him.

 

“I just…”

 

“You need to make up your mind, Sebastian.” She softly said and quickly left the trailer.

 

Sebastian Stan was no cheater. He was a faithful man who wouldn’t even dare to think about cheating on his girlfriend. Which was why he stands in front of his girlfriend’s front porch, waiting to talk to her.

 

“What is it?” She coldly asked. They really have drifted apart, he thought to himself.

 

“I think we should break up. This… I don’t think this is going to work out.” He finally told her. He watched her face contorted into a weird expression.

 

“You finally realized how crappy our relationship is.” She said.

 

“What?”

 

“Sebastian. You’re in love with your work more than you’re in love with me. We’re together because it’s convenient. It’s easy.”

 

He was loss at words. It was such a weird feeling, to feel relieved after a break up. It was a clean break up, he gratefully thought. She was mature enough to tell him about their crappy relationship.

 

“I was really happy though.” Sebastian smiled.

 

“I was happy too. Pretty sure we’re meant to be friends not lovers.” She smiled back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “You find someone you love more than your work. Don’t make the same mistake again, Sebastian. Because that’s what I’ll do too.”

 

He didn’t need to be told that to realized he should go talk to [Y/N] when he came to work the next day. He was a nervous wreck. Even his cast mates noticed how fidgety he was throughout the day. He finally found her on her trailer.

 

“You’re avoiding me.” He spoke out.

 

“I wasn’t.” She mumbled. She can’t deal with this anymore, she thought.

 

“I need to ask you an important question.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?”

 

“Sebastian—“ He quickly cut her off before she could say anything.

 

“I broke up with her.” He saw her eyes widened. “We haven’t been in love for too long. It was time to end it. We were too in love with our work to love each other. I just—I don’t know. I really like you and I know this is too early to say how much I’m in love with you, but I can’t just stand around and wait. Not anymore.”

 

“I don’t want to get hurt, Sebastian.” She whispered.

 

“I won’t hurt you. I promise. We’ll take it slow, learn about each other again.” He closed the distance between them and cupped her jaw with his hand.

 

“Okay.” She nodded with a small smile.

 

“So, dinner?”

**  
**


	42. The Archers [ Clint Barton x OC-Megan ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Oc is an olympian for archery and was recruited by shield.skilled in self defense and gymnastic (due to her upbringing). She was practicing archery and didn’t know she’s talking to hawkeye and he tried to give her hints & tips. They have a competition and make a bet.
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC (Megan)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

When Phil Coulson came to her apartment with a proposal to join SHIELD two years ago, Megan laughed at his face. Once Phil Coulson explained how he wasn’t joking around, she choked on her water. Granted, she was good at archery—too good to the point the judges thought she was cheating during the Olympics and disqualify her, and she has impressive skills when it comes to fighting and gymnastic. But she was not cut to be an agent, she had told him. Phil only laughed and told her that she’s exactly the kind of agent they need, especially after the whole battle at the Triskelion. She happily accepted the job after Phil told her about the various archery ranges they offered at New Avengers Facility.

 

Fast forward to two years later, Megan was now stationed at The New Avengers Facility. It was the most beautiful place she has ever seen, especially the archery range and the training room. Megan stepped into the new archery range. She was itching to use her bow and arrow again after spending the first few days unpacking her stuff.

 

“This is so cool.” She whispered as she did some warm ups and grab her bow and arrow.

 

She spent a good hour shooting targets, each arrow landed right in the center of the target. Her concentration was suddenly broken by an unfamiliar voice.

 

“You need to straightened your back more.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned on one of the post behind her.

 

“I got this, dude.” She rolled her eyes and her arrow once again perfectly landed on the center of the target.

 

“Your posture is wrong.”

 

“Don’t bend your knees.”

 

“You’re bending your waist.”

 

“Stand straighter.”

 

“You really need to stop commenting every time I shoot an arrow.” She finally told him to shut him up. The man kept silence while she shoots some more, opting to said some tips to get a better aim under his breath, which was not exactly a helpful tips for a professional archer or even helpful at all.

 

“You’re good.” He commented once she’s done.

 

“Thank you. I’m Megan.” She grinned and turned to him to shake his hand. He was lean but very muscular and had dirty blonde hair, she noticed when she saw strands of blonde hair peeking out under his cap.

 

“I know. Clint Barton.”

 

“Hawkeye. I should’ve figured.” She smiled.

 

“And I know you too. The archer that was disqualified because she was too good and the judges thought she cheated. Phil Coulson’s favorite recruit.”

 

“Favorite recruit. That’s a nice sentiment.”

 

“I’ve been wanting to challenge you to an archery competition.” He nodded, clearly smitten by her though she looked oblivious to his expression.

 

“I’ll accept your challenge. Let’s do this. What’s the bet?” She asked.

 

“Winner gets a wish.” He smirked.

 

“Deal, Hawkeye. Grab your bow and arrow.” She smirked back at him. _This is going to be fun._

 

It was fun. Some agents even stood at the entrance to watch them shooting arrows. She was very good, he observed. She was almost as good as him, if not, better. His smile grew when she accidentally shoot at the wrong direction after getting distracted by a bird passing by.

 

“Pretty sure that means I won.” He said out loud.

 

“Yes, Barton. You won.” She sighed with a small smile on her face. He looked like a kid who just won the biggest chocolate.

 

“I’m going to get my wish now.” He told her with a straight face.

 

“O—kay??” _Please don’t make me do weird things or I’ll shoot you, Clint Barton._

 

“Have dinner with me.”

 

“What?” She turned to him with her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

“Have dinner with me. That’s my wish.” He repeated.

“You’re going to use the wish to ask me on a date, Barton?”

 

“Yes.” He impatiently replied, his cheeks slightly pinked when she let out a small laugh.

 

“Okay. You could’ve just asked me and I’ll say yes. But whatever floats your boat.” She shrugged.

 

“What? Can I retract that?” Clint quickly asked.

 

“No way! You wanted to spend your wish on that! There’s no such thing as retraction.”

 

“Oh. Come on!” He followed her outside as he continued to whine.


	43. Finally [ Steve Rogers x OC-Hannah ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is an avengers and she’s also the first person he saw when he first woke up. They have been infatuated with each other ever since. But there’s a strict no-dating rule in avengers.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Hannah)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Hannah first met Steve few years ago, when they brought his frozen body to New York. She was given the honor to take care of him, much to Phil Coulson’s disappointment. She could still remember the first day he woke up and panicked when he didn’t recognize where he was. She opted to tell him the truth, as absurd as it sounds, even though her fellow agents disagree with her. He was grateful when she did and she quickly became the first person Steve trusts. They spent a lot of time together, even more after they were both recruited to be avengers. He was comfortable with as she was with him.

 

Which was why it was so painful to realized she has fallen in love with her own best friend. Steve was kind and the very definition of a gentleman but his little quirks were the reason her heart decided to love him. It was not an easy thing to do, falling in love with him, especially when the Avengers have a strict no-dating policy.

 

Today was just like any other day for her. She went on a run, beating Steve by a second after using her power to quicken her pace. After the run, they both went to grab breakfasts at the diner near the tower. They talked and had a good time together, as always. Steve was called for a mission with Clint, leaving her to her own device. She spent the rest of the day wondering how far can she go pretending everything’s okay and she’s not in love with Steve Rogers. There are rules that she remembered by heart and she didn’t have to open the guidelines book to know she might be suspended if she forms a romantic relationship with Captain America. Steve probably would get away with it, him being Captain America and all. But her? She was not as important as him and would definitely get kicked out of the team.

 

“We really need to talk about this stupid rule, Fury.” She was walking towards the avengers quarter when she heard muffled sound of people debating from inside the room. She stayed silent, wondering if she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

“What’s there to talk about, agent? No dating means no dating. It’s a simple rule.”

 

“It’s ridiculous, that’s what.” She recognized the female voice as Nat’s voice.

 

“We have the rules for a reason. Having relationships with fellow avengers mean you could get compromised. It means you will consciously or subconsciously become subjective and we can’t have that in the field.”

 

“You keep putting us on a leash, one day someone’s going to snap and it won’t be pretty.” She heard Nat huffed and decided it was time to entered the room before the realized she was outside the whole time.

 

“Hi!” She brightly greeted them as FRIDAY opened the door for her.

 

“Hello, Hannah.” Nat smiled her rare smile at Hannah. She will never admit she has a soft spot for the younger avengers member. Hannah was like sister to her, aside from their stark difference.

 

“What brings you here, Fury?” Hannah turned to him.

 

“Just looking around. Making sure everything’s in order.”

 

“Okay. I’m going to wait for Steve in the TV room. So, I’ll see you later.” She smiled and slowly moved back before walking to the end of the quarter. There was a huge flat screen TV, courtesy of Tony Stark, with state of the art speaker. She sat on the couch and decided to use control the air and play with the little paper plane someone had left behind.

 

Steve came back few hours later, confused by Hannah’s absence in the quarter. She was usually waiting for him. Nat was in her place, standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

 

“Where’s Hannah?” He asked.

 

“She’s gone to bed. I told her to go back to her place since I need to talk to you. Privately.” She gave the other agents a glare and smirked and they quickly scrambled off.

 

“What is it?” Both of them walked back inside and into the kitchen.

 

“I need to know if you’re serious about Hannah.” Well, that’s a good conversation starter.

 

“What about Hannah?” He took off his uniform, leaving him with his pants and his white wifebeater. He waited for Nat to continue.

 

“I know you have feelings for her. I need to know if you’re serious or if it was just some little crush.”

 

“Of course I’m serious about Hannah, Nat. I’m not that kind of person.” Steve honestly replied, wondering where is she going with this. He knew about the rules, which was the very reason he never said anything, but Natasha seemed to figure it all out by herself.

 

“I talked to Fury today about that stupid no dating rule. Hannah came for a few hours until I told her to go back. And I talked some more with Fury. Here’s the thing, Rogers. He didn’t think it was a good idea, being in love with fellow avengers. But to hell with that, I told him. I also said that we will revolt against him and quit the avengers if he didn’t remove that ban.” She proudly explained.

 

“You threatened him.” Steve flatly responded.

 

“Yes. In a way. But anyway, you should be able to love whoever you love, right? As long as you stick to the rules during a mission, which I’m sure you two will.”

 

“You talked to him because you want me to be with Hannah?”

 

“Listen, old man. Everyone knows about you two. It’s getting exhausting to watch you two acts like best friend when you wanted to make out with each other. So we decided to protest. Now, go tell her about your feelings, Rogers.” She smiled.

 

“Thanks?” He was still slightly dazed when he left to Hannah’s place. Nat must’ve called her because Hannah was already standing outside her place when he arrived.

 

“Hey.” Steve whispered as he enveloped her in a huge.

 

“Welcome home, cap.” She smiled.

 

“If I kiss you right now, are you going to slap me?” He asked. She pondered at the thought for a moment before shaking her head.

 

“Nope.” She smiled and added, “And for the record, the feelings mutual, cap.”

 

“Good.” He grinned and leaned down to capture her lips. _Finally._


	44. To be Saved [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Bri ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky had a nightmare, but she comforted him and they end up falling asleep. They wake up cuddling and end up confessing that they like each other.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Bri)
> 
> Genre : Romance, slight angst | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Saturday night was Bucky-and-Bri-only night. It has been decided ever since Steve saw them being cute together and vowed to get them together in any way possible. The rest of Avengers lovingly welcomed his plan. Bri and Bucky were close and have been close ever since they came to the tower and join the Avengers. They were assigned to live in a three-bedroom quarter below the rest of their places. No one bothered or even brave enough to apply for the third bedroom. Bri herself was a force to be reckoned with and Bucky’s former days as The Winter Soldier didn’t really scream ‘a friendly roommate’. Bucky wasn’t going to complain and neither was she. They get to use the spare room for unnecessary stuff they bought.

 

They usually ordered pizza and binge watched TV series on Saturday night (Bri insisted it was the best way to get up-to-date to current pop culture. Bucky never believed that). Today was different. Bucky was called for a mission on Thursday and just got back at 9 PM on Saturday night. She wasn’t going to force him to do their weekly routine, especially when she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“You really need to get some sleep, Bucky.” She frowned while watching him took off his tactical jacket and boots, leaving him with a t-shirt and his tactical pants, his boots long discarded upon entering their home.

 

“Yeah.” He looked a little unnerved by something, which was something only Bri could notice. She got off the kitchen stool and stood in front of him, hands on his shoulders.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Not really.” He smiled a little. That’s a good progress. Bucky opted to be honest, considering her telepathic abilities. It was like a trust fall for both of them. Bucky trusted her not to read his mind, she trusted him to be honest with her. “There were some survivors… They died on the way here. It reminded me of my time in HYDRA.” He told her. She tiptoed to wrap her arms around his neck.

 

“Do you want me to make it go away?” She asked when she pulled away from the hug. She did make some pain disappeared when things get too bad. Her mental manipulation worked wonders but Bucky felt he didn’t need it today. He’ll be fine.

 

“That’s okay. I’ll just go sleep it off.” He gave her another soft smile he would never show to anyone else before he left to go to bed.

 

Not feeling sleepy, Bri decided to go binge watch some TV series she’s been waiting to come up. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to lower the volume so Bucky won’t get woken up. She managed to stay awake to finish one season before she slowly dozed off.

 

Bri woke up an hour later with a sudden jolt. _Bucky._ Her mind wasn’t immune to Bucky’s occasional nightmare. She turned off the TV and crept towards his bedroom, knocking on the door gently. She heard him whimpered and slowly pushed open the door. She stepped inside the bedroom and quickly assessed his mood. _This nightmare is worse than usual_ , she thought to herself as she kneeled beside his bed.

 

“Bucky, wake up.” She spoke out. “It was only a dream, Bucky. None if it was real.” She said in a softer tone. She kept repeating it while her mind tried to calm him down without touching him. He stopped his thrashing a moment later and his slowly opened his eyes. He was breathing hard as he stared at her face.

 

“Bad dreams?” She smiled and tenderly wiped away the tears from his eyes. She helped him sit up and grabbed him a glass of water. He could feel her trying to calm him down, which worked tremendously. They stayed in silence for a while before she stood up to leave.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered. He usually slept alone but this nightmare was the worst he has ever had. All the times in cyro and being brainwashed, he got to experience it all over again in his dream. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrid image in his mind. He felt a lot calmer and safer when she climbed onto the bed and lied down next to him, her hand holding his metal hand.

 

“Sleep, Bucky. I’ll be here.” She smiled and closed her eyes. Bucky didn’t remember much aside from watching her sleep for a moment before he drifted back to sleep, this time a dreamless sleep.

 

Bri woke up with Bucky’s arm draped over her. He lightly snored and didn’t seem to notice her waking up. She slowly turned to face him and her lips curled into an affectionate smile. He looked so peaceful and she wished she could make all his pain go away. She gently traced her finger along his jawline, stopping near his lips.

 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to kiss you and there’s no going back.” He mumbled without opening his eyes.

 

“You’re awake?” She blushed.

 

“I am now.” He smiled and opened an eye. “You look beautiful.” He whispered.

 

“Bucky…”

 

“I’m serious, Bri.” He put his hand on her cheek and gave her the most breathtaking smile she has ever seen. _This man will be the death of me._

“You also have to know if you keep doing this, I will keep falling in love with you and there’s no going back.” She mimicked his expression and saw him cracked a boyish grin.

 

“Good. I’m in love with you too.” He stared at her with so much love in his eyes, hoping she could see how much he loves her before he leaned in to kiss her lips.

 

 

 

**  
**


	45. Best Place to Confess [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is an avenger & is close with avengers especially steve. Rum low kidnapped and tortured her. She was in a bad shape when the avengers rescued her. Steve finally confessed.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : angst, romance | Warning : Kissing, torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

The sound of clattering metal woke [Y/N] up. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the blinding light. She wasn’t in Avengers Tower, she realized. She slowly turned her head around to scan her surrounding. She was inside a white sterile room; there was nothing beside a very uncomfortable mattress and a small lamp table. The door was made of [Y/N] felt panic started to rise in her stomach as realization dawned upon her. The octopus logo she was all too familiar with was stamped right on the door. She started to hyperventilate when she couldn’t produce any fire to melt the cuffs around her wrists.

 

She jumped in surprise when the door suddenly opened. A man and a woman entered the room, wearing their HYDRA uniform. She couldn’t hide her gasp when Brock Rumlow, the man she thought was dead, entered the room with them.

 

“Rumlow?”

 

“[Y/N]. It’s been a while.” He smirked. “I guess you’re freaked out about your loss of power here.”

  
“What did you do to me?” she hissed.

 

“The question is what WILL we do to you. The thing is, we need to know something about your beloved avengers and there’s no better way to do that than to ask you.”

 

“Like hell I’m going to tell you.”

 

“I know you’ll say that. That’s why I brought my friends here. Dmitri here is a hallucikinetic. It means he could manipulate illusions. And this beautiful lady right here is Yumi and she could manipulate pain. These two lovely people will help me get the answers I needed.” Rumlow had a malicious smile on his face as he stared at [Y/N]’s stoic expression.

 

“You pathetic people, injecting me with serum to stop my power temporarily. You won’t even survive this if it wasn’t for your precious serum.” She finally pieced it together.

 

“You’re smart, [Y/N]. So, let’s start with an easy question. We would like to know the schematics of Avengers’ secret base.” Rumlow crouched down to her level.

 

[Y/N] has been through a lot of pain. But nothing compared to the pain she’s experiencing right now, courtesy of HYDRA. They relentlessly put her in excruciating pain and once they were done, they would try to produce illusions to mess with her head. She didn’t know how many days she’s been there and how she even survived this torture. Rumlow was more aggressive when she kept her mouth shut even after continuous torture. He resorted to actually inflicting the pain himself, and she couldn’t do anything to defend herself.

 

[Y/N] finally woke up after beaten unconscious by Rumlow. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when no one came to her room. They usually would come to give her food and drink or to administer more serum. She held out her hand and felt the familiar heat on her palms, then the beautiful sparks. She’s getting her power back, she happily thought. Her hopeful thoughts were soon scattered when she heard a loud explosion. She quickly melted the cuffs and let herself feel the warmth of her power coarse through her body. She’s probably going to die with this much injuries but she didn’t care. She’s going to leave this place or die trying.

 

The way to the door took a long time for her. She could barely stand up let alone walking. Once she pried the door open, she leaned on the wall for support while making her way out. A flash of arrows really did make her increase her speed. They’re here. They’re going to save her.

 

 

“[Y/N]!” She turned to her right to find Steve running towards her, eyes wet with tears.

 

“God, I thought you were gone for good.” He gently hugged her.

 

“I thought I was too. I miss you, Steve.” She smiled, letting him carry her out.

 

“How long was I gone?” She asked when she was finally outside the building. She noticed Hulk storming inside, probably to demolish the building for good.

 

“Two months. Jesus, who did this to you?” He had an unreadable expression on his face when she put her down on the sidewalk. She had a permanent scar on her collarbone, which was still healing.

 

“Rumlow.” She touched Steve’s face, making sure he was real.

 

“I was so scared.” She finally broke down in tears when Steve gave her a comforting smile. “It was horrible. The pain, I can handle. But then they started to use illusions. Everyone was there. You were there, telling me how disgusted you are with me and how you wish I would die. I know it’s just an illusion but spending weeks hearing that ….” She broke off.

 

“Hey, hey [Y/N] listen to me.” He cupped her cheeks. “I will never say that to you. There’s no way I will do such things. I –“ He took a deep breath before he continued, “The whole team love you. And I love you. More than you know it.”

 

“I love you too, Steve but this was a very bad place to confess our feelings.” She finally let out a small giggle.

 

“I think it’s the perfect place. Replace those bad memories of being here with the good ones. Starting with that and this.” He smiled and tenderly kissed her lips.

 

“I agree.” She whispered when they broke off the kiss.

 

“Can I get a kiss too, [Y/N]?” she turned around to see the whole team watching their little intimate moment.

 

**  
**

 

http://38.media.tumblr.com/34b2f83c5b3ef5f29ceaaf5d4f5ce724/tumblr_nvcmaphNns1s7vilgo1_500.gif


	46. Red Carpet Date [ Chris Hemsworth x OC- Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Fluff
> 
> Pairing : Chris Hemsworth x OC
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Chris Hemsworth woke up with the worst hangover he’s had in years. He tried to recall what happened the other night and was met with flashes of last night’s drinking game with Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner. He remembered being challenged to a drinking game and not wanting to back out, he agreed. Robert Downey Jr. and Mark Ruffalo had to come home early to their family, so they weren’t there.

 

Scarlett, who didn’t want to go back yet, insisted on being the judge. She even had a woman next to her to be the second judge. He didn’t know whom but she was beautiful. It was the kind of beautiful that will surprise you every time you saw her face. She had been drinking a little and was a little tipsy by the time they finished their competition.

 

He let out a small groan when he noticed his arm was draped over a petite female body. She was back facing him but Chris recognized her as the second judge. They may have been flirting and he may have been taking her back to his room. But he clearly remembered lying down on the bed just to talk to her for hours before they passed out. A soft sigh of relief went out of his lips as he realized both of them were still clothed, aside from their jackets.

 

“Were you worried we slept together?” She mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She turned to him with a grin on her face.

 

“Yeah.” He honestly replied. He wasn’t one to get one night stand so this came as a shock to him.

 

“We didn’t do anything other than having existential crisis last night.” She stretched out her body and sat up.

 

“We did, didn’t we? That was a horrible conversation for a first date.” He chuckled.

 

“It was a nice date. I’m not very fussy.” She got off the bed and went to the toilet to brush her teeth and wash her face.

 

“Do you need a ride home? I could take you?” He asked.

 

“No, it’s okay. I can just grab a taxi. I don’t think I can even go home now. I’m late.” She rushed out of the bathroom and quickly put on her heels.

 

“Oh, can I have your number then? I may need to ask you on a proper date.” He smiled at her.

 

“That’s pretty smooth, Hemsworth.” She smirked and quickly wrote her numbers on a small notepad on the table. “Here. Call me later.” She tiptoed to kiss his cheek and went out the door.

 

Chris watched the door for a good minute until his ringing phone snapped him out of his daydream. He went to one of the desk and picked up the phone to answer the call.

 

“CHRIS.” It was his manager. Of course he would be calling with that kind of tone.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You do know you’re late right? The red carpet will be in a few hours and you’re not back at your apartment. Where the hell are you?”

 

“Dammit. I’m going to go back now. I’ll be there in 10.” Chris let out a curse and quickly went to the bathroom to shower.

 

He wondered what happened to the rest of his best friends after last night’s drinking. Scarlett texted him an hour later to inform him about Evans’ horrible hangover. He spent the next few hours trying to get himself together and get into his tux. He also managed to texted her a couple of times to ask her on a date.

 

The premiere of Age of Ultron was more than just crowded. The sides of the red carpet were swarmed by fans who were eager to see them. Chris Hemsworth stepped out of his car and gave them a small wave as he approached them. He could hear people shouting his name and his fellow cast mates who arrived soon after him.

 

“HEMSWORTH!” Chris Evans jogged towards him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Hey man.” They hugged it out and took a few pictures with the fans before heading towards the theater building.

 

“Sooooo… How’s your night with [Y/N]?” Chris Evans nudged his arm.

 

“We just talked. We were too drunk to have sex, apparently.” He told his friend. Chris evans nodded at him.

 

“That’s a good decision. Did you get her number?”

 

“I did.” Chris Hemsworth gave him a huge grin this time.

 

“Good, good. She’s a nice girl.”

 

“You know her?”

 

“Of course! She’s Scarlett’s cousin, I think.” Chris Evans laughed at his shocked expression. “You don’t know that?”

 

“No! Is Scarlett okay with this?”

 

“Yeah. You didn’t sleep with [Y/N] and even asked her on a date. That’s like more than okay, dude.”

 

“Wait, how do you know I asked her on a date?” Chris Hemsworth squinted his eyes.

 

“She told me. She was right there with Scarlett.” Chris Evans shrugged and jabbed his thumb towards the entrance of the red carpet where Scarlett and [Y/N] were standing.

 

She seemed to feel his stare and turned to him. Chris watched her face break into a huge smile as she waved her hand at him. She mouthed ‘wait’ to him and slowly passed through the red carpet to approach him and Chris Evans.

 

“Hi!” She brightly greeted them.

 

“Hello to you too. Looking nice, [Y/N].” Chris Evans winked.

 

“You look great.” Chris Hemsworth nodded.

 

“Well, I need to look nice for a red carpet date, don’t I?” She turned to face Chris Hemsworth and gave him a teasing smile.


	47. Unexpected Reunion [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC started a new life but still tried to bring down Rumlow and Hydra. She ended up running into the avengers while fighting them. She met Steve again and started an argument with him while fighting and they ended up admitting they still love each other. She got hurt and Steve may have overreacted. [ Continuation of Bad Blood ]
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, action, angst | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

The room had a weird smell that reminded her of home. It was the reason why she was so willing to rent the cheap lot. She lied on the bed, thinking about the series of events that had happened to her the past two years. She still vividly remembered getting trapped under the ruins; her heart broke to pieces when no one saved her. It was as clear as day, the feeling of impending death she felt while she was under the ruins, waiting for her fellow avengers to save her. [Y/N] also still recalled how Rumlow saved her and how she vowed to be HYDRA’s mercenary to kill the Avengers, which ended up with Steve telling her how they couldn’t find her and how he never stopped trying to find her body. She didn’t know what came into her then. She pulled out her electric gun and tasered Steve, Nat, and Clint so she could escape. She didn’t look back after that.

 

Fast forward two years later, [Y/N] found herself planning a grand scheme to bring down HYDRA or at least to put down Rumlow for good. She was ready this time. She spent two years wondering what she was supposed to do, feeling lost and broken. It was time for her to put things right. It was the least she could do after trying to kill her former teammates.

 

She grabbed her weapons and quickly inspected it before she got a change of clothes. Her tactical gear belonged to HYDRA, much to her resentment. But they made a very good combat gear and she didn’t have the privilege to get a new one. She quickly picked up her weapons and jumped out of the window to avoid any suspicion from her neighbors.

 

[Y/N] parked her bike few blocks from the building and easily took down some agents who were patrolling around the building. She easily entered the building from the underground system of the building that HYDRA didn’t use. She finally noticed Rumlow standing with some of the guards and was about to shoot his head when someone beats him to it. She witnessed Rumlow fell down with a loud thump. [Y/N] let out a small curse when she noticed an arrow has been shot through his head. _Dammit, Barton._

She didn’t have time to make a new plan so she quickly grabbed her other gun and started to put down the HYDRA agents while her eyes tried to scan the whole room. She found Clint perched at the top of the floor, Nat and Tony Stark fighting a group of agents, Thor fighting at the upper floor, and her eyes finally landed on the man she was in love with. He was swinging his shield and punching HYDRA agents, clearly aware of her presence.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” [Y/N] hissed when they were standing side by side, instinctively protecting each other.

 

“I’m trying to bring down HYDRA. YOU WERE GONE, [Y/N]! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!” Steve turned to her for a split second before punching an agent.

 

“You don’t have to be worried about me.” She mumbled. “We’re nothing.”

 

“Really? Nothing? That’s what you’re going to say? After two.” Punch. Kick. “DAMN YEARS.”

 

“What am I supposed to say?! That I still love you?! That I had to resist going back to the tower to see you for TWO YEARS?!” she shouted and shot two agents simultaneously.

 

“YES!”

 

“Then what?! Having you pitying me? There’s no way I’m going to that.”

 

“What the hell? I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT. Did you not understand the speech I gave you two years ago? I think I mentioned something about not wanting anyone but you.” Steve rolled his eyes and shield both of them from incoming gunshots.

 

She let out a gasp and fell down on her knees when she felt a sharp pain on her waist. Steve noticed the blood that seeped through the clothing and bent down to pick her up. He carried her towards a hiding place so he could inspect her wound.

 

“You got shot.” He whispered.

 

“Jesus, Steve. I’m fine.”

 

“No! Just… Just stop. Stop trying to act so damn strong, [Y/N]. There’s nothing wrong being weak and to cry sometimes, you know.” Steve looked up and stared at her eyes. She had tears in her eyes and he suddenly felt guilty.

 

“I still love you, you know.” She softly spoke.

 

“I know.” Steve gave her a searing kiss. He pulled away when she let out a soft whimper.

 

“You can’t just leave me after saying that, [Y/N].” he panicked.

 

“I’m not going anywhere but you really need to go.” She breathed out.

 

“You’re hurt!”

 

“It was just a little graze! I’ll be fine.” Her face softened at how worried Steve was. She pulled him down to kiss him.

 

“Now, go kick some ass. Then you can come back and be a boyfriend.”

 

“Fiance.” He corrected.

 

“Fiance.” She nodded with a loving smile as she watched him leave. _This turned out to be a lot better than she expected._

 

**  
**


	48. Meet The Family [ Steve Rogers x OC- Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve introduced his fiancé (the reader) to the team. She gets on really well with Thor and Bruce, Wanda thinks she’s adorable, and tony can’t help but flirt to annoy Steve.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fluff | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

_ _

 

_“You really need to get a girlfriend, Cap.” Clint Barton told him over dinner. The rest of the Avengers nodded in agreement aside from Nat who was busy smirking at him._

_“You need to mind your business.” He joked back._

_“Wait a minute.” Tony Stark paused and studied his friend. “Do you have one?”_

_“And if I have one?” Steve raised his eyebrows._

_“You need to bring her here of course! We need to see her. What’s her name?” Tony asked._

_“You don’t need to know her name.” “[Y/N].” He and Nat said simultaneously._

_“Nat.” He groaned while Tony Stark triumphantly smiled._

_“Hey, how come she gets to know her first?” Pietro complained._

_“Because she’s not nosey like you guys.”_

_“I caught them dating.” She coolly replied. “Besides, he’s going to bring her here anyway.”_

_“Really?” Wanda spoke up this time. She looked interested at the prospect of meeting new people._

_“Yes. She said she wanted to meet you guys.”_

 

That was how he finally told his friends he has a lover. He didn’t, however, tell them they were already engaged. He was planning to tell them together with his fiancé and she was currently busy trying to pick a dress.

 

“You look good in everything.” Steve told her.

 

“You need to choose, Steve.” She smiled and rolled her eyes while holding out a white dress and a dark blue dress.

 

“Dark blue is nice.” He answered.

 

“Good choice. I’ll be ready in 10.” She quickly ran back to her room to get changed.

 

They lived together in a medium sized apartment near the tower. No one aside from Nat and Fury knows about it. He couldn’t imagine having the whole Avengers visiting them for no reason. He broke his thoughts when she stepped out of the room and gave him a breathtaking smile, the ring on her finger didn’t escaped his eyes.

 

“Let’s go, then.” She linked her arm in his as they left.

 

The walk didn’t take very long. Before she knew it, she was already standing in front of the whole Avengers with a nervous smile on her face.

 

“Hi?” She greeted them.

 

“Nice, Cap. You look beautiful. I’m Tony Stark.” He kissed her hand, much to Steve’s dismay.

 

“Okay, enough with your weird flirting.” Nat pushed him aside and shook her hand.

 

“I’m Natasha. We’ve met once.”

 

“Oh! The woman in the café.” [Y/N] beamed and pulled the former assassin into a hug. “It’s very nice to meet you again.”

 

Steve quickly introduced her to the rest of the group. Thor seemed to take a liking for [Y/N]. He happily told her stories of Asgard and had to be interrupted by Bruce so she could catch up with the whole thing.

 

“You’re a doctor?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yes. More of a scientist, actually.” She smiled and felt more relaxed now that she met someone with similar profession. Thor seemed to be eager to hear her stories and told her about medical science in Asgard.

 

“Your fiancé is very adorable, Steve.” Wanda whispered, causing him to choke on his drink.

 

“You knew? Of course you knew.” Steve sighed with a small smile.

 

“When are you going to tell us?”

 

“Today. We’re planning on telling you guys after this but she seemed to be having a good time with Bruce and Thor.”

 

“You’re not jealous.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“No. We trust each other. Besides, I’m more her type.” He grinned.

 

“She’s really in love with you. More than you know.” Wanda watched her with a small smile and turned to him. “I can feel her affection radiating.”

 

“She can be reserved at times. It’s nice to know that. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Steve!” [Y/N] happily walked towards them.

 

“Bruce was going to take me to his lab. Tony said he has some things I would like.”

 

“Come on, darling.”

 

“Tony.” Steve sighed when Tony started to spoke.

 

“He’s a little weird.” [Y/N] frowned in confusion, causing Wanda to burst into laughter.

 

“He is. He is a good man too.” Wanda nodded.

 

They spent the next few hours hanging out. Steve was pretty sure everyone almost had a heart attack when they announced their engagement. Thor was so happy he almost destroyed the mug in his hand.

 

“How was it?” He asked her when they finally get to leave.

 

“It was fun. I had a great time.” She looked up and smiled.

 

“You’ll be meeting them more often, you know. Especially when we got married.”

 

“I guess I should back off now, huh?” She joked and hugged his arm.

 

“Wanda and Nat really like you.”

 

“I really like them too. I like you the most, though.” She beamed and tiptoed to kiss him.

 

“I like you the most too.”

**  
**


	49. To Trust Again [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Kayla ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky has a hard time trusting you at first but over time he gets more and more used to you trying to help him out.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Kayla)
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Kayla was there during the battle of triskellion. She was also there when The Winter Soldier jumped down to save Captain America. It was the only thing she kept secret from people when they asked about what happened. She was probably the only person whom Steve Rogers trusts enough to be his best friend’s helper, especially when he found out what she was capable of. She quietly accepted the offer and before she knows it, she was already unpacking her stuff in an empty lot in the Avengers Tower.

 

Kayla stopped in front of Steve Rogers’ apartment door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She was supposed to meet him today. Steve opened the door a minute later, his face all calm and peaceful as he welcomed her in. She wondered if there was anyone who could see the darkness that shadowed over him. She didn’t comment on his artificial smile and followed him into the kitchen where she finally saw him.

 

He was watching her every moves. His eyes were cold and empty and his lips were pressed into a thin line. She took a few steps closer and mustered a small smile.

 

“Good morning, Sergeant Barnes.” He didn’t trust her. She couldn’t blame him. She was new and unfamiliar. Steve also probably had told him about her abilities to manipulate minds, which was not something he would be fond of. She stayed a good distance away from him, unable to get any closer without alarming the man.

 

“Bucky, this is Kayla. She’s going to help you adjust to normal world.” Steve told him.

 

Kayla discovered that Bucky really thinks she’s not to be trusted. She had to spend a week with him and Steve and not have him speak to her at all. She finally heard him talk when Steve had to go for a mission, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“Do you need help with that?” She pointed at the bandages around his arm that seemed to have loosened.

 

“Yes.” That’s a good start, she thought as she gently unwrapped the bandages and replaced it with new one. He spoke to her throughout the day to ask for a little help, which she was more than happy to obliged. Steve came back and was surprised to see them got along. The next few weeks went by like a blur. It was filled with more menial activities to help him get used to 21st century. They were on her laptop, browsing for online shops when she heard his stomach grumbled. He let out a small groan, much to her amusement.

 

“Do you want to go to cafeteria for lunch?” She asked.

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

“Hey, Kayla, why do you keep asking me that kind of question?” He asked as they walked towards the elevator.

 

“You spent 70 years being told what you’re supposed to do, being programmed. I’m merely trying to let you know that you are human and you are allowed to make choices.” She shrugged.

 

“Steve told me about your ability that day.” He spoke again.

 

“It must’ve freaked you out, huh?” She looked at him and saw him shook his head.

 

“It scared me the first time but uh, Steve told me you won’t get inside anyone’s head.”

 

She was about to say something when she noticed some agents were whispering near her. They were talking about Bucky and it wasn’t very pleasant. She stole a glance at Bucky who stayed silent even though she was sure he could hear them talking badly about him.

 

Bucky was used to the stare and the negative opinions the agents have towards him. He was The Winter Soldier and he accepted that fact. So he always stayed quiet and move on with his life, no matter how hurtful their words can be. Kayla, he realized, was not one to back off of a fight. She reminded him of younger Steve, reckless and bold. He was suddenly surprised by the sound of people whimpering in pain and he turned to the group of agents who were now clutching their heads. He watched Kayla walked towards them with cold expression on her face.

 

“Listen here. I do not like it when agents act like they have the right to badmouth other people, especially a hero.” She leaned down to look at their faces. “Bucky Barnes is not a villain that you should ‘kill off’. He was a prisoner of war, brainwashed and tortured for more than 70 years. I’m pretty sure you can’t handle a minute of that without begging to be killed.”

 

“Kayla…” Bucky approached her and she held up her hand to stop him.

 

“I’ve seen you talked about me and I don’t mind.” Bucky felt his blood boiled at the thought of people hurting her. “But you don’t mess with my friend and get away with it, you understand? No go do your fucking research before you badmouth someone.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Bucky told her when they finally got their food and found a place to sit. He was oddly touched by her defensive attitude when it comes to him.

 

“I know. I wanted to. That’s what friends do, right?”

 

“You’re a lot more than just a friend, Kayla. You’re the only person I trust aside from Steve.” Bucky softly said and Kayla bit back a small gasp when she saw his smile for the first time.

 

“I’m glad you think so, Bucky.” She smiled.

 

 

**  
**


	50. Should’ve Done This Sooner [ Matt Murdock x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : matt murdock has feeling for reader who is an avengers and she has feelings for him as well but they’re both too stubborn to admit it
> 
> Pairing : Matt Murdock x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Matt Murdock loved it when he gets to hang out in the Avengers Tower. Captain America, for instance, was very proud of him and his accomplishments. His best friend, Bucky Barnes, was not as proud. He kept saying how Steve was proud because he was as reckless as Matt. Matt took it as a compliment. The biggest joy of coming to the tower would be because he gets to meet [Y/N], even though they usually spend their time bickering about every single thing.

 

“You’re still alive.” She walked into the dining room and took a seat across his. He could _see_ her smirking at him.

 

“You’re still abusing your power, I see.” He replied when he could see her image in his mind. He didn’t mind, honestly. Her ability to project images to other people really made him feel like he could see again, even though it was mostly consist of smirks and mocking smile. He wasn’t going to complain.

 

“Okay… Let’ stop before you guys decided to kill each other again.” Steve Rogers grabbed a plate and fill it with food.

 

“Make out already.” He heard Natasha whispered under her breath.

 

“I can hear that.”

 

“I know. That’s why I said it.” He didn’t bother to reply as he was too distracted by [Y/N]’s rapid heartbeat. He could even hear his own heartbeat accelerating.

 

[Y/N] tried to calm herself down before Matt noticed how nervous and tense she was. There was no way she’s going to spill her feelings to him. Since when did she start developing feelings for him anyway, she thought to herself as she stabbed a piece of potato on her plate.

 

“You look angry.” Steve hesitantly pointed out.

 

“I’m not.” [Y/N] mumbled.

 

She spent the rest the day trying to avoid Matt Murdock. It wasn’t an easy task, especially when Steve told her to do some work with Matt.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Matt asked while they were undercover. They were walking down the streets of New York, trying to track down a possible Hydra agent.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are. I can hear your heartbeat. You’re lying.” He smiled.

 

“I’m not avoiding you.” She insisted, glad that he couldn’t see her blushing face.

 

“U-huh and I’m not blind.” Matt rolled his eyes.

 

“Why does it matter anyway?” She watched his face contorted into a ridiculous expression.

 

“What are you even trying to say, Matt?” She laughed when Matt responded with series of incoherent words.

 

“Dammit. Look out.” She pushed him out of the way before he could even respond. Matt felt his body hit a stonewall and he heard her let out a small curse.

 

“Three. There are three of them.” Matt listened to their heartbeats and started to join [Y/N] in a fight. She was not as agile as he was. She preferred to use her mind to defeat her enemies. But they worked perfectly together, another reason why they were always get teamed up.

 

[Y/N] let out a frustrated sigh when they finally took down the last agent. She just called Steve to give him an update while he sat on the ground. He felt her sat next to her a moment after.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, just a little bruised.” She showed him an image of her bleeding lips.

 

“That’s going to hurt.”

 

“I know.” She laughed. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“What question?”

 

“Why does it matter?” Matt closed his eyes and took a small breath. _This is it, Matt._

“I like you and I feel bad when you’re avoiding me.”

 

There was a long silence after that. Matt would think she has left if it weren’t for the sound of her heartbeat.

 

“I was embarrassed. I don’t want you to find out about my feelings for you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh.” She looked at him. He had a childish expression on his face as his lips curved into a smile. She moved herself closer and planted her lips on his.

 

“We should’ve done this sooner.” He said after the kiss.

 

“Agree.” Matt smiled at the sound of her soft voice.


	51. The Good Masseur [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : chris gives reader a massage after a tough day and making out ensues after he kisses her neck
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Chris slid his thumb across the screen to answer his girlfriend’s call.

 

“Hey.” He answered, his eyebrows knitted in confusion and worry when he heard her tired sigh.

 

“Hi, Chris. It’s good to hear your voice.”

 

“Are you okay?” She sounded exhausted on the phone.

 

“Yeah. My boss is giving me a hard time. I just wanted to hear your voice for a moment.” Chris could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Am I doing a good job?” He grinned.

 

“Very good job, Chris.” She laughed.

 

“Hey, [Y/N].” He said after their laughter died down.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Chris.” She smiled. They talked for a while longer before she had to go. Chris still couldn’t believe how she could handle working with that kind of boss for years. Which was why he was back home earlier than usual, trying to think of a way to get her to relax.

 

[Y/N] entered their place and caught the scent of her favorite aromatherapy. A smile appeared on her face as she put down her bag and sauntered toward the living room. Chris was standing in his usual t-shirt and jeans with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Surprise?” He grinned. She closed the distance between them and let his arms wrapped around her body.

 

“This is nice.” She mumbled with a smile.

 

“I made dinner. Come on.” He guided her towards their kitchen and she couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh at the sight of a pizza box on the table.

 

“Well, I did try to make something but I fell asleep and the food was burnt to crisp.”

 

“It’s the thoughts that counts.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing a slice of pizza. They sat on the kitchen counter while they devour the pizza.

 

“I think I’m going to quit my job.” She told him.

 

“Oh?” he tried to sound neutral but by the amused look her face, he didn’t sound neutral at all.

 

“It’s taking a toll on me. I know you’re happy about this, you don’t have to hold back your smile, Chris.” She pointed out.

 

“You deserved a better job anyway.” He shrugged. He put down the glass he was holding and grabbed her hand, motioning her to follow her.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Sit here.” He told her. She plopped down on the couch and waited for him to continue. He sat facing her back and put her hair to the side while he started to massage her.

 

“Oh this feels nice.” She smiled with closed eyes.

 

“I’m a good masseur, ma’am.” He joked.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t quit. I may lose the chance to get massages.” She let out a small gasp when he suddenly kissed her neck.

 

“That’s not a massage, sir.”

 

“Yeah, well I can’t help it.” He shrugged and turned her around so he could capture her lips. She let him pulled her body closer to his as he deepened the kiss.

 

“I really like this kind of massage.” She breathlessly said.

 

“What can I say? I’m a good masseur.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

**  
**


	52. Courtship [ Thor x OC-Kyujin ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : female reader (kyujin) is a soldier on asgard and has to go on a recon mission with thor and maybe he saves her but they get stuck somewhere cramped and fluff ensues
> 
> Pairing : Thor x OC (Kyujin)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Kyujin was trained to be a spy since she was little and she was good at her job. She has infiltrated tons of places across the realms throughout her life. Odin had ordered her to gain information on the secret lair in Nidavellir, home of the dwarves. She supposed being able to create illusion help her with this mission. She crouched down to hide herself from the giant snakes that was curled up in front of the entrance. There were two snakes and she didn’t know what the snakes are capable of doing. For all she knows, she could’ve died and no one would notice her disappearance.

 

One day. Kyujin spent exactly one day to watch the snakes’ pattern. It barely moved, she observed, aside from killing those who dare to come closer. So far she has witness five careless men died for trying to infiltrate the lair. She had to wait for a chance to slip past them but so far, the snakes were very happy to show her how impossible that was. She stole a glance across her to find Thor being occupied by his food. They had been assigned for this mission together, which was quite surprising since Thor usually opted to go on a battle instead of infiltration mission.

 

He reminded her of a particular breed of dog she found during her time in Midgard, she smiled to herself. She tried to hide her smile when he suddenly looked up and gave her a grin.

 

NOW? He mouthed and pointed his thumb at the snakes. He must’ve been dying to fight the snakes, she thought and gave him a small nod. One day was enough to observe the snakes’ pattern. She used her power to duplicate herself and told her clones to go the other way to distract the snakes. It seemed to work tremendously, until one snake turned around and saw them trying to sneak in.

 

She quickly drew out her blades and started to aim it towards the snake while Thor swung his hammer to stop the other snake from killing her. The fight ended rather quickly, thanks to her impressive knives skill and Thor’s mjolnir. They both stared at the dead snakes in shock.

 

“What are we going to do?” She mumbled.

 

“We shall investigate this lair, Kyujin. While it was still dead.”

 

“What do you mean ‘still dead’?” She followed him inside. Thor didn’t get a chance to answer when the huge rock next to the cave rolled over and closed the entrance.

 

“This is not good.” Kyujin started to panic.

 

“The snakes were known for their immortality. They will come back to live so they can protect this lair again. I wonder why, though.”

 

“The sword. Maybe it was because of the sword.”

 

“What sword?”

 

“I heard rumors when we went strolling around the market. It is said the snakes protect the sword inside this lair for the sword hold a very powerful magic similar to Mjolnir.”

 

“Is this the sword?” Thor picked up the sword he just found at a corner.

 

“Don’t pick it up!” She exclaimed and felt the cave rumbled. Thor quickly ran towards her before he was squished to death.

 

“This is a very small space.” She breathed out, trying to find way to get out.

 

“It is.” He nervously nodded, finally realizing how close they were right now.

 

“Kyujin?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If we got out of this place, do you mind if I court you?” Thor shyly asked. She sharply turned her head.

 

“That—really?”

 

“Yes. I’ve been meaning to ask you. I would have asked you when we got back from this mission.”

 

“I’d love to, Thor. Is that why you’re here instead of battling those ogres?” She smiled.

 

“Yes.”

 

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long moment until Kyujin finally spoke out.

 

“You could swing your hammer towards the rock. We could get out that way.” She told him.

 

“There’s a huge possibility I might hurt you, Kyujin.”

 

“I’d rather get hurt than die here.” She grinned. Thor stared at her for a moment before raising his hammer and swung it forward. It did hit her side a little, causing her to yelp as he pulled her close to him. Once they got out, Thor continued to fly further to make sure the snakes won’t be near them.

 

“You’re bleeding.”

 

“It’s a little graze. I’ll be fine. Heimdall!” She called out. The bitfrost swallowed them up and brought them back to Asgard.

 

“See? It’s healing.” She showed him the wound.

 

“Where are you off to?” He frowned in confusion when she moved away from his embrace.

 

“I need to get ready for the date, don’t I? Is that the word your Midgardian friends use?” She grinned.

 

“Yes. A date.”

**  
**


	53. Pampered [ Thor x OC-Emma ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader got injured after a fight. He waited on her and did every of her requests, treating her like a princess.
> 
> Pairing : Thor x OC (Emma)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Thor stormed inside the waiting room and found Steve Rogers sitting at one of the chairs, hands on his face. He looked up to give him a tired smile. Tony Stark looked worn out as he got up on his feet and approached him.

 

“How is she?” Thor asked. He just arrived through bitfrost after Heimdall told him about Emma’s accident.

 

“She’s in the surgery right now. The bullet went through her stomach but the doctors are optimistic. She lost a lot of blood but she should be okay. We have the best doctors working on her right now.” Tony Stark explained. Honestly seemed like the best policy after the whole Ultron thing and besides, he was sure Thor would appreciate his honesty on Emma’s condition.

 

“That’s good, right?” Thor still looked shaken.

 

“Yes. That’s very good. You should take a seat, Thor. We’re all waiting for her. Romanoff and Barton were going to buy some food for us.” Bruce Banner spoke up and motioned him to sit next to him.

 

“How…?”  


“One of Hydra’s henchman managed to sneak away and shot her. It was very quick. Fortunately, Pietro was quick enough to bring her back to the quinjet and Wanda managed to put the henchman down. She’s going to be very happy to see you when she woke up.” Banner told him.

 

Thor felt a lot better when they finally brought her back to her room and told him that she’ll be fine. He sat next to her bed. His hand clasped her pale hand as he dozed off to sleep.

 

He woke up hours later to the sound of her voice. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his body. He may be a god but he could get sores on his muscles, especially after hours of sleeping in the most uncomfortable position. She was looking at him with a small smile as he tried to loosen the tense muscle on his shoulders.

 

“Hello.” She softly spoke.

 

“How are you?” Thor smiled and leaned in to give her an affectionate kiss on her lips.

 

“I’ve been better.” She grimaced when she accidentally touched the wound on her stomach.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone. It’s great to see you again, Emma.” Steve Rogers gave a chaste kiss on her forehead before exiting the room.

 

“Do you need anything?” Thor asked her. He has changed into a sweatshirt and pants since his Asgardian armor was not very pleasant to sleep in.

 

“I’m a little hungry.” She admitted.

 

“I’ll ask the nurse if you can eat. Sandwich? I recall your love for those breads.” Thor grinned.

 

“Yes, please. Lots of sandwiches.” She excitedly nodded.

 

He left her to ask the nurse and went back 10 minutes later with a tray full of sandwiches.

 

“This is a lot.”

 

“You need to eat a lot so you can get better.” Thor proudly said.

 

“I’ll get stomachache if I ate all of these.” She shook her head with a smile and motioned him to sit next to her. “We could share this.” She added.

 

“I was very worried when Heimdall told me of your condition.” Thor said between bites.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m glad the Maximoffs were there to save you in time.” He grabbed another piece of sandwich.

 

Emma knew Thor was very affectionate and thoughtful but she didn’t know he would be this accommodating until she was allowed to go back home few days later. Once she was home, Thor quickly tried to attend to her needs. He would bring her water or juice when he noticed her looking around for her water. Thor didn’t hesitate to carry her around the house fearing she might hurt herself.

 

“I’m okay, Thor.” She sighed when he tried to pick her up.

 

“But you’re still hurt.” He frowned.

 

“It’s getting better. Come on, let’s watch some movies.” She patted the couch.

 

He stared at her for a moment before deciding to cuddle with her. Steve visited her for an hour or two; Thor didn’t really keep track of it. He was busy trying to coddle his girlfriend.

 

“Tony sent you this.” Steve gave her a huge bouquet of flowers and a card.

 

‘I know you’re living the princess life right now but I really need you back in the lab. Pietro and Wanda are going to blow something up. Please. –T.S’

 

She laughed showed the card to Thor and Steve who chuckled in amusement. The doctors did tell her she should be able to go back to work after a week. It’s already the sixth day and she’s already itching to get back to work.

 

“I guess I need to get back to work tomorrow before he kills the Maximoffs.” She spoke out when Steve had left their home.

 

“Are you sure?” Thor looked at her rather skeptically.

 

“Yes. I’ll be fine, Thor.” She tiptoed to kiss him on the lips.

 

“You could come with me if you want.” She grinned, knowing how annoyed Tony will be to have one more curious person in the lab.

 

**  
**

 


	54. New Friend [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Jess ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : It’s about a girl named jess who pietro saves from being mugged or kidnapped. And then they become best buddies, not romantically involved.
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC (Jess)
> 
> Genre : Friendship | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Home-café-night class-home. That basically summed up Jess’ daily activities. She had to get night classes for her degree when she found out her saving was depleting rather quickly. It was a decent job with decent pay, thankfully. She was more than grateful when the owner of the café insisted she continued her studies and gave her a small loan to cover some of the tuition.

 

It was another gloomy morning in Manhattan. The weather has gone quite cold and Jess’ uniform was not the warmest clothing. She wore a cowl scarf around her neck to keep her warm as she attended the customers. The ringing bell at the door made her look up from her notepad for a moment. A man and woman, presumably her age, entered the café. They looked a lot like each other so they were probably related, she observed. It wasn’t the similarity that intrigued her. It was their accent when they called her that made her tilted her head in curiosity.

 

“Good morning. I’m Jess. How may I help you today?” She smiled.

 

“Caramel Latte.” The woman said with a clipped accent.

 

“Make that two.” The man grinned.

 

“Would you like something to eat? We have killer sandwich.”

 

“Sandwich is good. I want sandwich.” The woman nodded.

 

“Got it. I’ll get back to you.” She smiled and walked away, trying to ignore their stares.

 

She quickly put in their orders and attended the other customers while waiting for their drinks and food to come up. The café didn’t hire a lot of waiters/waitresses. They only hired two, Jess and another man who usually take the night shifts. She didn’t mind, though. Both got to get more pay compared to other cafés with more workers.

 

“Two caramel latte and our special sandwich.” She gave them her usual big smile as she put down their orders on their table.

 

“Thank you.” The man grinned and started to inhale the sandwich while the woman decided to take her time eating it.

 

“Enjoy. Call me if you need any help.” She smiled and turned around to go back to the counter.

 

They seemed to stay for another hour, chatting and continuously stole a few glance at her. She shouldn’t be taking it too seriously. It was probably because of her look. Green on her right eye, blue on her left. That alone was enough to make people stare, not to mention her bright red hair. She would’ve changed her hair color if she didn’t like it so much.

 

The rest of the day seemed a bit of a blur after they left. She left her work and went to her college for her usual night class. Her genius brain allowed her to do minimal studying, which means she could do more work. She probably could go on without a college degree but no company will want to accept a high-school graduate. She needed this science degree to get her a job somewhere other than the café.

 

It was almost 10 p.m and she just finished her class. She was on her way back home when she noticed a group of men following her from her peripheral view. She quickened her pace and her grip on her bag tightened. The men seemed to realize she was trying to get away and ran towards her.

 

 _Oh God, I’m going to die._ She thought as she ran and took a turn at the intersection. The weather was cold and she was exhausted. She definitely couldn’t handle a group of bad guys.

 

“Come on. We need to get her now.” One of the men growled as they chased her.

 

“What the hell! Let me go, you creep!” She screamed when they managed to catch her.

 

“Sorry. The boss needs to talk to you, Jess.”

 

“How the hell did you know my name?!” She panicked and tried to find anyone to help her.

 

“You don’t think you could go on changing your look would go unnoticed, don’t you?” he leered as he tried to drag her.

 

She didn’t know what happened next. She was about to let out another scream when she saw a flash of blue and her kidnappers suddenly were on the ground not a moment later, writhing in pain. She looked up to see a familiar face looking back.

 

“The guy from the café.” She breathed out.

 

“Yes. Steve Rogers wants to see you and I was about to pick you up from your college when this happened.” He said.

 

“S-steve Rogers? As in Captain America?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. Probably because of your brain. Or your pretty hair.” He grinned.

 

“Please don’t.” She grimaced and laughed when the man in front of her made a face.

 

“I was just joking. My name is Pietro.”

 

“Jess.”

 

“So, I’ll take you to the tower, yes?”

 

“Now?!” She didn’t even realize he was guiding her towards the huge avengers tower in front of her.

 

“Yes. He’ll be happy to see us.”

 

Steve Rogers was not happy to see him. He looked sleepy, probably because Pietro woke him up in the middle of the night. He did manage to gave her a welcoming smile and motioned her to sit on the couch.

 

“I know this is sudden. We were supposed to call you in tomorrow.” He gave Pietro a glare. “But since you’re here, I would like to invite you for a job.”

 

“A job? Here?”

 

“Yes. Tony Stark seemed very fond of you ever since he saw your presentation in high school. He’s been keeping tracks of people he thinks should work with him. You are number one on his list and we managed to get a hold of you today.”

 

She didn’t have to think twice to accept the job. Tony Stark offered her a job. What more does she want? She gleefully thought as she walked back home with Pietro trailing her.

 

“I need to thank you.” She spoke.

 

“Pssh. I get to have new friend. That’s great enough.” Pietro seemed so excited to have someone his age in the tower.

 

“Maybe you could introduce me to the Avengers.” She nodded.

 

“You’re a fan of Captain America.” Pietro pointed out and laughed when she blushed.

 

“Who isn’t?” She retorted with a small grin on her face.

 

**  
**


	55. Sundays [ dad!Bruce Banner x daughter!OC – Holly ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : father-daughter time
> 
> Pairing : Bruce Banner x OC (Holly) - Father/Daughter relationship
> 
> Genre : Family Fic | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Holly Banner didn’t know who her mother was. She has always been with her father, even after he was exposed to gamma radiation and when he decided to go to India. Her father always told her how he would always love her no matter what. It was a bit weird when she was little but she finally found out about her grandfather’s hatred towards her father and she understood why her father always seemed so protective of her. She was 14 when Bruce was called to join the avengers. She watched the woman, Natasha, asked him to join and explained what happened. She remembered telling Natasha she likes her and how Natasha replied that she would train her to be a good fighter. Holly also got to meet the rest of the Avengers. Her favorite was probably Steve Rogers since Bruce always told her stories about Captain America. When the whole battle of New York was over, she was introduced to Clint Barton, whom she dubbed her third favorite person after Natasha and Steve.

 

Holly had witnessed a lot of things but the news where her father turned into raging hulk was the first time she realized how dangerous Hulk could be. She wasn’t her father’s daughter if she didn’t run to him when they arrived, though. Her father would never hurt her, so would the Hulk. She didn’t let go of her father’s hand until he stopped shaking. It was probably the moment that brought them closer than ever. 17 years old Holly never felt prouder when her father and the rest of Avengers beat Ultron and saved Sokovia.

 

It was another Sunday, which means she got to spend some time with his father. Bruce was already up when she trudged down in her pajamas. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the kitchen stool, waiting for her father to finish cooking her waffles.

 

“Good morning.” Bruce gave his daughter a small smile and put the waffles on a plate in front of her.

 

“Morning, Dad. You’re up early.” She pointed out as she poured a generous amount of syrup on the waffles.

 

“Tony programmed FRIDAY to wake me up early.” He frowned.

 

“Why?” She asked with her mouth full.

 

“There’s some place I want to show you. An early birthday present.” He told her, watching her try not to choke on her waffle.

 

“What present?” Her face brightened.

 

“Get a shower and I’ll take you there.” He pointed at her room. She didn’t have to be told twice. Holly darted towards her room to get dressed in record time. They left their place 15 minutes later. Her hair was still damp and she didn’t even bother to wear any make up. She had her favorite avengers sweater on, paired with a black skirt and a pair of converse.

 

He didn’t take her out of the building but to the top floor. She has never been there, she realized. Top floors were usually reserved for Tony Stark’s place or his labs. All her thoughts scattered when they finally arrived at a small room next to a newly built lab.

 

“Is this what I think it is? My own personal lab?” She seemed to be so excited Bruce was worried she would pass out.

 

“Tony and I built this together. It’s small but you could start here so you won’t blow up some of our projects.” He grinned as he recalled the event few years ago where Holly accidentally blew up the whole lab.

 

“Thanks, dad.” She hugged his father. He didn’t have to buy her anything and it’ll already be enough, even though she wasn’t going to say that. She gleefully skipped around the furnished lab and turned her attention to the room next to her.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“That’s my lab. It was for Avengers’ medical purposes.” He shrugged.

 

They soon went back to their place. They met Pietro and Wanda on their way back. They asked her if she wanted to come with them to hang out. Holly was about to say no but Bruce nudged her forward and told her to have a good time. They went to a small diner for lunch. They were about to watch a movie but Holly declined and told them she needs to go back to the tower. Sunday is her day with her father after all.

 

“You’re early.” Bruce’s eyebrows were knitted in confusion when her daughter walked in with take away food. She put the food on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch next to him.

 

“They’re still going to the movie.”

 

“You didn’t go with them.”

 

“It’s Sunday. It’s our day, dad. I bought you some food from the Shawarma place.” She pulled out the container, oblivious to her father’s affectionate look.

 

“You’ll be wishing you could get away from me in a few years.” He laughed.

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy, dad.” She grinned. “What are we watching?” She asked and leaned back on the couch, propping her feet on the table.

 

“Captain America’s Adventure.” She quickly burst into laughter at his father’s exasperated expression. “This is the only movie I can found. Phil Coulson sent it to you.” He told her with a deadpanned look.

 

“My favorite.”

 

“The things I do for you, Holly.” He shook his head with a small smile.

**  
**


	56. A Belated Thank You [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Evie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC (evie) was studying abroad in sokovia when events in au happened. Pietro saved her. Then, a few months later in New York, he saves her from being mugged and to thank him, she offers to buy him coffee or something and they end up hitting it off.
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC (Evie)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Evie rented a small apartment when she came to Sokovia. It was supposed to be a 6 months trip but she fell in love with the place and decided to stay for another six. She loved it there. She could see the old church from her apartment window. The church reminded her of an old rundown theater across her home back in New York. It was beautiful in its own way. She supposed this Sokovian old church is the only thing that made her feel at home.

 

She was very aware of the occasional protests in the streets and tried her best to avoid it. She preferred to help the injured ones and the one who no longer have the will to fight. Her parents were doctors and she was taught to be someone who heals other people. Which was probably why she was always drawn to places that need a lot of helping.

 

There was a huge earthquake that afternoon. Eva was in the middle of bandaging an old man’s wrist when they came. She lived in New York all her life, there was no way she wouldn’t recognize the famous archer with amazing biceps that was now running around. No one seemed to understand what he was saying though, she noticed. She tried to listen to his English while she finished bandaging the wrist.  Once she was done, Eva stood up, grabbed her backpack, and approached the archer. She had to remind herself that she shouldn’t be fangirling over him right now before she spoke up.

 

“I can help you translate.” She said. He looked grateful when he heard he spoke English.

 

“Ok. You need to tell them that we need to evacuate the city. Ultron is going to destroy the whole city.” He explained. She didn’t know who ultron is and was about to ask him when a swarm of robots flew above them. She quickly nodded and started to translate his order. She even taught him a few key phrases so he could go on his own.

 

Eva was on her way to the helicarrier to evacuate when she felt someone pushed her aside. She lost her balance and fell hard onto a pile of ruins. Her ankle was trapped in a weird position between the ruins as she fell. There was a loud crack and she bit her lips to stop herself from screaming in pain. Her eyes were fixated on the helicarrier not far from her and she wondered if this is how she’s going to die.

 

She managed to get her leg out of the ruins before it crushed her leg for good but she was in no shape to get up, let alone run towards the helicarrier. So she leaned back and closed her eyes, her lips parted a little as she took small deep breaths to calm herself down. She was about to pass out when she felt someone picked her up. Her eyes quickly snapped open in surprise. He had a soft smile on his lips as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay.” He said and she recognized him as one of the Avengers that came, though she was pretty sure he wasn’t an Avengers when she left New York.

 

“My leg.” She winced a little at his movement. He looked very concerned when he saw the blood and the weirdly bent ankle. She didn’t have the time to speak when she suddenly felt him move at an incredible speed.

 

“What was that?” She breathed out when they were on the boat. He brought her to the infirmary once they arrived at the helicarrier and not once did he put her down.

 

“Cool, huh?” He grinned before he was shooed away by the medics. She watched him disappeared even before she managed to say thank you.

 

The traumatic event caused her nightmares for months even after she was back in New York. Sometimes the nightmares were chased away by the blonde man who saved her in Sokovia. But most of the times, she ended up walking around the neighborhood at dawn because she couldn’t get back to sleep. And today was one of those days. She walked out of her apartment with a slight limp. It was 5 a.m and there weren’t a lot of people there. She enjoyed the cold breeze. It helped her calm down after a nightmare.

 

She stayed in the small park for an hour before she decided to get back home. Apparently, her slight limp and her gender made her a perfect mugging target for a group of teenagers. They blocked her way and gave her a vicious smile as they rounded around her.

 

“We don’t want any trouble, ma’am.” One of the boys leered at her.

 

“We just need some money.”

 

“I’m in my pajamas. What makes you think I have any money right now?” She was more irritated than scared. She just had an awful nightmare and these boys had the audacity to disturb her peaceful morning.

 

“Well well well.” They were about said something when they heard a male voice behind them. She craned her neck and her eyes widened. That familiar blonde hair and silly smile that chased away her nightmares.

 

“Get away, blondie.” She winced a little when he dashed towards them and brought them down in a few seconds.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he grabbed her hand and led her away from a group of unconscious boys.

 

“Yes. Thank you.” She smiled.

 

“It’s no problem.” He gave her a long stare. “Have we met before?” He asked after a moment of silence.

 

“You saved me in Sokovia.”

 

“Ah! Your leg is okay now?” He still has a slight accent when he spoke.

 

“Better. I didn’t get to thank you back then.” She answered.

 

“Accompanying for a morning coffee would be a great way to thank me.” He grinned. She glanced at his hand that was still holding hers. He seemed a little nervous despite his jokester expression, she noticed.

 

“A coffee would be nice. I’m Evie.”

 

“Pietro.” He gave her a huge smile as they walked towards the nearest coffeeshop. “I also would like to have your number.” He added in a conspiratorial whisper and winked at her when she turned to give him a look.

 


	57. Steve and The French Language [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve had a hard time understanding his french girlfriend sometimes.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC 
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : kissing, fight (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Steve Rogers stirred from his sleep at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. She was talking outside their bedroom in her mother language. He could pick up some of the sentences, something he learned after he dated her and found out her limited English skills. He frowned in confusion as he listened to her speak. She was annoyed, he could tell by the tone of her voice, at whom he didn’t know. But she managed to let out a string of curse before she hung up and went back to their bedroom.

 

“Good morning!” She beamed and bent down to give him a kiss.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked her with a sleepy smile as he pulled her down to lie down with him.

 

“It’s fine. My brother is being his idiot self.” She grumbled in her thick accent. Steve tilted his head when she started to continue the sentences in French. He couldn’t catch anything beside the words sending her stuff and mistakes on delivery address.

 

“Sorry.” She gave him a sheepish grin when she realized she’s been rambling in French.

 

“ _It’s okay.”_ He spoke in broken French that made her shook her head with a smile.

 

“I love you but that’s a horrible accent, Steve.” She laughed. “Come on. I made crepes.”  Steve let her go so she could go to the dining room while he washed his face.

 

They meet two years ago during a mission in France. She was assigner to be his partner and one thing led to another and now they’re dating and living together. He walked out of their room and watched her prepare their breakfast while humming a French song he had heard her sing before.

 

Steve left few hours later for a short mission, leaving her alone in their huge apartment that Tony Stark gave them. She should probably go to the gym today, she thought to herself. Nat would be happy to have a sparring partner other than the new recruits. She was, after all, the French version of black widow without the brainwashing. She could help Nat trained some people too. So she changed into her training clothes and jogged towards the training field.

 

Natasha was barking orders at the recruits. Well, she was actually ordering them to run faster in her cold-assassin tone, which was scarier. [Y/N] grinned and tapped her shoulders to greet her. The former assassin looked more than pleased to see her.

 

“I’m giving up.” Nat said in a deadpanned voice.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad.” [Y/N] stretched her arms and legs before she ran a few laps for warm ups.

 

One of the agents, a cocky young man, slowed down to get to her and gave her a flirtatious grin. He clearly didn’t know who she is, she realized. She was wearing the usual training suits and she wasn’t the most noticeable member of the Avengers either. She gave him an odd look and ran quicker. The man followed her and she could see Nat smirking at her from her peripheral view.

 

“Hey, pretty girl.”

 

“I prefer agent.” She politely told the man. He didn’t look happy at her rejection.

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t play hard to get, sweetie.”

 

“You call me that again and I’ll break your neck, sweetie.” She gave the man a murderous glare.

 

“I know other things we could break.” He winked. She took a deep breath as the man kept talking in a degrading tone. _Nat wouldn’t mind if I hit him, right?_ She turned her head towards her friend who was looking the other way. _What I am talking about, she’d be thrilled I put some sense into this guy’s head._

 

It wasn’t until the guy tried to put his hand on her body that she started to react. She grabbed his hand and twisted it, flipping him over in the process. He was down in a second with her foot pressed on his neck.

 

“You really don’t know me do you? Does [Y/N] rings a bell?” She asked and saw recognition flashed his face. “Tried to touch me again and I’ll cut your hand for real.” She hissed. “Do you understand?” The man nodded, his face pale. She let him go and continued to jog towards Nat.

 

“You’re right. I’d end up killing somebody if I were you.” She told Nat.

 

Steve came back home that night to a very excited [Y/N]. She sat on the bed while he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, simultaneously listening to her story. He looked annoyed by the guy she told about. She finished her story with a proud face when she noticed his shocked expression as he came out of the bathroom.

 

“What?”

 

“You stabbed him?”

 

“What? No!” She frowned in confusion

 

“You said you stabbed him.” He had a confused puppy expression on his face as he sat next to her on the bed. She stayed silent for a moment before she shook her head.

 

“I said I _hit_ him, not _stab_.” She explained.

 

“Oh.” He let out a breath of relief. “This French is going to be the death of me.”

 

“I am more than happy to offer you some tutoring.” She teasingly said. He pulled her close and leaned closer.

 

“I may need that.” He nodded before kissing her.

**  
**


	58. Science Partner [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Katja ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : high school au where pietro starts crushing on oc katja when they somehow meet at school / wanda teases him about his crush and he calls her katya (because of his accent)
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC (Katja)
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“Why can’t we sit together?” Wanda crossed her arms in front of her chest as she tried to stare down the teacher. Pietro nodded along next to her.

 

“Your father, Mr. Barton has specifically told me not o put you two together. He also added that ‘you kids should socialize with other kids.’ “ He pulled out a note with Clint’s messy handwriting on it.

 

“He’s not our father.” Both of them grumbled simultaneously. After their parents’ sudden death, Clint Barton-a family friend- decided to step up and become their legal guardian. It was better than staying in Sokovia with their horrible relatives and Clint Barton lived with the rest of his best friends who were more than willing to care for them. 

 

“Well, he’s your legal guardian so, go sit on your assigned seats.” Wanda let out an exasperated sigh and went to her seat. Pietro turned around and froze a moment before he walked towards his seat.

 

“Hi.” He gave his seatmate a grin.

 

“Hello.” She nodded and turned back to her doodles.

 

“I’m Pietro.” He whispered to her. She turned her head towards him with an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“Katja.” She smiled a little. This guy reminded her of a very excited puppy.

 

“Katya.” He repeated.

 

“No. It’s Katja not Katya.”

 

“Katja.” He nodded with a smile on his face. He scanned the room and found his sister watching him with an amused expression.

 

‘SHUT UP.’ He mouthed at his twins who laughed quietly.

 

Over the course of few months, Katja found out that Pietro was the talkative out of the two. She also knew that Pietro joined the track team along with her while Wanda preferred some psychology club. One of the most important fact she has discovered is that she may have been crushing on Pietro (she will never admit how much she likes him, though). Katja became his partner for a science project, which was why she was now standing in front of his house (it was more of a mansion than a house to her) with a backpack full of books and notes.

 

A middle-aged man who insisted to be called Jarvis greeted her and guided her inside. She had to stop herself from gaping at the interior of the building. She was pretty well off but this was insane, she thought as Jarvis took her to the second floor.

 

“Jarvis? Can you ask Pietro why the hell did he tell us to lea—well hello.” A man appeared from the kitchen when they were ascending the stairs. Gorgeous was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw him. He was probably 10 years older than her and he has the prettiest blue eyes and blonde hair.

 

“Hi.” She awkwardly smiled.

 

“Steve Rogers.” He jogged towards them to shook her hand.

 

“Katja. I’m a friend of Pietro and Wanda.” She introduced herself and added, “Pietro and I have science project together.”

 

“Clint is going to go crazy.” He mumbled.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. Have fun.” He grinned and left her with Jarvis.

 

“Mr. Maximoff. Your friend is here.” Jarvis said in his perfect British accent. She could hear Pietro’s footsteps before he opened the door.

 

“Katya! Come in! Quick. Thank you, Jarvis.” He ushered her inside and quickly closed the door.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Did you see anyone else here?” He nervously asked.

 

“Well, I met a Steve Rogers. Is he your brother?”

 

“No. He just looked young for his age.” Pietro let out a sigh of relief and gave her a huge smile. “Glad you could come.”

 

“Well, we need to finish the project, so…” She trailed off, her eyes scanning his room. It was simple compared to the rest of the house, with minimal furniture. They quickly got lost in their projects. Pietro was having a blast until Wanda walked into the room with a weird smile on her face.

 

“Hello, Katja.”

 

“Wanda! Hi!” She smiled back and asked her to join them, oblivious to Pietro’s frowning face.

 

“Is this for the science project?” Wanda sat between them.

 

“Yeah. Have you finished yours?” Katja asked while she highlighted some sentences on the book.

 

“Yes. You could ask Bruce and Tony for help if you want. Some of the questions are pretty difficult and you can’t find the answer in the textbook.” Wanda grinned.

 

“Bruce and Tony?” Katja looked up.

 

“They’re our families. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the people downstairs!” She gleefully said. Katja seemed interested and stood up from the floor. She smoothened her skirt and re-do her hair-bun.

 

“Wanda.” Pietro hissed at his twin.

 

“What?”

 

“They’re going to think Katya is my girlfriend.”

 

“Is she not? Pretty sure she likes you too.” Wanda smirked. “Come on, Katja.”

 

“Katya wait! I’ll come with you.” Pietro rushed to follow them, bracing himself for his family’s teasing.

 

“It’s Katja.” Katja corrected with a smile on her lips.

 

“Katya sounds nicer.” He retorted with a faint blush on his cheeks. Wanda already ran downstairs, probably to announce their entrance.

 

“You’re lucky I like you, Pietro.” She stared at him in shock when the words spilled out of her lips. She watched Pietro’s lips curved into a teasing smile. He nudged her with his shoulder.

 

“So you like me, huh?” He grinned and leaned into her ear when she didn’t say anything. “I like you too, Katya.” He whispered.

 

“Good. I don’t have to get myself swallowed by the earth for accidentally confessing my feelings.” She nodded with pink cheeks.

 

“HELLO!” Both of them looked up to find Pietro’s family looking at them from the dining room. Pietro let out a soft groan when Tony Stark decided to tease him.

 

“Meet my family. Everybody, meet Katya. She’s my science partner.” He grumbled.

**  
**


	59. Truce? [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris Evans x OC funny oneshot
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

_ _

 

_She froze on her spot as she felt the water drenched her body. She could hear Chris snickering on the second floor, probably hiding behind the balcony. Her eyes slowly darted towards the perpetrator who now was leaning on the balcony with twinkling eyes and mischievous grin on his face._

_“Welcome home, babe.”_

_“I’m going to get you back, Chris.” She wiped away the water from her face and gave him a smirk._

 

It was a week ago and she still hasn’t done anything to get him back, which mad him more nervous. [Y/N] was acting like her usual self throughout the week. She would come back from a movie shoot around 5 p.m. and they would eat dinner together. There was absolutely nothing that he would deem suspicious.

 

“Hey, man. You look tense.” Anthony Mackie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He sheepishly grinned and murmured an apology while his eyes scanned the small crowds to find his girlfriend. She was having a conversation with Sebastian Stan and Scarlett Johansson. The small gathering he held to celebrate the wrapping of Civil War movie shoot went smoothly so far.

 

“So… you and [Y/N] are going steady, huh?” Anthony grabbed another bottle of beer.

 

“Yeah. I guess we just match.” Chris grinned though he couldn’t stop feeling so nervous.

 

“That’s cool. She’s really a keeper.” They talked for a while longer until Jeremy came and called the three gossipers over. Most of the people have gone home, leaving him with his friends. Sebastian looked like a seven-year-old kid, giggling over nothing. Scarlett was tipsy but still maintained her composure. His girlfriend didn’t seem drunk at all. They managed to make promises to hang out soon before they left the house.

 

“Tired?” Chris gave her a hug.

 

“A little. I’m kinda hungry.” She grinned and walked to the kitchen to find some snacks she could munch on. Chris grabbed a bag of popcorn and led her to their bedroom so they could get some rest and watch some movies. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, her lips curved into a small smile when Chris loosened up and pulled her closer. Well, maybe she was just kidding, he thought and let his nervousness dissipated.

 

Chris was woken up at midnight by a loud crash. He quickly turned to his side and found [Y/N] fast asleep. There was another noise and this time it made her stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes in confusion and looked up to see Chris’ stiff expression.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

“I think there’s someone downstairs.” He whispered and slowly got up from the bed. She trailed behind him and followed him downstairs. Chris turned on the lights and found nothing amiss in the living room or the dining room, which made him tenser. It wasn’t until he turned around and no longer found [Y/N] did he start to panic.

 

“Babe?” He called out.

 

“[Y/N]? Is this your prank?!” He walked back upstairs and went back to the bedroom to search for her.

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

Chris may or may not have let out the longest string of curse in his life when someone jumped in front of him with a scary mask.

 

“SEBASTIAN?! WHAT THE HELL.” He said out loud when the prankster took off his mask and started to laugh.

 

“Oh God, this is so funny.” He wiped a tear from his eyes as he told him about [Y/N]’s plan to scare him in between breaths.

 

“Where is she?” He did have to admit, this was a really good one and she did get him good this time. Sebastian’s laughter died down as he got back up on his feet and started to walk out of the room.

 

“I’ll be nice since you really have entertained me, Chris. She’s downstairs and was about to surprise you when you walked out of the house with her mask.” Sebastian told him.

 

Chris rolled his eyes playfully and walked downstairs with Sebastian. He opened the door and let Sebastian exited first before him.

 

“See you, Chris.” His friend quickly jogged away while Chris’ eyebrows knitted in confusion. Chris watched him left with his car, realizing Sebastian wasn’t drunk like he thought so.

 

“Why are you run—“ he stopped mid sentence when he felt water poured over him, soaking him thoroughly. He looked up and found [Y/N]’s triumphant face looking down at him.

 

“You really think this through, didn’t you?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared at her with a small smile on his face.

 

“Yep.” She shamelessly nodded, her eyes glazed over his six packs that were visible through the wet t-shirt. “Nice body you got there, Evans.”

 

“Why thank you.” He bowed. He waited until she walked inside before he went inside the house. He quickly locked the door and bolted upstairs to meet her on the hallway. She froze when he stopped a good 10 meters away from her.

 

“Chris.” She warned but the latter only grinned at her with his arms opened.

 

“Come give your boyfriend a huge, [Y/N].” He walked closer and started to run when she turned around and ran back to their room. He easily caught her and envelope her in a hug, once again drenching her clothes.

 

“Ugh I hate you.” She mumbled.

 

“I love you too. Truce?” He grinned.

 

“Truce.” She finally nodded and let Chris kissed her lips.

**  
**


	60. The Interview [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris Evans and OC act silly in an interview
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

“You look nervous.” Chris worriedly pointed out when [Y/N] kept fidgeting in the elevator.

 

“I’m not the only one.” She turned to him. They exited the elevator and walked towards the designated room for their press interview.

 

Chris entered the small interview room with his co-star behind him. The interviewer, a young man in his late 20s, greeted them with a comforting smile on his face. [Y/N] seemed to relaxed a little and shook his hand. Chris followed suit and the interviewer, who insisted to be called Josh, motioned them to sit on the couch prepared for them.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you guys. I know that you have mentioned your anxiety so I’ll do my best to make this comfortable and enjoyable for you.” Josh said before they start the interview.

 

The cameraman gave them a cue and Josh started his intro before introducing them to the camera. True to his words, [Y/N] felt nothing but fun and happiness during the interview.

 

“So, this is one of the most popular questions/requests from your fans.” He looked at both of them with a grin. “Tell us about what happened behind the scenes. Anything particularly interesting you could share with us?”

 

“Chris ripped his pants a lot. Not just once or twice. A LOT.” She quickly answered and elaborated the statement by telling Josh some of the pant-ripping incidents in hilarious details.

 

“Have you seen her character in the movie?” Chris asked and Josh replied with a nod.

 

“She was this cool, badass heroine in the movie, right?” Chris spoke again and gave her a mischievous glance. “She was far from that in real life.” He added in a conspiratorial tone.

 

“NOT TRUE!” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh really? What about that time you accidentally hit yourself with your baton?” Chris challenged. “Or the time we had this torches and you almost burned down the set.”

 

“Did that really happened?” Josh asked.

 

“She tripped over nothing. A LOT.” Chris jabbed his thumb at her while she playfully smacked his arm.

 

“It was slippery!”

 

“Yeah right. It was summer and it was hot as hell, [Y/N].” He smirked.

 

The two continued to exposed their embarrassing incidents in the set for a while until Josh held up his hands.

 

“I give up. This is the best interview I’ve ever done.” He told them.

 

“Because we have so many embarrassing stuff to expose?” she grinned.

 

“Yes.” Chris laughed along at Josh’ reply. “Before we end the shoot, I want to play a little game with you guys.” He brought out two sketchpads and markers.

 

“You will try to draw each other’s face to see if you really know your co-star. You can’t see them at all.” He explained the rules. “Okay. Start!”

 

“This drawing is prettier than the real one.” Chris mocked her.

 

“Wow. Trash talking, Chris?” She rolled her eyes playfully.

 

Josh stopped them after two minutes and told them to close the sketchbook before giving it to each other.

 

“So, are you ready?” Josh excitedly asked.

 

“Let’s see how well can Chris Evans draw.” [Y/N] smirked.

 

They let out a gasp when they opened the sketchbook. They started to laugh uncontrollably as they stared at the sketches.

 

“THIS IS SO UGLY!” Chris laughed and showed the camera her sketch of him. It was weird and resembled a weird creature more than it resembled him.

 

“Like you did any better. See, this is what I have to deal with on the set.” She showed him the sketch Chris did. There were tears in her eyes and she had to wipe the off while giggling.

 

Josh closed the interview once their laughter died down. He shook their hands one more time as he got up from his seat.

 

“This is really awesome, guys. Thanks for coming.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you for making us feel comfortable.” [Y/N] smiled back.

“Sorry for her clamorous self.” Chris joked.

“HEY!” **  
**


	61. Pain in The Ass [ Tony Stark x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader (like 6’+) teasing the avenger(s) of your choice Tony Stark about their height.
> 
> Pairing : Tony Stark x OC
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Tony Stark begrudgingly stood next to [Y/N] while the rest of the group had their giggle fits. He should’ve chosen the truth instead of this stupid dare, he grumbled to himself. [Y/N] gave him an amused stare as she drank her beer. She had a good few inches on him, which gave her the opportunity to get back at him whenever he made a joke about her.

 

“You look frustrated down there, Stark.” She smirked.

 

“You are tiny compared to [Y/N], Mr. Stark.” Thor’s commentary didn’t really help either.

 

“He’s tiny compared to everyone, Thor.” Steve Rogers guffawed. It was the perfect revenge after dealing with Stark calling him capsicle for years.

 

They were having a small gathering after the party Stark held and Clint Barton suggested they play truth or dare. It was interesting to see how far the avengers would go for a dare. [Y/N] was more than happy to crush Tony Stark’s pride by asking him to stand next to her so they’ll know shorter he was than her.

 

“You gigantic people.”

 

“Sorry, Stark. I couldn’t hear you from up here.” She raised an eyebrow and gave him a teasing smile.

 

“The air is very fresh up here, Tony.” She grinned at him as they walked back to the couch.

 

“That’s uncalled for!” Tony whined as she joked about his height again.

 

They had another few minutes of laughing and making fun of Tony Stark before Maria Hill got a phone call from one of the tech.

 

“Well, we got a mission.” She groaned.

 

“Why can’t bad people rest for a day?” [Y/N] complained as they walked back to their quarters to change before they leave.

 

Thankfully, the bad guys were easy to take down, especially with the whole avengers. Unfortunately, they still had a very long flight before they arrived back home.

 

“Get your short suit down here, Stark!” [Y/N] shouted over the com as she struggled to pick up a heavy box of machinery from the secret base.

 

“Call me short one more time and I will beam you ass off, [Y/N].” Tony replied.

 

“Get down here right now and I’ll find another word to insult you with.”

 

“Nice, [Y/N].” She could _hear_ Steve’s grin over the com.

 

“Wow, Capsicle.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Enjoying the air up there?” [Y/N] asked when Tony took longer to flew down.

 

“Shut up, [Y/N].” Tony retorted, forcing his brain to come with a decent insult. He was about to speak when he saw an explosion in the building. He rushed down and tried to find [Y/N] who was still inside.

 

“[Y/N]! Dammit! Where are you?!”

 

“Here!” She coughed out. She seemed to have a light concussion and there was a small gash on her legs. He scooped her up and flew out of the building before there were more explosions.

 

“You okay?” he asked her when they got back on the quinjet. She was propped on a bed while Banner checked her injuries.

 

“Yeah, just a little burn. I’ll be fine.” She gave him a small smile.

 

“You’re bleeding a little too. But you’ll live.” Banner added.

 

“Well, that’s a bummer.”

 

“Who’s going to make fun of you if I die, Stark?” She grinned.

 

Tony Stark rolled his eyes though his lips was curved into a small smile as she gave him her mischievous grin.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, [Y/N].”

 

“Takes one to know one, Tony Stark.” She shrugged.

 

 


	62. The Big Surprise [ Chris Evans x OC-Hannah ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : he is asked a lot about his girlfriend (reader) in an interview. The reader is brought out on stage. (I changed it to Ellen interview for the story’s purpose, i hope that’s okay)
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Hannah)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

“He’s Captain America. Let’s welcome, Chris Evans!” Ellen announced.

 

There were a lot of clapping and shouting as Chris entered the stage wearing a black leather jacket, a shirt, and a pair of dark-colored pants. He gave the audience a big wave before he sat on the couch.

 

“It’s really good to see you again, man! How are you?” Ellen told him.

 

“Thank you for having me here. I’m great!” Chris replied and crossed his legs as he leaned back a little.

 

Ellen picked up her cards and turned to Chris with a teasing smile.

 

“So, before we begin, there’s something I want to ask you and I’m pretty sure the audience wanted to know as well.” Ellen started.

 

“Oh sure, go ahead.”

 

“Is it true you’ve been having a girlfriend for the past year?” She asked and watched Chris’ face brightened and huge smile appeared on his face.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been dating her for two years? I think it’s almost for three years, actually.”

 

“How did you do it? I mean, no one found out about this, right?”

 

“Well, we’re both very private people and we just don’t feel like sharing too much to others. But after all the speculations and the rumors, we decided that maybe we should just tell people we’re dating.” Chris shrugged. “It is interesting though, how I’m not troubled by this. I usually feel uncomfortable for exposing my relationship to public.”

 

“That’s love, I tell you.” Ellen laughed. “But honestly, when you’ve met the right person, it just feels right. I did feel the same way with my wife.”

 

“I do love her a lot.” The audience aah-ed at his response. “She’s really great. I may be biased but really, she’s just awesome. We’re best friends and it’s nice, you know, to be with someone you could call best friend.”

 

“There’s some questions on twitter that attract my attention and I’ll ask them to you.” Ellen said. Chris motioned for her to continue.

 

“Do you have any pet name for her?”

Chris laughed at the question and shook his head. “I tried it once, as a joke. I called her these weird, cheesy pet names for her. I have never seen her look so shocked in my life.”

 

“Next one. What are the things Captain America do that annoys her?”

 

“I don’t know.” Chris rubbed his chin and pondered the question. “I guess when I forgot to wash some dishes or when I left the towel on the bathroom floor.”

 

“What is wrong with putting the towel back on the hanger?” Ellen responded with incredulous gasp.

 

“I don’t know! I just forgot, I guess.” He sheepishly grinned.

 

“Fine then.” Ellen playfully rolled her eyes. “Is there anything she does that annoy you?”

 

Chris immediately shook his head and stared into one of the camera.

 

“NOPE! Not at all.”

 

“That’s a really smart answer.” Ellen nodded. “Okay, next question. Have you ever pranked her? You are known to be a troublemaker on set. You even pranked Scarlett last year when she was here.”

 

“We pranked each other a lot.” Chris nodded and seemed to be thinking about something. “It’s fun, you know –OH MY GOD!” Chris was cut off mid-sentence when someone shocked him from behind him. He quickly turned and saw Hannah on the floor, laughing her ass off.

 

“What the hell!” He laughed and helped her up while she wiped a tear from her eyes.

 

“That was really good.” She said between laughter.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hannah.” Ellen gave her a hug and offered her to seat on the extra couch.

 

“So this is why you have an extra couch!” Chris gasped.

 

“Oh God, your reaction was so funny, Chris. Let’s replay it.” Ellen said and they watched Chris’ surprised reaction on the big screen behind them.

 

“So, you’ve been dating Chris for a few years. How does that feel like?” Ellen asked when they all have stopped laughing.

 

“He was just my best friend before we dated and we’ve known each other for years, so I guess it’s pretty okay?” She jokingly replied.

 

“That was mean, babe.” He whined.

 

“Seriously, though. It was great. Chris is lovely and we’re both really childish at times so it works.” She held his hand and gave him a loving smile.

 

“That’s really sweet.” Ellen cooed and turned to the camera.. “We’ll be back with more Chris Evans and Hannah after this break!”

 

 

**  
**


	63. Promise Me [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader and Chris dated during avengers filming but they broke it off even though they still have feelings for each other. They were miserable. She got drunk and Chris helped her to get back to her home. Fluff and feels.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, slight angst? | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

_ _

_“This is not going to work.” Chris didn’t know how much those words could hurt until it came out of [Y/N]’s mouth. He watched her packed up her stuff and gave him a short kiss on his cheek, her eyes wet and swollen. She had been crying a lot lately, Chris thought. He felt like he was getting punched in the stomach when he saw the state she was in. Did he do that to her? Was he that bad of a boyfriend?_

_“We can talk about this.” He heard himself repeating the words over and over as he followed her from the bedroom to the front door._

_“Talk? Chris, you are more in love with others and with your job than you are with me. I don’t blame that, but sometimes I just want to feel like I’m the most important person in your life.” She bit her lips to stop herself from crying. “I hope you’ll find your happiness, Chris.” She smiled._

 

That was months ago and Chris hasn’t heard from her ever since. He did occasionally check her social media to see how she was doing. But it was nothing compared to the first time he saw her again on the first day of Civil War movie shoot. She was wearing her usual white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. He put on his acting face and gave her a small smile.

 

“Hi, [Y/N].” He greeted, noticing the slight falter of her expression.

 

“Hi, Chris.” She smiled. Chris was about to speak when Sebastian approached them.

 

“Hey guys. This is going to be exciting!” He excitedly said as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, guiding them towards the costume trailer.

 

“Oh, I need to go to the director first.” She stopped in her track and gave them an apologetic smile even though Chris could see she was trying to avoid his eyes. She quickly walked away before they could stop her.

 

“How are you, Chris?” Sebastian quietly asked as they walked together to the trailer.

 

“Good, I guess.” He replied.

 

“Really? Cause you look like crap, Chris. You still love her, huh?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Sebastian shrugged at his reply.

 

“If you really love her and want to work it out, maybe you should tell her, man.”

 

“I broke her heart, Sebastian. I don’t think she still wants to be with me.”

 

“Everybody deserves a second chance. And I’m pretty sure you won’t make the same mistake twice.”

 

Apparently, Sebastian wasn’t the only one who thinks so. The whole cast basically told him that he should at least try to get her back before it was too late. He didn’t have the guts to come up to her and told her how he felt. He could feel Scarlett giving him a disappointed look when the filming is over and he still hasn’t done anything.

 

“I can’t risk it.” Chris told her as they walked into the bar where they held a small party. Everyone was drinking and having fun. Chris stood near the door, letting Scarlett went to their group of friends without him. Maybe what he needs is a drink, he thought to himself as he approached the bar.

 

He was onto his third shot of whisky when he heard her. She was talking loudly to the bartender, trying to order another shot of alcohol. Her face was flushed and she seemed very drunk. He has never seen her this drunk while they’re in a relationship and wondered if he caused this as well. His thoughts scattered when he saw a bunch of guys trying to hit on her. He was about to approach them but she quickly turned the down and wobbled away from the bar.

 

“Hey.” Chris quickly caught her when she almost fell on her face.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you back home.”

 

“Chris?” She mumbled as she looked at his face. She sobered up a little when they walked out of the bar.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m really drunk, aren’t I? Chris wouldn’t be here with me.” She grinned and touched his face with the tip of her finger. Chris felt his heart broke a little more.

 

“I’m here, [Y/N].” He gently said and drove her back to her place. She didn’t say anything and just stared out of the window throughout the ride. Chris thought he might’ve seen few drops of tears coming out of her eyes.

 

“I really love you.” [Y/N] told him when he brought her inside her home and put her on the couch.

 

“You’re drunk, [Y/N].”

 

“Yes, but I really love you, Chris. I still do. Tell me, how do you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Move on. I seemed to be having a little bit of a problem moving on from you. I miss you and I know I shouldn’t.” She mumbled, her eyes locked at the small photo frame on the table. It was the photo they took together a year ago, Chris realized. He kneeled in front of the couch and covered her hand in his.

 

“I don’t.” he gave her a sad smile. “I wanted to come to you and tell you how sorry I was. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it to you.”

 

“Maybe I want us to be together again.” She looked into his eyes. He cupped her cheek with his other hand.

 

“I don’t deserve you, you know.” He whispered.

 

“I’ll do better and I’ll try better. So if… If you’re willing to try again and want to make this work…” She trailed off.

 

“I’ll make it up to you. All those months of being an asshole.” She chuckled at that and gave him the sweetest smile he has ever seen.

 

“Promise me?” She softly asked him as they closed the distance between them.

 

“I promise.” He smiled and kissed her lips.

**  
**


	64. The First Ultrasound [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Danielle/Dani ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Danielle (prefers being called dani) and bucky found out that they’re gonna be parents and they tried to figure out who’s gonna be godparents. 
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Danielle/Dani)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Bucky was having a mission brief with the rest of Avengers when JARVIS ping-ed his phone to tell him about Dani’s worrisome health. He quickly got up from his seat and mumbled a rushed apology before he rushed out of the meeting room. The Avengers stared at his empty chair in confusion until JARVIS decided to inform them of Dani’s current condition.

 

“Bucky just texted me.” Steve spoke out. “He said he’s going to bring her to the medical wing to get a quick check up.”

 

“She’s been sick a lot lately.” Bruce Banner added. “The tower does have a lot of skilled doctors. She’ll be in good hands.”

 

“I guess it’s safe to say we will let Barnes sit this one out?” Maria Hill asked.

 

Bucky felt his heart drop at the sight of his wife. She was lying on the couch and she looked very pale. He probably should text Steve and told him about her, he thought as he picked up his phone to type in a quick text. Once he was done, he put his phone back to his pocket and crouched down in front of her. She opened an eye and gave him a small smile.

 

“You’re early.”

 

“JARVIS told me you’ve been sick. I came as soon as I can.” He said as he brushed away strands of hair that got into her face.

 

“I’m not sick, Bucky.” She started and put her hand on his lips to stop him from cutting her off.

 

“I think I might be pregnant.” She quietly finished.

 

Of all the things he expected her to say, pregnant was not one of them. Bucky tilted his head in confusion, as if assessing the sentence.

 

“This is good, right?” Bucky finally asked. His eyes shone bright as he stared into hers.

 

“It is. We don’t know yet so maybe we really should go to the medical wing to check.” Danielle stood up and wobbled a little. The two of them proceed to go to the other floor. The doctor was ready to welcome them when they stepped out of the elevator. She gave them a warm smile as she guided them to another room.

 

“We’ll perform ultrasound to see if you’re having a baby in there.” She let Dani lied on the bed. Bucky held her hand nervously as he stared into the monitor. Everything was so blurry but he could make out a little constant heartbeat.

 

“That’s a heart.” Bucky breathed out.

 

“Yes, it is. You appear to be 8 weeks pregnant, Mrs. Barnes. Congratulations to both of you.” She said and left the room to give the couple some time alone once she was done.

 

“We’re having a baby.” Dani smiled through her tears. Bucky wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

 

1 hour later, Dani and Bucky found themselves lying on their bed, his arm around her body. Bucky cleared his throat to get her attention. She had the blurry photo of their first ultrasound in her hand.

 

“What is it?” she looked up.

 

“Shouldn’t we be choosing who would be the kid’s godparents?” Bucky asked.

 

“It’s a little early for that, Bucky. But yes, we can choose now. Steve would be a great godfather.” She started.

 

“I… I want Steve to be the godfather.” Bucky quietly told her.

 

“I thought it was already established that you guys would be each other’s child godfather? I mean, with all your lovey dovey act around each other.” She teasingly said with a grin on her face.

 

“Natasha would be the scariest and the most loving godmother.” Bucky added with a small smile.

 

“She would be. Our child will be so spoiled, Bucky.” Dani giggled.

 

“He/she will be living with the avengers, Dani. There’s no way he or she won’t get spoiled.” Bucky grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**


	65. If Only [ Tony Stark x OC-Hannah ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tony and the reader were in a relationship for a long time, but they broke up. The reader finally moved on but Tony couldn’t.
> 
> Pairing : Tony Stark x OC (Hannah)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

_It wasn’t always like this, he thought to himself. There was a period where they spent times together being happy. He didn’t know when they started to replace the stolen kisses and hugs with tears and shouting. He took another gulp of his alcoholic drink. How do people numb their pain, he asked himself. Images of the past years kept flashing back to him, punishing him over and over again._

 

Hannah was sitting on the couch when he finally went back home. Her eyes were red and puffy but he didn’t notice it at the time. He reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume. He knew that she knows when she scrunched her nose ever so slightly.

 

“Where have you been?” She asked with a calm voice.

 

“The party. You know, the one I held today? The one you bailed on because you’re being an unsupportive girlfriend?” That was his alcohol talking and he wished he could take back the words when he saw her face. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

 

“How dare you?” She whispered. “Unsupportive girlfriend? I came upstairs and found you fraternizing with those women, Tony. I went back because my own boyfriend ignored me and you have the audacity to tell me I was being unsupportive? Fuck you, Tony.”

 

“I’m sorry okay!” Tony blurted out.

 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked after a moment of silence.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not that stupid, Tony. I know you started pushing me away when we get more serious. I know you started to ‘play around’ when I told you I love you. So why? Why is it so hard to accept that we love each other and could be together?” she asked again.

 

He couldn’t come up with an answer. His mind brought him to the first time she said I love you and how he was so freaked out he left. She was fine and she understood why he did what he did. Then everything started to fall apart. He started to drink more and he slowly went back to his old ways. She was always by his side but sooner or later, she’ll leave. That’s what he always thought. He didn’t know it would actually happen this soon.

 

“Do you even love me, Tony?” She asked in a whisper. Hannah let out a bitter laugh when he didn’t say anything. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t see a reason to be with someone that doesn’t love me.” She spoke out, her eyes fixed on his. “I hope you will find someone that will be worth your time, Tony. And when you do, I hope you don’t push her away.” She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a sad smile. She kissed his cheek for one last time before she left to her own quarter. _You’re worth it. You’re always worth more than everything, Hannah._ He wanted to say it but nothing came out of his lips.

 

He felt numb when Steve comforted her and gave her the love she needs. The guy treated her a million times better than him. Tony could hear his heart breaking as he watched them slowly fall in love with each other. It should’ve been him but he just had to ruin everything didn’t he, he bitterly thought.

 

But there was nothing more painful than to see a small diamond ring on her finger a few years after they broke up. Everyone congratulated the couple. Hannah was beaming. She beautifully blushed as she told Nat about Steve’s sweet and clumsy proposal. He froze on his spot, not knowing what to do, what to feel. The ring’s reflection seemed to blind him.

 

“Tony!” Hannah’s face was void of any sadness as she approached him.

 

“Hey, congratulations, Hannah.” He managed to say. “You make a good couple.”

 

“Thank you.” Her cheeks pinked a little as she stole a glance at her fiancé. That was the look she used to give him, he realized.

 

“Are you happy with Steve?” He asked her. He didn’t know what to expect. That she didn’t love Steve like she loved him? Is that what he was waiting for?

 

“I am.” Those two words stabbed him like a sharp knife. _Of course, you dumbass. You took her for granted and pushed her away, what do you expect?_

 

“Good then. This calls for a round of drink! Come on, guys. Gather round and I’ll make you a drink.” He nodded at her with a small smile before going to his mini bar to make drinks for the whole team. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes when he accidentally saw Steve gave Hannah a passionate kiss.

 

_He should’ve her back when she starts to walk out the door. He should’ve told her how much she means to him. Most importantly, he should’ve tried harder. Tony laughed to himself as he chugged down the rest of the alcohol in the bottle. You destroyed everything you love, he mused to himself and he wiped away the tears from his eyes._

**  
**

 

 


	66. Lesson on Zombies [ Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x OC ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : bucky and steve reacted poorly to denver zombie crawl and the reader had to do damage control
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x Steve Rogers x OC (Emma)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Emma let out loud sigh as she paced in front of Steve and Bucky. She was a small woman compared to Steve and Bucky but right now, she seemed to tower over the two of them. She stopped and turned to face them with a frustrated expression.

 

“Really guys?”

 

“How are we supposed to know they’re not real?!” Steve replied with a defensive posture.

 

“Why do they have to dress up like that anyway?” She heard Bucky grumbled.

 

“It’s called Zombie Crawl. It’s a parade. People are supposed to dress up as zombies, Bucky.” She took a deep breath, trying not to lose her patience.

 

“That’s weird.”

 

“What’s weird is that you almost decapitate some people with your shield, Steve. And you!” She pointed her finger at the former assassin. “You almost destroyed the whole parade.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Steve sounded guilty right now.

 

“What I’m going to do is do some damage control, talk to public and make sure they understand this is just a misunderstanding. What you’re going to do, is to help people in the zombie crawl and make sure the parade ran smoothly.” She finally said.

 

“We have to go back?” Bucky let out a small whine before Emma’s glare shut him up.

 

“Go. I have some business to do. Here’s some information on the Zombie Crawl so you could get a gist of it.” She pulled out some paper from her bag and handed it out to them.

 

She went to the small office desk in the middle of their hotel suite and picked up her ringing phone. Emma had to pull the phone away when Maria Hill started scolding her. Bucky and Steve were engrossed in their papers as they left her in their suite.

 

“This is so stupid.” Maria Hill mumbled.

 

“I’m not going to disagree with you, Hill.” She heard the woman chuckled a little.

 

“I guess we should’ve told them this thing happened in 21st century, huh?”

 

“Yeah. At least no one is dead.” Emma shrugged. “I told them to go back down and help out with the zombie crawl. Let them experience this once.”

 

“Bucky will be pissed.”

 

“He would be. Especially when they put make up on his face.” Emma giggled.

 

“Report to me in few hours, Emma.” Maria Hill finally ended the call.

 

Emma leaned back on the chair and sighed. There was a moment of silence before laughter started bubbled up. She ended up laughing hysterically as she reminiscence the last few hours.

 

They were just walking around, trying to monitor the area when they saw the Zombie Crawl. Steve immediately went into defense position and Bucky quickly tried to find anything he could use as a weapon. They managed to throw the shield at the crowd. Fortunately, it missed. Unfortunately, the crowds noticed the two superheroes and went on full panic mode. She had to use her power to calm down the crowds and dragged Steve and Bucky back to their hotel suite.

 

Emma went back to calling some people to make sure they won’t broadcast anything. When it was done, she lied back down on the comfortable bed. She didn’t know whose bed it was, nor did she care. She was exhausted and finding her own bed was the last thing on her list.

 

She slept for a good few hours before she was woken up by some noises. She scanned the room with her bleary eyes and slowly took out her gun from the holster on her thigh. Still a little disoriented from the long nap, she wobbled around the room to find the source of the noise. The door was slightly ajar and she was immediately filled with dread. Was HYDRA here? Are they here right now?

 

There was loud clattering noise coming from the small kitchen in the suite. She braced herself and moved towards the kitchen. Emma let out a loud shriek when she was faced with a zombie. She would’ve shot the zombie right in the face if he didn’t pin her down and kicked the gun away from her. She quickly came to her senses when she heard a chuckle from the zombie and narrowed her eyes.

 

“What the hell, Bucky!” She pushed him off. Steve was standing not far from them with a grin on his face.

 

“See! You’d shoot them if you saw one!” Bucky triumphantly said.

 

“That’s because you sneak up on me, you dork.” She shook her head but Steve and Bucky could see the faint smile on her face as she put her gun back to the holster.

 

“I take it the crawl went well.” She raised an eyebrow at their elaborate zombie makeup.

 

“It was fun.” Steve nodded with a smile as he told her about what they did.

 

“If you keep this make up on, we could scare Tony Stark when we got back.” Emma mischievously grinned.

 

“See, this is why we like going on missions with you, Emma.” Bucky grinned back. “But you’ll have to redo mine because I really need to wash my face.” He quickly got up from the ground and walked to the bathroom.

 

“Don’t use up all my facial soap!” She hollered before she looked back at Steve.

 

“Please don’t. It’s pretty expensive, Steve.” She said when Steve gave her an annoying smirk as he left to the bathroom.

 

“I’m going to shoot you guys if there’s none left!” Emma shouted.

 

 

**  
**


	67. Not That Heavy [ Avengers x OC- Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader is a cleaner in stark base and she’s cleaning up while the avengers are eating. She picks up thor’s hammer and passes it him like it’s no big deal.
> 
> Pairing : Avengers x OC - Reader Insert
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me and pretend clint was there in the gif ^^;)

[Y/N] probably could get a better job than a cleaning maid. But working as a cleaning maid in Avengers tower pays very well, especially when she was assigned to clean the Avengers quarter. The work-hour was flexible and she got to befriend the Avengers. But the best part of working in the Avengers tower would be to be able to receive some tutoring from Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

 

She woke up at 6 A.M. and went to get a quick shower before she starts her day. Her place was a few floors below the Avengers. She moved into the towers when she realized it’d cost a lot of money for transport and even more money to rent an apartment she barely lived in. There were a few more cleaners who lived next to hers even though she didn’t know their names.

 

“Good Morning, Ms. [Y/N].” JARVIS’ voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and waited for the AI to continue to speak.

 

“Would you like a detailed schedule of today’s work?”

 

“Yes, please.” She subconsciously nodded as she left her bedroom to eat some cereal.

 

“The Avengers have just arrived from a mission and the floor may be a little filthy. I suggest you start cleaning the Avengers quarter before you moved on to the other floor.” She snorted a little at JARVIS’ description. The quarter always looked filthy after a mission, mostly because they stepped inside the quarter with their dirty combat boots.

 

“Ms. Romanoff would like you to clean up her room this afternoon when she went to the gym. The living room should be cleaned by today as well. Mr. Stark dumped a pile of dishes on the sink and forgot to wash it.”

 

“Thank you, JARVIS. I’ll be up soon.”

 

The day went by like usual. She washed the dishes but was quickly shooed away by Steve who insisted that he should help. The dirt on the marble floor was hard to clean but she managed to not break her mop in two, which was great.

 

“Hey, [Y/N]. Drop your broom and follow me.” Tony Stark called her in the midst of her cleaning.

 

“I’m almost done.” She replied, increasing her cleaning speed. Once she was done, she quickly put her cleaning stuffs aside and ran to his lab.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We’re going to teach you about robots.” He grinned and gave her a stack of books.

 

“I thought I should finish studying that chemistry stuff?” She tilted her head.

 

“I’ve seen your records and you are not stupid, [Y/N]. Above average IQ? You could learn all these in no time.” He watched her flipped open the book in excitement. She has never been able to afford first-hand book, she thought to herself as she read the print on the textbook.

 

They spent a few hours before JARVIS pinged them to remind them of dinner. [Y/N] quickly scrambled to her feet and let out a small curse for forgetting to clean the living room.

 

“You should go eat, Tony. I’ll clean a bit.”

 

“You should join us.” Tony said when they arrived in the avengers quarter.

 

“Later.” She smiled and moved to grab some cloth from the cleaning trolley. She hummed to herself as she wiped the table surfaces. She noticed the mjolnir on the table and went to pick it up and move it to other table.

 

“What is that?” She looked up and saw the avengers staring at her in shock.

 

“What is what?” she asked back.

 

“You picked up Thor’s hammer.” Clint Barton said.

 

“I’m sorry, I was cleaning the table and it was in the way.” She picked it up again and brought it to Thor who was staring at her with open mouth.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to touch it?” She meekly asked.

 

“No one could pick it up, [Y/N].” Bruce Banner explained.

 

“But it’s not that heavy, though?” She took the hammer from Thor and showed them how easy it was to pick it up.

 

“It means you’re worthy. You could rule Asgard if you want.” Natasha said in a deadpan voice.

 

“That’s not fair! I want to rule Asgard!” Tony whined.

**  
**


	68. Waking Up The Avengers [ The Avengers x OC- Mary ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader is known in the tower for waking everyone up in the morning but she always does it really sweetly by cuddling each member of the team and talking softly to them until they wake up
> 
> Pairing : Avengers x OC (Mary)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Waking up the avengers was a task Mary enjoyed doing, which was why she occasionally told JARVIS she’d wake them up instead of having the AI turn on their alarms. The first one would be Tony Stark. He seemed to have fallen asleep in his lab. She stared at him curling his body on the floor with no blanket on. Mary slowly crouched down and gently shook his body.

 

“Tony, you need to wake up. It’s 8 a.m.” She whispered. Tony stirred a little and opened an eye. “You should go back to your room if you want to sleep, Tony.” She smiled. The latter yawned and extended his arms so she could help him stand up.

 

He staggered out of his lab and Mary trailed behind him to make sure he didn’t fall asleep in the elevator. Once he was back to his room, she moved on to the second person, Bruce Banner. It was easy to wake up Bruce. He usually would be up when she entered his room.

 

“Good morning, Mary.” Bruce smiled when JARVIS opened the door.

 

“Morning, Bruce. Breakfast will ready in an hour or two.” She smiled.

 

“Oh, I can make breakfast. Pancakes, waffles?” He offered.

 

“Both would be great. Thank you, Bruce.”

 

The next person would be Clint Barton. He probably was the hardest person to wake up. He was sprawled on the bed when she entered the room. At least he was decent today. She mentally thanked JARVIS for telling her. Memory of her accidentally walking on him was still fresh in her mind. She quietly kneeled next to his bed, her lips curved into a soft smile when she heard his light snore.

 

“Clint, wake up.” She said and patted his arm. Mary let out a small yelp when he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

 

“Let me sleep for another 10 minutes.” He mumbled. “You’re so warm.”

 

“I’m a living human, Clint.” She rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips as she struggled to get out of his grip. She finally gave up after a few minutes. She could feel Clint’s smile through her clothes as she lied down next to him.

 

“Scoot over then.” She told him.

 

“We should do this more often.” Clint mumbled.

 

“We did this often, Clint. Now hush. I’ll let you sleep for another 10 minutes.” She replied and cuddled closer to him.

 

She watched his features relaxed as he fell asleep and a small smile appeared on her face. Clint always looked tense and troubled when he was awake, mostly because he was still having some nightmares about Loki. When the 10 minutes was up, she gently pried herself away from him.

 

“You look like you didn’t get a lot of sleep so I’ll let you sleep, okay?” She whispered and kissed his cheek before she left the room.

 

Natasha Romanoff was the next one after Clint. Mary loved waking her up.

 

“Scoot over, Nat.” She wiggled into the cover and lied down next to her.

 

“How’s your nightmares?” Mary slowly asked. This personal talk was something they did ever since she started to wake them up.

 

“It’s getting better.” Natasha turned to her with a worried frown on her face. “What about you?”

 

“I don’t get a lot of nightmares ever since I moved into the tower. Having my best friend as my neighbor helped a lot.” She grinned. They have been close ever since she joined the Avengers and even closer when she moved into the tower months ago.

 

“Good. Everyone up already?” Nat stretched her body.

 

“I still need to go to Steve and Thor. Bruce is making us breakfast.” She grinned.

 

“Off you go, then.” Nat playfully pushed her off the bed and gave her a grin.

 

Thor was a heavy sleeper but he was surprisingly easy to wake up, she realized. He was, as usual, sprawled on the bed. His mjolnir was neatly placed on the night table.

 

“Good morning, Mary.” He mumbled as she pulled open the curtain.

 

“Good morning, Thor. Bruce is making waffles and pancakes.” She smiled and let him hug her for a short moment.

 

“I’ll be there shortly.” He nodded.

 

“Don’t be late or you won’t get any pancakes.” She grinned and left the room.

 

Steve Rogers’ room was very neat and simple. There were stacks of sketchbooks on the desk and she could see several canvases next to the desk. He usually was already up by the time she entered his room. He had his usual warm smile when she knocked on the door and let herself in.

 

“Morning, Steve.” She greeted and sat on the edge of the bed as she took in the sight of his room.

 

“Good morning, Mary.” Steve nodded. “I have something for you.” He added and quickly walked over to the desk to pick up a thin sketchbook.

 

“You said you wanted to learn how to draw. I’ve put in some of your favorite drawings as well.” He told her.

 

She flipped open the book and found a sketch of her that she loved so much. Her lips curved into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Thank you, Steve.” She mumbled.

 

“We don’t really go to therapist but this should at least help a little.”

 

“Thank you.” She told him one more time before she heard her stomach make a small grumbling noise. Steve stared at her with an amused smile.

 

“I’m hungry.” She mumbled.

 

“Come on, let’s get some breakfast. Who’s cooking?” He put an arm around her shoulders as the left the room.

 

 

**  
**


	69. Airport Confession [ Tom Hiddleston x OC-Sanaa ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tom hiddleston is taking an african-american oc for a tour in london. She also has feelings for tom and decided to tell him during her trip in london.
> 
> Pairing : Tom Hiddleston x OC (Sanaa)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Sanaa dragged her two suitcases behind her as she exited the airport. She was a little jetlagged and craving for a good warm bath. The weather in London was a lot colder than she expected, especially in the evening. She found herself mentally cursing Tom for telling her London was quite warm. All of her thoughts fled away when her eyes spotted the tall handsome man standing near the exit gate. He was wearing a sunglasses and his hoodie was pulled up to cover his face. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest as she approached him. She was sure he could feel it when he pulled her into a hug.

 

“It’s so nice to have you here, Sanaa.” Tom widely smiled and took one of her suitcase.

 

“You said London was not that cold.” She mumbled, feeling her face warmed when he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

 

“Come on. I’ll take you back to your hotel and then you can get some rest.” He said when he saw her yawned. She followed him to his car and found herself dozing off as he drove.

 

She was woken up half an hour later by Tom’s soft voice. He seemed a little worried about her current condition but she brushed it off, thinking that he was worried passerby would recognize him. They walked into the hotel and were met with Tom’s manager who handed her a keycard.

 

“This is for your room. You must’ve been exhausted so I asked Luke to reserve a room for you.” Tom explained when Sanaa looked up at his manager in confusion.

 

“Oh, thank you.” She flashed him a tired smile.

 

Tom and Sanaa met during a movie shoot where she worked as his make up artist. He was friendly and Sanaa was not one to reject a friendship offer, especially from Tom. She did not expect herself to fall for him, though. It might jeopardize their great friendship and she couldn’t risk it. But Tom really made it hard for her not to fall in love with him, she mentally cursed. He was caring and if she didn’t know better, she’d think he has feeling for her as well, which was why she made up her mind to tell him how she feels before she went back to America. She didn’t think she could keep her feelings bottled up any longer. She stole a glance at Tom who was observing her hotel room with a pleased expression. This man is too damn good to be true.

 

“You should get some rest.” He repeated when she yawned again. She wanted to say no and told her to just take her for a tour but her body kept betraying her.

 

“You promised me a tour.” She mumbled as she settled under the comfortable comforter.

 

“Tomorrow. Good night, Sanaa.” He crouched down to give her a small kiss on her forehead before he left her room. She felt warm flutter in her belly as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Sanaa woke up the next day feeling a lot more refreshed than yesterday. Tom picked her up at eight in the morning and took her for an English breakfast, which she found very satisfying. He didn’t let go of her hand as they exited the restaurant and went on a small walk before he drove them to their first destination.

 

“Victoria and Albert Museum? You really know how to please a girl, Tom.” She brightened at the sight of the museum in front of her. The architecture was breathtaking and she found herself smiling widely as Tom led her inside.

 

“You did mention you’d love to visit this museum.” He pointed. _Oh well, he just have to remember something she said and made her feel all warm and fuzzy, doesn’t he._

 

They spent some time in the museum before they decided to go to another place. Tom was so excited to tell her about all the things they should do while she was here and she couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh.

 

“I’m here for a 4 days, Tom. I’m pretty sure it isn’t enough to go to all the places you want me to see.”

 

“We’ll see.” He looked a little dejected at the realization but kept smiling nonetheless.

 

Everything went perfect throughout the day. But Sanaa knew everything eventually must come to an end. She took out her phone that has been ringing the past minute and froze as she read the caller id. Her thumb glided over the screen before she put her phone near her ear.

 

“Hello?” Tom watched her face fell as she spoke on the phone. She went back to him with a sad smile on her face.

 

“I’m sorry, Tom. I really need to get back.” She apologized.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My mom’s condition has worsened. They want me to come back home.” She explained with tears brimming in her eyes.

 

He pulled her into a hug to comfort her and felt her arms wrapped around his torso. They pulled away a moment later and Tom took her hand as they went back to the hotel. He dropped her off and she quickly packed up as soon as she got back to her room. She probably should tell Tom before she left, she thought to herself as she exited the hotel to catch a cab. It was probably a cowardly move but she found herself texting Tom and telling him about her feelings for him and how she didn’t expect him to return her feelings and how she’s fine with the way they are right now.

 

She wiped away a tear from her eyes as she approached the counter in the airport to buy a ticket back to America. Once she paid for the ticket, she settled on the small waiting area. It was empty aside from a couple of people at the other end of the room. She kept glancing at her phone, waiting for Tom to at least say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find a breathless Tom.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

 

“I’m coming with you.” He said between breaths.

 

“Tom, you don’t have to.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what boyfriends do, Sanaa.” He smiled.

 

“What?”

 

“That text. Did you mean those?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” She let out a small gasp when he kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her cheek.

 

“I suppose we should have been more honest with each other.” He started. “I may have fallen in love with you, Sanaa.” They found themselves kissing soon after that. She didn’t know who leaned in first but she found herself not caring.

**  
**


	70. I’ll Try Better [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : oc is in a relationship with bucky (after tws). They got into a fight and he called her a bitch. She was shocked and decided to pack up and leave while he was at work. He came home and chases after her.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC 
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing, cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

The door was slammed shut with a force that shook the whole room. She turned to face her boyfriend with fury in her eyes. Her back was hurting and she has a broken leg. The fact that her boyfriend almost risked his own life during the mission didn’t help with the pain at all. He didn’t seem to notice it and stormed towards her.

 

“Why are you so mad?!” He asked in frustration.

 

“What the hell were you doing, Bucky? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” She asked back in a low voice.

 

“I did what I have to do, [Y/N]. Those people would be dead!” He retorted.

 

 “YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED.” She raised her voice before looking away from his cool blue eyes. “Do you even care if you got killed?” She asked again in a whisper.

 

“This is my job.” He clearly did not understand why she was so mad at him.

 

“I know it’s your job but you almost got killed. I have the right to be angry at you, Bucky. Especially when you suddenly gave me a kiss before you leapt off of the fucking building!” She felt nauseous as she recalled the fight with Hydra few hours ago. Bucky had kissed her and told her he loves her before he jumped off. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do if he died.

 

“I’m sorry, okay. What else am I supposed to say? I need to save them, [Y/N].” He ran his fingers through his hair, a sign he was getting frustrated.

 

“I was so scared, Bucky. You kissed me as if it was our last kiss and that you were gone for good.” She told him. “Well, I’m sorry for being a scared girlfriend, Bucky.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“I said I’m sorry! Besides, you know I’m strong enough to handle the fall. You shouldn’t have jumped.” He pointed at her broken leg that was caused when she decided to follow Bucky.

 

“I wanted to help! Jesus, why do you think it’s okay for you to act reckless but it’s not okay if do?” She exasperatedly said.

 

“Why can’t you stop being so bitchy and just—“ He didn’t finish his sentence and snapped his head towards his girlfriend who was now staring at him, her eyes wide in shock.

 

“Fine. I’ll stop being bitchy, James. You could sleep on the couch or stayed with Steve.” She nodded and limped towards their bedroom and locking the door. Bucky didn’t need a sniper vision to know she was crying as she left him in the dark living room. He really messed up. He has never heard her call him James except from the time they had a huge fight.

 

She didn’t come out of her room until he knocked on the door and told her he needs to go to work. Bucky couldn’t start a conversation with her and he felt guiltier by the second. Her eyes were red and swollen and he knew it was because of him. Damn him and his unfiltered mouth.

 

“I’m going to go now.” He softly told her. She was still curled up under the blanket and didn’t say anything. So Bucky left her, wondering if Steve would punch him if he knew what happened.

 

Steve did punch him when Bucky told him about the fight. He looked at Bucky like a disappointed parent and Bucky felt his stomach churned. Not wanting to wait any longer, he left the training room and head back upstairs to their quarter. It was eerily quiet. Bucky quickly strode towards their bedroom and found her packed suitcase on the bed.

 

“[Y/N]?” He called out. She came out of the bathroom, surprised by his presence.

 

“What are you doing here?” She masked her expression as she went passed him to put some of her toiletries inside the suitcase.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked back.

 

She didn’t say anything and zipped up her bag before dragging it outside, Bucky trailing behind her like a confused puppy. She stopped in her tracks when Bucky caught her arm.

 

“Please don’t go.” He whispered.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I was an asshole. I don’t have any excuse for that. I shouldn’t have called you bitchy or anything. You were worried about me and I acted like a jerk.” He told her. As far as apology goes, this was very him.

 

“I was going to leave.” She told him.

 

“I can see that.” He nodded, receiving a slight small from her.

 

“You really need to learn how to control your mouth, Bucky. You need to understand that you don’t live alone. You have a girlfriend and friends that care about you. And you can’t just go off like it was no big deal.” She told him with teary eyes. “We’ve been dating for a few years and I really love you, Bucky. I really don’t know what I’ll do if you’re gone.” Her sniffles turned into quiet sobs and Bucky felt himself pulling her into his embrace.

 

“I’m really sorry.” He mumbled. “I’ll try better.”

 

“I was so scared.” She cried. She let Bucky caressed her back with his metal hand.

 

“I’m really sorry.” Bucky said. “I love you.” He added, lifting up her chin with his finger and leaned in to kiss her.

 

“I love you too, Bucky.” She mustered a small smile as she kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionate.

**  
**


	71. One Full Moon [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : oc is a werewolf and she loses control on a mission and accidentally hurts a civilian and she’s really upset about it so her boyfriend pietro makes her feel better 
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing, slight violence (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

[Y/N] let out a small growl as she tackled one of the flying drones to the ground. Her claws dug into its chest and she pulled out the core machine of the robot. She dropped the lifeless robot before leaping towards the next one.

 

“[Y/N]! On your left!” Steve Rogers hollered as he threw his shield towards her. She quickly caught it and use the shield to decapitate the robot.

 

“Nice, [Y/N].” Pietro winked as he zoomed off. She was not going to blush, she reprimand herself when she felt heat rising up to her cheeks. She shook her head and stared at her reflection on the broken window glass of a diner. She looked like a normal human aside from her pointy ears, her eerie blue eyes, and the soft fur that wasn’t covered by her uniform. She let out a soft whine before she ran towards the army of robots.

 

[Y/N] didn’t realize how long they were trying to fight until she looked up and saw the sky has turned beautiful shades of orange and purple. She froze on her tracks when she felt the dreadful feelings slithered up her spine.

 

“What day is it?” She asked to the intercom. This cannot be happening, she frantically thought as she felt her body trying to take over any conscience she has.

 

“Shit.” Tony Stark seemed to realize what happened from the tone of her voice.

 

“Dammit. I need to leave this place.” She told them. Her eyes darted towards the darkening sky in panic.

 

“Calm down, [Y/N].” Natasha’s voice can be heard through the intercom.

 

“I can’t! No-no- no—“ Her voice was suddenly cut and replaced with a deafening high-pitched noise.

 

“What happened? [Y/N]?!” Steve Rogers called. “Somebody find [Y/N]!”

 

“On it.” Pietro replied and dashed off to find her.

 

It wasn’t hard to locate a werewolf, Pietro realized when he found her transforming into a full werewolf. Her eyes were brighter than usual and she was looking a lot more like a wolf by the minutes. He stared at her as she turned into a giant wolf and leapt off.

 

“[Y/N]!” He shouted as he chased her. She was fast but he was faster. He tackled her to the ground to stop her.

 

“It’s me!” He tried to say as he avoided her claws.

 

“Oh my god.” The unfamiliar voice caught them by surprise and both of them looked up to see a man staring at her with pure disgust in his eyes. Pietro could feel the change in her mood as she let out a loud growl before she pounced him. The man has a shotgun on his hands and started shooting at her, which aggravated her more.

 

“Stop shooting!” Pietro shouted.

 

“The hell, man. This demon should die!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when he felt her claws digging into his arms as she attacked him.

 

“This demon will kill you.” She hissed and was about to land a deadly blow when Clint Barton shot her tranquilizer with his bow. She staggered backwards before she fell to the ground, her body slowly transformed back into human. Pietro quickly took off his shirt and put it on her.

 

“You really shouldn’t say that.” Pietro told the terrified man. “You think she wants to be a werewolf so she could be treated like trash?”

 

“Pietro! Get her back to the quinjet!” Steve Rogers barked. Pietro let out a small curse as he picked her up and dashed back to their quinjet.

 

He lied her down on a bed in the spare room and sat next to the bed. His hand held hers as she slept. She probably would feel extremely guilty when she woke up. They have this incident a year ago, he recalled as he looked at her sleeping face. She attacked some of the hydra agents, which didn’t make her feel that guilty. But this was different. The man was an asshole but he was a civilian and she has been trying so hard not to hurt anyone.

 

“I hurt that man.” He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. She looked miserable, her eyes looked bright from the tears.

 

“He’s okay. You didn’t mean to.”

 

“I did.” Her lips trembled as she spoke. “I wanted to hurt him and I can’t stop myself.”

 

“Come here.” He pulled her into a hug. She was shaking now that the adrenaline rush wore off.

 

“You stopped a moment. That’s a progress.” He told her. “You stopped when I called your name.”

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

 

“He will still be an asshole but he’ll live.” Both of them looked up to find Steve leaning on the doorway with a small smile.

 

“You did good, kid.” He smiled. “Pietro was right. You stopped for a moment which was a great progress.”

 

“See? I told you so.” Pietro proudly beamed when she let out a small giggle.

 

“I thought I’d drop by to tell you that. And that Clint was sorry for putting you down and will probably come in 10 minutes with a stack of junk food.” Steve told them before he left.

 

“Thank you for putting up with me, Pietro.” She mumbled with a small smile and sat up to give him a small kiss.

 

“My pleasure.” He grinned before he leaned closer to kiss her again. “Come on, let’s get you something to drink.”

 

 

 

**  
**


	72. First Fight [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Cassandra ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : pietro goes to comfort the oc after their first fight
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC (Cassandra)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Cassandra got up form her seat and left to get another drink from the bar. She ignored the perplexed look from her boyfriend and focused herself to order a stronger drink. She shouldn’t be jealous, she reminded herself. Pietro and Wanda have always been close and they have been through a lot together. She just wished they could at least stop speaking Sokovian whenever she was around so she doesn’t have to feel left out. It was ridiculous but she really couldn’t help but to feel insecure about it. Years of being bullied and abused when she was young did nothing but add her insecurities.

 

Pietro walked over to her with a confused look on his face. She shrugged him off when he tried to grab her arm, which surprised both of them.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Oh really? Nothing? I am not stupid, Cassandra.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I felt left out.” She finally said after a moment of silence.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you kept speaking in Sokovian with Wanda every time I was around and I can’t understand a thing, Pietro. You spoke in Russian with Nat as well and—I don’t know. I just feel left out, I guess.”

 

“That’s ridiculous, Cassie.”

 

“I know it is.” She snapped and glared at her boyfriend. “I know how ridiculous this is and I can’t help but to feel this way, okay? I can’t just shut it off.”

 

Pietro looked irritated for a second before he let out a sigh. “Call me when you want to start acting like adults, Cassie.” He turned around and left her.

 

Cassandra’s eyes watered as she walked out to the balcony. She was going to cry any minute and she didn’t want anyone to see that. Stop crying, she chided to herself and wiped away the tears from her eyes as she sat on one of the chair. The music was still audible from the balcony even when the door was shut. She jumped a little when she heard a slight blaring of the music and turned to the door. Steve shut off the door and sat next to her.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah. Just a little tired.” She replied with a forced smile.

 

“When I first got assigned with Nat and Clint, I feel like a third wheel.” She looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was going to say. “They spoke in Russian and sometimes in sign language. It was a horrible feeling.”

 

“How did you get rid of those feelings? I feel awful.”

 

“Nat told me it’s a way to cope for her. She left KGB but she was still Russian and it’s a way for her to come to peace with that, to replace the bad memories with good ones. I know it’s hard for you to come to term with that, but you should know they will never make fun of you.” He patted her knees. “Someone wanted to see you.” He glanced at the door where Pietro stood.

 

“Good luck.” He told her before he left.

 

Pietro sat on the empty chair next to her and stared at her face.

 

“I’m sorry.” Both of them said and turned to face each other, smiles threatening to appear.

 

“I’m sorry for reacting that way.” She told him.

 

“Well, I should’ve known it would make anyone feel uneasy. So, I was at fault as well. And I’m sorry.”

 

“We’re being ridiculous, weren’t we?” she looked at him with a small smile.

 

He laughed and pulled her into his embrace.

 

“We did okay for our first fight. I think we’re pretty good at making up.” He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

 

 

**  
**


	73. Unpleasant Thoughts [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky thinks reader is cheating on him with steve (the reason why the reader is acting distant with bucky is because she’s pregnant and steve is the only one who knows)
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst with happy ending (?) | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Bucky knew something was wrong when she avoided his eyes. He was an assassin for over 70 years and those little telltales of hers never escaped his observation. His training was ingrained in his mind even after he came back with Steve and joined the Avengers a year later. Her nervous tic made him feel emotions that he didn’t know he could feel when he was with her. Fear, anxiety, insecurity; of what he didn’t know. But something has changed and Bucky did not like that at all.

 

“Hi, you’re early.” She greeted him as she entered their quarter. It was one floor below Steve’s, courtesy of Tony Stark. They have been living together in the very place for a few years, he realized as he watched her walked over to him to give him a kiss.

 

“I thought you were home.” He said in a neutral tone. She didn’t usually leave the apartment in the evening, which confused him.

 

“I had a small meeting.” She shrugged and looked away from him. There it was, the telltale.

 

Despite his macho demeanor, Bucky was a very insecure man. He knew he wasn’t this insecure back in the 1940s. But this was different. He was a brainwashed assassin and there will always be a gnawing feeling that [Y/N] will leave him for a better man. So he didn’t push it and stayed silent while she told him about her day.

 

“Steve asked about you, by the way. You didn’t go to the gym today?” She turned to him for a moment as she took off her jacket.

 

Steve Rogers. Another subject that somehow unnerved him.

 

“No. I was a little tired.” He smoothly lied. He wasn’t tired. He was trying to avoid Steve. His mind went back to a week ago where he saw Steve hugging [Y/N] a little too long and the few days after where they somehow become closer than ever. She wouldn’t cheat on him, would she? Steve was clearly a better man than him, he admitted, and he probably could take a better care of her compared to Bucky. Those vile thoughts swam in his mind for the next couple of days.

 

His breath raced and he could feel his heartbeat thumping in his chest. He threw a couple more punches at the punching bag before he sat on the ground, exhausted and unhappy. He just saw her slipped out of their bed to meet Steve this morning, which successfully made him more anxious. He was about to leave when Steve suddenly appeared and stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Bucky!” He greeted with his usual warm smile.

 

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky forced a smile.

 

“You okay?” Steve frowned.

_No I’m not okay. I think my girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend. Do I look okay?_ “Yeah, great.”

 

“Have you talked to [Y/N]?” Steve slowly asked as he walked by his side.

 

“About what?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Hey do you want to get something to eat? Bucky?” Steve turned to find Bucky sprinting off.

 

She was in their living room when he arrived. There were stacks of books on the table and papers all over the place. He stormed towards her.

 

“Bucky?” She tilted her head as she got back on her feet.

 

“Are you going to leave me?” He asked.

 

“What? Why would I leave you?” She was clearly taken aback by his question.

 

“Steve asked me if you’ve talked to me about something. And you were distant lately. I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel when you keep hiding the fact you’ve been meeting Steve this past week.” He blabbered.

 

“Oh Bucky, I’m so sorry.” She started.

 

“No, I need to know if you’re going to leave me. I know I’m not Steve Rogers and I was this… this horrible assassin and I know I don’t deserve you.” He choked out. Fear did wonders for him, he thought. He didn’t know how afraid he was of losing her until this moment.

 

“I’m not going to leave you, Bucky. I don’t even love Steve. I love you.” She said, her hands reaching out to cup his jaws.

 

“You are not a horrible assassin, Bucky.” She whispered. “I’m sorry for making you think this way. I swear nothing happened between me and Steve.”

 

“Then why—“

 

“I’m pregnant, Bucky.” She cut her off with a hesitant smile. “I know I should’ve told you first but you said you didn’t know if you want kids or not and I don’t know who I should talk to. So I went to Steve to ask for his advice.” She explained and Bucky could feel relief washed over him.

 

“You’re pregnant.” He repeated as he took her hand in his. He suddenly felt foolish for overthinking this. Of course she wouldn’t cheat on him, how could you think that, Bucky? His scolded himself. He didn’t know he was frowning until she pointed it out.

 

“If I were you, I’d think something’s going on either. So I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to do that.” She apologized again.

 

“I was scared.” He finally choked out. He let her pulled him into a hug. She ran her fingers through his hair as he hugged her.

 

“I will never leave you, Bucky. I love you.” She whispered over and over again until he calmed down.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled into her hair. “And babies are good. Our babies are good.” He nodded and felt her body relaxed in his arms.

 

“They are.” She pulled away to show him her teary smile. “I hope they have your eyes.” She softly spoke with an affectionate smile on her face. Bucky felt his heart ache at how much he loves her. So he leaned closer and kissed her, all of his unpleasant thoughts gone from his mind.

**  
**


	74. Deep Breaths [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris consoles reader after paparazzi hounding her at an award show about her brother that passed away because of an overdose. 
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : Kissing, mention of overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

There were too many flashes and [Y/N] felt nauseous. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t going to faint in front of these paparazzi as she exited her car. She was dressed in a black eyelet-embellished stretch-crepe gown from Emilio Pucci, accessorized with a black clutch in her left hand. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun with few stands fallen loose. The first few meters were always the worst, with paparazzi flashing their cameras at whoever came out of the car. She gave them a curt smile as she strolled down the red carpet. Her calm demeanor didn’t last long. A few of the paparazzi started to shout her brother’s name and his cause of death, as if it will make her feel happy. She froze on her spot and felt the bile rising in her throat once again. Stay calm, she chanted in her mind as she continued to walk, forcing herself to ignore the blatant insults the paparazzi dared to throw at her and her dead brother.

 

She managed to calm down a little to pose for the camera and talked to some of the reporters. Her hands were shaking and she prayed no one could see it. Her grip on the clutch tightened as she flashed a smile at one of the reporters.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked.

 

“I’m doing good.”

 

“I’m sorry about your brother’s death.” There was a pause and she felt his eyes on her, ready to attack. “How do you deal with that? He died because of drug overdose, didn’t he? It must be difficult to lost someone to substance abuse…” He continued, oblivious to her stiff posture.

 

“It’s not a very appropriate question at an award show, isn’t it?” She cut him off, this time glaring at the reporter. “It’s not even an appropriate question for any events. I don’t understand how you could ask such personal questions.” She shakily smiled as her manager came to her rescue and escorted her away.

 

“Hey, you’re doing good.” Her manager spoke to her as they walked into the huge building. “If you want to get away, just tell me okay?” He told her before letting her go to her seat. The whole cast of Avengers were already seated and the only empty spot was the seat between Chris and Scarlett. She didn’t say anything and sat down, her grip on her clutch finally loosened and she finally released a long breath of relief.

 

“Hey.” Scarlett greeted her.

 

“Hi, Scarlett.” She smiled back, feeling Chris’ hand gently squeezing hers.

 

“Chris.” She turned to her secret boyfriend with a nod. There was nothing she wants more than to be in his arms right now, feeling safe and comforted. But they weren’t dating publicly and that kind of action would draw everyone’s attention. So she stayed on her seat, her eyes fixated on the stage in front of her.

 

The award lasted for a couple of hours, followed by an after party. [Y/N] found herself in the drink section, gulping shots after shots to numb her pain. She successfully ignored Chris’ worried stare and avoided him throughout the party until she was too drunk to move from her bar stool.

 

“You’ve had enough, [Y/N].” She heard Chris’ smooth voice behind her.

 

“Come on, [Y/N]. Let’s get you home, okay?” Scarlett was there as well, her eyebrows knitted into a worried frown as both of them tried to get her off the bar stool. She staggered as she stood, her smile was loopy and her hair was no longer appropriate for public events. Scarlett took out the bobby pins, letting her hair loose before she helped Chris take [Y/N] back to his car. It was at the back of the building, away from the hounding paparazzi.

 

“You need me to come with you?” Scarlett asked Chris, settling her eyes at her drunk friend.

 

“No, we’ll be fine. Thanks, Scarlett. I’ll see you next week.” He smiled and waved her goodbye as he drove away.

 

The drove back home was silent. [Y/N] stared blankly out of the window while he drove. There were track of tears on her cheeks, he noticed and felt a punch in the gut when she let out a shaky breath. He quickly parked the car when they got home and helped her out.

 

“Come on.” He softly spoke as he carried her inside.

 

“Let me down.” She finally said in a clipped tone.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his face frowning in confusion.

 

“Don’t act like you care now. I’m going to go to bed.” She wobbled away and had to lean on the wall as she walked upstairs. Chris quickly followed behind her, clearly taken aback by her harsh words.

 

“What’s wrong, [Y/N]?” He asked again.

 

“They asked me about my brother. They said insulting words about me and my brother.” She told him, her fingers reached onto her back to unzip her dress. She wiggled out of her dress and stumbled a little before she held on to the drawer next to her.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t kn—“ He stopped when he saw her shaking.

 

She felt dizzy and the next thing she knows, Chris was guiding her to sit on their bed while his hands gently rubbing her arms.

 

“Take a deep breath, you’re hyperventilating.” He told her.

 

She shakily breathed in and breathed out, her eyes never leaving his. He swiftly pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. She was sobbing and his shirt would have make up stains on it but he didn’t seem to care. He kept his arms around her as he whispered comforting words to her ear.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“You’re welcome. I love you and I’d do anything for you. You need to know that, okay? You need to know you’re not alone in this. To hell with secret relationship. I need you to tell me everything that troubles you.” He told her and smiled when he saw her giggled a little.

 

“I love you too, Chris.”

 

“Now that we’ve sorted that out, let’s get you something to wear before you catch a cold. Then we could go to sleep, how’s that sound?” He softly spoke. She timidly nodded. He nodded back with a small smile and gave her a small kiss before he got up to take out her sleeping clothes from her drawer.


	75. If You Walk Out That Door Part I [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : the reader is dating steve & she got hurt during a mission. She and steve get into a fight. He says why can’t she be more like peggy.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Lots and lots of angst | Warning : Kissing, blood&stuff (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

The mission was supposed to be simple. Get inside the building, take the hard drive, leave. She let out a string of curse when they got caught and she had to start to fight. HYDRA agents were very skilled at fighting and killing. There were rains of bullets and she threw herself behind a wall. It wasn’t until Natasha stared at her with worried eyes did she realized she has been shot in the stomach.

 

She pressed the wound as she took out a couple more agents. She had to squint really hard to get rid of the blurriness in her vision and ended up with a headache and more blood gushing out of her stomach. She took few breaths before she dashed to Natasha on the other side. The former assassin helped her up once everyone has been taken down. [Y/N] did need to look up to know Steve had his disappointed scowl on his face when they finally got out of the building.

 

There were a lot of pain and she blacked out the moment she was taken back to the quinjet. She woke up a day later on a hospital bed in medical wing Tony Stark has built inside the Avengers Tower. She was heavily drugged and could only moved her hand to hold Steve’s. She was unconscious a moment later, not noticing how Steve moved his hand away from her.

 

When she finally woke up and felt the pain in the stomach, she knew she’s no longer under influence of morphine and other painkillers. Steve sat next to her bed. His expression remained taut and she could see anger in his eyes as he turned to face her.

 

“Steve?” She asked with a raspy voice.

 

“What were you thinking?” He whispered in a harsh tone and it hurt her heart a little.

 

“I didn’t know they would find out, Steve. It was a little mistake.” She told him.

 

“Little mistake? You almost got killed and you almost bled to death. You actually died once on the operating table. Do you even think about what you did?”

 

“I did. How am I supposed to know they were going to ambush us, Steve? I’m not a fucking psychic.”

 

Steve was pacing around the room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was clearly trying his hardest not to raise his voice. She knew that and she let out a small sigh.

 

“I’m fine okay? It’s a little touch-and-go but I’m okay.” She tried to say in a calm voice. She didn’t expect Steve to whirled around and said the one thing she dreaded to hear.

 

“Why can’t you just be like Peggy?” She stayed silent and looked away from his blue eyes.

 

“I am not Peggy Carter, Steve. I will never be her and I’m not her replacement.” She forced herself to say, feeling a little proud of herself for not breaking down.

 

“I wish you were.” He said it so softly she almost didn’t hear it. But she did and she could hear her heart breaking as she looked back into his eyes.

 

The long silence was cut by Natasha who entered the room with a huge vase of flower in her hands. She didn’t bother to look into Steve’s and [Y/N]’s face to know something was wrong. She put down the vase next to the bed and gave [Y/N] a small smile.

 

“How are you doing?” Her tone was light but Steve and [Y/N] knew the implication behind it. _Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?_

 

“Good. That was beautiful.” She pointed at the flowers and winced a little at the abrupt change of topic. If Nat knew, which she probably do, she didn’t say anything.

 

“You need flowers in your room. So you’ll get better faster.”

 

“The doctor said I’ll be out in a few days.” [Y/N] fixed her gaze on her best friend. She will start crying if she saw his face and she didn’t want Nat to find out. Not now, at least. Not when he was here to witness her crumbling pride and shattered heart.

 

“Good. Clint and Tony have been pestering me to play Mario Kart with them. I almost threw my knife at them yesterday.” She told her in a deadpanned voice but [Y/N] could hear the affection laced in her voice as she spoke.

 

[Y/N] forced a little laugh. She didn’t realize she was gripping the edge of her blanket tightly until Natasha gently pried her hands away. She took a few deep breaths before she looked up at Steve who was still standing near the door, his face void of any emotion.

 

“You could leave if you want. Nat is here.” She told him. _This is goodbye. This is the end. If you walk out that door, it’s over._

Steve nodded. He strode towards her to give her a lingering kiss on her forehead before he left the room. He closed his eyes and stopped just outside the room when he heard a faint sobs coming from her room. The door was already closed and he couldn’t go back. Not after what he said to her. So he moved his feet and quicken his walking pace when he heard her cry louder, followed by Nat’s comforting voice.

 

 


	76. If You Walk Out That Door Part II [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : If You Walk Out That Door Part II
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC 
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Part II is here! a lot of you are asking me to make a sequel for this so here it is! I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“Steve!” Steve was in the gym when he heard her voice. He turned around to see Nat storming towards him. She looked at him with anger in her eyes and he flinched a little when she let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Why did you say that?” She asked.

 

“It’s true.” He stubbornly mumbled. That answer earned him a hard smack on the head from the Black Widow who wasn’t going to take any bullshit.

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Steve. You’re being an asshole. I know you love her. Hell, I saw you cried when she almost died. Tell me why do you have to say that to her.” She spoke in a neutral tone, which was scarier than when she raised her voice.

 

“It just slipped okay! Yesterday was just so fucked up. I don’t know, Nat. I just wanted to be mad at her and told her how stupid she was being. She almost died, for god’s sakes.”

 

“Telling her you prefer Peggy is not the best thing to say.” Her voice softened.

 

“How is she?” He asked. It’s been days since the last time he walked out of her hospital room and he didn’t have the courage to come back and apologize.

 

“She’s doing well. She’s broken but she’ll be okay.”

 

“Good.” He cleared his throat and nodded. “That’s good.”

 

Natasha stared at him for a moment before she sighed again. She sat on the piles of punching bags and watched him again.

 

“Peggy was a good fighter.”

 

“She was.” Steve nodded.

  
“But she wasn’t your girlfriend, Steve.” Natasha softly spoke. Gone were those anger and frustration in her eyes.

 

“No. She wasn’t.”

 

“You love [Y/N].”

 

“Yes I do. What’s your point, Nat?” He stopped punching the bag and turned to her.

 

“My point is that you’re an idiot who says the wrong things to his girlfriend because he was too worried about her and felt guilty for letting her got hurt. My point is that you are so in love with her you don’t think you deserve her. I’ve been a spy for years, Steve. I know when people tried to push their loved ones away just because they were scared of letting them down. I’ve been there.” Nat told him.

 

“I can’t even protect her, Nat.”

 

“You did your best. Those bastards shot her and it was not your fault.” She watched his face hardened. “You said those things to push her away. It’s not going to be worth it, Steve. She loves you too much to move on and you love her just the same.”

 

“I hurt her.”

 

“Yeah, and you will have to make up for that but you need to apologize and tell her how you feel instead of punching this stupid punching bag.” Nat stood up and left him alone in the gym. He stared at her disappearing figure before he let out a curse. He will have a lot of making up to do. That is if she’s willing to forgive him.

 

[Y/N] was lying on her couch when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned, the wound on her stomach still hurt when she moved.

 

“Who is it, Jarvis?”

 

“Captain Rogers is here to see you, Ms. [Y/N]. He seemed distraught. Should I send him away or should I let him in?”

 

She bit her lips, memories of their last day flashing back, not that it ever left her mind.

  
“It’s okay, Jarvis. He can come in.”

 

She waited for him to enter the room. She was ready throw insults and snarky replies. All of those went away when she saw his face. Her voice was caught in her throat as she took in his look. He has dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he hasn’t slept in days. He gave her a small smile.

 

“Can I sit?” He hesitantly asked. She nodded and let him sat next to her.

 

“What do you want?” Her question came out snarkier than she expected and he winced a little.

 

“When you were shot… I—I feel like it was my fault. I should’ve protected you and kept you safe. I’m your boyfriend but I can’t even do that.” He took a deep intake of breath and let it out in a rush. “And I was so scared when you almost died. There were so much blood and I don’t know, [Y/N]. I guess I just started to think that it was better if you weren’t with me and if you find someone that could protect you better. I don’t wish you were Peggy, you know. I just –I don’t know. I wanted to let you go and I thought it would make it easier for you to move on. I guess I’m still not good with woman.” He sadly smiled.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to see me again and that’s okay. I just need you to know that I’m sorry and I love you.” He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

 

“And you’re really bad with women.” Her voice was gentler now.

 

“I am.” He chuckled.

 

“And you love me.” He turned to her again.

 

“I do. I love you.” He nodded. He scooted closer when she opened her arms and wrapped it around his neck.

 

“You’re an idiot.” She mumbled as she cried. “Don’t you ever say that again, Steve. I love you and I choose you. I don’t need someone else to be with me. I want you. But I can’t do it if you keep pushing me away.” She pulled away to cup his jaws with her hands.

 

“I won’t. Not anymore.” He nodded and gave her a small smile. He didn’t know he was crying until she wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

 

“Good. Now kiss me.” He didn’t have to be told twice. The kiss was salty from the tears and sloppy at first. He turned his head a little to get a better angle and Steve couldn’t help but think how it feels like coming back home.

**  
**


	77. Echo [ Sebastian Stan x Unnamed Female ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : None. 
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, LOTS AND LOTS of angst | Warning : Kissing, death (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : This is an original fic. I’m feeling very angsty (is that even a word?) and I just can’t help but to write an angsty oneshot. This should go well with Adele’s new song “Hello” Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

There was nothing they could do, they said. It sounded so final, so definite. She was there for a moment and wasn’t the next. His eyes scanned the room, his smile was shaky when someone caught his eyes and Sebastian could feel tears brimming in his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to take her back home and they were supposed to kiss each other good night or make out on her couch. They were supposed to do a lot of things. Not this. He took a step back, the smell of hospital overwhelmed him, reminding him of the short time he has with her.

 

There was no way Sebastian could handle this without breaking down in front of her. He took another step back. This cannot be happening. He can’t lose her. Not when he hasn’t told her how much he loves her. Not when he hasn’t showered her with love and took her to places. Not when they just went on their first date after a few years pinning for each other. Anything. Let her be with another man, let her go away from him, but let her live, he prayed. He begged. To whom he didn’t know. He just wanted her to be well, not this.

 

He jumped when he felt Chris’ hand on his shoulder. It was a gesture of comfort but he found himself thinking about her hand in his this evening. They were smiling at each other. They were clearly in love with each other. Sebastian knew that. He was already planning for their next dates when he picked her up. His eyes widened and he recoiled from his friend’s touch.

 

Sebastian vaguely heard Chris said sorry as he sat next to her bed. They left them alone. _It’s time to say goodbye, Sebastian._ They didn’t have to say it directly for him to understand. Would she understand how difficult it is to come up with something resembling a goodbye? This was not temporary. This is permanent and she will no longer be with him the moment he pressed that damned button. Would she press it if it were him?

 

Her hand was cold but she was still breathing. The beeping noise seemed to grow louder as his hold on her hand tightened. She couldn’t leave him. Not when they still have so much to do. Not when they just started. He kissed her forehead, tears fell down his cheeks as he nodded at the nurse who let him turned off the breathing tube. Sebastian was sure the long beeping sound will haunt him for the rest of his life. He kissed her lips when they took out the tube from her throat. He kissed her last kiss and whispered his apologies. I’m sorry for not taking you out sooner. I’m sorry for not saying I love you sooner. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. He hugged her lifeless body tightly. She was still warm and she looked like she was asleep. And he lied her back down, as if afraid to wake her up.

 

“Sebastian.” He didn’t look up when Chris entered the room again. He had to memorize this. He had to remember every single details of her face, of her body. He needs to remember.

 

They took him out of the room. Chris took him home, letting him cry and wail for hours. He didn’t deserve this. He was just a normal human being. He didn’t kill anyone. He didn’t hurt anyone. Why did he have to be given such cruel fate? Why did she have to be given such cruel fate?

 

Alcohol did nothing to numb his pain. The alcohol intensified it. He drowned himself in shots of tequila and took out his bottle of Vodka when he could still feel the agony. He passed out and threw up. Sebastian didn’t care. He needed this. He needed the pain to go away. He needed to numb his brain.

 

He grabbed his phone in his drunken state. He dialed the same number over and over again, listening to her voice in the voicemail. She sounded to happy and cheerful. He could hear his laughter in the background. His shaky finger pressed the photo icon and he scrolled through his gallery. There were so many pictures of her, but not enough. This was not enough. He needed more. More videos of them goofing off, more pictures of them staring into each other’s eyes. He needed more of her. He should’ve taken more pictures and videos.

 

Sebastian could still hear her voice even years after she left. He was coping, he would say to everyone. But he couldn’t move on. Not when she was ripped away from him. There was no one he could turn to without having them look at him like a lost dog. So he kept to himself. He could still hear her when he came home. Her voice still echoed in this house and he didn’t know how long it would last until he came home to silence.

 

His hair was longer and he sported a beard now. She would’ve thrown a fit over it and told him she loved it anyway. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he poured another glass of whisky. He drank it in one gulp, letting it burn his throat. Sometimes, he thought he could see her and he would reach out to her only to be pulled back into this dark reality. This was one of those moments. He watched with clouded eyes. She was there and she was smiling at him. He smiled back. It’s been so long, too long. This time there was nothing to hold him back. Her hands were still soft as he remembered when he took it. She was smiling and he could see tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. Then he kissed her. It was like coming home. It was bright and white and he felt like he was home when he looked at her.

 

**  
**


	78. Nice Ring [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : robert and sebastian are on the civil war set, and they tease chris and the reader about their relationship.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, fluff | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Here’s some fluff to up your mood after those angsty fics!! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“[Y/N]! Over here!” Sebastian waved her over from across the street.

 

They were shooting a scene for Captain America Civil War and [Y/N], being the dedicated person that she is, took a few days off from her work to visit her fiancé Chris Evans. Her gallery can handle themselves for a few days. She beamed and waved back at her friend before crossing the street. Sebastian and her have been friends for years. He was also the one who introduced her to Chris Evans a few years ago. He still boasted this fact to everyone they meet.

 

“Come on. Chris is getting his ass kicked. You’ll love it.” He grinned like a five year old as he took her hand and dragged her into the building. The crew had set up a huge green screen for the shooting and she could see Chris acting out the fighting scene with Robert Downey Jr.

 

“Hey, [Y/N].” The Russo brothers gave her a small smile before they went back on directing the scene.

 

Sebastian took her to an empty spot where she could get a good view of Chris in his Captain America uniform. He was grinning when they finally ended the scene.  They joked for a moment before he turned his head towards her and she watched his eyes brightened. He jogged towards her and gave her a kiss, ignoring Sebastian’s vomit sound.

 

“Get a room!” Robert shouted.

 

“I can’t handle this. You guys are disgusting.” Sebastian shook his head.

 

“You’re just jealous!” [Y/N] retorted with pinked cheeks.

 

“I could introduce you to someone. We can all be disgusting.” Chris wrapped an arm around her waist and gave his best friend a teasing smile.

 

“I’m good, thanks. Nice ring, by the way.” He smirked. He could see both their faces have turned an adorable shade of red at the mention of the small silver band around her fourth fingers.

 

“What ring?” Robert came up behind him and dramatically gasp at the sight of the ring.

 

“You’re engaged?!” He might have shouted that a little too loud. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at Chris and [Y/N] who were looking more like a lobster than a human being.

 

“Yes, we are. We’re planning to tell you guys over dinner. But whatever.” Chris sighed.

 

“Well?” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Well what?” [Y/N] knew her friend was up to no good when he donned that expression.

 

“You’re pregnant yet?” He grinned and quickly ran away when [Y/N] started to chase him.

 

“I’M SORRY!Aahaha—Sorry!” Chris could hear Sebastian’s shrieking laughter as [Y/N] tried to tackle him.

 

“Congratulations, Dorito.” Robert told him.

 

“Thanks.”  


“When’s the wedding?”

 

“We haven’t set the date yet. We’re planning on having a small private wedding, you know. So maybe when I’m done shooting and she’s done with her painting exhibition.” Chris smiled as he answered his friend’s question.

 

“Then babies?” Chris had to roll his eyes again when Robert started to make weird and wildly inappropriate jokes about weddings and babies.

 

Chris walked over to his fiancé once Sebastian and [Y/N] ran out of energy. She was panting and had a triumphant grin on her face as she sat on Sebastian’s stomach.

 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get you something to eat.” Chris helped her up.

 

“A movie set date? That’s romantic.” Sebastian cooed.

 

“Oh shut up before I tackled you again.” [Y/N] huffed with a small smile on her face.

 

“Go forth and be romantic then. I’ll be exhausted over here.” He waved them away.

 

Chris and [Y/N] laughed. He took her hand and led her towards his trailer. She was sweating and he shook his head in amusement when she plopped down on the couch the moment she entered the trailer.

 

“I should not have come.” She groaned.

 

“Well, I’m touched by your love.” Chris sarcastically replied, offering her a glass of ice water.

 

“Thanks.” She gulped it down and lied back on the couch.

 

“I do like the ring though. Must be one lucky guy.” Chris took her hand and traced the ring on her finger.

 

“He is.” She nodded.

 

“Where did you meet him?”

 

“Oh you know, picked him off the street, bathe him, and feed him.” She replied with a serious face.

 

“Are you comparing me to our dog?” Chris raised his eyebrows.

 

“Maybe?” She grinned and shrieked in laughter when Chris started to tickle her.

 

“Okay! I’m sorry!” She finally said, out of breath and clearly in need of another glass of water.

 

Chris looked down at her with his fond smile and leaned in to kiss her, which she gratefully returned.

 

“I love you.” He smiled.

 

“I love you too but I’m going to get crushed to death if you don’t move.” She wiggled under him. Both of them froze when the door abruptly pulled open and Sebastian walked in.

 

“Hey—“ He paused to take in the scene before his face split into a wide grin. “I was going to ask you guys to lunch but you were clearly busy. So… I’ll leave. Go continue whatever it is you’re doing.” He said and closed the door as he left. Chris and [Y/N] could hear his laughter from the trailer as their friend walked away.

 

“I’m going to kill him.” She mumbled.

 

 

 


	79. We Should Do This Everyday [ Jeremy Renner x OC-Layla ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : something cute and fluffy with jeremy and oc
> 
> Pairing : Jeremy Renner x OC (Layla)
> 
> Genre : Romance, fluff | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

****

Layla lied down on the couch while her husband busied himself in the kitchen doing god knows what. She just got back from work and couldn’t be bothered to check the kitchen. Jeremy came out of the kitchen and showered her with little kisses before he had to go back to check on the food.

 

“What are you making anyway?” She forced herself to get up from the couch.

 

“Stop! Don’t come to the kitchen.” He shouted as she stopped in her tracks. She could see a small section of the kitchen from where she was standing and it looked like hell broke loose.

 

“Why?” She asked.

 

“Because!” He whined and she was too delirious to walk any closer. She doubled over in laughter for a while. Jeremy poked his head out of the kitchen to give her a weird look.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I haven’t slept in more than a day.” She looked like she was high. She would pass out in an hour or two, Jeremy mused. He knew how her random burst of energy worked.

 

“Dinner is ready. Come on, you weirdo.” He took her hand and led her towards their dining room. There was a bowl of pasta and another bowl of salad next to it. Jeremy put a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table as she sat. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” She slowly asked as they put some food into their plates.

 

“You’ve been working hard lately. I just want to spoil my woman.” He shrugged. She could see a slight tint of pink on his cheeks and she couldn’t help but to leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thank you, honey.” She smiled.

 

She told him about her day at work and he told her about his new movie. It was a lovely dinner and she found herself dozing off by the time they finished their meal. She put the wine glass on the table and leaned back on the chair, feeling drowsier thanks to the wine.

 

“The dishes.” She mumbled when Jeremy picked her up and carried her upstairs.

 

“I’ll do it later.” He kissed her forehead as he began to help undress her and changed her into her sleeping clothes.

 

“I love you, Jeremy.” She giggled when he tucked her in. He chuckled and kissed her lips in return before he left to wash the dishes. They didn’t spend a lot of time together this week but tomorrow is Saturday and both have agreed to not let any work interfere with their weekend.

 

She was out cold by the time he was done. Jeremy could even hear her light snore, a testament of how tired she was. He shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

 

Jeremy woke up on an empty bed. Layla was nowhere in sight and he let out a small groan as he stretched his body. He stopped his movement when the door opened, revealing Layla with a tray of breakfast food.

 

“Morning!” She beamed and put down the tray in front of him before she sat on the bed.

 

“I love this.” Jeremy moaned as he chewed on the French toast she made.

 

“Save me some. I need to go get some coffee.” She darted downstairs for a few minutes.

 

“What do you want to do today?” He asked.

 

“I was planning on spending it on the bed, sleeping and cuddling.” She sheepishly smiled.

 

“I like your plan.” He nodded and patted the spot next to him. She crawled next to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he wrapped his arm around her.

 

“We should do this every day.” She sleepily mumbled.

 

“We should.” He softly stared at her sleeping face. He could feel his heart swell with his love for her. He gently brushed the strands of hair that covered her face before he lied back on the bed, food tray put on the table. _We really should do this everyday_ , he thought as he drifted back to sleep with her next to him.

**  
**


	80. Losing My Mind [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : steve & oc have been dating for a while, and while kissing and making out , he calls her peggy
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

****

Steve Rogers was happy. He was finally happy after he woke up from his 70 years nap and he was pretty sure [Y/N] was a big factor to his happiness. They have been dating for a year and Steve couldn’t feel any happier than now.

 

It shocked him when he woke up one night after dreaming about Peggy Carter. She hasn’t been in his mind for a while and he knew he was not in love with her anymore, which was why he was so disturbed by the weird dream. Steve was worried he was losing his sanity when he started to dream about his life before the ice in vivid details. It was to the point he would woke up drenched in cold sweat, confused about which was real and which wasn’t.

 

“You okay?” [Y/N] asked one morning. She was flipping the pancakes when he walked into the kitchen to give her a kiss.

 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Do you have anything to do today?” He asked, watching her paused for a moment to think before shaking her head.

 

“No. Unless there’s an emergency. Why?”

 

“I just want to spend some time with you.” He shrugged.

 

“Movies and junk foods?” She grinned.

 

“It’s a date. I’ll let Nat know I’m taking the day off unless it was an emergency.” Steve nodded and went back to their room to get his phone.

 

They did buy a lot of junk foods and had a movie marathon that day. She laid her head on his lap while he absentmindedly brushed her hair, last night’s dream still haunt his mind. She seemed to notice Steve’s spacing out and sat up to get a good look at him.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not sick?” She worriedly asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m just a little tired, doll. I’ll be fine.” He smiled.

 

“We’ve been on this couch for hours, Steve.” She frowned.

 

“I didn’t get that much sleep after yesterday’s mission.” Steve told her. She let it go and leaned on his shoulder.

 

He didn’t know how or who started it. One moment they were watching movies and before he knows it, they were making out on the couch. Both of them were out of breath when they pulled away. She gave him a soft smile as she cupped his jaws with her hands.

 

“Peggy?”

 

Steve didn’t know what happened. He watched the woman in front of her morphed into Peggy and he had to blink a couple of times to shook the image out of his head. He knew he had said her name when [Y/N] smile faltered. She quickly moved away from him and stood up from the couch.

 

“[Y/N].”

 

“You called me Peggy.” She looked at him with hurt expression.

 

“I didn’t mean to. I—I thought I saw her.” His explanation didn’t seem to help with the situation as she began to tear up. She closed her eyes and quickly wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

 

“I don’t understand. Do you still love her?” She asked.

 

“No! I don’t. [Y/N] you know I love you.”

 

“Is this why you’ve been acting weird this past weeks?” Her eyes widened in realization as she recalled how absent Steve looked throughout the week.

 

“I don’t know. I couldn’t sleep very well. And –“ His explanation was cut short by her ringing phone. She gave him a thin smile before she picked up the call.

 

“Hey, Nat.” She greeted. “Right now? Can’t it wait? Ugh—okay, I’ll be there in 10.”

 

“Nat wanted me to check out some hard drive they acquired from their mission.” [Y/N] told him.

 

“Okay.” He dejectedly nodded and leaned back on the couch with closed eyes.

 

“I’m not going to leave you without any explanation, Steve.” She softly spoke. Her statement startled him and he looked at her in confusion.

 

“I’ll try to finish this work as soon as possible then we talk, okay?” He nodded as he watched her left their place.

 

She came back an hour later looking exhausted and frustrated. She didn’t say anything as she plopped down across him and waited for him to speak.

 

“I’ve been having these weird vivid dreams about my life before the ice.” He started. “Do you remember when I woke up that night, forgetting where we are?” Steve waited for her nod before he continued.

 

“I was dreaming about the howling commandos and the war and I suddenly woke up in this lovely apartment and I just couldn’t—I had to make sure this was not a dream and I won’t be back in that war.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

 

“I couldn’t. And then I dreamed about Peggy and she was telling me how worthless I was and how I didn’t deserve you. And that—when we kiss I saw her face and I was scared that I was losing my mind for good.” Steve buried his face in his hands to hide his tears.

 

[Y/N] stayed silent for a moment before she walked up to him to wrap her arms around him.

 

“You’re not losing your mind, Steve.” She gently told him.

 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

 

“Let’s talk to Sam tomorrow and asked him what we can to do, okay?” She smiled at him. He quietly nodded and let her took him back to the bedroom.

 

“I love you, [Y/N].” He mumbled as he sat on the bed.

 

She turned to him and gave him a small kiss. “I love you too, Steve.”

 

**  
**


	81. We’ll Work This Out [ Sebastian Stan x OC-Lisa ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : sebastian and the reader have only been dating a couple of months and she’s at university and he is always working. One day she found out that she’s pregnant and got really upset because she thinks he’ll leave her. 
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan x OC (Lisa)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing, cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

 _Good fucking job, Lisa. Good job._ She glared at the positive pregnancy test in front of her. She was still in university and her boyfriend was busier than ever. They couldn’t afford to have kids right now. They have been dating for almost a year and yes, she probably have dreamed about having kids with him but not right now. Her frustration quickly morphed into panic before she finally broke down in tears. _How do I tell him?_ Her emotion was all over the place. Sebastian has been busy with promoting his new movie and shooting a new one. _Will he leave?_ The question hung in the air as she wiped away her tears.

 

 _How do you tell your actor boyfriend you’re pregnant?_ Lisa stared at the mirror in her bathroom. Her eyes were red and swollen after hours of crying and her hair looked more like a bird’s nest than an actual hair. She redid her braids and washed her face. Her attention was quickly diverted towards her beeping phone. She picked it up and stared at the screen a little too long. Sebastian just texted her he’s got the rest of the week off and he’s on his way home.She thought about the past months where they have been a little distant and this baby she’s carrying right now. Both of them were busy and she didn’t know if Sebastian would still want to be with her after all of this.

 

 _Let’s make it the best last days._ She decided. If he’s going to break up with her, might as well make this the best days of her life. God knows she’ll need this memory in the future. She dragged herself towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea before she plopped herself on the couch.

 

She woke up at the sound at the door. She blearily looked at the door to find Sebastian standing in his dark blue shirt and jeans. He had a tired smile on his face and she watched his face brightened a little when he saw her. He quickly approached to give her a kiss.

 

“I’m home.” He breathed out when they finally broke the kiss. She smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_ He sat next to her on the couch and let out a relieved sigh. Lisa leaned on his shoulder and traced his jawline with her fingers while he wrapped his arm around her.

 

“I missed you.” She told him.

 

“I missed you too, Lisa. How’s your day?” He asked and frowned a little when he felt her tensed.

 

“It was okay.” She shrugged.

 

Sebastian didn’t press any further. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head as they lied on the couch for a while. He missed this a lot. Being away from home killed him and he hated it. He probably shouldn’t be as sappy as he was right now. They haven’t been dating for that long but he couldn’t help but to feel that this was the right one. He rubbed her arm as they cuddled and he wondered how did he end up so head over heels over a woman.

 

 _Something is wrong,_ Sebastian thought when Lisa continued to cuddle with him. She wasn’t the most affectionate person on earth. He knew her well enough to know she had a hard time expressing her feelings and being touchy with people. This Lisa was being weirdly affectionate, not that he hated it. He grew more worried when her behavior didn’t stop even when they got to bed.

He walked out of the bathroom to find her curled on her side of the bed. He could hear a little sniffling and paused in his tracks. She was crying. Why was she crying? He continued to walk towards her and climbed on the bed. He tried to pull her to face him and saw her wiped away the tears before she turned around.

 

“What’s wrong, Lisa?” He asked.

 

“Nothing.” She mumbled.

 

“Come on. I’m not an idiot. Did something happen today?”

 

“No.” Her voice got softer as he tried to find out what’s wrong.

 

“Lisa, what is it?” He asked again.

 

“I’m pregnant.” She said in a barely audible voice. It didn’t escape his ears, though. He stared at her in surprise.

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

“Yes, Sebastian. I know this shouldn’t have happened and you probably will leave and I’m fine with that –“

 

“You think I’m going to leave you?” He cut her off. “That’s ridiculous, Lisa.”

 

“You have this career and you’re busy and I don’t know! I really don’t know.” She finally let out her fear and started to cry.

 

“Come here.” He pulled her into a hug. “I’m not an asshole, Lisa. We will work this out together. Do you want the baby?” He asked her and she nodded in reply. “Good. I want it to. Then we can raise it. It’s going to be great. We’ll be a family. I love you and I’m pretty sure you love me.” He grinned at her. “We’ll work this out.”

 

“You want this baby?” she asked.

 

“It’s our baby, Lisa. I don’t see a reason why I don’t want it. I know I love you and I know you’re someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know I want to marry you and have a family with you. The order is not important, right?” He asked. Lisa stared at him; a small smile crept up her face when she noticed his nervous expression. She sat up to give him a kiss.

 

“Is that a proposal?” She gave him a cheeky smile.

 

“No. I have my proposal speech ready—“He stopped mid sentence and felt heat creeping up his face. “Dammit. I’m messing this all up.” He buried his face in his hands.

 

“I like it.” She told him. “This is very you. And I love you. I’m sorry for worrying about this.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” He kissed her again before he paused. “What do you mean this is very me?” he squinted his eyes at his girlfriend who was grinning at him. He licked his lips and playfully glared at her.

 

“A klutz?” She asked before she burst into giggle fits when Sebastian leapt to tickle her.

**  
**


	82. Coming Around [ Steve Rogers x OC-Katja ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve Rogers x smol mutant who have been crushing/known each other since the 40’s. She has a healing factor so she doesn’t really age. Steve is always teasing her because she’s so smol compared to him and she tells the other avengers embarrassing stories about skinny!Steve as revenge.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Katja)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note :I made them childhood friends as well with Bucky so I hope that’s ok. I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Bucky let out a loud sigh at the sound of the all-too-familiar bickering. He cranked up the TV volume and groaned when the bickering got louder. Steve and Katja entered the communal room not long after and Bucky looked at Natasha and Clint with hopeless expression in his face.

 

“I’ll have you know I am not short. I am perfectly compact.” Katja huffed.

 

“You’ve been saying that for more than 80 years. Time to get a new argument, Dobby.” He grinned and patted her head.

 

“Did you just use Harry Potter to make fun of me?!” She snapped her head towards him.

 

“What if I did?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

 

“This. I had to deal with this for 20 years and 70 years later, they’re still acting like children.” Bucky said with deadpanned face.

 

“They’re kinda cute together.” Nat shrugged.

 

“They are if they could stop making fun of each other and tell them how they feel.” Bucky rolled his eyes. He may have not remembered much of his old life but he _clearly_ remembered these two friends of his and their childish antics.

 

“You weren’t that tall before, Steve. You were almost as tall as me.”

 

“You mean as short.” He snorted and ducked away from her playful punches.

 

The rest of the avengers stared at Steve and Katja in silence. They still couldn’t get their heads around the fact that Steve Rogers can be a little shit. He always looked so reserved around people but Katja managed to bring out his playful side.

 

“Oh hi, guys.” Katja finally noticed her friends sitting in front of the huge TV, waiting for her and Steve to shut up.

 

“We’re going to watch some movies.” Bucky told her.

 

“Oh, ok. I’ll go grab something to eat first.” She turned to the kitchen.

 

“You’ll need those to grow an inch or two.” Steve nodded with serious expression. His lips curled into a smirk when Katja gave him the middle finger.

 

“You really need to tell her how you feel, Steve.” Bucky said for the thousandth time when Steve sat next to him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve replied.

 

“Really? I’m pretty sure those blush on your cheeks know what I’m talking about, you punk.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I will if you tell her how you feel.” Bucky shrugged.

 

Katja came over and they dropped the topic. She sat between them and comfortably leaned on Steve’s shoulder while her legs were propped on Bucky’s lap. The rest of the avengers grabbed their own foods as the movie played, ignoring the quiet banter between Katja and Steve.

 

“Hey, Cap. Did you really throw yourself at a grenade?” Clint asked when the movie ended.

 

“Wha—Did you tell them?!” Steve’s ears were red as he glared at Katja.

 

“He also challenged this guy and used a trashcan lid for his shield.” Katja grinned as she told them about their old lives. Her power made her unable to age and she was grateful that she could live long enough to be reunited with her two best friends. Bucky watched her animatedly told the team about Steve’s weird antics and his eyes darted towards Steve who was staring at her with fond expression.

 

 _You better tell her or I will._ Steve didn’t need words to know what Bucky wanted him to do. The look on his best friend’s eyes were enough. He turned away and let out a silent sigh before he nodded at Bucky.

 

“I’m tired guys. I’m going to bed.” Bucky fake yawned and stretched his body before he got off the couch.

 

“I’ll head out to bed as well.” Katja nodded. The trio said their goodbyes and walked out of the communal room to go back to their own places.

 

Once Bucky left, Steve and Katja walked side by side in awkward silence.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You have those thinking face. What’s up?” She turned to him. Steve had to resist the urge to cup her face and kissed her.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Fine.” She shrugged and moved forward. She was about to turn around to ask him why he didn’t move when he spoke out.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for 80 years.” Steve said in one breath.

 

“W-what?” She choked out.

 

Steve took a few steps closer to close the distance between them and gave her a small smile.

 

“I wasn’t going to tell you but 80 years is a pretty long time. I don’t care if you don’t like me back. I just wanted you to know.” He softly spoke.

 

“You talk too much, Steve.” Katja’s voice was warm and she had  huge smile on her face as she pulled him down to kiss him. Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He put his hand around her and another on the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. The soft kiss turned a little heated soon after that. Both were a little breathless when they pulled away.

 

“I’ve been wondering how it feels like to kiss you for more than 80 years.” She smiled. Her face was flushed and she felt hot but she couldn’t care less. The man she’s been in love with since she was little just confessed to her.

 

“Me too. We took a really long time to come around, huh?” Steve chuckled at his childhood-friend-soon-to-be-girlfriend.

 

“We did. It’s worth it though.” She shrugged and let him kiss her again.

 

**  
**


	83. A Walk in The Park [ Clint Barton x OC-Kaitlyn ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : they meet/fall in love 101 Dalmatians style. Lucky and Leota [oc’s dog] set them up. And they sort of bond over the fact that most of their stuff is purple/lilac
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC (Kaitlyn)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

_ _

_“You need to take your dog on a walk, Barton. He’s getting fat.” Natasha told him when they found Lucky sleeping on the floor of the common room._

_“I’m going to.” He groaned. He just came back from a mission and there’s no way he’s going to go out of his place after he just fought some robots._

_“Now.” Nat flatly told him and when she said now, you couldn’t really say no. The woman was called black widow for a reason and Clint was not going to test her. So he rose to his feet and gave her a glare._

_“Fine.”_

 

“I thought you hate taking Lucky on a walk.” Nat’s voice made him jumped on his spot. He just got back from his daily walk with Lucky.

 

“Jesus, Nat. Ever heard of knocking?” Nat didn’t reply. She had a smug smirk on her face as she circled him.

 

“You met someone.” She finally said.

 

“No.”

 

“I’ve known you for years, Barton. Pretty sure I know it when you’ve met someone you like.” She plopped down on his couch.

 

“She doesn’t know me. I mean—I just saw her. That’s all.” Well, might as well be honest with Nat.

 

“At that tiny park?”

 

“It’s not that small, Nat.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Good for you, then. God knows your dog needs a lot of exercise.” Nat nodded as she scratched the back of Lucky’s ear.

 

Clint Barton couldn’t believe his luck. She was here again, he thought. He could never forget her purple and lilac colored outfits she seemed fond of wearing. He has seen her for a couple of times in same clothing color and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just because purple is a nice color. He looked down at his purple t-shirt and grinned to himself. He didn’t realize his grip on Lucky’s leash has loosened and let out a string of curse when the dog bolted away.

 

“Lucky, dammit.” Clint chased after his dog that managed to escape when his owner was a little distracted. Lucky was not slow, at all. His leash flew behind him as he ran across the park.

 

His dog skidded and stopped in front of the woman he’s been having a tiny crush on. She had a dog similar to Lucky and it was wagging its tail excitedly while its owner stared at Clint with a weird look on her face.

 

“Sorry. My dog is being an idiot.” He apologized.

 

“No worries.” She smiled and got up to grab her book and her dog’s leash when both dog decided to run around them. They got tangled in a matter of second and Clint had to grab her waist before she fell on her back.

 

“Sorry.” He muttered and quickly let go of her. She looked amused at him and was about to say something when their dogs ran towards the water fountain right next to the bench, successfully pulling their owners into the water.

 

“LUCKY!” “LEOTA!” Clint and the woman barked in frustration. They were drenched and Clint was sure her book was unsalvageable. She was blushing furiously as he helped her untie the leash around their feet.

 

“Sorry. She usually wasn’t this hyper.” She told him when they got out of the water fountain.

 

“Mine too. Um—I’m Clint.” He stammered.

 

“I know. The Hawkeye. I’m Katelyn. I work in the tower as well.” She grinned and shook his hand. “You really like purple, huh?” She added when she noticed Lucky’s purple leash, Clint’s purple shirt and his light purple shoes (it was a gift from Nat, he defended when Tony made fun of it).

 

“I’m not the only one.” He grinned back. She was wearing similar clothing and she let out a laugh when she realized their similar ensemble.

 

“There’s coffee around the block. D-do you want to go?”

 

“Can I go back home and get changed first?” She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Oh! Yeah—sorry. I forgot.” Well for an avenger he sure was _great_ at asking someone out. Nat would laugh at his face if she found out.

 

“Meet you at the coffee shop in an hour?” She hopefully asked. He looked at her and relaxed a little as he nodded with a small smile.

 

“Yeah. I need to change my clothes as well.” He chuckled.

 

“Great! See you, Clint Barton.” She waved as she jogged away from him.

 

It didn’t surprise him when both of them arrived at the coffee shop wearing an identical purple sweater.

**  
**


	84. Not Your Person [ Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x OC(Hannah) ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve and OC went through a very rough breakup and the reader falls for Bucky. Then one night Steve is sitting out in the kitchen, and OC walks out wearing Bucky’s shirt, followed by Bucky.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Hannah) x Bucky Barnes
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I had to change the story a little so it’ll fit better. I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Steve didn’t move a muscle as she told him she wanted to break up with him. They have been dating for almost two years and yes, there were a lot of rocky patch in their relationship and they spent more time fighting each other but surely they could work it out, right? Then he saw her eyes darted towards Bucky’s bedroom door and he could feel the bile rising to his throat.

 

“You love him.” He blatantly told her, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. Hannah flinched at his tone of voice and looked down in shame. Steve couldn’t help but to feel a pinch of guilt at her reaction. He was away a lot and he may have been ignoring their relationship while trying to rehabilitate Bucky. She needed someone to talk to and Bucky was willing to listen. He bit his lips in frustration and let out a sigh. He was too engulfed in his anger to even soften his gaze.

 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, her eyes glassy with tears. “Steve, I really am sorry.”

 

“Shut up.” He told her. “I—I—can’t do this.”

 

That was the last thing she heard him say before he left. Steve tried to avoid her and she knew that. He didn’t want to be in the same room with her, he didn’t even look at her. Hannah couldn’t say she was surprised when Natasha arrived instead of Steve for Bucky’s rehabilitation program. The former assassin only gave her a sympathetic smile before they started.

 

“You did well.” Natasha told them when they were done. Bucky was holding Hannah’s hand and he looked a little more relaxed than the times she had to talk to him without Hannah in sight.

 

“Is Steve okay?” Bucky asked, his eyes laced with worry and guilt.

 

“Yeah. He’s on a mission.” Nat nodded before she left.

 

Hannah looked down at her hands and sniffled a little. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of her tears. Bucky lifted her chin with his left hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” He told her.

 

“It’s not your fault, Bucky.” She shook her head with a smile.

 

“I shouldn’t have come here and you could still be with Steve.” He frowned.

 

“Don’t say that.” She looked at him. “Things happened for a reason, right? We’ll get through this.” She said as if trying to convince herself instead of Bucky.

 

“I do love you.” He told her, his face contorted into a weird expression.

 

“I love you too, James.” She leaned into his touch as he kissed her.

 

Steve came home feeling less like hero and more like a failure. The mission went perfectly and they got the bad guys. But when the adrenaline wore off, he was left with a hollow feeling in his heart. He changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was 3 in the morning so he tried to not make a lot of noise in the communal room. God knows how easy it was to wake his teams.

 

He was prepping his sandwich when he heard the sound of door opening. He stiffened and peeked out of the kitchen to see who was up this late. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hannah coming out of Bucky’s room, looking exhausted. She was wearing Bucky’s shirt that managed to reached her mid-thigh, he noticed and felt another pang of jealousy. She waddled towards the couch in the living room, back facing him and turned on the TV. He watched her lowered the volume and curled herself on the couch. He didn’t have to have his super hearing to know she was trying not to cry.

 

Steve was about to walked out of the kitchen when Bucky left the room. He was shirtless and was wearing grey sweatpants. He didn’t look any better than her. Bucky sat in front of her and gave her his hair band. Steve heard her chuckle and proceeds to tie his hair while they watched the TV in silence. It’s been months since he saw them together and he hated to admit how happy they look together. Not wanting to disrupt them, he slipped out of the kitchen and out of the communal room. Steve quickly went back to his own room and sat down on the couch. He let go of the breath he’s been holding and leaned on the wall with his eyes closed.

 

“You’re an idiot.” He watched his friend approached him and sat next to him on the couch. It was a few months after he broke up with Hannah and Natasha looked like she was done with all the drama.

 

“I am.” He bitterly laughed.

 

“You can’t expect Hannah to stay in love with you when you don’t even want to put any effort in the relationship, Steve.” Her voice softened but it hit him hard.

 

“Don’t.” He warned her.

 

“Here’s the thing, Steve. You’re a great guy. But when you’re with Hannah, you turned into this bitter person that didn’t want to do anything but take. That’s not how relationship works. You were supposed to be a better person.” Steve stayed silent and let Natasha pulled her into a hug.

 

“When the time comes, you will find that person. Hannah is not your person and that’s okay. It’s okay to feel angry and betrayed but don’t let it destroy the friendships you have with her and Bucky.” Nat softly spoke as he cried into her shoulder.

 

“Talk to them?” She asked when he calmed down. “They really love you, you know. Even when I came for see how he was doing, all they do is talk about you.” She smiled.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Nat.” He finally mustered his first genuine smile in months.

 

“I could introduce you to someone if you want.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough helping.” He rolled his eyes while his best friend laughed.

**  
**


	85. Third Best [ Clint Barton x OC-Kelsey ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC having to save Clint from an ambush. Prior to Thor and Avengers. Clint being saved from OC, who is his target but not knowing that she’s a SHIELD agent already.
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC (Kelsey)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : Violence, cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

 _Fuck_. That was the first thing that came to his mind when he realized he was heavily outnumbered. The other SHIELD agents were waiting for his instruction on the other side of the building and there was no way they could get to him in time. Clint pulled out his bow and aimed it at the closest mob goons from his position. It hit him in the heart and the man went down in seconds. He was good at what he did. He was excellent. Which was why he was so pissed when he realized he could die in that stupid building. Phil Coulson and Nick Fury have assigned a rescue mission for an agent he didn’t even know whom until that day. Kelsey. That was her codename and also her first name. Clint snorted at the _uncreative_ choice of codename. He was perched on the space frame of the building, giving him extra time before those mobs tried to bomb him. He was balancing himself perfectly when he heard it.

 

 _What the fuck_. That was the second thing that came to mind as he watched a women crashed through a window on the roof and gracefully landed on the space frame structure. She balanced herself before she took out her handgun and started shooting at the mob. He was paralyzed for a moment until she shouted at him. Two excellent spies (he made a guess) were enough to take down every mob in the building. They jumped down when they were done. Clint watched her moved with precision.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

 

“Talk later. We still need take down those mobs outside, Barton. There are a lot of them, I don’t even know where they came from.” She said and mumbled the rest of her sentences. She knew his name. Clint didn’t have the time to think about it and followed her into a small opening of the building that gave them the perfect view of their targets.

 

 _I’m sorry, Nat_. That was the third thing Clint thought as they fought side by side. His partnership with Nat has come a long way and she was his best partner (he refused to have a different partner). She knew how he moved and he knew hers by heart, making it easier for them to fight together and in perfect sync. He was completely surprised by how well he fought together with this stranger as his partner. And he enjoyed fighting with her. Nat would give him that mocking look and Clint could imagine her expression as he shot another arrow through a mob’s head.

 

 _Dammit, who the hell is this person._ Clint was starting to get aggravated by how easy the woman sneak up on him. They just finished taking down the mobs and the rest of the SHIELD agents have come to clean up and did their part of work. Clint was sitting on the empty cafeteria inside the helicarrier when she suddenly plopped next to him. No one can sneak up on him and Clint was proud of that fact, until now. She gave him a small grin.

 

“Hi.” She greeted.

 

“Hello.” He nodded.

 

“Coulson said he’s sending his third best spy. I guess that’s you.” Oh so this is Kelsey. Why would Coulson asked him to go get her if she could save her own ass?!

 

“What? Third?!” He stared at her agape when the words started to sink in. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat right now.

 

“Yeah.” Oh God, he’s partnered up with another Nat, Clint rolled his eyes.

 

“Who’s the first and second?” He asked.

 

“Natasha Romanoff was the first of course.” She turned to her sandwich and Clint noticed she already changed into a grey sweater and black pants.

 

“If Nat was first, shouldn’t I be second?” He raised his eyebrows. He was being childish and he didn’t care.

 

“Nope. I’m the second.” She proudly stated.

 

“Says who?” He retorted.

 

“Says Coulson.” She stared back with an amused smile. Her eyebrows were raised as he grumbled about Coulson’s unfair favoritism.

 

 _When can I get back?_ Clint thought to himself. He missed his bed and his coffee pot and his dog. He was done with dealing with this Natasha 2.0 and he was sure he would be partnered with her in the near future. Coulson can be a little shit sometimes, especially when it comes to Clint. Kelsey a.k.a Nat 2.0 didn’t look bothered by his childish antics and continued to eat next to him.

 

“Why do you need backup anyway?” He finally asked when he couldn’t handle his curiosity.

 

“I couldn’t handle that much people. I’m trapped.” She shrugged and gave him her first gentle smile that stunned him. “Thank you for that.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He absentmindedly nodded. Huh, maybe she wasn’t as annoying as he thought.

 

“See you later, third best.” _Dammit_.

**  
**


	86. Best London Trip [ Tom Hiddleston x OC-Sanaa ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : She’s visiting London again to meet his family and tried to convince her to stay and live with him.
> 
> Pairing : Tom Hiddleston x OC (Sanaa)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Tom checked his phone for the thousandth time and huffed impatiently while he waited at the exit gate. She was supposed to land an hour ago, he worriedly thought. He immediately unlocked his phone when it blinked a couple of times, signaling an incoming text. She just exited the plane and will be out in half an hour, she said in the text. He grinned and put his phone back into his pocket while he giddily waited for his girlfriend to appear. They have been in a long distance relationship for more than a year now. Tom didn’t know how much he missed her until he saw her. She was smiling her usual bright smile as she approached him.

 

“Hey, you.” She looked like she was going to cry. Tom pulled her into a tight hug and stayed for a moment before he pulled away.

 

“I missed you.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

 

“I missed you too, Tom.” They have met a couple of times throughout the year, mostly because Tom had a couple of of projects in America. This would be her second time visiting him in London.

 

“Are you excited?” He asked and laughed when he saw her frown.

 

“I’m nervous, Tom. What if they don’t like me?” She asked.

 

“Nonsense, love. They’ll love you. Probably more than me.” Tom knew how excited his parents were when he told them about her. His mother was more excited than anyone else in the family. She insisted that Tom would bring her as soon as possible.

 

Tom led her to his car and they quickly drove back to his parents’ home. They’re going steady and Tom was more than sure that Sanaa is the one for him. He could hear his friends’ voice telling that one year is a little quick to decide on marriage but he couldn’t care less. He knew some of his friends who knew their spouses for years and still got divorced. Tom stole a glance at her. She was smiling as she watched the scenery. He was so in love with her it hurts.

 

“What?” She tilted her head when she noticed his constant glance.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He grinned.

 

“Shut up.” She blushed and turned away from him with a small grin on her face.

 

He finally stopped the car in front of a typical English house. It wasn’t as big as his house but it was beautiful nonetheless. He opened the car door for her and took her hand.

 

“Ready?” He asked. Sanaa took a deep breath and exhaled it before she nodded.

 

Tom’s family loves her. Love would be an understatement. They were overjoyed when they saw her and Sannaa couldn’t feel more at home. They were nice, especially his mother. Sanaa felt her nerves died down as she spent more times with his family.

 

“So, Tom said you work in Los Angeles?” His mother asked while Sanaa helped her with dinner.

 

“Yes.” She nodded with smile.

 

“It must’ve been difficult. With all the distance and whatnot.”

 

“It is. But it’s worth it. I wouldn’t trade it with anything.”

 

“I’m glad, dear. You’re a family now and I want you to be happy.” His mother looked genuinely happy to hear that.

 

They spent another few hours for dinner before Tom finally took her back to his place. The drive back home was filled with comfortable silence and Sanaa never felt more comfortable and happier than this.

 

“Sanaa?” He called out when they arrived.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Nothing. Come on, let’s get some rest. You must be tired.” He shook his head and smiled.

 

Sanaa woke the next morning with Tom’s arm draped over her stomach. He was snoring lightly and she couldn’t help but to giggle. He must be tired, she frowned as she brushed her finger against his jawline.

 

“I don’t mind waking up to this.” He mumbled, surprising her.

 

“Didn’t know you were already awake.” She replied and gave him a small kiss.

 

He sleepily grinned and stretched his body before he pulled her closer to his body. She giggled and laid her head on his chest while he absentmindedly combed through her hair with his fingers.

 

“What’s on your mind?” She looked up and saw his expression.

 

“Do you want to live together with me?” He blurted out. He looked nervous and Sanaa could hear the thumping of his heart.

 

“I would have to move here.” She told him.

 

“I know. I—I’ve been trying to find a way so that we could live together without having to risk our jobs. I know we’ve been talking about this too but—ugh I don’t know. I want to propose to you but then this came up and I couldn—” He put his other hand on his face and groaned.

 

Sanaa didn’t say anything. Her lips curled into an amused smile as she watched him. She finally sat up on the bed after a good few minutes and took his hand away from his face.

 

“You’re going to propose to me?” She raised her eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” He sighed when he realized he accidentally mentioned his proposal plan and took out a small box from the drawer next to his bed.

 

“I mean it, Sanaa. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we still need to talk about some other things but to hell with that right now.” He grinned before his expression turned serious again. “So, will you marry this man, Sanaa?”

 

“I’d love to.” She nodded with teary eyes as he put the ring on her finger. She gave him a huge smile and kissed him.

 

“I have something to give you.” She told him with a grin as she left the bed and rummage through her suitcase. She came back to the bed with a manila folder in her hand.

 

“What is this?”

 

“A gift.” Tom gasped when he read the file. He gaped and stared at his fiancé in shock.

 

“Is this—Is this really? Are you sure? I’m happy but I don’t want you to sacrifice anything—“ She stopped him with another kiss.

 

“It’s a promotion, Tom. I’d be stupid not to accept this. Besides, I have a fiancé and a new family here.” She assured him with a smile. Tom looked up with a huge smile on his face and pulled her into another kiss.

**  
**


	87. We’re Not Normal People [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader is overweight (please don’t make it about insecurities) and its just kinda all fluff about Pietro asking her out 
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Tony Stark never throws half-assed party. _Go big or go home,_ he would tell her. [Y/N] didn’t know what big was supposed to mean until she stepped out of the elevator. Few people my ass, she grumbled as her eyes scanned the room to find her fellow Avengers best friends. She sauntered across the room and flashed her smile towards Wand and Pietro who were sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of cocktail.

 

“You look beautiful, [Y/N].” Wanda complimented when Pietro gaped at her.

 

“Thanks.” [Y/N] grinned and sat next to Wanda. The music was blaring and to be honest, this wasn’t her preferred scene but Tony’s her best friend and he had invited her. What’s a few hours of deafening music and some alcohol anyway.

 

“Hi, Pietro.” She smiled.

 

“Y-You look great.” He took in the curves of her body that were perfectly accentuated by the dress.

 

“Oh, the music is slowing down.” Wanda pointed out and beamed when Steve approached her with his playful grin.

 

“Come on, Wanda. I’ll teach you how Americans dance.”

 

“You can’t dance, Steve.” [Y/N] mocked. The two friends left her with Pietro on the couch. He was wearing a maroon shirt and black pants and he looked hotter than the sun in her opinion.

 

“Dance with me?” He asked. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice and let’s be honest, there’s no way [Y/N] would turn down her crush’ offer. So she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. The song was a lot slower than the one she heard when she arrived. He put one hand on her waist while she put a hand on his shoulder. They laughed when they accidentally bumped into Steve and Wanda.

 

“We’re really bad.” She shook her head with a wide smile on her face.

 

“We just need more practice.” He shrugged and twirled her around before he caught her in his arm again.

 

“Is that an invitation?” she smiled. They have been skirting around the topic for while now. The shameless flirting and increase touchy-feely that made her feel a lot of things. He didn’t ask her anything though, which confused her.

 

Their conversation was cut short when Tony decided to change the song into a fast paced song that she knew would cause her headache.

 

“Come on, let’s get something to drink and sit somewhere…” He glanced around the room to find the entire couch occupied by strangers. She nodded and followed him to the bar to get a glass of martini. She needed a little alcohol to survive this party. Pietro excused himself and gave her an apologetic smile when Wand called him from the other side of the room.

 

She soon found herself in the empty terrace. There was a long wood block for sitting purpose (she still didn’t understand why Tony kept this uncomfortable thing around). She sat there and stretched out her legs while she drank in the night view of New York.

 

“There were a lot of star in my home. In New York, not so much.” She turned around to find Pietro leaning on the doorway with a small smile on his face.

 

“Well, there’s too much pollution here. Jane took me to New Mexico once with her intern/best friend to see stars. It was beautiful.” She smiled.

 

Pietro sat next to her and she leaned on his shoulder. The silence was comfortable and she couldn’t be any happier to spend the party in this balcony with Pietro. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head before he tipped her chin upward with his finger so he could see her face.

 

“Hey, [Y/N].” He spoke out. She tilted her head as she watched his face contorted into an unreadable expression.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered. She gave him a smile. The tug on his shirt was clue for him to leaned in and kissed her soft lips. It was a chaste and short but both were still flushed when they broke off the kiss.

 

“So, do you want to get dinner with me sometime?” he cheekily grinned and the atmosphere lightened once again as she bumped her shoulder with his.

 

“Normal people usually take someone on a date before they kiss her.” She told him.

 

“We’re not normal people.” he has his Chesire cat grin on his face before he leaned in to kiss her again.

**  
**


	88. Halloween Night [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris misses the reader bc they broke up while they were off filming separate movies. He’s been trying to move on but can’t stop thinking they made a mistake. They get in a heated argument at an after party but end up hooking up (Implied) even though he’s there with minka. 
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing, Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I would like to thank fan fiction and novels for helping me describe this kissing scene. I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

It was the worst break up. They were happy for a good few years until rumors started to surface during their movie shoots. She was in San Fransisco for a movie shoot and he was in Italy for his new movie, Chris recalled. It was a little ridiculous at first, paparazzi snapping pictures of him with a complete stranger and claimed they were dating. [Y/N] laughed it off. It wasn’t that funny when he saw an article about her having an affair with her co-star, Chris Pine. They were seen together on a few occasions and Chris didn’t know why or even how he started to doubt her. She was good friend with Chris Pine and he never had any problem with their friendship until now.

 

She pointed out his recent outings with his co-star, Minka and how she have to be okay with him hanging out with his co-star while he got angry when she did it. She was crying when they did a video call and told him he was being an asshole. He called her a bitch. That was the last time he heard her voice. He has never felt this shitty in his life. The tabloids were having a blast when they found out about their break up. Chris could never understand how they could do something like that and invade people’s personal lives.

 

“Hey, Chris.” Minka called him while they were waiting for their shoot. “Are we still on for tonight?”

 

They were back in Los Angeles and one of the A-List celebrity held this huge Halloween party and both Chris and Minka were invited to the party. He nodded with a small smile. They planned on going together as a date, which he didn’t mind. He needed something to get his mind off of [Y/N]. A night out should do it, right? Chris let out a small sigh and excused himself to go back to his trailer.

 

He plopped himself on the small bed and closed his eyes. Memory of his break up with [Y/N] was clear as day even months after the event. He would be lying if he said he didn’t check her social media to see how she was doing. She didn’t post much. Not as much as when they were still dating, which made him wonder if she was having a difficult time like him.

 

The shooting didn’t take very long. He and Minka quickly left the set to get ready for the party. He didn’t know what to wear. [Y/N] was the one who would help him pick a costume for this kind of thing and now that she was gone, he felt lost. He quickly assembled whatever it is he could find before he left the house. Minka was wearing a red dress (she was Jessica rabbit) and it didn’t match with his Vampire costume but Chris couldn’t care less.

 

One hour through the party, Chris found himself at the small living room. Minka was fixated on the songs some people were singing near the piano but his eyes were glued to a particular person. [Y/N] was here and she came with her beloved best friend whom he thought she was having an affair with. Blood boils in him before he realized how hypocritical he was being. Buzzed with alcohol, he left Minka and their co-stars to approach [Y/N]. Chris Pine saw him first and gave him a curt nod before he excused himself. She looked pissed when she saw him. Chris couldn’t hide his smile when he was close enough to see her vampire costume. She was wearing an alluring blood red satin gown with black bodice that accentuate her figure.

 

“Chris.” She coldly said.

 

“Hey, can we talk?”

 

“Why? So you could accuse me of cheating again? I mean, Chris Pine is here, why don’t you say it to his face as well?”

 

Both seemed to be too drunk to talk without snapping at each other so Chris led her towards the empty study room across the hall. The noise outside was muffled when he closed the door.

 

“I need to go.” She tried to leave but Chris wouldn’t budge. He needed to talk. He needed to apologize, at least.

 

“Where?” She stopped to stared at him incredulously. “To your beloved Chris Pine?”

 

“Okay, fuck you, Chris. He’s my best friend and he even has a girlfriend for god’s sake! I can’t be here with you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?! Because every time I saw your stupid face I was reminded of our break up and how we used to be happy and now we’re—“ she helplessly shrugged and Chris noticed the tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I was an asshole. I shouldn’t have said those things. I love you, you know. Even after this—crappy break up.” He smiled when she let out a soft chuckle. “I made a mistake. We both did. Mine was bigger. And I want to make it up to you. I want us again. I missed you and—“ His sentence was cut by her lips on his. It was a messy and rough kiss, filled with desire and longing. He pulled her closer and tilted his face a little to get a better angle.

 

“I’m really sorry.” He breathed out when they finally pulled out.

  
“I’m sorry too, Chris.” She whispered before Chris tackled her into the carpeted floor. She let out a small shriek as he propped himself on his elbows and gazed at her with a soft smile. Their next kiss was softer and he shuddered slightly after the kiss.

 

“I love you.” He softly said as he curled strands of hair behind her ear. She whispered the words back to him as she kissed him again.

**  
**


	89. Prank Wars [ Chris Evans x OC-Liz ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : she is an actress in a Rom-com with him (they’re playing the leads). They “hate” each other at first, and prank each other. One of Chris’s pranks goes too far and it ends with fluff and kissing
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Liz)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“Dammit, Chris!” the staffs chuckled at the sight of Liz’s palms that were covered with glitters. Liz could hear Chris cackling as he ran away from her. She leapt from his seat and tackled him into the mattress, much to the staff’s amusement.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE, LIZ!” He widened his eyes when she put up her hand and brought it closer to his face.

 

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to sprinkle those shit, Evans.” She grinned and wiped her hand on his cheeks. She stood up when she was done, her proud smile flashing as he tried to get rid of the glitter on his face.

 

“See you tomorrow, Evans.” She waved and left to go back to her trailer.

 

Chris Evans chuckled as he watched her go. The childish prank war has been going on ever since they were casted for the leads in a new romantic-comedy movie. Unlike their characters in the movie, both of them started out as friends who share mutual interest in pranking other people.

 

Much like their characters in the movie, Chris was head over heels for Liz. She was carefree and fun to talk with but she knew when she should be serious and act like an adult. It didn’t take long for both of them to bond over pranking people. That is until she accidentally fall victim to his prank. In his defense, he was trying to prank his manager but she stepped on the spot and got drenched by some weird sugary syrup. She declared war on him and soon they started to prank each other.

 

“Nice face, Chris.” His brother, who was also a cast in the movie, mocked him when he saw Chris.

 

“I’m going to get her back.” He told Scott.

 

“Yeah right. She’s going to own you… again.” Scott guffawed.

 

His brother was right. Liz was ruthless when it comes to pranking him. She doused him in syrup AND feathers as her first revenge. When he decided to add salt instead of sugar in her coffee, Liz put all the disgusting flavored Jelly Beans and gave it to him (he still don’t know how she could separate those). She was the only woman he knows who would gladly accept his challenge.

 

“Why don’t you ask her out like a normal person, anyway?” Scott asked.

 

Chris flushed and spluttered weird nonsenses before his brother rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh right, you don’t want to mess up your friendship.” Scott stared at Chris. “That’s bullshit, Chris. You guys like each other and you both have those stupid hearts in your eyes every time you saw each other.”

 

“We’re just good friends.” Chris shrugged.

 

“Whatever you say, man.”

 

Chris had the bucket of slime ready for her the next day. They shot the movie until late afternoon and he decided to execute it when they were done. He watched her left the set and towards her trailer before he finally threw the bucket of water at her. She was completely covered with green slime and Chris was laughing before he noticed her silence.

 

“Liz?” He asked and approached her. He widened his eyes in panic when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?! Liz? I’m sorry.” He stammered as she let out a sniffle.

 

Now that he thinks of it, Liz has been acting weird today. She was quiet and didn’t make any jokes at all. She would smile at other people but once they were done she would quickly went back to her trailer before they had to shoot again. And he missed it because he was too excited with his stupid prank.

 

He pulled her hand and took her inside her trailer before setting her on the counter. She was crying by now and he couldn’t help but to pull her into his embrace. He gently rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down.

 

“Please don’t cry. I promise I’ll ask you out properly and took you on normal dates.”

 

She pulled away and looked at him with a weird expression. The words started to sink in and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

 

“You better be, Evans. I love playing pranks with you but I need a proper date as well.” She slowly smiled.

 

Chris smiled and quickly kissed her. It was soft and short but it was enough to make her smile bigger. She gave him her usual grin as she touched his shirt.

 

“I got you dirty.”

 

“Dammit.” He sighed.


	90. Little Sister [ The Avengers Cast x OC-reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : a teenage actor on the Age of Ultron/Civil War set where the cast members are like older brothers/sisters to the reader
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers Cast x OC
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“There’s a new actress in the set.” Paul Bettany said as he entered the make up trailer.

 

“[Y/N]? She’s nice. Chris Evans and her was in a movie two years ago, I think.” Scarlett gave him a small smile.

 

“She looked like she’s going to pass out after seeing all those staffs.” He frowned a little. He seemed concerned by how nervous the girl was.

 

“She’s a little shy.” Scarlett nodded. She watched Chris Evans approached [Y/N] and pulled her into a hug from the window of the trailer. She could hear [Y/N]’s laughter as she patted his back. [Y/N] stared around the set with wide eyes and she does look a little scared by how big the set it. Chris seemed to notice her anxiety and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while he led her towards the make up trailer.

 

[Y/N] let Chris took her to the make up trailer and gave the man a small smile. He pushed open the door and motioned her to get inside. She has been an actress for quite some time but she still feel anxious on her first day on the set. Scarlett Johansson greeted her with a big smile and she was introduced to Paul Bettany and Robert Downey Jr. who were more than happy to welcome her.

 

“You’ll do great, kid.” Robert ruffled her hair as he passed by her.

 

“Thanks.” She let out a small sigh of relief as they continued to talk.

 

Chris sat next to Scarlett and watched the teenager with fond eyes. They were casted in a movie two years ago and Chris has been close with her ever since. Scarlett was soon infatuated by [Y/N] and it was a matter of time before the older woman treated her like her little sister.

 

“How is she?” Scarlett asked. [Y/N] lost her family one and a half year ago and Chris decided to be her legal guardian when he found out. Scarlett knew [Y/N] didn’t mind at all. She got to live with the Evans family and that’s a lot better than to join the system.

 

“Great. She’s still a little withdrawn but she’s getting a lot better.” He shrugged. “I think Robert wants to adopt her.” He chuckled while watching [Y/N] talked to Robert.

 

Jeremy Renner didn’t meet [Y/N] until the next day. He was on his way to the costume trailer when she ran into him. She let out a little squeak when he grabbed her arms to stop her from falling down and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“You need to be careful, [Y/N].” He grinned. [Y/N] blushed as she mumbled a thank you. She was about to turn around when she tripped again. Jeremy managed to grab her arm again, this time laughing as she steadied herself. “Chris said you’re accident-prone. I thought he was joking.”

 

“Ugh. I’m going to kill him. He kept telling people that!” She groaned.

 

Scarlett walked towards them with a small smile on her face. She looked amused by [Y/N]’s incident and gave the teenager a pat on her back.

 

“You’re up, [Y/N].” She smiled. The latter nodded and waved them goodbye as she jogged away to the set.

 

Robert Downey Jr. let out a small curse as he watched one of [Y/N]’s wire snap and she fell down to the mattress. One week into shooting and an accident happened, he sighed as he ran towards her. Chris and Jeremy were helping her stand up and he saw her winced a little as she tried to move.

 

“You okay, kid?”

 

“I think I sprained my leg. I’ll be fine.” [Y/N] grimaced as Chris picked her up and carried her to the medics who were standing by.

 

“She’ll be fine.” Scarlett smiled.

 

“I know. I’m just worried.”

 

“She tends to get into people’s heart pretty quick.” Scarlett grinned at Robert’s expression. [Y/N] was bickering with Chris while they checked her leg. Scarlett and Robert stayed with the directors for a while before they walked towards Chris and [Y/N].

 

“Chris said I should go home.” [Y/N]  said in a deadpanned voice.

 

“You’re hurt, you dummy!”

 

“I’m fiiinnnee. See, they gave me this painkiller earlier and I should be good to go.” She looked at the two actors. Chris rolled his eyes and softly bonked her head.

 

“You need some rest. Even the Russo brothers said you should go back to your trailer and take some rest.” Chris pointed at the directors.

  
“Fine.” The painkiller seemed to be working. [Y/N] looked a little woozy and she stretched her arms towards Chris who just stared back in confusion. “Carry me.” She whined, her eyes a little droopy. Chris chuckled and carried her on his back. She laid her head on his shoulder and gave Scarlett and Robert a sleepy smile.

 

“I’ll see you later.” She mumbled.

 

“Shut up, [Y/N]. Go to sleep.” Chris playfully chided.

 

“You shut up.” She muttered back with a small smile on her face.

**  
**


	91. This Soulmate Bond [ Steve Rogers x OC-Hannah Banner x Tony Stark ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Soulmate AU. Steve believes that since he went into the ice, he missed his chance with his soulmate until he meets Tony’s girlfriend. She never thought she would find her soulmate.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Hannah Banner) x Tony Stark
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : cursing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Steve stared at the name on his wrist. It has been there ever since he was born and he waited his whole life for his soul mate to appear but now he realized he won’t be able to see her. 70 years has passed and Steve was sure the woman probably has died or even made a family of her own and he wondered if he could find someone other than this person. But wondering sometimes made him think about his past life and he didn’t like it. Nat told him to think about the future and to learn how to let go of his past. He really should’ve listened to the redhead.

 

He didn’t know how long he spaced out until Clint tapped his shoulder and gave him a worried expression.

 

“You okay, Cap?”

 

“Yeah.” He forced a smile and grabbed the beer bottle before they headed back to the living room. It was their first night in the tower. Tony has built enough apartment room for each of avengers and insisted that they should move to the tower. Steve was the last one to agree, mostly because of Nat’s guilt-trip.

 

Steve looked up from where he was stanging when he heard the sound of the door opening. The whole team stared at woman who just entered the room with a stack of folders in his hands. She paused and gave them an awkward smile before she turned to Tony with a scowl on her face.

 

“So, before you guys leave, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend.” Tony cleared his throat. “Avengers, meet Hannah Banner. Hannah, meet the avengers.”

 

Steve’s grip on the bottle loosened. He didn’t even flinch when it dropped to the floor with a loud shattering noise. He paled as he stared at the woman in front of him. That name. He knew that name. It was the name written on his skin. It was the name of the woman that was supposed to be his soulmate. The woman he thought was gone for good. And now she’s there, right in front of him.

 

“Hannah Banner?” He choked out.

 

“Yeah?” Tony stared at the two with a weird expression before his eyes finally settled on the words tattooed on Hannah and Steve’s collarbone.

 

 

“No way.” Hannah looked as shocked as he was, if not more. She stole a glance at her boyfriend before she turned back to Steve.

 

“I thought I wouldn’t find you.” She spoke, feeling a surge of emotion rushing through her body.

 

“Well, great to know you guys are soulmates.” Tony’s bitter remarks snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to him.

 

“Tony…”

 

“No. I’ll—I should leave.” He bitterly smiled and quickly left the room.

 

Hannah stared at the man in front of her. She didn’t believe in soulmates. How could she, when she was sure there was no way she could find a Steve Rogers. She was so sure about it. She had accepted the fact that fate was playing a cruel trick on her and she moved on. She met Tony and fell in love with the man, even if he was a prick sometimes. They were good together. They love each other, so that should be enough.

 

But this man. This man in front of her made her feel things, things she didn’t want to feel, things she should feel when she was with Tony, not him. Her heart skipped a beat when he stepped closer and offered his hand.

 

“Steve Rogers. But I guess you already know.” He awkwardly smiled. _No, no, no. You love Tony. You don’t love him. You can’t. Those research on soulmates and how they would fall in love immediately are bullshits. Stop._ She did one thing she knew how to do. She ran.

 

“Tony wait!” She tried to chase her boyfriend. Tony has been avoiding her like a plague for a week and she was getting tired of this shit. Steve has been nothing but kind to her. He even told her he didn’t expect her to break up with Tony. That’s just ridiculous. She couldn’t think straight when she was with him. Was that because of the bond, she asked herself. She remembered reading about how strong soulmate bonds are, especially when they have met. But she dismissed it _. Well, look how well it turned out_.

 

“What?” Tony’s reply was cold and flat.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“No we don’t, Hannah. You found your soulmate. Congratulations. Now go be happy.”

 

“STOP!” She smacked her hand on the metal table. Tony jumped in surprised and turned to her.

 

“You—You think you’re the only one confused by this whole thing?! I am confused by this whole thing, Tony! All my life I thought my soulmate didn’t exist and I’ve come to peace with it. Now suddenly I have a soulmate and it’s Steve Rogers! I—I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Tony stared at her for a moment before he let out a small sigh.

 

“I’m sorry.” He told her.

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

“You should go to Steve, though. He’s your soulmate.” Tony smiled sadly.

 

“You’re my boyfriend.”

 

“We could be married with kids and you will still need to go back to Steve, Hannah. That’s how soulmates work. You will always go back to them no matter what. You’ve found him.” He took a deep breath before he continued, “And I’m happy for you. I am. I just wished we weren’t involved. Now it’s going to be awkward.” He grinned. He has been good at hiding his feeling and if he could make Steve and Hannah happy, he’ll do it, no matter how painful it was.

 

“Go. I’ll be fine.” He gently pushed her out of the lab and gave her a small smile.

 

“I—Thank you.” She settled for those two words before she walked away from him.

 

Steve was drinking his coffee when she walked into the communal room. He looked surprised by her presence. She could see him twitch when she came closer and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said.

 

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re in love with Tony and I’m fine with that.” Steve told her.

 

“No. I mean, I’m sorry for running from this. I—I was shocked. I really thought I will never meet my soulmate. And suddenly you were there. And it’s overwhelming. And I’m sorry for avoiding you. I just—Tony and I talked.” She told him in a rush. He waited for her to continue.

 

“We decided to end our relationship. It will never work anyway. Not when I have found my soulmate. It’s hard. It’ll be hard because I still don’t know what to do and I don’t know if you’re going to like me or not. I feel _things_ , Steve, and I know that’s because of the bond but I’m scared.” She rambled.

 

“Let’s just take this slow, okay? I don’t need to you marry me right away.” He smiled when he heard her chuckled. “We’re soulmates but we’re also human beings and you’re probably still in love with Tony and that’s okay. Like I said, we could just take this slow.” He softly spoke.

 

Hannah stared at him and slowly nodded, her lips curved into a smile.

 

“Yeah. I—I can do that.” She said.

**  
**


	92. Escapade [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Lucy ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : bucky and the reader (Lucy) have been dating for a while and during a mission that they’re on they decide to elope because Lucy is Pepper’s sister and she was worried that Pepper hated Bucky as much as Tony does
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (lucy)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : cursing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

 

Bucky Barnes spent most of his waking hours trying to make up for lost time. Lucy, his girlfriend (he was still awestruck by this fact) was one of the many reasons why he put a lot of effort in his therapy. They had met during his first therapy session. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of skinny jeans and he almost killed her when he snapped into his Winter Soldier mode. She swiftly dodged his attacks and told him she was like him, that she understood how it feels like to be used for a weapon. Steve almost had a heart attack when he saw the two of them conversing an hour later.

 

They were quickly teamed up together with Steve as the leader of the ops. They have a remarkable teamwork. Their chemistry was more evident when they finally fall in love with each other. Bucky didn’t know if he deserved to be loved after what he did. He was happy and he was afraid someone would take away his happiness.

 

There was a lot of protest when they finally got together; most of them came from Tony Stark. Bucky couldn’t blame the man. The winter soldier killed his parents in cold blood and Bucky understood Tony’s blatant dislike towards him. He still didn’t know what Lucy’s older sister, Pepper, think of him. She probably bore same resentment towards him, he thought.

 

“You never see your sister.” He finally spoke out his confusion. They have been dating for almost a year and she still hasn’t introduced him to Pepper.

 

“This is not the most appropriate topic for a mission, James.” She told him.

 

“Sorry. I’m just worried.” She turned to him in surprise.

 

“We’re fine. We don’t talk much since we don’t work in the same place.” She replied before realization dawned upon her.

 

“You think she’ll hates you.” It was a statement, not a question and Bucky had to look away from her soft expression.

 

“I don’t think, doll. I know.”

 

Lucy stared at the man next to her in disbelief. Bucky was so quick to blame himself for everything. She learned that during their first meeting. She understood him. HYDRA captured her once and they did _things_ to her, gave her the serum so she could be their next weapon. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers saved her before they could wipe her memories. But she has killed innocent people by then and she still didn’t know how to wipe her ledger. It was one of the many things that bonded the both of them in the first place.

 

“We could leave.” She looked at him with a hesitant smile.

 

“Leave.”

 

“We could just leave and never come back again. Start fresh. Where do you want to go?” She asked him.

 

“We can’t leave, Lucy.” He looked confused by her idea.

 

“If we could, where do you want to go?”

 

“Steve told me about New Zealand.” He answered.

 

“We could go to New Zealand and live there. We’ll be James and Lucy, the ordinary couple. Not spies, not assassins.”

 

He looked at her. She was serious and to be honest, the idea was very tempting. They could just drop everything and leave. Start new and forget about their dark past. But can they really? He has his best friend and he knew he could never leave that guy. And nightmares wouldn’t just disappear just because they didn’t want to associate themselves with their past anymore.

 

“What about your family?” He asked her.

 

“I don’t know. I’m just tired of being in this… state. Being scared of everything.”

 

“You’re not alone, you know. You have me and Steve and Tony and Pepper.” He pulled her closer. They were taking a short rest before they have to continue their mission tomorrow.

 

“I know.” She mumbled. “So, no to eloping?” She looked at him with her puppy eyes and he let out a soft chuckle.

 

“I don’t think Steve would let us, doll.” He grinned at Steve who was staring at them with weird expression.

 

“We could take you with us, Steve.” She told him.

 

“I like living in New York, thank you.” He retorted. “Tony doesn’t hate you, you know.” He turned his attention to Bucky.

 

“He does, Steve.”

 

“No. He was mad at The Winter Soldier, and then he was mad at HYDRA. He doesn’t hate you. It’ll take time for him to warm up but he doesn’t hate you. Pepper loves you.”

 

“What?” Both of them turned to Steve with disbelieving looks.

 

Steve gave them another weird stare before he shrugged.

 

“She told me that she’s happy for you. Pepper was a little annoyed you didn’t tell her, though.” He pointed at Lucy.

 

“How do you know this?” She peered.

 

“I just texted her?” Steve sheepishly grinned.

 

“You were eavesdropping and you told her? You little shit!” Lucy threw a piece of potato at him.

 

“I’m older than you by 70 years!” Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re really something, punk.”

 

“You’re welcome, jerk. Now you can stop planning your escapade.”

**  
**

 


	93. Choices [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Emma ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is Tony Stark’s daughter and she starts dating Bucky when he comes to the Avengers tower after getting his memories back
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Emma)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Had to change the story line a little to make it a little more realistic since it would be a little weird if they just dated right after they met I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

She was there when he entered Tony’s workshop. Tony didn’t notice his presence at first, too engrossed with his debate with the younger woman. His woman? No. Steve said Tony is with Pepper Potts and Bucky have met Pepper Potts when he first came to the tower. She was a beautiful and intimidating woman with serene smile. Bucky remembered that. This woman was different. She was a lot younger and she has dark brown hair. She has fire in her eyes and then it clicked. The similar eye shape, the same lips, and the same attitude. His daughter? Steve didn’t mention Tony has a daughter or maybe he forgot. The last two months have been quite a blur to him. So he did what he has been conditioned to do, he assessed her. She was not muscular like Natalia-no, Natasha. That’s her name now, Bucky reminded himself. She was probably a genius like her father. She was not a threat and he felt himself relaxed. 

 

“Terminator’s here. Let’s talk later, Emma.” Bucky snapped his eyes towards Tony Stark. Emma. Her name is Emma. Bucky filed it away in his mind as he sat on one of the leather chair.

 

“Who’s terminator? Oh, hi.” She frowned in confusion before she settled her eyes on him. She knew him and for a moment, Bucky thought he would’ve bolted from the lab. But her stare stopped him. Smile was dancing on her lips as she approached him. The plates on his left arm shifted uncomfortably. She was not a threat. Stand down.

 

“Emma.” Tony warned her.

 

“You can call me Emma. What should I call you?”

 

“You know my name.” The reply came harsher than he intended but her smile didn’t falter.

 

“You should choose what name you want to be called with.” She told him, her voice gentle and soothing. He looked at her in surprise. Choice was not something he was accustomed to. He was used to orders, to missions, not freedom.

 

“Bucky. Steve called me Bucky.” He knitted his eyebrows, as if unsure with his own name.

 

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Bucky.” She offered her hand and he gingerly took it. Her hand was soft and a lot smaller than his. His gaze lingered on their hands before he pulled away. He will hurt her. The soldier will hurt her.

 

Emma was as stubborn as her father, Bucky realized. He would find her lounging on the couch whenever he was in the communal room. She took him to her own lab and told him about her research. She cooked for him and watched movies with him. Bucky didn’t understand her. He felt weird. There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Steve laughed and told him he has taken a liking for the woman. He wasn’t sure he’s still capable of love. But Steve looked so happy and he didn’t want to hurt his feelings with his reply. So he nodded and left his friend.

 

He also found out Emma was a very affectionate person. She liked to lay her head on his lap or wrapped her arm around his metal arm. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it. She wasn’t appalled by his arm and the fact warmth him for some reason.

 

But it wasn’t until their sixth month being friends did Bucky realized he was falling hard for Emma. She liked him as well, Tony had said. He has a scowl on his face but he told Bucky he was happy with the two of them. Bucky was a good man and he didn’t blame him for his parents’ death, Tony had said. Bucky wasn’t sure if he should believe it but he nodded anyway. He left Tony to his tinkering and wondered around the tower. His feet brought him to the avengers living room. Emma was there with her feet propped on the coffee table. He saw a faint blush on her cheeks when she gave him a hug.

 

“Wanna watch something?” She asked.

 

“Okay.”

 

She didn’t mind his short replies and he was grateful for that. She never forced him to tell her anything. He asked her once about it. She told him it was his choice. His choice. He still has a hard time adjusting with his new freedom but she was there and she treated him like a person. Bucky felt his heart ache at the intensity of his love for her.

 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” He blurted out before he could even stop himself.

 

Her eyes were as big as a saucer when she heard him. Then he saw her smile and her eyes brightened. He felt his body relaxed when she put a hand on his cheek.

 

“Will there be dancing?” Her voice was soft but he could tell she was teasing him.

 

“Pretty sure dancing is a must, doll.” He grinned and curled strands of hair behind her ear. She blushed and bit her lips. Bucky let his heart took control of his action and he kissed her forehead.

 

“I’d love to, Bucky.” She smiled and Bucky felt another surge of warmth coursing through his body. He still has a long way to go and he may never be the old Bucky. But he was free now and he was happy.

 

**  
**


	94. I Found You [ The Avengers x OC-Anna ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC being a russian assassin who gets in Shield’s radar and the Avengers having to bring her in. The avengers find out she’s Nat’s little sister. 
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers x OC (Anna)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

The Avengers New Facility consists of several building blocks. One of those was exclusively used for Avengers, which means Maria Hill would have to go around the building just to get to Avengers’ block. It vexed her sometimes, especially when the weather is not being cooperative, like today. Her coat and boots did little to warm her body as she braced the windy autumn weather.

 

She let out a small moan when she finally reached the meeting room. It was warm (FRIDAY was kind enough to raise the temperature for her) and she plopped herself on the leather chair at the end of the table. She looked out of the window while she waited for the team to arrive. Her fingers lightly tapped the table as she hummed an old song. Feeling more at ease, she finally turned her attention to her tablet. There was a few notifications, most of them came from Natasha and Clint who were away for a mission in Indonesia. She was in the middle of typing her replies when the door abruptly opened.

 

“You’re late.” She commented while the rest of the Avengers sat on the chairs. Steve Rogers mumbled an apology as he took his seat next to hers. She replied with a small smile before she put away her tablet and faced the group.

 

“We have a mission?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes. You will be going to Russia. Your mission is to find a Russian assassin and bring her back to us. She’s been under S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar for a while. I can’t stress enough how important it is to bring her back alive. Details of your mission have been sent to your tablets. Wheels up in 30. Any questions?”

 

“She looks very young to be an assassin.” Pietro spoke out.

 

“She was trained in Red Room. They don’t care about how young you are. She has been on the run for a year now.”

 

“She escaped?” Steve looked up in surprise.

 

“Yes. We still don’t know how she could escape the Red Room, though.”

 

“And you want her to join S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“I want to ask if she wanted to join the Avengers, actually.” They all turned to her and she gave them a smirk. “She possessed enough skill to be one. I need to see her first and we’ll have to have a meeting on what we should do about her later. But yes, she has the potential to be an avenger.”

 

* * *

She was not easy to subdue. Wanda had to use her full power and stopped her from attacking Tony Stark so Steve could knock her unconscious. Her hands were cuffed and Steve watched her face smoothened out. She looked eerily familiar and Steve couldn’t pick out why.

 

“Hey, Cap. Let’s go back.” Tony said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded and picked her up. They would need to put her inside the containment room, he thought as he recalled the last hour.

 

Anna. There was no last name in the folder. Steve read Maria Hill’s research on the woman and frowned. She was taken at a very young age and had to undergoes constant brainwashing and harsh training. He was too engrossed in reading the files to notice her slight movement.

 

“You’re reading my files.” Her voice was sharp and accented. He closed the file and looked at her. Her red hair was all over her face and she looked tired.

 

“Anna. My name is Steve Rogers and I’m with the avengers. You’re safe with us now.”

 

“Safe? There is no such thing as safe, Captain Rogers. The Red Room I know will never stop until I die.” She winced a little when she tried to move.

 

“You’re hurt.” He stood up and walked closer only to have her moved away. “I’m not going to hurt you, Anna. I just want to check your injuries.”

 

She stayed silent and he took it as a sign to go forward. He crouched down in front of her and checked her injuries. He was gentle and careful with her, something she was not accustomed to. He told her about The Avengers and what they do.

 

“They don’t do it.” She mumbled.

 

“Treating your injuries?”

 

“Kindness.” He stopped wrapping her waist to look at her.

 

“Thank you.” She added.

 

* * *

 

The jet landed at 9 in the evening. The team quickly exited the jet to find Maria Hill while Steve stayed behind so he could help her exited the jet with minimal pain. She froze on her track when they saw Natasha and Clint standing right outside the building.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. Natasha strode towards him with tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“ _sestrichka_.” Steve did not need to know Russian to understand what’s happening. He could see the striking resemblance now. They have the same red hair, the same curve of their lips, and similar eye shape. Steve quickly stepped away so she could pull the younger woman into a hug.

 

“What’s happening?” Tony stepped out to find the two women hugging. Natasha was crying and no one has ever seen her cry. The younger woman slowly wrapped her arms around her sister’s body.

 

“I found you.” Anna whispered with a small smile. Her memories were blurred but she knew this woman in front of her. No brainwashing could take away her memories of her sister.

 

“You did. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you soon, _sestrichka_.” Natasha smiled through her tears.

 

The rest of the Avengers quietly left the two of them to catch up for a moment. Steve gave them a soft smile before he walked away from the jet.

 

“You guys do whatever it is you need to do. We’ll be waiting.” He told them.

 

“Thank you.” Natasha softly spoke.

**  
**


	95. 5 Times Her Brother Deserves It and One Time He Doesn’t [ Steve Rogers x OC-Liz x Brother!clint Barton ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC (Liz) is Clints sister. She can control the elements and also an avenger. Steve is in love with her. Clint doesn’t like this & is very protective of her but in the end they get together& lots of fluff
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC(Liz Barton) x Brother!Clint Barton
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

   

 

The first time Liz used her power on her brother was when he got angry over her secret crush on Steve Rogers. It was a hot summer day. She laid her head on Steve’s laps while they watched a movie. He ran his fingers through her hair and they had goofy smiles on their faces. She has been close with Steve ever since she joined the Avengers. They got along very well and Steve was more than ready to help her with her pranks on Clint. One thing led to another and now they’re harboring secret crush for each other. Clint found them few hours later in the living room. They fell asleep during the movie and Clint may or may not surprise them by slamming the door. Steve left soon after that, but not before he planted a chaste kiss on her temple. She doused him in water and told him he was being annoying. Clint didn’t say anything about her crush for the rest of the month.

 

The second time Liz used her power on her brother was when he acted like a jerk. She told him she was her own woman and she was capable of making her own choices. He didn’t listen and told her he doesn’t like her with Steve. She asked him why and he replied that Steve was still hung up on Peggy and he doesn’t like her that way. Clint has never seen his sister look so pained and he regretted telling her that lies. She almost burned the whole communal living room when it happened. Natasha was the one who calmed her down and told Clint to stop being an asshole. Clint didn’t know how much his sister loves Steve Rogers until that day. He apologized and told her he stepped over the line. She forgave him a week later.

 

The third time Liz used her power on her brother was when he told Bucky about her love for Captain America. The former assassin gave her teasing grin every time she came by their apartment. She finally cornered Bucky and asked him what is wrong with him after two weeks. The latter smiled and told her he was happy for both of them and that he will try his best to make sure Steve confess. She came back from their apartment with gleeful smile and helped Clint won a sparring with an annoying agent. His proud smile fell when she told him about what happened that day. His plan backfired and now Bucky was probably planning Steve and Liz’s marriage with Natasha.

 

The fourth time Liz unleashed her power on Clint Barton was when he tried to spy on Steve Rogers to get some dirt on him. She just had a brunch with Natasha when she heard Clint’s voice in the vent. The wind in the ventilation got stronger and Clint knew he was caught. He jumped down from the ceiling with a sheepish smile. Natasha raised an eyebrow while Liz tried to chop off his hair with the ball of fires on her hands. Clint told her about his protective tendencies for the thousandth times and Liz told him about how she could make her own choices. They bickered for a good hour until Natasha came back and separate the two, smacking both of their heads in the process. Liz was happy she hit Clint harder because he was in the wrong. They made up a day later after Clint bought her a box of her favorite brownies. She shared it with Steve, much to Clint’s disapproval.

 

The fifth time she did it, Clint was trying to sabotage her first date with Steve. Steve finally asked her out on a date and she was looking forward to spending some time with him. She wore her best dress and did her make up. She even curled her hair. Steve told her she was beautiful and both of them left the tower for their date. It wasn’t until they finished their dinner did they notice a man lurking few tables behind them. She looked at the water pincher on his table and used her power to pour the whole content on him. Clint begrudgingly apologized to both of them. Natasha held him down while she left with Steve. She got her first kiss with Steve that night and she had the biggest smile on her face when she came home. Clint hated to admit Steve treated his sister very well.

 

The sixth time she did it, it was her who apologized. She spent the whole day baking pies for Bucky and Steve when she noticed her brother’s absence. After the past incidents, she was more than suspicious of him. She asked Natasha but the woman hasn’t seen Clint since breakfast. JARVIS happily pointed out he was inside Steve and Bucky’s apartment. She grabbed her pies and stormed into their apartment. Steve and Clint looked shocked and Steve tried to stop her but it was too late. She once again doused her brother with the tap water. Bucky laughed until he cried and Nat watched the whole thing with an amused smile. Liz let out a squeak when Steve told her about Clint’s intention. He wanted to apologize for his behavior and he wanted Steve to know he approved of their relationship. Clint forgave her after she offered the pie as an apology. He wasn’t even mad when Steve dipped her and gave her a kiss.


	96. Irreplaceable [ Bucky Barnes x OC x Siblings!Maximoff ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is the maximoff’s younger sister, and she’s in love with bucky and pietro is very protective over her so reader and bucky date in secret and pietro freaks out when he finds out
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC x Brother!Pietro Maximoff
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

[Y/N] is in love with James Buchanan Barnes and she was pretty sure he returned the feelings. They have been close ever since she came to the tower with Wanda and Pietro. She was not the friendliest out of the three and most of the avengers took some time to warm up to her, mostly because of her huge involvement with Ultron. Bucky didn’t seem to care about it. He strode towards her and greeted her with a lopsided grin, surprising the rest of the team.

 

“What’s on your mind, doll?” She looked up to find him holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

 

“Our first meeting.” She grinned. He plopped down next to her and offered her the ice cream.

 

“Steve looked like he was about to have a heart attack.” Bucky mused.

 

“That’s because you always looked like a grumpy cat.” She poked his metal arm before she turned to the TV.

 

Bucky couldn’t help but to looked down when she leaned on his left shoulder. He stared at her with a fond smile. Steve told him to ask her out for real last night. The two of them have been dancing around the subject for a while now. They flirted and were affectionate towards each other but it wasn’t enough. Not for Bucky at least.

 

* * *

 

“She likes you a lot, you know.” Bucky snapped his head towards the source of the voice. He relaxed his posture when he saw Wanda entering the communal room.

 

“I like her a lot too.” He quietly replied, his eyes going back to [Y/N]’s sleeping figure next to him. He had wrapped his arm around her when she snuggled closer so she could take a nap. He was still trying to get used to her indifference towards his metal arm.

 

“I know.” Wanda smiled.

 

“She has been through a lot, Barnes.” She spoke again, this time looking straight at his eyes. “And I’ve never seen her this happy with someone before.”

 

Bucky tilted his head and waited for her to continue. The woman across him just gave him a soft smile. “You make each other happy.”

 

“I thought this was the moment you threaten me if I hurt her or something.” He grinned.

 

“I don’t need to do that. She’s powerful enough to kill you if you hurt her.” Wanda shrugged. “Pietro would throw a fit if he found out. I couldn’t wait to see that.” She gleefully whispered before she left.

 

* * *

 

Wanda always found out first, even without using her power. She was the first and the only one to found out about [Y/N]’s love for Captain America’s best friend. It wasn’t that hard to see it, Wanda had said when [Y/N] asked her about it. She was also the one who caught [Y/N] and Bucky making out in the supply room a month after their secret date. She gave them a wicked grin before she closed the door, not forgetting to tell them to continue making out.

 

If Wanda were the chill sister, Pietro would be the one who threw a fit over little things. Wanda was more than happy to watch Pietro freak out when he found out about [Y/N] and Bucky 3 months after they got together. She had her arms crossed over her chest while she leaned back on the sofa. Pietro was pacing in front of the TV, mumbling incoherent words.

 

“You’re freaking out, Pietro.” She pointed out. She earned a glare from him and her lips twisted into an amused smile when he huffed.

 

“She’s dating Bucky Barnes?!”

 

“Bucky is a nice person.” She chided.

 

“I know he is. But she’s dating someone. OUR BABY SISTER IS DATING SOMEONE, WANDA. WHY AREN’T YOU PANICKING?” Pietro breathe out.

 

“You’re really dramatic, you know that?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t like it.” Pietro grumbled and leaned on his sister’s shoulder.

 

“You’re just scared she’s going to forget you.” She teased.

 

“Of course! Have you seen Bucky Barnes?! That man was sculpted by God, Wanda. Everyone have a crush on Bucky and Steve. That’s a fact.” He looked at her.

 

“You have your own fans. The women in accounting like you.” She told him.

 

“I don’t care.” Pietro mumbled. “We’re going to lose her, Wanda. What if we lose her? Oh God, she’s going to marry that hunky assassin and we’re going to be left alone.”

 

“I’m not going to be left alone.”

 

“Oh right, you have Vision.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“She won’t forget you, Pietro. Don’t be ridiculous. You’re her brother. You will always have a special place in her heart, even when she’s with Bucky Barnes.” Wanda gently told him.

 

“I just don’t want to see her grow up.”

 

“She’s a year younger than us, Pietro. And she’s what? 25?24? Not that little anymore.”

 

“I know.” He whined.

 

“What’s up, guys?” They turned to the door. Bucky had his arm slung over her shoulders and she had a huge smile on her face as she greeted them.

 

“Hey, [Y/N]!” Pietro enthusiastically waved and turned to Bucky with an irritated expression. “Bucky.”

 

“Pietro.” Bucky nodded with a smile. “Hello, Wanda.”

 

“Hi, Bucky. You bought us food.” She stood up.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” [Y/N] asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Pietro is having a crisis. He thinks Bucky is going to take you away from him.” Wanda bluntly said.

 

“HEY!”

 

“It’s okay, they always act like this.” [Y/N] told Bucky when he was lost for words.

**  
**


	97. Sweetheart [ Jeremy renner x OC-Bree ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is one of the stunt doubles for Scarlett and they flirt back and forth
> 
> Pairing : Jeremy Renner x OC (Bree)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Bree turned around at the sound of the male voice. She turned around with raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

 

“Sorry, Scarlett’s in her trailer.” She grinned.

 

“I’m looking for you actually.”

 

“Nice save, Hawkeye.” She laughed and patted his back as she left.

 

Jeremy watched her leave with a small smile on his face. She really looked like Scarlett though he noticed she has sharper facial features than Scarlett. Jeremy walked towards Scarlett’s trailer and knocked on the door. The younger woman greeted him with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Hey, how are you?” She hugged him before letting him in.

 

“You got a new double?”

 

“Yeah. You want to meet her? Bree’s lovely.”

 

“I just saw her. I thought she was you.” Jeremy sheepishly grinned.

 

“Chris didn’t know he was talking to her for a good 7 minutes.” Scarlett laughed a little at the memory.

 

“Scarlett?” She opened the door to her trailer when she heard another knock.

 

“Bree?”

 

“We’re going to shoot the next scene in 15 minutes.” She told Scarlett. Jeremy peeked out the door and the woman smirked at his expression.

 

“Bree, meet Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Bree.” Scarlett introduced them.

 

“Guess you found the real Scarlett.” Bree grinned.

 

“I did.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you guys later. They want me to check some wiring or something.” Bree nodded and waved them goodbye as she jogged away.

 

“She’s… nice.” Jeremy commented.

 

“Oh please, you think she’s pretty.” Scarlett rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Coffee for the pretty lady?” Bree snorted when Jeremy approached her with a cup of caramel latte.

 

“No other lady to impress?” Bree asked, hiding her smile behind the coffee cup.

 

“Just you, Bree.” Jeremy grinned and leaned on the wall next to her. 

 

“Jeremy and Bree.” Chris Evans walked passed them with a knowing grin. Bree hoped she wasn’t blushing. Yes, they have been close ever since Jeremy mistook her for Scarlett. Most of their interaction consisted of shameless flirting and weird jokes. But Bree realized she’s been having a slight crush on the man himself. What’s not to like anyway. He was kind, considerate, and a lovely person. His good looks and impressive arms were a plus.

 

“Thinking about me, Bree?” his voice snapped her out of her thought.

 

“Maybe.” She winked.

 

“The whole casts have a bet going on.” He told her. “How long does it take for us to go on a date.”

 

“Well, ain’t that interesting.” She looked at him.

 

“I’m thinking tonight.” He turned to her with his trademark smirk. She shook her head and let out a small chuckle before she gently patted his cheek.

 

“Can’t do, sweetie. I need to practice some scenes.” Bree replied before she walked back to the set.

 

* * *

 

“You really should ask her out, Jeremy.” Scarlett told him. She has been watching the two flirted for two months and she was sure they have crush on each other.

 

“Yeah, right. She said no.” Jeremy told his friend.

 

“She did have some last minute prep.” Chris pointed out. “You should ask her out today or tomorrow.”

 

“I read her schedule.” Chris shrugged when Scarlett and Jeremy gave him weird looks.

 

* * *

 

“Bree!” He waved a hand at her as he jogged towards her. She paused on her steps and gave him a warm smile when he stopped in front of her.

 

“Hey, handsome. No sweetie or sweetheart today?” She grinned.

 

“I knew it! You liked it when I called you sweetheart.”

 

“Only if it’s from you.” She shrugged.

 

“So, does that mean you’ll say yes if I ask you out to dinner?” He watched her expression changed as she snapped her head towards him.

 

“Like a date?” She asked, her lips curled into a smile.

 

“Like a date.” He nodded.

 

“I’ll finish at 6 tonight. Will that be okay?”

 

“Fantastic. I’ll pick you up later at 6. We’ll have a picnic and some wine.” He grinned.

 

“It’s a date.” 

**  
**


	98. I’m Fine [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve and the reader are dating when he first becomes captain America? After he goes into the ice, Howard recreates the super solider serum and uses it on the reader. When Steve finally see her again, he found out that she is dating with Tony Stark.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I had to change some of the details in the story to make it a little more realistic (They’ve been together for a few years instead of 20 something) I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

_ _

_1949_

_“[Y/N]?” Peggy softly called. The woman in front of her was not the [Y/N] she knew. Steve’s death really took a toll on her. She looked a lot skinner than the last time Peggy saw her and she couldn’t help but to pull her into a fierce hug._

_“It’s been so long. I really missed you, [Y/N].”_

_“I missed you too, Peggy.” [Y/N] forced a smile. “Is Howard here?”_

_“Yes. Yes, he is. Come on, let me take you to him.” Peggy nodded with a small smile._

_[Y/N] followed her to the lab. Howard gave her a small wave and motioned them to come closer. He had several familiar looking vials propped on a small rack and Peggy’s eyes widened when she saw the Vita-ray machine. Everything seemed to click all of a sudden. [Y/N]’s sudden appearance three years after Steve’s death and her eagerness to see Howard._

_“Howard. Please tell me this is not the super soldier serum.”_

_“It is.” [Y/N] told her. “He wanted to test it and I offered. It’ll be fine, Peggy.”_

_“Why?” Peggy asked._

_“Erskine offered me before he died because I’m dying. Steve knew about this too. I don’t have much time to live. This is the only shot I’ve got. If it didn’t work out, at least I’ll get to meet my Steve again.” [Y/N] gave her a reassuring smile as she took off her coat and her shoes._

 

2012

 

66 years. He was frozen for 66 years. Steve still had a hard time trying to wrap his mind around it. The first thing that came to his mind is [Y/N]. Is she still alive? How old would she be? Does she have any children? Steve’s mind raced as he walked into the helicarrier. Natasha Romanoff, the black widow and his future teammate, told him about what happened after he crashed his plane in 1946. She was trying to tell him about Phil Coulson’s card collection when they saw Bruce Banner.

 

“Dr. Banner.” He nodded.

 

“Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.” The older (younger?) man shook his hand.

 

“Word is you can find the cube.”

 

 **“** Is that the only word on me?”

 

 **“** Only word I care about.” Steve’s reply seemed to unwind his nerves. The latter gave him an awkward smile.

 

 **“** Must be strange for you, all of this.”

 

“Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve smiled back.

 

Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.” Natasha spoke out.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you have to be so damn stubborn, Tony?!” Steve froze at the female voice. He knew that voice. 66 years on ice could never erase his memories of her. Steve tried to shake it off. _It’s impossible, Steve. Stop thinking about her_. He watched Tony Stark entered the room with a nonchalant expression on his face. It wasn’t Tony’s snarky remarks that stunned him. It was the woman standing behind him. She didn’t look a day older. Her hair was cut short but other than that, she looked exactly like the last time he saw her. She looked sadder though, he thought to himself. The woman stopped in her tracks and let out a small gasp when she saw him.

 

“[Y/N].” Steve finally breathed out.

 

“Stevie?” She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. She took a few steps closer and shakily put her hand on his cheek. “Oh my God, it’s really you.” She smiled.

 

He pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the surprised looks from the rest of the SHIELD agents.

 

“You’re alive.” He pulled away. “How?”

 

“Super-soldier serum. I get to look young for God knows how long.” She smiled. “I was sick, you know that, Steve.” She added when Steve stared at her in shock.

 

“You’re… well now?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, don’t mind me.” Tony cut them off. She stiffened and turned to Tony with tired eyes.

 

“Don’t be like that, Tony.” She mumbled.

 

“What? My girlfriend’s true love came back from the dead and I’m at fault?” He mocked.

 

“Girlfriend?” Steve asked aloud.                                     

 

“Yeah, Cap. She’s my girlfriend, been my girlfriend for what? 4 years?” Tony glared at [Y/N] and Steve.

 

“Oh.” Steve should understand. It’s been 66 years. She would’ve moved on. But he couldn’t shake away the stabbing pain in his heart when Tony told him about his relationship with [Y/N]. He forced a smile when [Y/N] turned to him.

 

“I’m fine, [Y/N].” He wasn’t fine. He wanted to lash out and screamed his heart out. He decided to walk out of the room before anyone could see his tears. He’s Captain America, for God’s sake.

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**


	99. Not This Again [ Sebastian Stan x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is in an interview with Seb for Civil War. They are dating, and have been for years. The public does not know, so the interviewer addresses the rumors of OC dating Chris Evans. Everyone in the world basically thinks that they are dating. The interviewer says something about how he thinks they are the cutest couple, and that’s when Seb steps in
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

Sebastian Stan gently pulled his girlfriend’s hand before she fell off the stairs. They were on their way to the stage and [Y/N] was getting a little too excited to see her fans. She gave him a sheepish smile and let him kissed the top of her head.

 

“You have poor coordination.” He told her.

 

“Like you don’t. If I remember it correctly, we literally ran into each other because we couldn’t stop running.” She pointed out. He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“We’re really bad at this, aren’t we?”

 

“Very bad, Sebastian.” She seriously nodded. Her lips curved into a smirk when they locked eyes.

 

“I still love you, though.” She grinned.

 

“That’s nice to know, [Y/N].” He leaned in to kiss her. “I love you too and I wish we could kiss some more but we’re going to be late.” They quickly walked to the stage and waited for the host’s sign to come out.

 

“[Y/N] and Sebastian Stan, everybody!” He introduced them “Thank you for coming to Comic Con!”

 

“It’s a pleasure!” [Y/N] and Sebastian sat on the chairs and greeted the crowds.

 

“I heard this is your first comic con.” Kevin, the MC, said.

 

“Yeah. It’s been surreal. I just saw a bunch of winter soldier before I got here.” [Y/N] enthusiastically nodded.

  
They talked about the shooting for Civil War movie and their characters’ development before the host told them they would be answering some questions from the fans.

 

“This question is for [Y/N]. It’s not really related to the movie. What was it like to act with Chris Evans?” [Y/N] saw her boyfriend flinched a little from the corner of her eyes.

 

“It’s great. We’ve been in several movies before Marvel and we’re really good friends.” She replied with a smile.

 

“Hi.” A woman shyly greeted them. “I really love both of your characters, especially [Y/N].” There was a round of laughter when [Y/N] made funny faces at Sebastian. “Your character is also the winter soldier’s girlfriend. Was it weird to play that character in front of Chris Evans?”

 

[Y/N] knitted her eyebrows in confusion and turned to Sebastian before she replied. “Not really. We’re both close friends as well. Closer than me and Chris’ probably.” She stole a glance at Sebastian and smiled.

 

“So, there’s one question that everyone have been dying to ask.” Kevin said after they have answer more questions.

 

“Are you or are you not dating Captain America?” Sebastian choked on the water he was drinking.

 

“Are you okay?” [Y/N] quickly turned to him with a worried expression.

 

“Yeah.” He let out a small sigh. This has been going on for a while and he’s getting tired of the stupid rumors.

 

“Everyone wanted to know this because you have been linked to him on various occasions and a lot of people think you’d make a cute couple.” [Y/N] choked on her own saliva as blush crept up her cheeks.

 

“Oh! You’re blushing! Does that mean there’s something going on?” The crowd cheers as they waited for her answer.

 

“She’s not dating Chris.” Sebastian spoke up.

 

“What?”  


“I think I’d know if my girlfriend is dating Chris Evans.” He sputtered. Sebastian’s eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

 

There was a moment of complete silence before the crowds erupted in cheers. [Y/N] looked at him with a fond smile while he sighed and closed his eyes. Not this again.

 

“What? Really?” Kevin asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “We’re having our three years anniversary in a week.” She added with a smile. Sebastian, who has recovered from the shock, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“This is exactly why Marvel never told me anything.” He said in a deadpanned voice.

 

“I LOVE YOU GUYS!” someone in the crowd said.

 

“I love us too.” Sebastian’s face split into a goofy grin when he heard it.

 

* * *

“Wow.” Chris Evans said when they went to meet him and Anthony Mackie for lunch after the interview.

 

“That’s hilarious.” Anthony Mackie guffawed.

 

 “What am I supposed to say?” Sebastian whined.

 

“This is why Marvel never told you anything, babe.” [Y/N] said with a teasing smile.

 

“They didn’t tell you anything as well, [Y/N]. You both are not to be trusted.” Chris pointed out.

 

“I thought you were on my side!” She pouted.

 

“It’s amazing how you guys could stay alive for this long, you know.” Anthony poked fun at their tendency to get into weird accidents.

 

“Shut up, Anthony!” Sebastian and [Y/N] said at the same time.

 

 


	100. Madness [ Loki x OC-Reader Insert x Thor ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Loki is in love with Reader, but Thor is engaged to her. When Thor goes down to earth, Loki messes with her mind. Thor came back to reader and Loki together.
> 
> Pairing : Loki Laufeyson x OC x Thor (not incest)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing, mind control (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

The throne room was empty except for Odin, Frigga, Loki, and [Y/N]. [Y/N] tore herself from Loki who was trying to stop her from following Thor and stormed towards Odin. She pointed her shaking finger towards the old man. Tears were brimming in her eyes but she could not care less. She was furious.

 

“You! You old oaf! How could you do that!” She didn’t waver even when Odin took a step closer to intimidate her.

 

“Silence, girl! How dare you point your finger at your king!”

 

“I am not of Asgard and you are not my king, Odin.” She spat. “I’m considering if I should put a curse on you or not right now.”

 

“[Y/N] dear.” Frigga tried to approach the younger woman but was stopped by Loki. She took the cue from Loki and grabbed her husband’s arm and led him out of the throne room.

 

“[Y/N].” Loki softly called her. He gently put his hands on her wet cheeks. She gave him a pained look before she broke into tears.

 

“Why is he so stupid?!” she cried. Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

 

“I wish I could put a curse on Odin.” She mumbled. Loki let out a small chuckle as he rubbed her back in circular motion.

 

“Thor would not be happy.” He added.

 

“I know. We’re supposed to be married in two months and now he’s gone to earth. What am I supposed to do?” She pulled away from the hug and let Loki guide her out of the room, oblivious to his rigid expression.

 

“He’ll be back soon.” _I hope he won’t._

There was a swirl of green and gold and [Y/N] found herself frozen on her spot. Loki’s blue eyes were watching her while she watched the swirls enveloped her. A ghost of a smirk flashed across his face when she fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

“[Y/N] dear, I’m so glad you are no longer cooped up in your room.” Frigga looked happy to see her after she spent the last few weeks in her room. [Y/N] gave her a small smile as she walked by her side.

 

“Loki helped me understand, my queen.”

 

“Loki is a good child. I am glad he was there to be with you, especially after Odin fell into one of his Odin’s sleep.”

 

“Things have been difficult for all of us.”

 

“Do you miss Thor?”

 

“Yes. He was reckless but he’s Thor. We grew up together.” She nodded.

 

“Mother, may I borrow [Y/N] for a moment?” Loki came up behind them. Frigga let out a small laugh when [Y/N] beamed and quickly approached him.

 

“I’ll go back to my chamber. You have fun.” She smiled.

 

“Loki? What’s wrong?” She asked when Loki took her into his chamber.

 

“Nothing, I just missed you.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips. She shuddered a little before she pulled him closer. _Oh how she loves this man_.

 

* * *

Thor was back. He was back and he was roaring in anger. Loki stood next to [Y/N] and gave his brother a glare.

 

“What have you done, Loki?”

 

“Thor, it’s nice to see you again. I’m glad you’re back.” [Y/N] told him with a smile.

 

“As you can see, your banishment gave [Y/N] a chance to think over her feelings for you.” Loki pulled her closer.

 

Thor froze for a moment. She looked different but he didn’t know what. Then his gaze stopped at her eyes and he let out a curse.

 

“You put a spell on her?!”

 

“What are you talking about, Thor?” Sif came up behind him with a confused look on her face. She knew about [Y/N]’s newfound love for Loki but never in her mind did she think Loki would put a spell on her.

 

“Look at her eyes! [Y/N]’s eyes are brown not blue. Loki, what did you do to my fiancé!” Thor was livid.

 

[Y/N]’s face was a mixed of confusion and shock. She took a step away from Loki and turned her attention to him.

 

“What is he talking about, Loki?” She was confused. _She loves Loki. She was never Thor’s fiancé, right? She was to be wedded to Loki, not Thor._

 

“This is my only chance!” Loki finally exploded. There were tears in his eyes as he tore his gaze away from her. He couldn’t bear to see the betrayed look in her eyes.

 

“This is my only chance to be with [Y/N] and you ruined that! I could take a better care of her! I am better for her!”

 

“Stop this madness, Loki.” Thor’s voice softened.

 

“Madness? I love [Y/N]! I have loved her long before you do. I love her and you took it away from me.” Loki seethed.

 

“Loki, bring her back.” Sif sternly said.

 

“No. I will not. She was supposed to be mine but you! You just have to take everything away from me, don’t you?! I will not let you take away her.” Loki turned to [Y/N] and took her hand before both of them vanished. Thor will never find them and he will make sure of that, Loki thought as he put another spell on [Y/N].

 

**  
**


	101. The Great Big How [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader and Steve are getting married and everyone asks on how they met. Then they tell the story of how Steve fell in love with the nude model in his art class.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I changed the rehearsal dinner to a dinner with the avengers. I hope you enjoy this story! :) Thank you for the lovely comments! I do love reading what you think about it and if you have any input, feel free to comment and tell me :D
> 
> You could request a name of your choice for OC if you want. Send me a prompt, genre, and the characters you want me to write a oneshot of. :) [To my tumblr ask]
> 
>  
> 
> (gif doesn’t belong to me)

“There.” Natasha took a step back to admire her work. She had offered (insisted) to find the best tailor for Steve. Steve couldn’t say no (he literally couldn’t, not with the way she was staring at him when she spoke). He didn’t think it was that big of a deal until Natasha came by to his room one morning just to ask him what shades of dark blue he preferred. She woke him up and repeated her question until he finally decided on a color. Natasha did that a dozen more times and Steve has never seen his fiancé looked so amused.

 

“How do I look?” He grinned.

 

“You look handsome. I chose well.” She proudly nodded. She was wearing a burgundy gown with an open back, the color that [Y/N] has chosen for her bridesmaids. The thought of bridesmaids brought him to his best man who was nowhere to be seen. “Bucky is with [Y/N].” She spoke out, as if reading his mind. Steve nodded and let her leave the room so she could check on her best friend.

 

Are you happy? The words have been swimming in his mind for years. When he woke up from the ice, he didn’t know he could even get this far. He didn’t even expect to meet a woman who would love him for who he is. It’s a miracle. That was the only explanation he could come up to when he thinks about this kind of stuff. The last few years have been a total rollercoaster. He woke up from the ice, the battle of New York, Bucky, [Y/N], Ultron, and today he’s about to get married to the love of his life.

 

“Are you ready, Cap?” Clint Barton poked his head inside and gave him a small smile.

 

Steve has never been more ready in his life.

 

* * *

 

They only invited their close friends and family. The press didn’t even know about anything (Thank you, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark). The ceremony itself was short. There had been exchange of vows and Steve had dipped her into a kiss when the priest said they are now husband and wife. Everyone cheered. Steve was sure he has tears in his eyes. He was happy and he finally found his home. The rest of the avengers went back to Stark’s tower for a small dinner party a few hours later after they have sent [Y/N]’s parents back to the airport.

 

The best man’s speech was a beautiful disaster. Bucky managed to tell everyone about his embarrassing childhood and his reckless behaviors. Thankfully, he ended the speech with touching words and a tight hug. He went back to his seat and found [Y/N] crying and laughing at the same time.

 

“So, Steve Rogers. Tell us about your first meeting.” Tony Stark smirked as he leaned back on the couch.

 

“Oh! You should tell them about how you two met!” Bucky egged on.

 

Steve let out a small sigh and took a huge gulp of the mead Thor has brought from Asgard. Tony will start making fun of him, he was sure of that.

 

“It was during one of the art classes I took when I woke up from ice.” He said, feeling a little more relaxed when [Y/N] slipped her hand in his.

 

“Uhm—“ He blushed when he realized what he was about to say.

 

“I was the nude model for the art class.” [Y/N] finished for him. Clint and Tony choked on their drinks when they heard it. They knew the couple met at an art class but damn, they did not expect the woman in front of them to be a nude model.

 

“What? It’s not that big of a deal. There were a lot of male nude models as well.” She shrugged and clinked her glass with Natasha’s and Maria Hill’s. Pepper was too far from her but the woman gave her a proud smile.

 

“Damn, Cap.” Clint grinned.

 

“It was an art class and he was supposed to draw me and the male model.” She continued when Steve clearly couldn’t speak without blushing. “He asked for my permission and if it’s really okay for him to draw me. I knew he was a good man when he made sure that my robe was nearby so those hormonal teenagers won’t be able to leer at me.” She grinned.

 

“You don’t really need my help.” He pointed out. “She chucked her heels at them. It hit time right on the head. One of them passed out.” Steve explained when everyone gave them confused looks.

 

“I thought you tasered them.” Natasha asked.

 

“That was when Steve was about to ask me out on a dinner. There’s this asshole who likes to cat-call every living woman and he was about to grope me in front of Steve.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Steve has a soft spot for strong-independent woman.” Bucky snickered.

 

“That was a sweet story, though. You guys clearly are made for each other.” Wanda piped up.

 

“Thank you.” At least there was one person who didn’t make weird comments on their wedding.

 

“Before you go, I would like to give you a gift.” Thor took out a small box from behind the sofa and put it on [Y/N]’s lap.

 

“Thank you, Thor.” She smiled, carefully tearing of the wrapping paper.

 

“What is this?” [Y/N] asked in a whisper. The was a small golden apple inside the box, covered with white cloth.

 

“So you shall have a long time with your husband. You have brought a lot of joy for us. It was the least I can give.” Thor gently said. Jane was sitting next to him with a teary smile on her face. So that’s why Jane didn’t look a day older these past years.

 

“T-thank you.” [Y/N] choked up. She pulled the norse God into a hug.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to our room. They need to consummate their marriage.” Tony suddenly said, earning a smack in the head from Pepper.

 

 

**  
**


	102. Kiss and Makeup [ Steve Rogers x OC-Grace ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : they break up and because of some problems and 5 months later they start to date other people. They get jealous then they get back together because they still love each other
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Grace)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing, cursing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

“There’s a slice of cake in the box.” Grace _did not_ just jump at the gruff voice behind her.

 

“What the hell, Barnes?” She turned around and clutched a hand on her chest. So much for midnight snack, she internally groaned.

 

“You never woke up in the middle of the night.” He pointed out as he took out a glass from a cabinet next to the fridge. She didn’t say anything. Her grip on the fridge handle tightened as he gave her a knowing look.

 

“You’ve been waking up at…” he glanced at the clock, “Two in the morning for the past five months.” He finished. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back on the kitchen counter while waiting for her to come up with a response.

 

“Congratulations for being so damn observant.” She mumbled and closed the fridge with a little too much force. She was not going to have this stupid conversation in the middle of the night. Bucky watched her leave and she heard him sighed right before she went back to the elevator.

 

Well, screw Bucky and his extremely observant skill. She hasn’t been able to sleep without any nightmares whatsoever for the past five months, so what. She could still function like a productive human being and that’s what matters, right? She groaned as she plopped herself on the bed, stretching out all her limbs. It’s been five months and she still couldn’t get used to the empty space in the bed. _You need a new man in your life_. Maybe she should listen to Darcy’s advice. The woman could even introduce her to someone better. She was pretty sure she could never find a better man than the Captain America. Grace mentally vowed not to compare his new man to Steve, because it wouldn’t be fair.

 

* * *

 

“Your girlfriend is up again.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore, Buck. We’re done.” Steve tried not to flinch when Bucky mentioned her _again_. What is it with his best friend and his eagerness to talk about Grace every time they hung out anyway?

 

“Are you sure? Because I can clearly remember there’s a small picture of the two of you next to your bed.”

 

“I’m meeting someone new.” Steve gritted his teeth and punched through the bag. He ignored Bucky’s hard stare as he picked up a new punching bag. He didn’t have to turn around to know the latter had a vexed expression on his face.

 

“You bringin’ her to Stark’s dinner?” Bucky mentally gave himself a pat in the back for not smacking Steve on the back of his head. _Why are his friends so stupid?_

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do I know her?” _Should I use a different tactic?_

 

“She works with Sharon.” He shrugged.

 

“Okay.” Bucky nodded.

 

“Huh. I thought you’d get mad.”

 

“Nah.” He turned to Steve with a neutral expression. “Darcy said Grace is bringing a date as well.” He added and mentally smirked when he saw Steve’s eyes twitched. _I’ve moved on, my ass._

* * *

 

“Wow. You can bring a stupid date but I can’t?!” Bucky’s lips curled into a tiny smirk when he heard the two bickering in the kitchen after the dinner. Natasha rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. They just finished the most awkward dinner Bucky has ever had in 90 something years. Steve’s date was a lovely woman who didn’t know when to shut up and Grace’s date was not better. Both of them seemed so happy to be joining their monthly dinner and couldn’t stop pestering the avengers. Steve, being the little shit that he is, couldn’t resist to throw some shades at Grace’s date, which infuriates her. Tony kicked their dates out an hour later. The Iron Man was thoroughly surprised when no one scolded him.

 

“It’s not about that!” Steve whispered back. He couldn’t believe this. She brought that stupid IT guy as her date. That annoying, pompous, sexist basta—

 

“Oh really? What is it about then? Hm?” She challenged him.

 

“You could’ve done better.” He told her.

 

“Drop that caring act, Steve. It’s unbecoming.”

 

“Well I would stop caring if you could stop being stupid for once and find a better guy than him.”

 

There was a long silence after that. Bucky stretched out his neck to peeked into the kitchen. Steve had a sad expression on his face and while her back was facing Bucky, he knew that the woman was crying.

 

“We broke up months ago, Steve. Why do you even care anyway?” She spat.

 

“I still love you. Why can’t you get it through that thick skull of yours?” Steve finally exploded. The rest of the Avengers who don’t have super-hearing turned to the kitchen in surprise.

 

“Thick skull? You’re the one who has thick skull, you dolt! I told you I love you but you got scared. How am I supposed to know if you love me if you ran every when I said those words.” She cried.

 

“Hey! I’m sorry!” Steve panicked when she started to sob.

 

“Smooth move, Steve.” Bucky called out.

 

“Shut up, jerk!”

 

“Just kiss and makeup already.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m really sorry, Grace. I know—I just—I was scared. I know it’s not an excuse but I was scared. You’re there, being your lovely self and you said you love me. I’m not the kind of man that deserved your love. I could get you hurt and I can’t risk that. I just—I’m sorry. I do love you. More than anything.” He softly spoke, wiping the tears in her face with his thumbs.

 

“We’re avengers, Steve. I know what I’m doing when I told you I love you.” She mumbled.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. Bucky did say I’m shit with women.” He smiled a little. She let out a soft chuckle before she put her hand on his cheek.

 

“I guess we should listen to his advice, huh?” She whispered.

 

“Yeah.” He breathed out before he kissed her.

**  
**


	103. Sunday Afternoon [ Avengers Cast x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : actor one-shot where the cast of Age of Ultron are hanging out at a party thrown by Robert Downey Jr. not romantic, just all of them goofing around
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers Cast x OC
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : weird crack fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” [Y/N] gaped at the ball pit in front of her. Robert told her to wear something comfortable but she did not expect him to have this humongous ball pit for the party.

 

“This is fun.” Chris nudged her arm and gave her a playful grin.

 

“It is.” [Y/N] enthusiastically nodded. She tied up her hair before diving into the ball pit. Scarlett and Chris Hemsworth who were drinking some alcoholic drink let out a yelp when [Y/N] managed to surprise them.

 

“Robert should adopt me.” [Y/N] said to Chris Evans. Jeremy Renner and Mark Ruffalo were talking about their projects in the other corner of the pit while the rest of the cast were scattered around the ball pit.

 

“Get in line, kid.” Scarlett ruffled her hair as she walked by.

 

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and everyone was having the time of their lives. [Y/N] leaned back on the deck chair as she observed the garden she was in. They had moved on from the ball pit and now everyone was in Robert’s back garden. She has long replaced her leggings with a pair of shorts (thank you, Scarlett for bringing extra pair of shorts) and discarded her cardigan in Robert’s living room. She sipped the weird alcoholic drink Cobie Smulders handed her when she was a little distracted. Paul Bettany was sitting next to her, drenched in water after their male friends pushed (threw) him into the pool.

 

“You should change.” She grinned.

 

“I would if I brought another clothes.” He replied. “I hate you, [Y/N].” he added when she laughed at his defeated expression.

 

“You could go shirtless like Evans and Hemsworth.” She gestured at the two well-built men across the swimming pool.

 

“Are you joking me? I will not embarrass myself, [Y/N]. Their bodies are like Greek gods.”

 

“It’s an excellent view.” She nodded.

 

“You’re really drunk, aren’t you?” Paul Bettany chuckled. Her face was a little flushed from the alcohol and she has never felt better. Her bliss was soon ended by Scarlett’s glare. The woman took away her alcohol and gulped it down herself before putting the glass back on the table.

 

“SMULDERS, STOP GIVING [Y/N] ALCOHOL!” Scarlett hollered at Cobie Smulders who was on her way with another glass of colorful drink.

 

“This is fun but I feel dizzy.” [Y/N] mumbled.

 

“You’re such a big baby. Come on. Let’s get you some water, you lightweight.” Scarlett helped her up and led her inside the house.

 

“Drunk [Y/N] is the best. She beat Evans at beer pong the last time she was this wasted.” Cobie explained to Paul Bettany.

 

[Y/N] went back 15 minutes later with a weird grin on her face. She had a bottle of water in her hand and she walked towards the Chrises. Hemsworth gave her a confused look when she offered him the bottle but Evans quickly grabbed the bottle and gulped it down. He spitted out the water a second later, spluttering incoherent words.

 

“Is this vodka?” He choked out.

 

“Yes. Cobie said I could have some.” She said proudly. She was very drunk, they noticed.

 

“Scarlett’s going to kill you.” Jeremy Renner chuckled as he stood next to Chris Hemsworth.

 

“Not if she doesn’t know.” [Y/N] whispered in a conspiratorial tone. “I’ll share my precious water if you can keep this a secret.”

 

“Deal.” Evans immediately answered and took another swing of the vodka.

 

“Both of you are going to end up with the worst hangover tomorrow.” Renner shook his head.

 

“She will. She’s the most lightweight person I have ever known. It’s amazing how you could still stand up and walk properly with all those alcohol inside you.” Evans shrugged.

 

“Scarlett’s coming.” Hemsworth told her. [Y/N] turned her head towards the woman behind her.

 

“Did you drink more water?” She is such a mother hen, [Y/N] thought. _Pretty redhead mother hen._

“Why are you giggling?” Scarlett knitted her eyebrows in confusion before her attention went to the water bottle [Y/N] is holding.

 

“Jesus Christ! You’re going to end up in the toilet if you kept drinking vodka, you idiot.”

 

“Hey, I feel fine!” [Y/N] harrumphed before she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations. You passed out.” [Y/N] let out a small groan when she heard the Olsen’s voice.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Robert’s guest room. Here, drink some water. Scarlett’s trying not to kill Chris Evans right now.” She told [Y/N].

 

“Why?”

 

“Chris liked to channel his Steve Rogers when he was drunk. He fell into the ball pit.” Elizabeth laughed as she recalled the events.

 

“Where’s everybody?”

 

“Passed out drunks or wolfing down foods, except for Scarlett and me. Because we’re responsible adults.” Elizabeth grinned.

 

“That’s nice.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on. The party’s not over.”

 

“I just passed out and you want me to get out there?”

 

“You still need to beat Chris Evans at that weird drunk games. I bet a thousand dollar on you and there’s no way I’m going to let you go home.” Elizabeth beamed. [Y/N] slowly smiled before she wobbled to her feet.

 

“Let’s do this, then. You better treat me to a fancy lunch if I won.”

 

“Deal.”

 

http://33.media.tumblr.com/427e8d3807a014ce57e6239e4e0c316a/tumblr_nmshe03WkK1qbivzbo1_500.gif


	104. Loki 2.0 [ The Avengers x OC-Emma ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Fury asked Emma (an assassin) to help the avengers on a mission. They found out she’s Loki’s daughter and she doesn’t know about it.
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers x OC (Emma)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

    

“Who is this Emma kid?” Clint Barton looked up from his tablet. He has never seen her in the tower before, so definitely wasn’t a field agent.

 

“She looks like a high school kid.” Tony voiced out.

 

“She’s an assassin and she will be working with us for this mission. Fury has asked her for a favor since she’s highly competent in dealing with rogue mutants.” Maria Hill replied. “She is older than you think. She’s 20 years old.” She added when she saw Steve Rogers frowned at her.

 

“Why are we hiring her? We’ve dealt with rogue mutants before.” Natasha asked.

 

“Because I want to see if she wanted to join The Avengers or not.” Nick Fury stepped out of the elevator.

 

“She is a highly skilled assassin. She was trained to be a killer and she never had the choice to be in the good side. And now, the government wants her dead. If anyone deserves a second chance, it would be her. She’s also a very valuable asset.”

 

“I’ve seen her before. She’s very good.” Bucky commented.

 

“And you said I should stop picking up strays.” Clint mumbled.

 

“She’ll be meeting you in Hong Kong. Wheels up in 30.” Maria Hill said.

 

“She looks very familiar.” Thor commented as they walked towards the quinjet.

 

“Huh. She does.” Bruce Banner nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

True to her promise, she was there when they landed. Her jet-black hair was covered by a beanie and she was sporting huge sunglasses as well. Bucky approached her with a small smile on his face. The sunglasses hid her eyes but he could see how surprised she was to see him.

 

“Hello, Emma.”

 

“I see you’ve done something good since leaving HYDRA.” She looked behind him to see the rest of the Avengers.

 

“I see you’re still good at your job. The U.S. government wants you dead now.” He looked a little concerned.

 

“Don’t get sappy on me, Barnes.” She grinned.

 

“Is there something between you two that we need to know?” Sam Wilson asked.

 

“He almost adopt me when he left HYDRA.” She replied. “Come on, I’ll show you my lovely apartment.” She beamed and motioned them to follow her.

 

Her place was at the 30th floor of the building they landed on. It was big and empty aside from a mattress, some kitchen appliances, and a laptop next to her bed. Natasha watched her picked up the laptop and brought it to Tony Stark.

 

“Here’s the information on the mutants. I know it’s not much but I’ve brought down mutants with less information. It shouldn’t be that hard.” She shrugged.

 

“There are a dozen of them.” Banner turned to her.

 

“Yes. And there are 12 of us. It should work, right? I don’t know why Fury asked me to help you guys. You are clearly more than capable of dealing with this kind of stuff.”

 

“We could use your power.” Bucky replied, earning a glare from the young assassin.

 

“What power?” Wanda asked.

 

“She’s good at mental manipulation. You know, inducing fear, pain, and all that stuff.”

 

“You’re a mutant?” Thor asked.

 

“I suppose I am. My DNA said I am not completely human so I’m not sure what I am.” Steve noticed her smile faltered a little as she turned away.

 

“Let’s get to it, then. What’s the plan, Emma?” The woman gave him a grateful smile when he changed the subject.

 

* * *

 

“I hate to say this but we need Loki.” Natasha grumbled into her intercom.

 

“We don’t.” Clint replied as he tried to avoid the fire someone blasted.

 

“We do, Barton. Go get Loki, Thor.” Steve apologetically said. Thor nodded and called Heimdall to open the bitfrost so he could reach Loki in New York. The god may have regretted his foolish decision but it will take a long time for Clint to forgive him.

 

Turns out, they were outnumbered and they were clearly no match for the mutants. Emma was struggling to bring down two mutants while Bucky tried to knock them unconscious. The woman looked like she could pass out anytime soon. Steve has never been so happy to see Thor came back with Loki.

 

“This is child’s play.” Loki grinned as he turned into his jotun form and quickly bring down the rest of the mutants.

 

“Not everyone can turn into a jotun, Loki.” Wanda commented.

 

“Thank you for your assistance.” Vision politely said, as always.

 

Loki’s attention wasn’t on them, though. His eyes were glued to the young woman who was trying to stop the bleeding in her arm.

 

“She’s a kid, Loki. Stop staring.” Pietro frowned.

 

“She’s my kid.” Loki stormed towards her and stopped in front of her.

 

Emma was trying to stop the bleeding with Bucky’s help when she noticed another presence in front of them. She looked up and tilted her head in confusion. Bucky, on the other hand, glared at the man while he wrapped a piece of cloth around her arm.

 

“What do you want, Loki?”

 

“You. Are you Emma?” He asked.

 

“Who are you?” Emma asked back.

 

“What’s wrong, brother?” Thor approached them.

 

“It appears our Emma here is Loki’s daughter.” Vision’s answer caused everyone to shut up and stared at Loki in shock.

 

“Is this true?” Thor turned to his brother. So this is why she looked so familiar. She has his brother’s eyes and lips, Thor observed.

 

“I don’t have any parents. My mom threw me in the dumpster when I was a baby.” Emma bitterly replied.

 

“And I have been searching for you the past 10 years. I didn’t know I have a child until you were 10 years old and by then, it was already too late for me.” He explained.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Clint whispered to Natasha.

 

“You looked for me? Why?” Loki was thrown aback by her question.

 

“I’m your father.”

 

“Listen, why don’t you get back to the quinjet to talk? We’ll finish up here.” Steve offered.

 

“Okay.” Emma nodded. She hesitantly followed Loki back to the quinjet.

 

“Where are you from? You’re that guy that attacked New York, right?” They could hear her questioning Loki as the two of them left.

 

“We’re going to have Loki 2.0.” Bruce mused.

 

“Let’s hope she’s not going to act out.” Tony smirked as he landed next to his friend.

 

**  
**


	105. The Big Fight [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : they got into a big fight. Steve tried to make it up to the reader.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“Fine. See if I care if you get hurt!” She snapped and turned on her heels. She ignored Steve’s puppy eyes and stormed inside the bedroom. _She cannot deal with him right now._

 

He winced when she slammed their bedroom door and locked it. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he heard her cry inside. Sometimes he wished he didn’t have super hearing. It was making him feel more guilty than he already have. Not wanting to leave without any apology, he braced himself and knocked on the door.

 

“[Y/N]?” He called out.

 

“Go away, Steve!” Her angry tone muffled by the wooden door.

 

“I’m gonna have to go now, doll.”

 

“Then go. You didn’t care about my opinion on that stupid suicide mission anyway.” Steve felt another pang of guilt at her response. He did ignore her advice and told her to shut up during the meeting. It was one of the stupidest thing he has ever done, Bucky told him when [Y/N] gave him the deadliest glare before she walked away from the meeting room.

 

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes is asking if he could come in?” JARVIS’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah.” He replied. Bucky walked in a moment later, his face split into a grimace when he heard the faint cry. [Y/N] never cried. She didn’t even cry when she was shot. Bucky saw Steve’s helpless look and approached his friend.

 

“Maybe you should stay.” Bucky advised.

 

“No. I need to go.” He shook his head. _This stubborn punk needs to sort out his priorities._ Bucky internally rolled his eyes.

 

“Let him go, Barnes!” [Y/N] always called him James, never Barnes. He shot Steve an accusing look, as if blaming him for her burst anger at him.

 

“Can’t we all just talk?” Bucky asked.

 

“No.” things started to shake before he could even speak. Bucky leapt to grab the falling vase and Steve tried to stop the bookcase from collapsing.

 

“[Y/N]? You’re going to destroy the whole room.” Bucky spoke out. The door clicked open and Bucky watched her face fell.

 

“I don’t lose control.” She mumbled.

 

“I know, doll. It’s just a little slip.” Bucky tried to calm down his best friend’s girl. She looked at him with her red puffy eyes.

 

“Go.” She told him and turned to Steve. “Bring him with you. I don’t want to see him.” She said before she went back to the bedroom.

 

“Come on, Steve. You heard what she said.”

 

“Can we talk when I got back?” Steve asked through the door. There was no answer and he let out another sigh. “I love you.” Steve thought he heard her said it back when he left their quarter.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to punch you if you said ‘I told you so’.” Steve groaned while Natasha and Bucky helped him up.

 

“No. That’s [Y/N]’s line. I’m going to say that you are really stupid.” Natasha bluntly said.

 

“Nat.” Natasha can be a very biased person sometimes, Bucky thought.

 

“[Y/N] is right. This is not going to work. We will have to go back and make a new plan.” Tony cut them off.

 

“You better make this right, Steve. I will kill you if she’s still crying when I saw her tomorrow.” Natasha threatened. She really took this whole _sister from another mother_ to a whole new level.

 

“I will.” Steve promised.

 

“Buy her flowers, cook her something, anything.” Bucky advise as they flew back to the Avengers Tower. Natasha was busy talking on the phone in the other room and they couldn’t hear a thing. Steve knew it was probably [Y/N]. She always called her when they finished a mission and she couldn’t reach him or Bucky. He watched Natasha’s expression fell and felt a sense of dread coursing through his body. _Did something happen? Is she going to leave him for good? He was acting like jerk during the meeting and he ignored her protest when he volunteered but that shouldn’t make her leave, right?_ Millions of thoughts swam through his mind as he watched Natasha’s expression.

 

 

The former assassin went back to the main room with an unreadable expression. She wasn’t glaring at him anymore, he realized.

 

“What?” Yeah, she’s still mad at him.

 

“Is—is that her?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“She’s still crying?”

 

“Yes. She was crying as she packed her clothes.” Steve and Bucky’s eyes widened at her answer.

 

“She’s leaving?” Bucky asked.

 

“Why is she packing her clothes?” Steve asked.

 

“She said she will not stay in your apartment for some time.” Natasha replied. “I’ve shared too much now.” She added.

 

“Nat.” Steve called her with his Cap voice. “Just tell me. Is she going to leave me?”

 

“No. She’s too stupidly in love with you. I told her she should. She said she loves you. Even after you shooed her away. She still said that.” Natasha answered incredulously, as if the notion baffled her.

 

“I love her too.” Steve mumbled. The redhead turned to him with a softer look.

 

“I know. That’s why I told you all this and why you have to make this right. Know what you did wrong and apologize.”

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] was about to leave the apartment when Steve arrived. He blocked the door with his body and gave her the most apologetic expression he could muster.

 

“Please don’t go.” He whispered.

 

“You’re the one who told me to go.” She reminded.

 

“I shouldn’t have said that. I should’ve listened to you. I’m sorry.”

 

“You really hurt my feelings.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll do anything to make it up to you. But please don’t leave me.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.” She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Nat said you’re packing your clothes.”

 

“I’m taking out the thrash?” She pointed at the black plastic bag lying on the ground.

 

Steve didn’t bother to ask and quickly scooped her up and kissed her hard. He’s not good with women and he’s not good with words but he sure can show her how much he loves her through the kiss. It was hot and sloppy but she soon melted into the kiss. He could feel her smile as they kissed.

 

“I’m really sorry.” He said one more time when they pulled away. She was flushed but there was a hint of smile on her face as she cupped his jaws.

 

“You’ll be doing the house chores for the whole week.” She told him. He let out a small laughter, feeling a thousand times lighter and nodded.

 

“I’ll even do two weeks of cleaning.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

 

 

**  
**


	106. College Experience [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Arcadia ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Funny oneshot where OC has a new found power, but refuses to join the avengers unless she finishes school, so SHIELD sends Peitro undercover to watch her.
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC (arcadia)
> 
> Genre : Romance/General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“Arcadia.” Clint raised an eyebrow in amusement at Nick Fury’s voice.

 

“Fury.” The young woman mimicked him.

 

“Did I or Did I not tell you not to get out of the tower without permission?”

 

“You did. But it’s been a few months and I’m missing a lot from my college class! I NEED TO GO BACK TO COLLEGE.”

 

“You flooded the basement yesterday, what makes you so sure you can control your power?” Nick Fury challenged. Arcadia, a young woman who just started college, frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She just _discovered_ her power when she graduated high school. It was a memory she did not like to visit. She almost killed her friends that day. It wasn’t until a year through her college years did SHIELD come to look for her. They picked her up and brought her back to the Avengers tower. Steve Rogers, the nicest man she has ever known, offered her to be one of the Avengers. If she had known saying yes means she won’t be able to go back to college, she would’ve taken more time to think about it.

 

“You can get the lesson you need in the tower.” Tony Stark looked offended by her.

 

“I want to go to college. I want to meet new friends.” She stubbornly replied.

 

“Get that Maximoff kid to come with her. He could watch over her.” Natasha shrugged.

 

“I don’t need a baby sitter, Natasha.”

 

“Do you want to get out of the tower or not?” Arcadia shut up when Natasha turned to her.

 

“So?” She turned to Nick.

 

“Fine. One accident and you’re going back to the tower.” He glowered. _Kids._

 

* * *

“So, what are you majoring in?” Pietro leisurely walked beside her.

 

“Biology.” She stopped after a moment and eyed the older man. “Can’t you, like, go away or something?”

 

“No can do, Arcadia. I am assigned to watch over you.”

 

“I need some space.” She told him again. She just spent four hours of briefing from Nick Fury and his rules are giving her headaches.

 

“Sorry, it’s either me or the tower.” Pietro grimaced.

 

“I’m sorry.” She sighed and gave him a small smile. “I just—I want this, you know. Even before the whole freak accident thing.” She did feel a little guilty for snapping at Pietro. The poor guy was just doing his job.

 

“You’re not a freak, Arcadia.” Pietro frowned. She didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

Pietro knew how to read Arcadia. For instance, he knew Arcadia was happy to leave the tower and resume her college activities. He also knew that the woman forced herself to be happy in college. She didn’t have any friends and Pietro noticed how her smile faltered a little every time her classmates walked past her without a hello. She was a little late and everyone has already made friends, she would tell him when he asked her about it. It still annoyed the hell out of him, though.

 

Pietro also knew how happy she was when she learned new stuff in her class. He sat next to her and was given the privilege to see her face brightened up when the teacher came in. He didn’t know why she was _this_ excited. He was pretty sure it’s not normal. There was one class she was excited the most. It was taught by a middle-aged woman. Arcadia _loved_ her classes. She didn’t mind Maria Hill’s nagging when they got home. _That’s_ how happy she was.

 

It wasn’t until two months going to college with her did he realize why she loves the class. She was standing next to the professor, asking some questions after class when he saw it. The similar hair color, eyes, lips, nose, and face shape. He let out a small gasp when he did, earning a weird look from Arcadia.

 

“What was that?” She asked when they left.

 

“Nothing.” He quickly replied. “Hey, how come you never mentioned your parents?” he asked.

 

She froze and slowly turned her head towards him.

 

“You found out.” She spoke out.

 

“I didn’t know why you were so happy to be in the class and today I saw a striking resemblance between the two of you. Is she your mother?” He asked.

 

“No. She’s my aunt. She raised me when my parents died.” She hesitantly replied. “Nick Fury didn’t know. SHIELD didn’t know this. I want it to stay that way.” She looked at him.

 

“How?”

 

“Because she goes by a different name.” She shrugged.

 

“Okay.” Pietro nodded. If she didn’t want to tell them, he won’t push her.

 

“Okay? You’re not going to interrogate me?” She frowned in confusion.

 

“Nope.” He gently smiled. “Wanna grab some ice cream?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded with a smile.

 

 

 

 


	107. Little Toddlers [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Katja ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky and his girlfriend were turned to toddlers and the avengers have to care for them
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Katja)
> 
> Genre : Romance/General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“Stebee?” Steve’s eyes snapped open when he heard the voice. He turned his head to the side and met a pair of familiar blue eyes. Steve let out a weird strangled noise when he noticed the size of the eyes.

 

“Bucky?” he whispered. It was dark but he could still make out the little figure standing next to his bed.

 

“Stebee.” Bucky, now a little toddler, whimpered as he tried to climb his bed.

 

“Why are you little?” He frowned. He picked him up as he got up from the bed. There was a little shuffling noise right outside his room. “JARVIS, the light, please?” Steve called out. JARVIS happily turned on the lights in his quarter and Steve gave Bucky a reassuring smile.

 

“See? It’s not dark anymore.” He frowned when he picked up another shuffling noise. He stepped out of his bedroom to find another little female toddler sitting on the couch.

 

“Katja?” He softly called. The toddler was struggling with a packet of snack she took from his one of his shelves. She looked up with her huge eyes and gave him the most adorable smile.

 

“Bucky! Bucky!” She jumped from the couch and ran towards them.

 

Bucky started to wriggle out of his grasp to reach her. So Steve put him down let his best friend took his fiancé’s (that sounds wrong) hand.

 

“Oh god. JARVIS. Please get the team in here.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

* * *

 

“She’s really adorable.” Clint commented. Katja was playing with Thor’s hair while Bucky sulked next to her. “Bucky is kinda scary, though.”

 

“I think he’s cute. Right, Bucky?” Pepper gently patted the toddler’s head.

 

“So what happened? Did Loki do something again?” Natasha yawned.

 

“It’s a mistake!” Loki mumbled.

 

“What are you trying to do anyway?”

 

“I was going to fix my broken TV.”

 

“With magic.”

 

“Yes.” He snapped at the Black Widow.

 

“Well, now we have two toddlers.”

 

“I’m going to find out how to reverse this.” He solemnly said before he left the quarter.

 

Katja wrapped her arm around Bucky’s metal arm and slowly dozed off. Bucky, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill anyone who comes near them. Clint gave the little guy an amused stare and stepped away when he heard him _hissed._

 

“Chill, little guy. I just want to take her back to the bedroom.” He told him.

 

“I can take her.” Natasha got up from the couch.

 

“Okay.” Bucky easily agreed and let Natasha picked up Katja, ignoring Clint’s baffled expression.

 

“You little shit.”

 

“Don’t curse in front of the kids, Barton!” Steve scolded.

 

* * *

 

There are some things the avengers realized after taking care of Bucky and Katja for two weeks. Bucky loves Katja when he was a adult and when he was 5 and Katja loves him just the same. They were unsurprisingly very protective over each other. Natasha and Steve were the only people they trust. Tony was their least favorite person. He accidentally made fun of Bucky and had to listen to Katja’s rant. Clint’s rank went up soon after that and he was sure he’s in their top 3 favorites when he bought them candies and chocolate the next day.

 

“You cannot feed them candies, Clint.” Natasha sighed.

 

“Nat-nat! Look!” Katja tugged on the end of her shirt and showed her a weird piece of candy. “Spider!” She beamed.

 

“Yes, Katja. It’s a spider.” Natasha’s face softened as she crouched down to her level and opened up the package for her.

 

“Where’s Bucky, honey?” Natasha asked.

 

“Bucky got a ouwie. Stebe is going to fix him.” Katja answered as she put another candy on Natasha’s palm. “This is for Bucky.”

 

“They’re so sweet even when they’re a bunch of kids it sickens me.” Tony muttered.

 

“You’re just jealous they hate you.” Clint snorted.

 

“I don’t hate Iwon man.” Katja frowned.

 

“Yeah, you said so yesterday.” Clint replied. Well, he really was bad with kids. Her eyes widened at his reply and her lips started to tremble.

 

“I don’t hate Iwon man.” She quivered and looked at Natasha with teary eyes.

 

“I know you don’t, honey.” But it was too late. Katja started to cry again and had to be comforted by Natasha who gave the archer a murderous glare.

 

“She hates you.” Tony snickered.

 

“Why is Katja crying?” Bucky appeared with Steve from the bathroom. He was frowning as he stared at the adults in the room. His eyes zoned in to Clint who looked the guiltiest. “Did you make her cry, Clint?” he asked.

 

“He’s a meanie!” Katja cried. That was enough for Bucky to leapt over the couch and tackled the archer.

 

“BUCKY!” Steve tried to pry his friend off of Clint.

 

“Clint’s a big meanie, Stebe.”

 

Clint got a black eye that day. Bucky has never looked so smug in his life. Katja gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

* * *

“They’re so adorable.” Pepper cooed at the sleeping toddlers on the couch. Bucky had his arm wrapped around Katja as they slept.

 

“They are when they’re asleep.” Tony added.

 

“Bucky really loves Katja.” Jane smiled. “Even when they’re turned into toddlers.”

 

“It’s really scary, you know. There’s nothing adorable about that.” Clint grumbled.

 

“Bucky gave Clint a good punch in the eye after he made Katja cry.” Jane explained to Pepper.

 

“Loki should be back in a week.” Thor entered the room and gave them an apologetic smile.

 

“That’s okay. We can handle a week of these two.” Steve grinned. He had a folder of little Bucky’s footage in his laptop for future blackmails.

 

Two days later, Tony and Clint got a black eye after they teased Bucky and Katja. Katja kicked Tony in the shin the next day when he said Bucky is a hobo (she didn’t know what hobo is but she didn’t like how Tony said it). Bucky gave Katja a kiss on the lips when he saw that. Natasha and Steve got some ugly drawings from the little toddlers on the sixth day (it was ripped apart when Bucky got back to his normal size and saw it).

**  
**

 

http://31.media.tumblr.com/ba435b59d6ca87885ecce5288c89ee80/tumblr_mpmew9qlSN1swqiiio1_500.gif


	108. Movie Premiere [ Tom hiddleston x OC-Sanaa ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : She accompanied Tom to a Movie Premiere
> 
> Pairing : Tom Hiddleston x OC (Sanaa)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

Sanaa returned his smile with a scowl. _I can’t believe this. A premiere? What was he thinking?!_ She might as well throw herself into a lake of crocodiles, she thought. The invitation card felt heavy in her hands and she couldn’t help but to let out a small sigh. Her fiancé quickly went to her aid. He crouched down in front of her and held both of her hands.

 

“It will be fun.” He smiled.

 

“I can’t do this, Tom. What if they hate me?” She helplessly flailed her arms.

 

“They won’t. My fans love you, don’t you remember?” He told her. They did. Some of them sent her hate mails but majority of his fans were supportive of their relationship and their engagement news. Sanaa even had her own fans now, much to Tom’s amusement.

 

“The reporters are not as kind, Tom.” She mumbled. She has worked with a lot of celebrities before and she knew how ruthless paparazzi could be.

 

“I won’t let them say anything that will hurt you.” He promised. She stared into his blue eyes and a soft smiled appeared on her face.

 

“I need a dress.” She whispered. Tom let out a small chuckle and kissed her before he hauled her up.

 

“I can take care of that.” He grinned.

 

* * *

 

Jessica Chastain. Guillermo de Toro. Mia Wasikowska. Charlie Hunnam. Sanaa wheezed as Tom introduced her to his cast mates and his director. _Dammit, Sanaa. Get a grip! You dealt with actors before!_ It was different though, she realized. She was their friend now. She couldn’t help but to feel giddy at the thought.

 

Tom seemed to notice her elated feelings and his lips slowly curled into an affectionate smile. Jessica nudged him in the arm and gave him a playful grin.

 

“You really had it bad.”

 

“I do.” He shamelessly nodded as he watched Sanaa talked to Guillermo about his works.

 

“She’s very nice.” Mia commented.

 

“And smart. You’re a lucky guy, Tom.” Charlie patted his back.

 

“I am. It’s been amazing. I don’t even know how I could get this lucky.” Tom admitted.

 

Sanaa paused her conversation to search for him and she gave him a big smile when she caught his eyes. Guillermo chuckled and whispered something that made her blush.

 

“What did he say?” Tom asked when they were finally reunited.

 

“Your sex scene.” Sanaa grinned.

 

“Wh-what?” He stammered. Sanaa laughed at her fiancé. They have been together for a while and he still get flustered when they talked about this kind of stuff in public.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, Tom. I’m not going to get mad.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are you disappointed I’m not jealous?” She peered. “Oh my god you are!”

 

“I won’t say disappointed—“ He tried to reasoned. There was an adorable blush on his face.

 

“You’re such a little child. It’s work. I understand that.” She explained with a soft expression. She did pull him down to kiss his lips, though. He was too adorable for his own good.

 

* * *

“I can’t believe you told them that!” Sanaa entered their home. She was exasperated and Tom kept snickering throughout their ride home.

 

“It just slipped, dear.”

 

“Oh really?” She put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. “You accidentally told them about my obsession over Guillermo de Toro?” Her lips twitched a little as she watched Tom sat on the kitchen stool.

 

“You told them about me tripping over a rock.” He accused.

 

“Hiddlestoners need to know that their beloved man can be clumsy.” She proudly beamed. Tom chuckled and pulled her closer.

 

“You silly woman.” He mumbled.

 

“You love me, though.” She grinned.

 

“I do.” He nodded with a smile as his hands cupped her cheeks.

 

“So? How was it?” He asked.

 

“It was fun.” She replied. “I had a great time with you, Tom.” She smiled.

 

“Me too.” He leaned in to kiss her lips.

 

 

**  
**


	109. Just The Three of Us [ Bucky x Steve x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Fluffy/goofy oneshot. they’re both dating her but not each other but they’re aware and perfectly okay with that.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC x Steve Rogers
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

   

Bucky watched her stirred in her sleep and felt a tug in his heart. This is his life now, he thought and for a fleeting moment he was filled with a sense of dread. He loved her hard and everyone knew that. Steve used to joke about his strings of girlfriends back in the 40s. He would punch his friend’s arm and laughed. [Y/N] would tease him about it as well and she would kiss him when he feigned a hurtful look. Their apartment was filled with laughter and love. He couldn’t believe his luck. Sometimes he woke up wondering if this was just a dream. But [Y/N] would hug him as tight as she could and showered him with kisses and he would forget about his worries.

 

“Morning.” She mumbled with a small smile.

 

“Morning, doll.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

 

“Where is Steve?” She asked when she noticed the empty space next to her. That was the other thing he found it hard to believe. He shared [Y/N] (is that the right word? He doesn’t really know the terminology) with Steve. He knew they have the same preferences in a dame but who knew they would fall in love with the same woman? He certainly didn’t. He was not jealous about them though, which was weird at first. Natasha explained to him about polyamorous relationship and how it works and he realized this relationship is perfect for him.

 

“He’s making breakfast.” He got up from his bed and pulled her with him. “Come on. Up you go.”

 

“Lemme tie your hair.” She stood on the bed and took off the hair tie from Bucky’s right wrist. He chuckled and turned around, letting her tie his hair into a ponytail.

 

“I really like your hair.” She commented.

 

“I know, sweetheart. Come on.” He took her hand and left the room when she was done.

 

“Morning, Steve.” She skipped around the kitchen and stood on her tiptoe to give him a kiss. Steve put down the eggs and bacon on the plate and handed it to her.

 

“Morning, doll.” Steve smiled fondly. Two of his most important people in his life was here with him and he couldn’t have asked for more. This was not something he was used to. But he liked this. Bucky, [Y/N], and Steve together for the rest of their lives. He couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of them spending their old days together.

 

“Did you feel any different?” He asked as they sat to eat their breakfast.

 

“Nope. Do I look different?” She turned to both of them. Thor gave her a golden apple for a gift yesterday. There was a lot of crying and hugging that night.

 

“Still look as pretty as ever.” Bucky laughed when she scrunched her nose at his cheesy reply.

 

“You do, [Y/N].” Steve nodded.

 

“Not you too, Steve.” Steve laughed and playfully grinned at Bucky.

 

* * *

 

“I hate you three.” Tony mumbled as he plopped down on the couch next to them. [Y/N] was sprawled on the couch, her head on Bucky’s laps and her legs propped on Steve’s. Steve absentmindedly massaged her feet while Bucky brushed her hair with his fingers. She was dozing off when Tony walked into the communal floor with a bowl of popcorn.

 

“You jealous, Stark?” Bucky snickered.

 

“I can brush your hair if you want.” [Y/N] grinned.

 

“You can’t.” Bucky childishly replied. “I’ll do it.” He said with a deadpanned face.

 

“I can’t even—“ Tony exasperatedly sighed.

 

“Where’s Pepper?” Steve frowned in confusion.

 

“She’s busy with Stark Industry.” Tony paused for a moment. “Maybe I should go bother her.”

 

“You should.” Steve eagerly nodded. His face split into a huge smile when Tony left the room not long after.

 

* * *

 

“Is she sleeping?” Steve softly asked. The credits were rolling on the screen and [Y/N] wasn’t moving on their laps. It wasn’t unusual for her to fell asleep in the middle of the movie. They didn’t really mind, though. They got to carry her back to their bedroom and she usually talk in her sleep when they did it.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. “Why don’t you take her to the bedroom and I’ll get us something to eat.”

 

Steve nodded and gently picked her up. She mumbled some incoherent words as they went back to their room and Steve chuckled when he heard it. He will always be fascinated by her weird quirks.

 

She whined when he put her down on the bed, her hands clutching on his t-shirt.

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

“Don’t go.” She mumbled.

 

“Scoot over, then.” He smiled and waited for her to roll over to the center of the bed.

 

“Come here.” She wiggled her fingers and giggled when Steve pulled her closer.

 

“Go to sleep, doll.” He kissed her.

 

“Yes, Cap.” She smiled and closed her eyes.

 

**  
**


	110. Lovers’ Quarrel [ Steve Rogers x OC-Ava Delacour ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : steve and oc are both avengers but they can’t stand each other(although they secretly like each other). They kept arguing during a meeting and she kept taking Tony’s side.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers X OC (Ava Delacour)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Cursing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic? :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“We can’t just bomb the place down, Tony.” Steve said for the thousandth time. He’s starting to have a headache now. Tony stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest and _huffed_ like a 5 year old kid.

 

“Why not? It’s HYDRA.” _Oh not again_. He turned to the main cause of his headache and possible cause of his death in the future. Ava Delacour was sitting on the chair between Bucky and Natasha. God, he loves this woman but he wished she could just shut up and agree with him once in a while.

 

“See? Even your girl agrees with me.”

 

“She’s not my girl.” I’m not his girl, you dumbass.” Both of them said simultaneously and glared at each other.

 

“What is with this sexual tension?” Bucky said under his breath, earning a sharp jab from Ava. Natasha snickered as she watched Ava and Steve bicker. _Again_.

 

“There may be innocent people inside.” Steve explained.

 

“This is HYDRA, cap. They kill innocent people who got entered the building.” Tony retorted.

 

“You can’t just— ugh. You are impossible!” Steve exasperatedly sighed. “I can’t let you bomb a building with no reason. Make sure there wasn’t any prisoners and then you can bomb that stupid building.” Steve said with finality and watched the two grumbled.

 

“Fine.” Ava mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“Why can’t you just scoot over?” Ava asked, her face twitching in annoyance as she stared down Steve Rogers. The latter was sprawled on the couch and _ignoring_ her, as always. Well, not always. This is just his way to annoy her because unlike the Smithsonian’s description, Steve was actually a little shit. _Why do I fall in love with this stupid old man anyway?_ Ava mentally cursed herself.

 

“I’m comfortable and I don’t want to move.” Steve replied with a shrug.

 

“Stupid, ugly, big headed man.” She grumbled under her breath as she sat on the floor.

 

“I can hear you, you know.”

 

“I know.” She glared back at him.

 

“Geez, is it hot in here or what?” Natasha fanned her face as she walked passed them and into the kitchen.

 

“Shut up, Nat.” She cackled when she heard Steve and Ava’s reply.

 

* * *

“OH MY GOD, STEVE!” Ava swore she was seconds away from ripping her hair off. Steve just jumped from the plane without any parachute again, leaving her alone with Clint who was in charge of flying the quinjet.

 

“Good luck, kid.” Clint saluted her before she jumped.

 

Ava landed graciously on the ship and waited for Steve’s cue to start her mission. She was supposed to get the hard drive inside the main room and the only way to the main room is through a bunch of Russian goons. She is great at fighting, her skill is up to par with Natasha and Bucky but there were more than a dozen huge men out there and Ava was sure she would get pummeled to death before she could even lift a muscle. So she waited for Steve to arrive before she came out of her hiding.

 

“What took you so long!” She hissed as they ran towards the men. She leapt onto one of them and snapped his neck. Her hands quickly went to her guns as she landed on the ground. She shot two men in front of her and successfully kicked another in the stomach before she shot him.

 

“I was busy!” Steve snapped and threw his shield to knocked down a couple of men. He heard a loud gunshot followed by her soft gasp not long after. Steve turned around and felt his blood ran cold at the sight of Ava pressing a hand on her thigh.

 

“Go!” She shouted and used her free hand to shoot another man. Steve quickly knocked out the rest of the men before he jogged back to her.

 

“Dammit. I told you to be careful.” He scolded, checking out her wound. It was a clean shot and it didn’t seem to hit any arteries.

 

“Get the hard drive.” She panted.

 

“I’m not going to leave you, Ava.” His voice has gone soft. She stiffened in surprise before she nodded.

 

“I’ll call Clint and you get the drive.” She told him.

 

“Don’t get shot again.” Steve’s face split into an easy grin.

 

“Don’t be a little shit, Steve.” She replied with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“This. This is why I told you to be careful.” Steve pointed at her bandaged thigh.

 

“Why are you so worked up over this anyway? It’s just a little wound.” She mumbled.

 

“You almost bled to death and passed out a couple of times, Ava.” Steve groaned in frustration. _HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW WORRIED I WAS YOU DIMWIT?_

“Come on, Cap. We need to debrief.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah, we need to debrief.” Ava nodded.

 

“This is the debriefing.” Steve stubbornly replied.

 

“You really need to stop nagging, Cap. You’re suffocating her.” Tony said again, his eyebrows rose in amusement.

 

“Yeah. Stop nagging.” Ava parroted.

 

“I wouldn’t be nagging if I don’t love you!” Steve huffed.

 

“Huh.” Tony stared at Bucky and Natasha who begrudgingly took out their wallets and handed him a stack of one hundred dollar bills. They ignored the two blushing people at the other side of the room.

 

“I really thought he would be more composed than this.” Bucky grumbled.

 

“You’re betting on us?!” Ava shrieked.

 

“Just go kiss your new boyfriend or something. Let us settle this stupid bet.” Natasha waved her off.

**  
**

 

 

http://38.media.tumblr.com/3d689a95fb57aff024fa4694fec8be0b/tumblr_ntgw6wj7OD1r8j1j3o1_500.gif


	111. Get Your Shit Together [ Steve Rogers x OC-Hannah x BFF!Tony Stark ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader and the avengers have to do an interview, but the reader is dating Tony for publicity reasons. She was actually dating Steve. When the interviewer asks a question like “What’s it like dating the reader?” Steve was the one who answer it.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers X OC (Hannah) X BFF!Tony Stark
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Cursing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fan fiction! :)  
> gif doesn’t belong to me

It all started when Nick Fury and Maria Hill told the Avengers they need to get their shits together, most importantly, Tony Stark needs to get his shit together. Hannah sank back to her seat when Maria sent a glare her way. Well, she also needs to get her shit together, she suppose. The rest of the Avengers wore their amused expressions as they watched Tony and Hannah trying not to squirm under Nick’s wrath.

 

“Good job. Great job.” He sarcastically said.

 

“It’s just a joke.” She mumbled. “Sorry. No talking.” She quickly added when Nick raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you know how hard it was to maintain a good publicity for the avengers?” He asked.

 

“Very hard?”

 

“Damn right it is.” He sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers. “And you two managed to muck it up in a matter of hours.”

 

“In our defense,” Tony started, “We were having a little big of fun and those paparazzis were the ones who stalked us and took pictures of us hanging out! This is victim blaming, I tell you.”

 

“Tony Stark is dating Hannah the new avengers. Hannah is no longer available for the rest of the avengers. They are together at last.” Maria Hill read the headline news of the articles she has put up on the screen.

 

“Do they really think I was sleeping with everyone?” Hannah gaped.

 

“We can use this to our advantage. Just let them do their pretend date and voila! We get good publicity.” Natasha commented. Everyone slowly turned their attention to her as if she just discovered an infinity stone.

 

* * *

Well, it wasn’t that hard. Pretending to date Tony was fun. They’re good friends and it become a game for them to find out how to trick paparazzi and annoying stalkers. It was all fun and games, until Hannah found herself falling for Captain America. There was a lot of teasing when Steve and Hannah finally got together. Maria Hill sighed while Nick Fury looked like he was on the verge of tears when they found out about Hannah’s relationship with Steve.

 

“We can’t have this.” Maria let out a soft groan.

 

“Well, Steve knows Tony and I are not dating. That’s enough, right?” Hannah turned to Steve.

 

“Yeah. They didn’t do anything in public aside from walking around, so.” He shrugged.

 

“Fine. We can keep this pretense for a little while longer before we could find out how to tell the public about your relationship.” Nick Fury told them.

 

* * *

They were all called for an interview 6 months later and Hannah found herself feeling like a fish in a shark tank. The interviewers were middle-aged woman and man. They had abnormal white teeth that they flashed every time they asked her a question. She was sure they were going to _attack_ her with dating questions soon because that’s what matters when you’re a female superhero.

 

“So, how does it feel like?” The woman asked.

 

“I’m sorry?” Hannah frowned in confusion. _Is she on drugs or something?_

“Dating superhero, you silly goose.” She heard Clint snorted behind her. “How was it?”

 

“It was… fun. I mean I’m dating a human being like the rest of you.” She hesitantly answered. “We had a lot in common and we love each other.” They didn’t catch her fond expression towards Steve when she said it. Steve gave her a small smile in return.

 

“What about you?” The man asked Tony.

 

“Hannah’s a lovely person and I love her.” There was a long silence before they all realized the answer didn’t come from Tony. It was Steve. He looked like he was ready for the ground to swallow him whole. Tony was snickering throughout the whole ordeal, clearly satisfied by the turn of the events. Hannah choked on her own spit as she tried not to blush too hard.

 

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag now.” Tony said and leaned back on the couch.

 

“Wha—“

 

“They’re dating each other. We’re just best friends. You guys are the one who assume things.” Tony shrugged.

 

* * *

 

“Good job.” Steve joined Hannah and Tony in the ‘punishment seats’.

 

“It was an accident.” Steve grumbled.

 

“Well, it was a damn stupid accident.”

 

“At least people now know we’re dating and those Tony and Hannah is just a joke.” Hannah offered a small smile.

 

“Just—“ Nick Fury took a deep breath before he continued, “You better not make any stupid public accidents in the future. The world is freaking out over this already.”

 

“You mean couldn’t announce our engagement?” Steve was really pushing it. Hannah snickered beside him as the corner of Nick’s eye twitched.

 

“Do I need to give you a presentation on why we need to keep it on the down low for a while and how announcing your engagement is not the definition of keeping it on the down low?”

 

“Just making sure, sir.” Steve grinned and leaned in to kiss Hannah on her temple. “Come on. Nat’s making a congratulatory dinner.” She took his hand as they got up from their seats. Tony was already gone at the mention of food.

 

“Congratulations, you kids.” Nick Fury hollered as they left the room.

**  
**


	112. I’m Fine Part II [ Steve Rogers x OC ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : This is the sequel to I’m Fine
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“You’ve met her.” Peggy put her hand on his and smiled. Steve looked up with a sad smile on his face. He has been visiting Peggy ever since he discovered she was still alive. The woman still could smack his head if she wanted to, he suppose.

 

“She’s with Howard’s son now.” Steve told her.

 

“I know. What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know. I can’t exactly say I love you again, Peg. It’s just not fair for the both of them. They love each other.”

 

“You’re always so dramatic.” Peggy rolled her eyes. “I want you to be happy, Steve.” She added after a while.

 

“I know, Peggy.” He mustered another smile.

 

* * *

 

“Oh hey, where have you been?” Natasha asked when he entered the building. She gracefully jumped over the couch to reach him.

 

“Visiting a friend.”

 

“Okay.” She nodded. “So…”

 

He turned to her as they walked towards the elevator. Natasha scrunched her face for a second before she faced him.

 

“What are you going to do with [Y/N] and Tony?”

 

“Really? You’re going to ask this on our way to the communal room?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“It’s worth a shot. I don’t understand something though.”

 

“What do you mean?” he leaned back on the elevator wall and crossed his arms across his chest. The former assassin mimicked his posture, opting to lean on the wall opposite his.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her about how you feel?” She asked.

 

“You know I can’t do that, Romanoff.”

 

“You love her, don’t you?” she pressed.

 

“Yes. I love her before I went to ice. I love her now.” Steve said. “I—I was going to proposed to her, you know. I had the ring ready and I thought I should propose when I finished the mission.” He added after a moment of hesitation.

 

“And then you went to ice.” Natasha softly added.

 

“She found someone new and she’s happy. I can’t take that away from her, Romanoff.” Steve quietly said before he left the elevator. “Tell the others I won’t make it to our movie night.”

 

“Okay.” Natasha nodded, watching his back disappeared behind the door.

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] held back a sob before she abruptly stood up, knocking off some files from the table.

 

“[Y/N]…”

 

“You. You did this on purpose!” She turned to her current boyfriend with tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“I have to.” Tony sighed.

 

“No. You don’t. You don’t have to take me here to watch this—this footage!” She was openly crying right now and Tony was frozen on his spot, his eyes wet with his own tears.

 

“You still love him and you can’t even see that!” He raised his voice.

 

“I love you, Tony.” She frowned.

 

“Yeah, you do. But you love him. You have always loved him. Come on, [Y/N]. You don’t even want to move on for what? 65 years?”

 

“What do you want me to do?! I can’t—I can’t just—“ She stopped and furiously wiped away her tears.

 

“I want you to take that damn elevator and go to Cap.” He calmly said. “I love you, [Y/N]. But you and Cap deserve this. It’s been 70 long years and you deserve your happy ending.” Tony slowly approached her and pulled her into a hug.

 

[Y/N] wrapped her arms around him. Tony, her sarcastic-sometimes-an-asshole Tony, is telling her to go. She bit her trembling lips and tightened the hug. His arc reactor dug into her chest but she couldn’t care less. This is Tony. The guy who acts like a selfish bastard but tried his best to make his loved ones happy even if he has to sacrifice his own. He was just too kind for his own good.

 

“Go.” He kissed her forehead before he gently pushed her out of the room. She watched him turned around to sit on one of the couch.

 

“Tony?” She called and waited for him to open his eyes.

 

“You gave me happiness in the years we’re together and I hope you know that you deserve to be happy too. Even if it wasn’t with me.” She softly said before she left. He chuckled and let another tear went down his cheek.

 

* * *

 

“You’re stupid.” Natasha plopped down next to him.

 

“Thanks, Romanoff.” Tony mumbled.

 

“You really love her. Why don’t you stay with her?” She really didn’t understand these three. Sacrifices and selfless love acts was not something she’s familiar with.

 

“I don’t think that’s what love is.”

 

“You told me to confront Steve just so she could watch and see how much they still love each other. That’s stupid.” Tony felt something cold against his arm and he opened an eye. “You need a good Russian vodka.”

 

“Thank you, Romanoff.” His lips curled into a tiny small as he took the bottle.

 

“You’re a good person, Tony.” Natasha mumbled after a while.

 

“I don’t think so.” He was downing his fourth?fifth? sixth? glass of vodka. He has lost track of them, honestly.

 

“I think you are.” She stubbornly said, her lips twitched into a smile when he shrugged.

 

 

 

**  
**


	113. Dramatic Couple [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : the reader is on her panel at comic con alongside Robert Downey Jr (because she was on team Tony in Civil War) The fans start asking questions about Chris, and she answers them sarcastically. Then Chris comes out acting fake offended
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

“Come on, babe. I’m going to be late!” [Y/N] called out from their living room. She was putting on her high heels ankle boots when Chris came down. He wore a white shirt with dark blue cardigan on top. He looked excited as he stopped in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Let’s go.” He offered her his hand, which she happily took.

 

* * *

 

Comic Con was lovely and loud, she mused as they sat on their assigned seat. Chris was sitting at the backstage to watch her panel session. It didn’t take long for the staff to round up the fans and the MC to start the Q&A session.

“How does it feel to be in Team Tony?” a fan asked her.

 

“It was fun. I got some sweet tech and I also got to stay at the tower.” She joked.

 

“But do you think Steve’s side was in the wrong?” Another fan asked.

 

“No, I don’t think so. Like Chris said, there are no wrong sides in this movie, which made it more awesome and intriguing.” She smiled at the fan.

 

“She said it because she didn’t want to offend her boyfriend.” Robert snickered.

 

“And that too.” She nodded and laughed, her eyes glancing towards Chris at the backstage. She gave him a playful smile before she turned back to the crowds.

 

“How does it feel like being Chris’ girlfriend?”

 

“Oh God.” She dramatically sighed. “Where do I begin?”

 

“He’s a Dorito!” someone shouted and she cackled when she heard it.

 

“He is. What a Dorito.” She laughed. “He’s horrible, you know. Ugh, just horrible.” She sarcastically said. The fan giggled as she watched [Y/N]’s lips turned into a fond smile.

 

“What do you like the most about Chris?”

 

“Dammit. Why is the question so difficult?!”

 

“It’s really hard to find something to like about Chris.” Robert nodded.

 

“Uhm….” She tapped her chin and pretended to think. “He has a pretty nice shoulder to waist ratio, I guess.”

 

“Do you like him because of that?” The fan teased.

 

“Yeah. I love foods. I love anything that reminds me of food.” She said with a serious expression.

 

Her face broke into a huge smile when she heard Chris let out a gasp. The crowds screamed when Chris Evans stepped out to the stage, looking outraged by his girlfriend’s answers.

 

“HOW COULD YOU?!” He put a hand to his chest.

 

“This. I have to deal with this dramatic Dorito every single day.” [Y/N] turned to the crowds.

 

They all cooed when Chris planted a kiss on her head before he sat on the empty chair next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and took the mic.

 

“She’s not that awesome either.” He retorted.

 

“Oh really?” She raised her eyebrows in amusement when Chris looked a little conflicted between making fun of her or to stop.

 

“Yeah.” He decided.

 

“They are always this childish, if anyone is wondering.” Robert interrupted. “It’s sickening, really.”

 

“It is.” Scarlett nodded with a smirk when [Y/N] and Chris let out a gasp.

 

“You traitor! I’m on your team!” [Y/N] said.

 

“You’re stuck with me, [Y/N].” Chris beamed and pulled her chair closer to him.

 

 

**  
**


	114. I Promised You a Date [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Cynthia ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : They met in 1943 before the mission and she’s a mechanic under Howard Stark and is mysteriously Immortal, so they meet again in 2015.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Cynthia)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Kissing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

_ _

_U.S. Army Base in Italy, 1943_

 

“Hey, let’s hear it for Captain America!” Bucky spoke out and smiled at his best friend. He watched Steve flirted with a woman and God, he wished he could just push his best friend and shout ‘kiss her already!’. But the woman would probably kill him if he did it. A little tug on his shirt cause him to turn around. He was faced with a woman who looked a little abashed for interrupting him.

 

“Sergeant Barnes?” she asked, a little unsure.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied with a small smile and she let out a sigh of relief before she smiled back.

 

“Thank God. I thought I got the wrong person. That would be embarrassing.” She sheepishly grinned. “I wanted to tell you that Howard Stark is looking forward to meeting you.” She added.

 

“Stark?”

 

“Yes, Sergeant. It’s for debriefing. But I can tell him if you need to go to the medic first or if you need some rest.” She nodded.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You have a gaping wound on your temple.” She pointed out with a grimace.

 

“I’ll be fine, doll.” He chuckled when she scrunched her face at the pet name. “I don’t know your name.” He shrugged.

 

“Cynthia. You can call me Cynthia. I work with Stark and I don’t need another man trying to call me cheesy pet names.”

 

“Dully noted.” He grinned and trailed behind her.

 

“I thought we were going to the medic?” He asked when they entered a tent.

 

“Do you want to wait for hours? I can fix you up quicker.” She pointed at the fully packed medical tent. Bucky hummed and sat on the bed, his eyes fixated on her. She was clearly a smart dame, based on the papers scattered on the table next to the bed. She cleaned up his wound and stitched it up with impressive efficiency. He might have fallen in love a little bit with Cynthia after they spent a few hours talking in her tent. Steve is going to tease him to death if he found out, he realized.

 

“You could stay here if you want.” She casually said.

 

“Here? I thought this is your bed.” He frowned in confusion.

 

“Yeah, but I can stay in Stark’s lab. You need the bed more.” Her fond smile seemed to strike a chord in his heart. He had an awkward smile on his face as she pushed him on the bed and told him to sleep.

 

“I can’t do this, doll.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute or I’ll sock your jaw, James.” She glared at him playfully.

 

“You think I’m cute.” He grinned. He shouldn’t be this happy to receive a compliment, right? He had tons of women flocking towards him before.

 

“I’m not blind, James.” She smiled. “And you really need to sleep. I’ll be fine. I need to go over some works anyway.”

 

Bucky lied down on the bed, smiling at her nickname for him. _James_. It sounded better when she said it, he thought. Cynthia moved over to her desk and started to work on her paper while he dozed off.

 

* * *

 

“I asked her on a date.” Bucky confessed as they stood on the side of the mountain. Steve gave his best friend a surprised look and laughed when Bucky blushed.

 

“You really like her.” It was a statement and Bucky would be lying if he said no.

 

“She’s nice.” He shrugged.

 

“She is. She can put you in your place.” Steve nodded. Dum Dum Dugan cackled at that, which earned a jab from Bucky.

 

“Well, I’d love to hear more about your love story with Cynthia but we need to go.” Gabe Jones pointed out at the incoming train.

 

“Did she say yes? I need to know.” Morita asked.

 

“Of course she did. I’m James Buchanan Barnes.” Bucky smirked before he followed Steve.

* * *

 

She knew before Steve could tell her in person. Steve entered the lab and saw her stood up from her aluminum stool. She didn’t need to hear him say it. She knew. The wrench on her hand slipped and made a loud clanging noise as it touched the ground. Steve watched her face contorted into an unreadable expression before she slipped on her mask.

 

“Thank you, Captain Rogers.” Her voice was soft and Steve thought he saw tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” He choked out. “He really likes you. I think he loves you.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry too.” She looked up with bright eyes. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears as he pulled her into a hug.

 

* * *

New York, 2015.

 

Bucky warily glanced at the people around the room. Steve has assured him no one will try to kill him here, that he was welcome in the tower, that he should be an Avengers. His eyes scanned the whole room. He still hasn’t remember a lot of things. He knew Steve. He also knew the redheaded woman across the room and the guy who insisted to be called Falcon. His eyes stopped at a woman who was on the verge of tears.

 

“I know you.” He said with his gruff voice. He saw her swallowed before she put her hands to her mouth and began tearing up.

 

“James.” She whispered. He strode across the room and stopped right in front of her, eyebrows knitted in puzzlement.

 

“You weren’t supposed to be alive. Or this young.” He had flashes of her in his brain. He knew her. He forced himself to remember.

 

“I can’t age. It’s in my genetic.” She smiled through her tears. He gently put his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumb. The metal was cold against her skin and she shivered a little at his touch.

 

“Cynthia.” He finally breathed out and a choked sob escaped his lips. He drew her close into his chest and let himself cry. _She’s here. This is the woman he’s been dreaming about. The one he could never forget._ “I promised you a date.” He mumbled.

 

She pulled away and laughed. A small smile crept up his face and he ignored the gasping sound behind him when he leaned in to kiss her lips.


	115. It’s Okay [ Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff x OC-Lex ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : helping you out with anxiety(social anxiety).
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff x OC (Lex)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

Stark has decided to throw a huge party to celebrate the death of Ultron. He invited a ton of people. She didn’t know most of them. She was sure she didn’t know _any_ of them. _Okay, deep breaths, Lex. You hung out with the avengers a lot and you’re fine! Let’s just get it over with. You’re an Avengers for God’s sakes!_ She chewed on her bottom lips as she exited the elevator. People were already crowding the room and suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breath. _It’s okay, Lex. Let’s find the Avengers. Natasha. Yes. Natasha or Steve or Clint._ She scanned the room and located the redheaded woman standing across the room with a glass of martini on her hand. That’s too far, Lex thought, feeling her anxiety spilling over.

 

“Lex?” She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. Her eyes were wide as a saucer and she was tearing up as she turned around. The relief came in a rush it was almost overwhelming. Steve frowned and led her to a quieter area of the room.

 

“Are you okay?” He softly asked. She fervently shook her head and gave him a strained smile. She looked up to her guardian on the other side of the room. Natasha was staring back at her with a frown on her face. She strode across the room in a matter of second when she saw Lex’s expression.

 

“Myshka.” Her frown deepened when she noticed her whole body was shaking and she was having a hard time to breathe.

 

“I can’t— I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to the other room.” She took her hand and gently pulled her along with him, Steve trailing behind them.

 

“The party-“ She looked at Steve and Natasha with worry.

 

“We’re fine. You’re our priority, Lex.” Steve smiled.

 

They entered a smaller room next to ballroom of Stark’s party. It was empty and Lex couldn’t help but to let out a shuddering sigh of relief. She sat down on the couch and played with the ring on her finger, twisting it and taking it off before she put it back on again. It kept going for a few minutes until Natasha crouched down in front of her and stopped her hands’ movement.

 

“Myshka, you look very pale.”

 

“Is there anything you want to tell us?” Steve looked very worried about her and Lex almost cried at his doting self. This man is too nice to be true.

 

“I—I didn’t know it’s going to get this bad.” She started, her eyes looking anywhere but them. “I was fine when I hung out with you guys. Then Tony held this party. I thought I was going to be fine since I’m okay around you guys. I just couldn’t breathe when I stepped out of the elevator. I’m a mess.” She sniffled.

 

“I used to hate public outings.” Steve sat next to her and gave her his fondest smile.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” She mumbled.

 

“It’s true. I was a scrawny kid who always got into a fight. No one really likes me, especially when they found out I could die at any time of the day. Bucky was the one who drags me around. It was horrible. I puked when he took me for a double date the first time.” Lex let out a soft giggle at his story. Natasha relaxed her posture when Lex’s body wasn’t shaking anymore.

 

“You did fine now.”

 

“That’s cause I know I always have Bucky when things get though. And you should know that as well. We’re all here for you. You don’t have to keep it to yourself when you’re scared.”  


“What do you need, Myshka? Water? Food?” Natasha asked. The girl looked like she was about to faint any moment and Natasha’s maternal instinct always kicked in when she was around her.

 

“Water would be nice.” She nodded.

 

“Stay here. I’ll get some water.” Natasha kissed the top of her head before she sauntered off.

 

“This is embarrassing. I’m sorry.” Lex sheepishly smiled.

 

“We all struggle with stuff.” He shrugged and leaned back on the couch. “Tony had panic attacks, Clint had nightmares about Loki, Natasha and Bucky are still struggling with their past, I have PTSD, Bruce has his temperament issue, Thor is still grieving for his brother. It’s okay not to be okay, Lex. We’re humans, well, aside from Thor.”

 

“I didn’t know it was going to be this bad.” She admitted. “I used to go to a therapist but then the Avengers happened. Maybe I should go back to a therapist again.”

 

“Tony hired a few therapist a few months ago. You could try talking to one of them. See if it helps.” Steve nodded. Both of them looked up towards the door when Natasha entered the room followed by the rest of the Avengers. They all gave her a comforting smile as they approached her.

 

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded with a genuine smile.

 

“They’re going to look for you guys.” She pointed out.

 

“Eh.” Clint shrugged and sat down on the carpeted floor in front of her. “They can manage on their own for a little while. Besides, you look like you need a friend.”

 

“Yeah, as in me and Steve. You are crowding the room.” Natasha mumbled.

 

“We’re her friends too, Romanoff!” Tony dramatically gasped.

 

Bruce slid her a bar of her favorite chocolate to her lap while the rest of them bickered. Lex looked up to find him smiling at her.

 

“Chocolate always helped.” He grinned.

 

“Thank you, Bruce.” She smiled.

**  
**


	116. Not Your Fault [ Tony Stark x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tony’s suit attacked OC and he wasn’t able to stop it in time, and it hurts the reader. She got scared and started to sleep on the couch instead. Then one night she hears Tony having a panic attack, and forgets her fear to help him.
> 
> Pairing : Tony Stark x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

[Y/N] was awoken by Tony’s whimpering voice. She opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, trying to find a way to woke him up. He thrashed in his sleep for a moment before she heard the whirring noise. Her eyes widened as his suit flew into the room. It grabbed her throat and forcefully pushed her into the bedpost. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to claw its hands off her. It was her choked scream that woke Tony up. His eyes widened and he fumbled to turn it off.

 

The suit dropped on top of her not long after and she let out another cry. Her body was shaking and she was trying to regain her breathing as she pushed away the suit. He felt a sharp tug in his heart when she shrank away at his touch.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He started.

 

“I—What was that?” She asked, her voice hoarse. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands.

 

“It was a glitch.” Tony confessed. He never saw her like this. She was chewing on her bottom lips and she was trying so hard not to cry. Her body was shaking and her eyes kept glancing between him and the suit on the floor.

 

“I can’t stay here.” She mumbled and wobbled off the bed. She leaned on the wall for a good minute before she slipped into her slippers.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I have to go to D.C tomorrow morning, Tony. I need sleep. I can’t—I’ll just sleep on the couch.” She forced a smile before she walked out of the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Tony didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He kept seeing her terrified expression every time he closed his eyes and he gave up after a few hours. He stayed up, trying to make sure she won’t get hurt. He dragged his feet towards the large couch in the living room where she was sleeping and sat on the carpeted floor. There was a minor bruising around her neck and he couldn’t help but to let out a soft sigh. He brushed away strands of hair that covered her tear-stained face and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

 

“Tony?” She mumbled when he was about to leave the living room.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Are you okay?” She asked and Tony’s heart ached at her question. Even when she was hurt she still thinks about him. He kneeled in front of her and gave her the most comforting smile he could muster.

 

“I’m good. I’m still sorry about this, [Y/N].” He traced the faint bruises with his fingers.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” She smiled. _But it is_ , he wanted to say. _It is his fault. He was the one having panic attack in the middle of the night and accidentally deployed his suit._

“What time do you need to go?” He asked.

 

“In three hours. I’m going to shower in a minute.” She yawned and stretched her body.

 

“I’ll make omelets for you.” He nodded.

 

* * *

 

She dreaded coming back home. It’s been a week and she’s been sleeping on the couch every time she was home. She knew she shouldn’t but near-death experience with one of Tony’s suit is enough to give her nightmares. She really shouldn’t. Tony would keep her safe. She repeated the words in her head as she stepped inside the house. Tony was already asleep (she was surprised when JARVIS relayed this information) and she couldn’t be bothered to go upstairs and slipped into their bed.

 

Her sleep was once again interrupted by Tony’s muffled cries. She stiffened when the whimpering noise got louder. She must be an idiot, she though to herself as she got up from the couch and ascended the stairs. Or she just loves him a little too much. Either way, she found herself standing by the doorway. She stared at his thrashing figure for a good minute before she stepped inside to wake him up.

 

His pupils were blown when he opened his eyes and he was gasping for air. She stayed with him, rubbing his back in a circular motion to calm him down.

 

“Why are you here?” He rasped.

 

“You had a nightmare.” She frowned. “You’ve been having panic attacks and nightmares every since the accident.” She realized.

 

“It’s fine. It’ll go away on its own.” He tried to wave it off.

 

“No, it’s not! You didn’t tell me this, Tony.”

 

“I can’t.” He turned to her. “Look at you! You got hurt and you’re still here. You shouldn’t be with a man like me.” He choked out.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tony.” Her voice softened as she cupped his face. “I’m not going anywhere. I just need some time to recover.”

 

“Come on, let’s get you a new t-shirt and we could sleep in the guest room.” She smiled and pulled him up.


	117. A Good Best Friend [ Wanda Maximoff x OC-Reader Insert ] (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Wanda and the reader are best friends and you’re always teasing her about her crush on Vision please
> 
> Pairing : Wanda Maximoff x OC [ platonic relationship ]
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

Wanda scowled when she felt it. It sent a tingling sensation down her spine and she didn’t have to turn around to see who was behind this. The culprit sauntered down the hall with a huge smile on her face and stopped ten feet away from her _. Is Steve going to get mad if I blasted her?_ She wondered and turned around to face her best friend for the past few years.

 

“I know your secret.” She giggled. [Y/N], the badass woman in the Avenger, the woman whose skills were up to par with the black widow, _giggled_. Wanda was a little terrified, if she were to be honest.

 

“What secret?” She asked, trying to be nonchalant as possible.

 

“It starts with a V and ends with—” [Y/N] triumphantly grinned when Wanda blushed from her face to her neck. _I’m going to blast her off. I swear to God._

 

“Don’t!” She narrowed her eyes and tackled her to the ground, ignoring the amused stares from her fellow Avengers.

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce Banner asked from his couch.

 

“Y-yeah! Come on. We need to talk about this.” Wanda dragged her out of the room.

 

* * *

“I don’t understand why you didn’t want to admit it.” [Y/N] and Wanda were sprawled on the couch in her quarter. There was a tub of ice cream on each of their stomach and a diabetes worthy amount of candies scattered on the coffee table.

 

“It’s not that easy.” Wanda mumbled.

 

“He’s a decent guy.” [Y/N] shrugged. Wanda felt a sudden surge of affection for her best friend. She really didn’t judge her choice of men (or android?). But she knew it might not be the same with the rest of their friends.

 

“He’s not human.” She pointed out.

 

“So? Thor’s not human and everybody is okay with Jane being with him.” [Y/N]’s eyebrows were knitted together. That’s her confused face, Wanda realized and she let out a soft laugh.

 

“You’re a good friend, [Y/N].”

 

“Of course I am.” She replied with a goofy smile plastered on her face. “So, tell me. Did you kiss him yet?”

 

“I take it back.” Wanda muttered. She was going to need a lot more than just ice cream if she’s going to be talking about this. She got up from the couch and headed to [Y/N]’s kitchen.

 

“Oh come on! I NEED TO KNOW!” [Y/N] hollered.

 

“NO YOU DON’T!” Wanda shouted back.

 

* * *

 

Wanda swore [Y/N] is trying to drive her to the brink of insanity. She kept giving her weird looks every time Wanda talked to Vision. Wanda could hear her thoughts without even trying. _Yeah, go girl. Get that. Damn he’s hot. Kiss that man._ As if Wanda didn’t have those thoughts already.

 

“So, when’s your first date?” [Y/N] jumped over the couch and lied down next to her.

 

“I don’t have a date.” Wanda groaned.

 

“But I thought you asked him out after our mission debrief!” She looked at her as if she just killed her puppy.

 

“I can’t ask him out, [Y/N].” She mumbled.

 

“Come on! I bet Vision will be thrilled. ‘Why, of course, Wanda. It will be my pleasure.’ “ [Y/N] imitated Vision’s voice. Wanda snorted at the attempt.

 

“You really like him, huh?” [Y/N] said after a long moment of silence.

 

“Yeah. He’s a nice person. Is he a person? I think he is.” Wanda contemplated.

 

“He’s a little weird for my taste but you guys are good together.” She grinned. “You should ask him out.” [Y/N] patted Wanda’s back with a little force and snickered when her best friend glared at her.

 

* * *

 

“YOU ASKED HIM OUT?!” [Y/N]’s voice boomed through the communal living room and Wanda could feel everyone’s eyes on them.

 

“Shut it.” Wanda hissed, her face red.

 

“Heh. I knew you had it in you.” She nudged her friend’s arm and giggled. “You need clothing advice or anything?”

 

“Not from you.” Wanda rolled her eyes at [Y/N]’s dramatic gasp. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with her.

 

“I’ll have you know that I have a good style when it comes to dating clothing. You want revealing? I can do that. You want to look demure? Damn right I can do that.” [Y/N] trailed behind her as she babbled.

 

“It’s just a coffee date, [Y/N].” Wanda sighed.

 

“My baby is all grown up, going to dates and drinking coffee.” Wanda raised an eyebrow. [Y/N] was hugging her and she sniffled.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“[Y/N].”

 

“Ugh, fine. You can help me with the clothes.” She pulled away from the hug and bounced away from Wanda.

 

“HI VISION!” Wanda put her hand to cover her face when [Y/N] greeted Vision from across the room.

 

* * *

Apparently, [Y/N] found a great pleasure in embarrassing her best friend. It’s been almost two months since Wanda dated Vision and [Y/N] was still as excited as ever. She reminded Wanda of an excited little puppy. An excited little puppy who can kill anyone in a matter of seconds.

 

But it was nice, Wanda thought. [Y/N] was fiercely protective of her. She was the one who stared down every single agent in the building who gave her judging eyes when she walked around with Vision. She gladly picked a fight with an agent who gave derogatory comment on Wanda and Vision’s relationship. Wanda couldn’t have asked for a better friend.


	118. This is Fun [ Wanda Maximoff x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : you’re annoyed because Wanda won’t stop reading your mind whenever you won’t tell her something so when she’s gets ready to do it again you tickle her into submission
> 
> Pairing : Wanda Maximoff x OC 
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I made a new story caller With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived)  
> If you like wanda and Bucky and Steve and the rest of the avengers, please do check it out :D
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

Wanda spent most of her time reading people’s mind when she needed something ever since she got her power. It was a subconscious act and she tried to stop this habit. She really tried. It was just a lot harder to stop it when their thoughts were so loud she could read it without even channeling her power. There were only a handful of people who literally kept their thoughts to themselves. [Y/N] is the prime example of that.

 

She was annoyed at something, Wanda could tell by the scowl on [Y/N]’s face. She didn’t want to tell her why though. She snapped at Clint and Pietro when they walked into the communal room. So, Wanda crossed her fingers and hoped she will forgive her later and focused her power on [Y/N].

 

“You ate her cheesecake.” Wanda said and watched [Y/N] glared at her.

 

“You read my thoughts.”

 

“You never want to talk about anything.” Wanda shrugged and left the room, leaving Clint and Pietro to deal with an angry [Y/N].

 

* * *

 

Wanda soon found out she enjoyed reading [Y/N]’s thoughts just to annoy her. She made sure not to read too much and stick to her everyday, menial thoughts. Like for instance,

 

“You want that with jelly?” Wanda scrunched her nose at [Y/N]’s unfinished sandwich. She gasped and flicked a piece of _something_ at her.

 

“Stop reading my mind!” She groaned and Wanda laughed.

 

Or that time when Wanda caught her sobbing in front of the TV and only got a grunt as a reply.

 

“What happened?” Wanda asked.

 

“Nothing. Let me grieve in peace.” She grunted. Wanda put her power to good use and grinned.

 

“He’s not dead. I’ve watched the next episode.” Wanda proudly said.

 

“What the hell, Wanda!” [Y/N] hissed and threw a pillow at her. This woman really has a thing for throwing things at people. Wanda cackled as she went back to quarter.

 

See? It’s fun to annoy [Y/N].

 

* * *

 

She was quite surprised [Y/N] managed to survive this long. It’s been exactly 2 months, 5 days, and 9 hours since she started her prank on [Y/N], not that she was counting. [Y/N] has stopped throwing things at her and resorted to giving her deathly glares, which looked more like an angry puppy in her opinion.

 

“What are you doing?” Wanda popped a strawberry into her mouth as she sat next to her on the couch.

 

“Research.” [Y/N] mumbled, her fingers furiously typing.

 

“You know you cannot find my weakness on google.” Wanda said.

 

“Oh dammit!” [Y/N] cursed under her breath before she stilled. Her lips curled into an evil smirk and she tackled her. She literally tackled her to the carpeted floor and tickled her.

 

“Promise me you’ll stop and I’ll stop tickling you.” [Y/N] threatened.

 

“No!” Wanda laughed. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thrashed around.

 

“Fine. I can do this all day.” [Y/N] shrugged and continued to _torture_ her.

 

“FINE! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!” Wanda said between ragged breath. [Y/N] triumphantly smiled and leapt off her.

 

“Good.”

 

“You need to control your obsession over cheesecake, though.” Wanda spoke out as she ran away from the room, laughing out loud when she heard [Y/N] whined.

 

She really loves her power.

**  
**


	119. It’s Our Thing [ Steve Rogers x OC ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve drew the reader.Something cute and fluffy because they’re not together but Steve has a huge crush on the reader
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

Steve bought a dozen sketchbooks when he woke up in 2012. He filled it out with sketches of passerby, buildings, and stray animals. He drew anything he found interesting or new for him. It wasn’t easy to pick up this habit of his, he realized. 70 years on ice made him _feel_ things, _dream_ things, _think of_ things he knew he shouldn’t. It was a difficult time for him.

 

It wasn’t until he joined the avenger did he realize that he just need a muse. That he needed an anchor and fortunately (or unfortunately) he found it in his new best friend, [Y/N]. She was kind and she was as in love with art as he was, which was a great big plus. They would go to the park with their sketchbooks to draw for a few hours before they were called for a mission. It was like a therapy for him. It was how he managed to climb out of his shell and feel _human_ again.

 

Two years and 3 months. It took two years and three months for him to admit that he has feelings for [Y/N]. That he was in love with her. Natasha was the one who cornered him and asked him about his intention on her favorite little avengers (Natasha really thinks she could just adopt [Y/N] as her sister). Steve stammered his answer and blushed to his neck. Natasha smirked, gave him a little pat on the back, and told him to get it together. She put a sketchbook, _his_ sketchbook on his hand before she sauntered away.

 

“Did you open it?” He croaked out. Natasha’s glance before the door closed on her was enough of an answer for him. He slowly flipped open the sketchbook and his lips automatically curved into a soft smile. This was the first time he started to draw [Y/N]. They were on their usual outing and they were supposed to draw the scenery. He drew her instead. She looked so serene and happy, Steve couldn’t help but to pick up her pencil and draw her.

 

There were more sketches of her soon after that. But his favorite would have to be the sketch he drew a year ago. They went on a trip to a small city in Europe after their mission. Her eyes were so bright and she was smiling the whole day. They sat down on the pier and she lost herself in her own drawing while his eyes were fixated on her. He took in her side profile and his hand moved on its own. He never told anyone about it. It was his little secret. He knew [Y/N] probably think of him as nothing but a good friend and he was okay with that. Bucky would’ve smacked his head and told him to stop being so scared and start asking her out. Steve had a bittersweet smile on his face as he put his sketchbook back in his room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky did smack him on the back of his head when he came back a year later. He was in the middle of his therapy session when he remembered a sliver of memory and told Steve about it. It ended up with Steve telling him about his secret pinning for [Y/N]. Steve was grateful Bucky didn’t smack him with his left hand. Bucky looked a little proud for remembering.

 

“He’s getting better, right?” Steve turned to [Y/N] who sat herself next to him on the couch.

 

“Yeah. He remembered some things. It’s a progress.” Steve nodded.

 

“I talked to him today.” [Y/N] watched Steve spluttered his drink and stared at her in surprise.

 

“What? Really? Bucky doesn’t like people.” He may have gotten a lot better than when he first stepped inside the tower 6 months ago but he still has a long way to go.

 

“Yep. He told me something interesting.” She grinned.

 

“What is it?” Steve swore he would kill Bucky if he told her about his crush.

 

“He said you were a little scared of being rejected. I asked him why and then he gave me this sketchbook.” She pulled out a very familiar looking sketchbook from her bag. Steve’s eyes bulged out. _He’s going to kill Bucky._

 

“Wha—di—did you open them?” Steve stammered.

 

“I saw the first page.” She smiled. “It was a lovely drawing.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Steve mumbled.

 

“I do. It’s why I want to give you this.” Her hand shook as she took out another sketchbook and gave it to him. Steve turned his attention from her nervous expression to the book and flipped it open. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he went through each pages. There were sketches of him. Of him.

 

“We’re a little bit stupid when it comes to this, aren’t we?” She softly spoke out. He looked up with bright eyes and huge smile on his face.

 

“It’s kinda our thing, doll.” He replied.

**  
**


	120. Happy Anniversary [ Tom Hiddleston x OC-Sanaa ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tom Hiddleston and OC celebrate their anniversary together
> 
> Pairing : Tom Hiddleston x OC (Sanaa)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif doesn’t belong to me

Tom’s alarm blared to life at six in the morning. Sanaa let out a small groan when Tom gently pulled away from her and got up from their bed. She heard the sound of the shower running before she drifted back to sleep, wishing he could stay in bed for another few hours.

 

Tom wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom five minutes later, his lips automatically curled into a fond smile when he saw Sanaa has fallen back into dreamland. He took out his shirt and a pair of jeans. Once he was clothed, he went back to the side of his bed and checked his phone. There were emails and texts from his publicist, informing him about incoming meetings and projects. He sat on the bad while he scanned through the mails, his other hand absentmindedly brushed Sanaa’s hair.

 

“You’re still here?” She mumbled.

 

“You don’t want me to be here, dear?” He teasingly asked. Sanaa snorted and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer to him.

 

“This is too early.”

 

“I know. I’ll be back for dinner though.” He kissed the top of her head and moved down to her lips.

 

“Drive safe, Tom. I love you.” She smiled.

 

“I will. I love you too, Sanaa.”

 

* * *

 

Sanaa received a couple of texts from Tom throughout the day. He told her about some of the projects he wanted to take and the meetings he just had. She replied with how her day went so far. Then he stopped texting because he was called to shoot a scene. She told him good luck and went back to her own work. She put her phone back into her pocket and gave her client a huge smile.

 

“Hi! Let’s get you settled.” She spoke.

 

* * *

“Uh, Tom?” Luke walked into the trailer to get Tom. He didn’t expect to find Tom sitting cross-legged on the floor, trying to paint a piece of paper.

 

“Yes, Luke?” He didn’t even look up from the paper. He had a look of determination as he continued to paint.

 

“What are you doing? Your trailer is a mess.”

 

Tom looked up and scanned the room, finally realizing the mess he has made in the last few hours. He gave Luke a sheepish grin.

 

“I want to make something for Sanaa.” Tom explained and grabbed the box on the table. “I bought this for her. A collection of her favorite vinyl CD. I wanted to draw something for the card. I saw a tutorial the other day. It looked so easy.” He sighed.

 

“You’re supposed to use a watercolor paper for that.” Luke told him. “I’ll get it for you later but you need to shoot a scene right now.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Luke.” Tom grinned and jogged out of the trailer.

 

* * *

 

Sanaa entered the house she shared with Tom and was greeted by an overwhelming flower scents that reminded her of her childhood home. She took a few steps forward and locked the door before she saw it. There were a dozen vases of flowers on their living room. The place looked like a movie set, especially with Tom standing in the middle of the room with a huge box in his hands.

 

“What is this?” She asked with a smile as she closed the distance between them.

 

“It’s our anniversary. I thought I could do something for you.” He smiled. “Here. I got this for you.”

 

She carefully untied the ribbon and pulled off the lid. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was inside.

 

“This was just like the one my parents used to play for me.” She looked at him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. She put down the box on the couch and hugged him.

 

“Thank you. This is very sweet, Tom.” She pulled away and frowned. “I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“You’ve been with me all this time. It’s enough present for me, Sanaa.” Tom put a hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you, Sanaa.” He whispered.

 

“I love you, Tom.” She beamed and kissed him again.

 

 

**  
**


	121. Pent Up Emotions [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader is a mutant with the power to manipulate elements/teleportation. She is reckless, sarcastic and always disobeys orders. She was sent on a mission with Steve whom she doesn’t get along with. They kissed and made out after a heated argument. They started to avoid each other once they got back. Natasha tried to find out what happened.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic? :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

Steve Rogers got on her nerves. Yes, he _is_ the Captain America and her favorite superhero since she was just a little kid. And _yes_ , she had a little freak out when she met him the first time. She expected a lot of things. Being friends with him, going on missions, and had few beers together. She definitely didn’t expect _this_. Her whole image of her was destroyed in a matter of seconds after their first meeting. Steve Rogers was someone she would call _a little shit._ From trying to stop her from going on missions ( _it’s too dangerous, my ass_ ) to scolding her when she broke some rules ( _like he never broke any laws. I learnt about him in school. I know_.)

 

[Y/N] got on his nerves. She may be beautiful, alluring, and talented, but she was too stubborn for her own good. He swore he fell in love a little bit when they first met and thought she could be the one. _Well, I’ve never been so wrong in my life._ She followed the team on a mission when he clearly told her not to. It was too dangerous and she might get hurt. But of course she didn’t listen. He was not surprised when no one interrupted their daily quarrels anymore.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t be serious.” [Y/N] let out a silent curse.

 

“I’m dead serious, [Y/N]. You will be going on this mission with Steve Rogers. You WILL work together with him. You WILL NOT disobey any orders and you WILL stay together no matter what.” Maria Hill raised her eyebrows and gave her a stern look. The latter grumbled something under her breath but kept the file close to her.

 

“Do you have a problem with this, Steve?” She turned to him.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Steve mumbled.

 

“Good. Wheels up in 30. Get ready.” Maria Hill nodded and left the two of them in the meeting room.

 

“I need you to obey my orders, [Y/N].” Steve spoke out. _Stop looking at her lips, Rogers. Get it together._

 

“We are partners, Rogers. I am not your subordinate.” [Y/N] gritted her teeth. _God, why does he have to be so goddamn attractive?_

“Fine. You need to stop acting on your own. This is a joint op and if you can’t do that you can go to Maria Hill and let her know you’re not going.” Steve said.

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

“A mission?” Natasha looked up from her book when [Y/N] stormed into the communal room.

 

“Yes. With Steve Rogers.” [Y/N] complained, taking a bite of Natasha’s sandwich.

 

“He’s a good guy.” Natasha said.

 

“I know he is. He’s also a little shit.” [Y/N] retorted, earning a chuckle from the redhead.

 

“You should give him a chance. He’s not really that bad. You have a lot in common, actually.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“So… A mission with [Y/N], huh?” Bucky sauntered near Steve.

 

“This is going to go bad. I knew it.” Steve sighed.

 

“Why are you so worked up over it anyway?”

 

“She’s reckless and she didn’t know when to give up, Buck. Do you know how dangerous that was?!”

 

“Yeah. I may not remember much but I distinctly remember that was you in the 40s.” Bucky smirked.

 

* * *

 

“YOU ALMOST DIED, STEVE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? LEAVE YOU?!” [Y/N] raised her voice and glared at Steve. The plane was on auto mode, giving her the chance to scold Steve for the first time in their lives. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, hoping it will stop shaking soon. _Steve almost died. He almost died on the mission and Steve scold me for saving his life_?

 

“YOU SHOULD’VE LEFT. LOOK AT THAT STUPID WOUND!” Steve pointed at the gunshot wound on her thigh. The bleeding has slowed down but it still hurts like hell.

 

They glared at each other, panting and clearly exhausted from the fight. No one knew who moved first. Maybe it was her who closed the distance between them, maybe it was Steve who pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was searing hot and passionate, as if they tried to express their pent up feelings. The adrenaline pulsed through their systems and Steve tilted his head a little to get a better angle, pulling her onto his laps. They were flushed and breathless when they finally broke the kiss. Their foreheads were pressed together as they look into each other’s eyes.

 

* * *

Natasha frowned when [Y/N] ran out of the quinjet when it landed. She didn’t say anything and left the pad, leaving her with Steve who looked tense.

 

“What happened?” She asked using her black widow voice. Steve turned his face away and _did she just see him blushed?_

“What the hell happened, Steve?” Natasha asked again.

 

“Nothing.” Steve muttered and quickly got inside the building.

 

Natasha huffed and went after him. Something must’ve happened. _Did they kiss? Their lips were swollen. OH MY GOD THEY DID._ Natasha’s mind snapped and she grabbed Steve by his collar and dragged him to [Y/N]’s place.

 

“NAT!” [Y/N] gasped when Natasha stormed inside her room with Steve in tow.

 

“Okay. You will tell me what happened.” She squinted her eyes.

 

“It was nothing.” [Y/N] mumbled and Natasha smirked triumphantly when Steve snapped his head towards [Y/N] in disbelief.

 

“Nothing?!” He hissed.

 

“What do you want me to say?!” she snapped back at him.

 

“I don’t know! But I know it was nothing!” Steve tried to level his breathings and turned to her once he calmed down, his gaze softened. “It was nothing to me.”

 

[Y/N] closed her eyes and put her hand on her face before she let out a huge sigh. “This—whatever this is, is –it’s weird, okay. We fought all the time and you expect me to think you like me too?” [Y/N] helplessly looked up at him. He took a few steps closer towards her and put cupped her cheeks.

 

“I don’t know what this is either.” He mumbled.

 

“Well, you could start by stop bickering and start kissing.” Natasha quipped. They blushed and turned their attention to Natasha who was leaning on the doorway.

 

“Good luck. You’re going to need it.” She grinned and closed the door.


	122. Insecurities [ Tony Stark x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tony thinks she’s cheating on him because she got along very well with Bruce and she spent a lot of time with him on a breakthrough project.
> 
> Pairing : Tony Stark x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic? :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

“Morning, Brucie.” [Y/N] greeted her fellow science partner with a huge smile on her face. The latter responded quietly while Tony Stark gaped at them. The corner of his eyes twitched a little at [Y/N]’s nickname for Bruce Banner.

 

“Brucie?” Tony nonchalantly asked as he sauntered towards his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips.

 

“It’s a nice nickname! Besides, Darcy made it up. Not me.” [Y/N] grinned.

 

Tony visibly relaxed at the explanation and his contentment was soon replaced by embarrassment. _Did I just get jealous over nothing? That’s a first._ He tried to shake it off and focus on his own iron man suit but the slight gnawing in his heart seemed to grew when he heard Bruce and [Y/N] walked over to their bench. Stop it, Tony. He took a few deep breaths but it didn’t really work. And everything seemed to click into place.

 

His observed their interactions throughout the day and by the time they were done in the lab, Tony felt like he just sparred with Hulk and Thor at the same time. She wouldn’t cheat on me, right? She wouldn’t. Tony kept reminding himself how ridiculous that sounds but his voice of reason was quickly drowned by his insecurities when he saw [Y/N] planted a chaste kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

 

“I’ll see you later, Bruce.” She smiled before she turned to Tony. Her head was tilted and she had a confused look on her face. “Tony?”

 

“Uhm, yeah. Let’s go back.” He cleared his throat and muttered a hasty goodbye to Bruce before leaving the lab.

 

* * *

He has everything. He _literally_ has everything. What does Bruce have that he doesn’t? [Y/N] smiled a lot when she talked about her project with Bruce and it irked him. He forced himself to not snap at her. He pushed back the bitter feeling in his heart while she acted like nothing happened. _I’m not an idiot. I know._ Tony wanted to say. But a small part of him stopped him from doing so. He’s going to lose her the moment he uncover their affair. Is he even ready for that? [Y/N] has been and will always be his anchor and he didn’t know what he would do if she left.

 

“Are you okay?” She softly asked, her eyes wide with concern.

 

“Yeah, just a little tired. Come on, let’s get to bed.” He faked a smile, hoping she would believe it. She stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating if she should point out how obvious his fake smile was or not. She settled on an apologetic smile.

 

“I have to go back to the lab in an hour.” She replied. “But you should get to bed.”

 

 _Why? So you can mess around with Brucie?_ Tony blithely thought. He got up from the seat and went to his room, [Y/N] trailing behind him. He could feel her questioning gaze on his back and tried his best to ignore it.

 

“Are you really okay? You look a little distant, Tony.”

 

“I’m fine _.” How long has it been?_ Tony wondered. _She usually left in the middle of the night for a few hours to check up on her projects. Was that a lie as well? Did she meet Bruce during those times?_

“Okay.” She looked unconvinced. She lied down on the king-sized bed beside him and snuggled closer.

 

“Hey, [Y/N].” He mumbled.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know I love you, right?” He asked.

 

She looked up in confusion and stared into his eyes before a small smile crept up her face.

 

“I know, Tony. I love you too.” She answered. _Do you really?_

 

* * *

 

Tony couldn’t sleep that night. He dozed off for a moment but his eyes snapped open the moment she left the bed. He fidgeted on the bed, wondering if he should go after her or let her be. What if he found them together? What would he do? He assessed every single possibilities and not one gave him any reassurance he needed.

 

He wasn’t this insecure before, he realized. Was it because Bruce is a better man for [Y/N]? Tony bitterly smiled and shook his head. Of course he is. Bruce Banner is the man every woman dreamed to be with (aside from Steve, of course). He was kind and gentle. What woman doesn’t want that?

 

He was already in the hallway to the lab when he snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked hard and stared at [Y/N] and Bruce from the glass windows. She was busy talking and didn’t seem to realize his presence until Bruce looked up and pointed him out to her. [Y/N] seemed a little surprised before her face split into a wide smile. She quickly jogged outside.

 

“Hi! You’re up.” She smiled.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” He blurted out.

 

“What? I’m not going anywhere, Tony.” Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion while she stared into his eyes.

 

“I know Bruce is a better man than me, but I don’t think I can be without you.” He didn’t care if he was begging right now.

 

“I’m not with Bruce, Tony. I love you. What happened?” She frowned until she saw the tears in his eyes. The realization dawned upon her and she let out a small gasp. “You think I cheated on you?”

 

“You were with him all the time. I—“ He helplessly explained.

 

“Tony. I love you. I don’t really like you right now for accusing me having an affair with Bruce. That man is in love with Betty! We’re having a breakthrough so we have to spend more time with our project. There was nothing between us, Tony. I love you and you only.”

 

He took a step back in surprised before shame took place. His cheeks pinked a little and he cleared his throat.

 

“I’m—I’m sorry.” He quietly said and looked away from her. She let out a small laugh and closed the distance between them.

 

 

**  
**


	123. You’re Stuck with Me [ Chris Evans x OC-Hannah ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Hannah was rehearsing her lines in their bedroom when Chris overheard her saying she wanted to break up with Chris. He freaked out and left the house to go talk to someone. He came back later that night and got into a fight with her. She didn’t understand what’s going on, until Chris said the line.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Hannah)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : kissing, cursing (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic? :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

Hannah was rehearsing her lines in their bedroom when Chris overheard her saying she wanted to break up with Chris. He freaked out and left the house to go talk to someone. He came back later that night and got into a fight with her. She didn’t understand what's going on, until Chris says the line.

 

Chris couldn’t breathe. He had to leave the house. He couldn’t breath and he was lightheaded. He wanted to throw up as well. He quietly left the house and strode back into his car. He was hyperventilating by the time he reached his car. _It shouldn’t feel this awful, right? I have been through break-ups before. It definitely shouldn’t feel this painful._ He clutched a hand on his chest, praying that the pain will subside soon. The scene kept replaying in his head, ignoring his plea.

 

_She must’ve not heard him coming in. He was home early and he couldn’t wait to surprise her. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and he quickened his steps. He really missed her. He was about to push open the door when he heard it. She was inside, talking to herself and he caught each word she said._

_“Chris, I can’t do this anymore. I just don’t love you anymore.” His grip on the door handle loosened and he let his arm fell to his side. Oh._

He drove away from the house they’ve been sharing for the past year. He didn’t stop driving until the sun went down. It must’ve been hours, he thought. He turned his car around and put in a destination on his GPS.

 

* * *

 

“Chris?” Sebastian opened the door to his apartment. He quickly let his friend inside when he saw Chris’ crestfallen expression. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

 

Chris didn’t answer him immediately. He stared off into space for a good few minutes, wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes. He turned to Sebastian who looked worried about him and let out a bitter chuckle.

 

“Hannah’s going to break up with me.” He choked out.

 

“Wait, what? That’s impossible.” Sebastian shook his head. It is impossible. Hannah just called him this afternoon, asking about Chris and as her best friend, he knew that was not the tone of voice of a woman who wanted to break up with her boyfriend.

 

“I overheard her.” He told Sebastian about what happened and how he ended up in his apartment in this hour. Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. There was no way Hannah wants to break up with Steve. That woman was too in love with him to even glance at other men. This was ridiculous.

 

“Are-are you sure? Cause she just called me this afternoon, Chris. She didn’t sound like she wanted to break up with you.” Sebastian handed him a bottle of beer and sat next to him.

 

“I was going to surprise her and I heard her, Seb.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Sebastian quietly asked. He watched Chris’ face contorted into an unreadable expression and the latter shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking. What did I do wrong? Was she really that unhappy? Maybe she really wanted to leave and if she does, what can I do?”

 

“You should talk to her.” Sebastian suggested.

 

“I don’t know, man.”

 

“Come on, Chris. You can’t just leave without hearing why she said it. Maybe you guys could work it out? Or at least come to a closure.”

 

Chris stared into his eyes and gave Sebastian a sad smile. “Yeah. A closure would be nice.”

 

* * *

Hannah greeted her with a huge smile. She closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. He pulled away when she tried to kiss him. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

“Chris?” She asked.

 

“When are you going to tell me?” He asked.

 

“Tell you about what?”

 

“Oh, please. Let’s not act like you don’t know a thing, Hannah. I know you don’t love me anymore and you want to leave me. When are you going to tell me that? Or are you going to wait until I bought you a ring?” He choked out with tears brimming in his eyes. He waited for her answer and was met with another confused look.

 

“I don’t understand. Have you been drinking?”

 

“I’m sober, Hannah.” He bitterly laughed. “Don’t change the subject.”

 

“I really don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Chris.” She frowned when Chris wiped away the tears from his face.

 

 _“Chris, I can’t do this anymore. I just don’t love you anymore.”_ He repeated the exact words out loud and her face turned into a mix of irritation and sympathy.

 

“That—You overheard that and immediately think I was going to leave you.” She said.

 

“Yes.” He forced himself not to snap. He was exhausted.

 

“Chris, I told you about the movie I’m going to be in right?”

 

“What does it have anything to do with this?” Chris mumbled.

 

“I told you about the male protagonist’s name, right?” his blank expression was soon replaced with the dawning realization.

 

“That was your movie line.”

 

Her lips curled into a tiny smile and she took a few steps closer to him.

 

“Yes, it was. I’m not going to leave you, Chris Evans. You’re stuck with me.” She said, trying to make light of the situation. Her face split into a grin when he chuckled.

 

“I really shouldn’t be jumping into conclusion, aren’t I?” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah. But it’s understandable. I’d be jumping into conclusion if I were you.” She shrugged. Chris cupped her face and leaned in closer, his lips brushing hers.

 

“I’m sorry for being a fucking meatball.” She pulled away from the almost-kiss and laughed out loud. Chris felt the weight lifted as he watched her laughed.

 

“You dork. Come here.” She motioned him to get a little closer before she tiptoed. “I love you, Christopher Robert Evans.” She smiled before she kissed him.

 

 

**  
**


	124. Clean Slate [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC joined the avengers 2 years ago. OC and Steve fell in love but then they found out she was a double agent. Steve felt betrayed and started to hate her. Now the avengers need her but Steve was really cold towards her. And they got into a huge argument in front of the whole team.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic? :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

She didn’t know what hurts more, the stabbing pain on her stomach or the way Steve looked at her. His fists were clenched tight as he stood a few feet away from her bed and she wished she could move her body to close the distance between. She took in his body language and couldn’t stop herself from flinching. _She was a fucking spy, for god’s sake. She doesn’t do flinching._ He pressed his lips into a thin line and clenched his jaws, his eyes narrowing as they stared at each other in silence.

 

“I’m sorr—“

 

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare.” Steve snarled. He never cursed at her before, she realized, and she felt another stab in her heart. Steve let out a bark of laughter and shook his head.

 

“I should’ve known. I was so stupid to think Fury will not spy on the Avengers. And he sent you. What? Did he send you to seduce me as well? I hope you’re proud of yourself, [Y/N]. You’ve done a very good job.” She flinched again, this time not bothering to hide it. There was a little uncertainty that flashed through his eyes but it was gone before she could even speak.

 

“I do love you. I really do. I wanted to stop the mission.”

 

“Bullshit.” Steve snapped and his lips twisted into a bitter smile. “I really thought you were the one.” He whispered before he left the hospital room, slamming the door as he goes.

 

She didn’t bother to hide her tears. She leaned back on the bed and turned away from the door. She sobbed. She cried out the pain and the heartbreak until there was nothing left inside her, until she felt numb. _I really do love you._ She replayed the words over and over again before she was too exhausted to stay awake.

 

* * *

 

“No.” Natasha pursed her lips in annoyance as she watched Steve crossed his arms defensively.

 

“You are being childish.” Her accent was more noticeable when she was agitated.

 

“I’m not being childish, Romanoff. I’m not going to make the same mistake again.” Steve replied with hard-set eyes.

 

“You didn’t even listen to her explanation.” Natasha turned her attention to her fellow Avengers (except for Clint who stood next to her, his expression mimicking hers). “None of you do.”

 

“She lied, Romanoff. She reported everything to Nick Fury. We’re not even working under him! That woman is not to be trusted and guess what, I’m not trusting her and I don’t want her here.” Tony backed up Steve.

 

“Well surprise! We’re fucking spies too! Stop being a bunch of assholes and get on with it. None of us is innocent. Do you want me to list everything you’ve done, Stark?” Clint Barton snapped. He and Natasha understood what happened. Hell, they were spies before. He knew first hand how awful it was to work under Nick Fury and to be assigned to spy on their own colleagues. He has been there before and he was close enough with [Y/N] to know that she really didn’t want to do it, that she really loves Steve. But the thickheaded patriot was too stubborn to believe it.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I was not needed. So let’s get this over with.” They all turned to the elevator when the door slid open. [Y/N] exited the elevator with a stiff smile on her face and she gave them a brisk nod.

 

“Say one more demeaning thing and I’ll rip your throat out.” Natasha hissed before she walked towards her best friend. “Myshka, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Nat.” Her face relaxed a fraction and her eyes darted towards Clint Barton who grinned at her. “And you too, Clint.”

 

“Tower’s not the same without you.”

 

“Well, I’m sure not having a spy made a lot of difference.”

 

“Myshka.” Natasha frowned.

 

“It’s okay. I know I messed up big time. I’m fine. Six months is a long time. I’m okay now.” She told them. They gave her skeptical looks and she knew they didn’t believe a single word she said. _She_ didn’t even believe what she said.

 

“Meet the new Avengers, VISION, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and James Buchanan Barnes.” Clint pulled her closer to their teammates.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m [Y/N].” She smiled, forcing herself not to steal a single glance at the man she’s in love with.

 

* * *

“This is why I don’t want you to be on the team!” Steve hissed at [Y/N]. They just got back from their mission, bloodied and battered, and Steve was pissed. He was pissed at her almost getting shot in the head but he was pissed at himself more for still worrying over her. He would never admit to anyone he has been getting less sleep ever since she left, that he still wished she was there with him.

 

“I’m a good fighter, Steve! Your best friend is alive because of me!” She pointed at Bucky who was giving them odd looks.

 

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed! You could jeopardize the whole mission! Do you even understand teamwork?!” Steve snapped. He felt a sudden stab of guilt when she flinched. He could see Clint trying to hold back Natasha from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Why do you even care if I died? You said it yourself. You don’t care about me.” [Y/N]’s voice were low and filled with hurt. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and mustered a tiny smile. “You don’t get to act like you’re worried about me. You’re the one who said you hate me six months ago. You don’t get to play with my feelings.”

 

Steve stayed silent. He gritted his teeth and his fists were clenched as tight as he possibly could.

 

“You lied. What do you expect, [Y/N]? I can’t trust you.”

 

“I told you I had to! I had no choice. Did you know that Fury threatened to fire me and replace me with that asshole agent of his when I said I didn’t want to do it anymore? I came to him when I realized I like you. I didn’t want to do it in the first place. He laughed and told me I was incompetent and threatened me. I told him I love you and _he fucking laughed_.” She narrowed her eyes. “Of course you don’t know. You didn’t even bother to listen to what I have to say.”

 

Steve looked taken aback by her confession. He looked away from her and blinked hard. If she didn’t have the perfect sight, she wouldn’t have noticed the tears brimming in his eyes. She let out a quiet gasp.

 

“Why are you so mad, Steve?” She asked, her voice went considerably gentler. “The real reason.”

 

He didn’t say anything at first and she wondered if he would never say anything to her anymore and if she should leave. But then he looked at her with a pained expression and she stopped in her tracks. His lips were curled into a sad smile as he traced her jaw with his fingers.

 

“I love you.” He choked out. “I wished I could hate you but I can’t.” he chuckled and shook his head. She watched him with teary eyes. “I’m still not good with women. I have trust issues. It’s—it’s not easy.” He explained.

 

“It’s not easy for me either, Steve.” She softly spoke and gave him a warm smile.

 

“What are we going to do now?” He whispered.

 

“Let’s start over. No more lies, no more cover-ups. Just you and me.” [Y/N] proposed.

 

“I can do that.” He nodded after a moment. “Hello, I’m Steve Rogers. I’m in the avengers.” He grinned.

 

“I’m [Y/N]. A former assassin and the new member of Avengers.” She grinned back.

**  
**

 

 


	125. We Have Each Other [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You and Chris Evans really like each other but he’s nervous about what the public might say because of your age gap and you try to convince him to go for it (or the other way around)
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing & some innuendos (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

Chris adjusted his cap as he exited the car. He quickly walked inside the apartment building, smiling to himself when he didn’t see any paparazzi around. He loved his job, really. He loved what he did but sometimes he wished he could take a little breather from all these people trying to meddle with his personal life. Speaking of personal life, there was something he remembered he needed to talk about with [Y/N]. He took a deep breath and got inside of the elevator. He has practiced this speech last night. He should be able to do it. Besides, it’s not like [Y/N] is going to leave him just like that, right?

 

“Chris?” the door slid open revealing [Y/N] in a pair of sweats and tank top. She had her wallet and her phone on her hand and was staring at him in surprise. A smile broke out over her face when he stepped out and scooped her into a kiss.

 

“Hello.” She smiled.

 

“Hi. Were you going somewhere?” He frowned.

 

“I was going to buy some snacks. I didn’t know you were coming.” She shrugged and turned back to her own apartment.

 

“You look a little tense, Chris.” She spoke out when they were inside. Chris seated himself on the kitchen stool and watched her take out a little tube of ice cream. She grabbed two spoons from the cabinet next to the fridge and went to sit across him.

 

“Care to share?” She grinned, offering a spoon for him. He gratefully took it and indulged himself with some ice cream goodness before he spoke.

 

“I was wondering.” He started.

 

“Go on.”

 

“You know we’ve been keeping our relationship a secret right?” He waited for her nod before he continued, “and I think it’s going pretty well.”

 

“You still want to keep it a secret.” She finished for him without a hint of judgment in her voice.

 

“Yeah. I really want to tell everyone we’re dating but I don’t want you to get some heat over this.” He frowned. He really did. There were times he when almost blurted out about their relationship and he probably would if it weren’t for her.

 

“You mean the age gap between us?” She put down her spoon and looked up from the ice cream tube.

 

“Yeah. I know our friends and family don’t care about it. But others can be judgmental and they could’ve said mean things about you. I-I don’t want that. I can’t put you through that.” He finished.

 

Her lips curved into a smile as she put her hand on his. She gave him a soft and comforting smile while she placed her other hand on his cheek.

 

“I’m fine with whatever it is you want to do, Chris. Yes, I do want to be able to walk around with you on dates, or go to public places without having to worry if someone’s going to find out.” She stopped him before he could say a word and sat back on her chair. “But I am happy with this, situation, if you don’t think you’re ready. You don’t have to worry about me too much. I can handle it. I have you.” She smiled.

 

“I want to go public.” He mumbled.

 

“Well, let’s go public. I’m game.” She grinned and just like that, they went back to their normal, easy-going selves. “Besides, it’s like a few years differences. There are people who dated someone third their age. We should be fine.” She shrugged. Chris laughed a little.

 

* * *

 

“You’re really okay with this?” He asked again when they were cuddling on the couch.

 

“Yeah. Are you? I mean, we’re not going to go on twitter and be like ‘hey we’re dating!’ right?” she looked up to see his face.

 

“No! God, no! Let them find out on their own.” He replied.

 

“Good. Okay. I’m really okay. We have each other.” She smiled brightly and he couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her.

 

“Yeah, we have each other.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you look at that.” She mumbled as she scrolled down her tumblr page.

 

“What are you doing?” Chris asked from the kitchen.

 

“Your fans are pretty… passionate.” She chortled and showed him some of the artworks and stories his fans have made about the two of them. He groaned and covered his face with both hands.

 

“I cannot unsee that.” He mumbled.

 

“This is interesting! Oh my God, what position is that? Is that even possible?” She tilted her head. Chris stood behind her, his head tilted at an odd angle as he tried to figure out the drawing.

 

“This is so weird.” He muttered as he walked back to the kitchen. He did smile when he heard her tinkling laughter in the dining room.

**  
**


	126. Apartment 1313 [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The team come over but she was the one who answered the door. they’re like “oh we must have the wrong apartment” and she’s like “no no you must be steve’s friends from work come in" 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, crack fic? | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

The Avengers sans Steve Rogers were on a mission. They were going to infiltrate Steve Roger’s house and gave him a huge housewarming surprise. Steve was probably the one who should’ve held a housewarming party when he first bought the apartment few blocks from the tower 6 months ago. But he never did and everyone was getting a little peeved, torned between wanting to pop in without asking and wanting to give him the privacy he needed (he actually warned them about this, so they can’t really do whatever they want). Bucky Barnes, not so surprisingly, was the only person who has been given the _honor_ to come and stay at Steve’s apartment, much to everyone’s dismay. He never told anyone that he actually let himself into Steve’s place just like he used to do back in the 40s. He enjoyed being the only person who ever stepped inside Steve’s apartment.

 

Tony Stark was the first one to crack. He rounded the whole team, including Sam Wilson, the Maximoff twins, Vision, and Bucky one day when Steve was already gone for a mission and lay out the plan.

 

“Okay. We all know we want to see Steve’s house, cause we’re a bunch of nosey people. And the only person who has ever been there is this metal arm over there.” Clint snorted at his opening speech. “Shut it, Barton. We all know you want to see it too.”

 

“Steve said he didn’t want anyone to just come and visit him. He really wants his privacy.” Wanda quipped.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Are you in or not?” Tony raised his eyebrows.

 

“Of course I am, Stark. Don’t be ridiculous.” Wanda grinned.

 

“Okay. Let’s get to it, then. We’ll plan a surprise party for him. He’ll be back tomorrow. We can go there earlier.” Tony explained.

 

“He’s not a civilian, Stark. He’ll thinks we’re intruders and we’re going to get killed.” Natasha spoke out.

 

“Someone can stay with him.” Tony shrugged.

 

“We’ll go with him.” Wanda offered and nudged Pietro in the ribs when the latter protested.

 

* * *

“1313… This is it, guys.” Tony beamed. He was so excited he could barely stand still. Not everyone could make it but he couldn’t care less. He was here now. They were all carrying all sorts of food the chefs in the tower have cooked earlier. Tony put the bowl of mashed potatoes he was carrying on the floor and took out his new gadget.

 

“What is that?” Sam asked.

 

“Universal key. Literally. You can adjust it to open every single door.” He proudly explained. He let out a loud yelp when the door was abruptly opened before he could even turned the key. The door was not fully opened due to the chain in the slot but it was enough for them to see the woman standing behind the door.

 

“Yes?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“This is apartment 1313.” Natasha spoke out when everyone was too stunned to talk. She could hear Bucky snickering behind Clint.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded and her eyes studied the foods on their hands. Natasha noticed a slight smile on the woman’s face when she looked back at her.

 

“This must be the wrong place.” Tony muttered. Natasha watched her face brightened when she craned her neck to see who was behind Thor.

 

“Oh! You’re Steve’s friends?!” She relaxed.

 

“Yes. Do you know him? I’m pretty sure he gave us the wrong address.” Tony asked, ignoring Bucky’s raucous laughter. She closed the door immediately. Tony looked a little surprised before he heard the sound of rattling chain. _Oh_. She quickly opened the door again, this time offering them a view of her place.

 

“Bucky! It’s been a while!” She stepped outside and wrapped the former assassin into a hug.

 

“Okay. What just happened?” Clint asked.

 

“Come in! I’m [Y/N]. Steve should be back in an hour. I didn’t know he was going to have friends over.” She dragged Bucky inside. Tony gawked at the sight. She literally _dragged_ Bucky by his left arm.

 

“This is interesting.” Natasha smirked and introduced herself to [Y/N]. The woman seemed to have taken a huge liking for [Y/N].

 

“Who are you? I mean, what’s your relationship with Steve?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m his girlfriend.” She smiled and took out the beers from the fridge. “You didn’t know that?”

 

“Steve doesn’t want Tony to find out, doll.” Bucky grinned.

 

“Capsicle has a girlfriend.” Tony mumbled.

 

“What the hell?” Tony jumped at the voice and turned to the door to find Steve standing on the doorway, mouth agape in shock.

 

“Steve! Your friends are here to have dinner with us.” [Y/N] ambled towards him to give him a kiss. “You must be Wanda and Pietro. I’m [Y/N].” She turned to the two people next to her boyfriend.

 

“Hello.” Wanda smiled.

 

“You have a girlfriend?” Pietro looked at Steve whose face reddened in embarrassment.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hooo daaammn, Cap.” Pieto grinned and dashed inside.

 

“This. This is why I don’t want them to be here.” He groaned. Everyone seemed to have claimed a spot and making themselves at home. Tony and Clint were busy with their own home tour while Natasha stood across the room with a smirk on her face. Bucky was doubling in laughter on the couch. At least Wanda has the decency to put all the foods on the table, he thought.

 

“They look nice.” [Y/N] smiled and took his hand as they walked into the living room.

 

“I missed you.” He mumbled and stopped her before they reached the living room. She turned to him and put her hands around his neck while his hands went to her waist.

 

“I missed you too, Steve.” She smiled and tiptoed to kiss him. He sank into the kiss and was about to deepen the kiss when Tony interrupted them.

 

“Yo, Capsicle! Stop kissing, we’re hungry!”

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Steve muttered under his breath.

 

**  
**


	127. She’s My Girlfriend [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is a famous model Steve came back from his girlfriend’s house (no one knows about their relationship) to find Tony talking about a photoshoot he has to do for Stark Expo. He went through headshots, and then he sees the model he wants to hire. It’s Steve’s girlfriend. He shows the picture to get Caps approval. Tony takes his silence as a good thing, and adds that he’ll kiss the model. 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, crack fic? | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

“I’ll see you tonight.” Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She hummed into the kiss and pulled him down to the bed. He yelped and lost his balance, his body toppled over her. [Y/N] giggled and wrapped her arms around him while he propped himself on his elbows.

  
“I really need to go.” He said and pecked her one more time before he got up. “Dinner at 7?” He asked while she stretched her body on the bed. He still couldn’t believe she wants to be his. Six months and counting, Steve found himself falling deeper for her. Not that he was complaining.

 

“Yes. I’ll make your favorites.” She grinned and let him pulled her into a hug. “Be careful, Steve. I love you.” She added.

 

“I will. Love you.” He smiled and walked out of her apartment.

 

* * *

Steve thanked FRIDAY as exited the elevator. He took off his aviators and walked over to the communal living room. Tony Stark was already there with papers scattered around him. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and sat on the couch.

 

“What are you even doing, Stark?” He asked.

 

“I’m looking for a model.”

 

“A model.” Steve repeated, earning Tony’s famous eye-roll.

 

“Yes. For the Stark Expo’s photoshoot. Help me out, will you?” He handed Steve a pile of pictures.

 

“I don’t know what am I supposed to look for.” Steve confessed while he went through the photos, wondering if he would find [Y/N]’s headshot picture among the piles.

 

“Beautiful. I know your taste, Cap. Chop chop.”

 

Steve was going through another pile of photos when Tony Stark let out a triumphant yell. He pulled out a headshot of a woman and gave Steve his shit-eating grin.

 

“This is the one. She’s really pretty. What do you think?” He turned it over so Steve could see.

 

Steve made a weird choking noise when he saw the photo. [Y/N]. His beloved [Y/N]. Tony was staring at him in confusion. _Well, this is the first time I saw him this flustered,_ Tony thought.

 

“Pretty, huh? [Y/N]. I think I may even get her to kiss me.” Tony blabbered as he picked up his phone. “Or maybe I could kiss her. This is going to be great.”

 

“No.” Steve finally snapped out of his catatonic state.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t kiss her.” Steve said out loud.

 

“Why?” Tony asked. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. Steve Rogers never had a problem with his womanizing talent (he does, actually but he never flat out told him that).

 

“You just can’t!” Steve insisted.

 

“Can’t what?” Natasha and Clint entered the living room with snacks on their hands.

 

“I picked this [Y/N] chick and told him I’m going to kiss her. Cap says I can’t.” Tony tattled.

 

“Huh. Interesting.” Natasha raised her eyebrow.

 

“You can’t, Tony. I won’t let you.” Steve closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“Tell me why.”

 

“She’s my girlfriend!” He finally blurted out, silencing his three friends.

 

“You’re lying.” Clint accused.

 

“I’m not, Barton. I’ve been dating her for half a year.” Steve sighed. _So much for trying to keep it a secret._

“I’m going to call her and ask her myself.” Tony announced. “FRIDAY, call [Y/N] over.”

 

* * *

 

“Steve! I thought something happened to you.” [Y/N] immediately ran into Steve’s arms when she arrived at the Communal floor.

 

“[Y/N].” She turned her head towards Tony and squealed in surprise.

 

“Sorry. They all found out.” Steve grimaced.

 

“Hi.” She detangled herself away from Steve to properly introduced herself to the team.

 

“Dammit. Why does he always get the pretty one?” Clint muttered under his breath.

 

“This is his first girlfriend in 70 years, Barton.” Natasha pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but have you seen Peggy? And now [Y/N]?!”

 

“I’m right here.” Steve cut them off.

 

[Y/N] turned to Steve with a small smile on her face. He was right; his friends are crazy bunch of dorks.

 

“Hey, maybe we could hang out! I’ll teach you archery and you can introduce me to your friends.” Clint beamed.

 

“You should come with me and learn how to fight.” Natasha told her.

 

“Oh!” [Y/N] brightened up at the idea. She would’ve hugged her if Steve didn’t pull her back. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

 

“Stop trying to steal my girlfriend.”

 

“You could borrow my repulsor for an exchange of one embarrassing story of this capsicle over her.”

 

“STARK!”

**  
**


	128. These Words on My Arm [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Soulmate AU. Scarlet witch gets into his mind in AOU. She shows him the life he could’ve had, and missed out on. The reader is sitting in the grass watching two kids play. She looks over to Steve and says, “Finally, you’re home.” (The exact words tattooed on his forearm)
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

It felt so real. He shivered at the thought. It was real, was it? Or was it not? He looked at his shaking hands. He clenched his fists tighter, his knuckles turning white and he bit his lips until he could taste blood. _Don’t cry. You are stronger than this. People need you. The Avengers need you._ He lifted his head and watched his teammates struggled with their own demons. But this was different. He didn’t see nightmares. He didn’t see demons and the cold darkness that haunt his nightmares. He saw the words. And Steve Rogers didn’t know which was worse.

 

_Steve stood outside the house. He had a smile on his face. Two kids were running around the lawn. His kids? There was a woman sitting on the grass and he approached her. She looked up and gave him a sweet smile. He put down his shield so he could pick her up and kiss her._

_“Finally, you’re home.” Her voice was sweet as angels sighing._

_He suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He quickly let go of her and pulled up the sleeves. It burns. It hurts. He watched the words on his hands darkened. She was gone when he looked up._

_‘No, no, no, no,” Steve turned around and the house disappeared. He was alone._

“Cap!” He jumped at the sound and almost knocked out Clint in the process. The archer gave him a sympathetic look and sat next to him.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve gave him a lopsided smile as he rubbed his arm.

 

“That your words, Cap?” He jutted his chin towards Steve’s arm. Steve looked down, finally noticing the torn sleeve.

 

“Yes.” He swallowed thickly. “I-I saw her. I saw her.” Steve mumbled.

 

“Come on, Cap. Let’s get you inside.” Clint Barton pressed his lips into a thin line and helped him up. “This is my safe house. We’ll be staying here until Hill and Fury contact us.” Clint explained. Steve absentmindedly nodded and followed him into the house. Clint showed him a small room for him on the second floor. He left Steve when the latter quietly mumbled a small thank you.

 

* * *

 

_She gave him a sweet smile again. He kissed her and it tasted like candies that he loved when he was a little kid. He smiled and she brushed back his hair with her free hand._

_“Finally, you’re home.”_

_Everything quickly disappeared when the words escaped her lips. He found himself standing in the middle of the lawn, alone and cold. It was so cold._

 

He woke up with a jolt. His shirt drenched in cold sweat and his face wet with tears. The words on his arm stung. It hasn’t happened before, he thought. He got up from the bed and took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. The bathroom was empty, thankfully. Steve washed his face on the sink and drank some water before he sat down on the floor. Everything felt so real. Those were the dreams he used to imagine when he was a boy. He would’ve read the words over and over again, wondering how he would meet his soulmate. Then Captain America happened and now he was left wondering if he had missed his soulmate? If this is worth it.

 

Natasha was the one who found him an hour later. She gently pulled him up and guided him back to his room. They didn’t talk. They didn’t have to. She was a friend and she understood. She gave him a hug before she left the room.

 

* * *

 

Clint asked him if he could get some vegetables from his old neighbor. Steve quickly agreed and left the house. He didn’t like the place. It reminded him too much of the vision. He walked along the path and found a smaller house few miles away from Clint’s. The sight of the house made him queasy. Steve had to stop to take a couple of deep breaths. He felt like throwing up. It was the exact same house as the one he dreamt about. The same white paint, the same red door, and the same huge lawn at the side of the house.

 

He dragged himself towards the house. The door was slightly opened and he knocked on it. _Get the vegetables and leave,_ he chanted.

 

“Finally, you’re home!” a woman pulled open the door. Steve felt the breath knocked out of his lung. It was like a punch to the gut and Steve felt like crying. She was there. She was standing there, alive and well. Relief flooded through him. It was more than just relief. He felt anxious, scared, and elated. He felt hopeful.

 

 _“You’re real.”_ He breathed out, his lips curved into a small smile when she let out a soft gasp.

**  
**


	129. Four Years [ Chris Evans x OC-Sasha ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris and OC met while they were filming and became best friends. She was secretly in love with him. She was going to tell him but she found out he was dating Minka. Now that he’s single, she wants to tell him but she doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Sasha)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Kissing, cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

She didn’t know when she started to fall in love with Chris. She did know that Chris always made her feel like home. Scarlett thinks she was in love with him since the first time they met. The woman may be right. But they were best friends so she pushed down her feelings. She went on dates with other people. It wasn’t easy to fall in love with another person when you were already in love with Chris, she found out. _It’s fucking impossible._

 

“Sasha!” Chris waved his hand when she stepped out of her car. She grinned and quickly closed the door and approached him. Chris gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head before he set her down. “I missed you.” _Dammit, heart. Chill._

“I missed you too, Chris. Where’s everybody?” Her eyebrows knitted in confusion when she entered his apartment and found it empty aside from the two of them. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow while he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“They should be here soon.”

 

“Okay.” She shrugged. She walked over to the couch and sat down. There was something about his place that made her smile for no reason.

 

“So, how are you?” Chris asked as he plopped himself next to her.

 

“We texted everyday, Chris.” She replied with a deadpanned face. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO THROUGH._

 

“Chris?” She said when she finally found her voice.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I need to tell you something.” She looked up.

 

“Okay.” Chris frowned and pulled away from her.

 

“So—“ She stopped when the doorbell rang.

 

“Wait here.” Chris apologized and quickly went to the door to greet their friends. Scarlet, Sebastian, and RDJ gave her small waves as they sauntered towards the kitchen for some beers. She watched Scarlet gave Chris a stern look before she disappeared.

 

“Okay, so I need to tell you something as well.” Chris said in a rush.

 

“What is it?” Her heart thumped loudly against her chest.

 

“So, I kinda met this girl, Minka. She’s really nice and we clicked.” He watched her face as he spoke, “We’re dating now.”

 

“That’s really great! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” She jumped into his arm and hugged him. She blinked back her tears before she pulled away, her face void of anything other than happiness.

 

“Yeah. She’s really great. You’ll love her.” Chris grinned.

 

“I’m sure I will.” She smiled.

 

“What do you want to tell me?”

 

“Oh, I forgot.” She gave him a sheepish smile.

 

* * *

 

One year. They lasted one year before Chris broke it off. She tried not to look too happy but Scarlet could see right through her.

 

“You really should tell him how you feel.” Scarlett told her for the millionth time.

 

“He just broke up, Scarlett. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t need me declaring my love for him.” Sasha mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but what if he DOES need you to confess?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know he doesn’t like me that way.” Sasha brushed her off. The older woman stared at her in amusement.

 

“Does he, really?”

 

* * *

She didn’t make up her mind until a month later. She just doesn’t think she could take it anymore. Loving him was one thing, but to stand by him, watching him and not being able to anything was different. She barely survived one relationship, let alone another one.

 

That was why she found herself standing in front of Chris’ apartment door in her Captain America hoodie and a pair of leggings. Chris immediately opened the door when he saw her face from the camera.

 

“Come in!” He said. His smile faltered a little when she stayed rooted on her spot. “Is something wrong?” He asked her.

 

“NO!” She quickly said before clearing her throat. _You’ve got this. You’ve rehearsed this for hours._ “Chris, I love you.” She blurted out after a moment of silence. She opened her eyes and watched the change in his face. He looked taken aback by her sudden confession. Was that a good thing?

 

“You love me.”

 

“I love you since we’ve met, I think. I know I should’ve told you years ago but I couldn’t. I was going to tell you but then you’re dating Minka. I just—I couldn’t say it.”

 

“Why now?” His voice was soft and pained.

 

“I don’t know. I just don’t think I can handle it anymore.” Sasha teared up and helplessly shrugged. She quickly walked away when Chris didn’t say anything and just glared at her.

 

“Four years.” She stopped on her tracks and turned around. “I’ve been thinking you don’t love me for four fucking years.” He finished.

 

“What?”

 

“I dated Minka. I tried so hard to forget you. I thought you were in love with someone else and I’m fine with that. I—I didn’t know.” He rubbed his face with his right hand before he plodded towards her.

 

“You love me.” She finally pieced it together.

 

“Yeah. I don’t give my favorite jellybeans to anyone, Sasha.” He smiled.

 

“That’s—that’s really nice.” She cleared her throat; her cheeks flushed pink as he kissed her.

**  
**


	130. Cookies [ The Avengers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader is an Avenger who loves to bake in her spare time but the team doesn’t know until they come back from training that you blew off to bake cookies and they try them and become obsessed with them so they fight but you made more.
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers x OC
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : Cursing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

 

“Again.” Natasha commanded as she flipped her over. [Y/N] let out a groan and quickly went back on her feet. She took a deep breath and leapt off to attack Natasha. The former assassin easily dodged her and landed a kick to her stomach, successfully knocking her back to the mattress.

 

“Why do I have to do this? I can use my power.” [Y/N] grumbled.

 

“We need to be prepared, Myshka. One more time.” Natasha’s definition of _one more time_ is equivalent to ‘ _until I say OK’_. She let out a small whining noise and went back to her spot.

 

“Remember your stance.” Natasha reminded her. “You’re standing to wide apart. You’re going to lose your balance the moment someone hit you.” The woman asserted.

 

She quickly fixed her posture and went over the whole routine for the next 30 minutes. She was sure Natasha would force her to train more if it weren’t for her pouting lips and tired face.

 

“We’ll pick this up tomorrow at 9.” Natasha finally said.

 

They didn’t get to train on the next day. She and Bucky were called for a mission in Nevada. Natasha looked a little skeptical when they told her about the mission but she pressed her lips into a thin line and didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

The mission failed big time. They had to escape a burning building and she even had a graze on her calf. Bucky assured her it wasn’t her fault but she still felt like shit. She was so infuriated with herself she didn’t even bother to go to the group training session the next day.

 

[Y/N] spent the whole morning and afternoon baking cookies. It was the only way she could calm herself. There were a stack of baking pan on the kitchen table and she was on her way to the 6th pan. The sweet vanilla and chocolate smell made her feel at peace.

 

“You didn’t train.” She yelped at the sound, the tray went to the ground with a loud clang. Clint was standing behind the kitchen island. He scanned the messy kitchen and raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know you bake.”

 

“Natasha shoots at things when she’s angry, I bake stuff.” She shrugged. “You could have some if you want. I made a lot.” She gestured towards the cookies around her.

 

Clint didn’t need to be told twice to grab the cookies. He put one whole chocolate chip cookie into his mouth and moaned.

 

“So good.” He spoke out with a mouthful of cookie and grabbed another piece.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “This one is peanut butter. That one has white chocolate in it.” She grabbed the trays and laid it in front of Clint who hummed happily.

 

“Hey! You’re baking?” Tony asked with the rest of the team trailing behind him.

 

“Help yourself.” [Y/N] said and went back to take out another tray from the oven.

 

It surprised her how much they like her cookies. Tony actually offered her money to bake more for him. She was about to say yes (who doesn’t want to say yes to some easy money) when Natasha cut her off.

 

“I’ll let you have days off if you give me that tray of cookies.” She pointed at the last batch of cookies.

 

“I’ll lend you my shield.”

 

“I’ll let you braid my hair.” Bucky said after a moment of hesitation.

 

“Okay. This is getting ridiculous.” Wanda interrupted, her face serious. “[Y/N], if you give me those cookies, I will let you use my mind reading power. Imagine that. I can tell you what everyone’s thinking.”

 

“It’s just cookies.” [Y/N] said, a bemused smile adorning her face.

 

“CLINT YOU LITTLE SHIT COME BACK HERE!” Natasha shouted and [Y/N]’s confusion was soon forgotten as Clint ran away with the last tray of cookies.

 

* * *

 

“This is hilarious.” Bucky snickered while Bruce patched up the slight gash on Clint’s forehead, courtesy of Natasha’s blade.

 

“Shut up, Barnes.”

 

“Oh come on, Barton. Pietro’s hair got blasted of by Tony’s repulsor. Oh—[Y/N]!” Bucky looked out through glass door of Bruce’s lab and saw [Y/N] walking towards them with a huge bag on her hand.

 

“Need a hand, [Y/N]?” Steve offered.

 

“Nope, thank you.” She grinned. She set down the bag and took out four medium sized boxes and put it on the table.

 

“This is for you guys. Each of you gets one box of cookies. So stop fighting like little kids.” She scolded. She saw Clint and gave him another box.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Steve blurted out and blushed at his own childishness.

 

“Nat almost killed him. He deserved two boxes.” [Y/N] told him.

 

“Can I have two boxes?” Bucky meekly asked.

 

“If you let me braid your hair.”

 

“Deal.”

**  
**


	131. Like Cat and Dog [ Steve Rogers x OC-Tigress ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader newly joins the avengers post AOU under the alias of Tigress and has the same skill sets as Natasha. Her and Steve are teamed up and they don’t get along at all. She and Steve get sent on a mission where they have to be a married couple (as of Chris and Sonia Evans). They finally realized they love each other. 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Tigress)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : Cursing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

“Yo, Tigress.” Sam greeted the woman when she walked into their meeting room. She mumbled a reply as she sat down next to him. She took his coffee and finished it in one gulp.

 

“Rough night?” He grinned.

 

“They made me do stakeout. I don’t do stakeout. I almost shot the guy.” She complained.

 

“This one will be fun for you, Tigress. You get to play pretend.” Maria Hill walked inside and gave her a small smile.

 

The team ambled into the room soon after. She and Steve exchanged glares, as always. She didn’t even know why but the man gets on her nerves. She supposed the feelings mutual, seeing how Steve looked like he wanted to swing his shield at her every time they argue.

 

“No way.” Steve’s irritated voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to Maria Hill who looked at her expectantly. There was a file in front of her. Sam nudged her a little and Tigress mumbled an apology before she scanned the mission.

 

“NO WAY.”

 

“It’s only for a month.” Maria Hill frowned.

 

“I can’t live with him let alone act as his wife?!”

 

“Same here.” Steve muttered.

 

“Okay.” Maria Hill snapped. “This is the mission. You will be Chris and Sonia Evans. If you don’t want to, I can assign you two to some disgusting mission.”

 

“You better not mess this up, Rogers.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” Steve retorted.

 

“Here we go again.” Sam sighed.

 

* * *

The house was beautiful. It was everything she could’ve ever wanted if she could afford one. She stepped into the house, her face bright in anticipation and excitement. She didn’t make any snarky remarks towards Steve, which surprised him a little. She swiftly left him and went on a tour around the house. It was so lovely, she thought with a fond smile.

 

Her breath hitched when she walked into their bedroom and found Steve unpacking. She could feel the stutter of her heart as she watched him move. She shook it off and plopped herself on the bed.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes. The house is really pretty.” She smiled again and lied down on the bed.

 

“The backyard is really nice too.” Steve nodded and took out their laptop.

 

“Did you ever wish you could have all this?” She asked after a long moment of silence.

 

“I always dreamed about it. How it would’ve been if I wasn’t, you know, Captain America.” He gave her a melancholic smile that made her heart ache.

 

“I wish I wasn’t this sometimes. I don’t know how many times I woke up from this kind of dream. It was too good to be true. That was why I woke up.” She grinned.

 

“This is the first time we talked without trying to kill each other.” Steve sat on the bed next to her and smiled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

Their so-called trued ended three days after they settled in. They went back to their bickering habits, fighting over little things like old married couple. Natasha and Clint laughed at them when they checked in at night, complaining about each other. She didn’t mind though. Steve was fun to be with when he wasn’t being an idiot. Steve seemed to think so too, judging by the smile he gave her when they actually got along.

 

They were discovered the next week. It was a humid evening when they heard the gunshots. Steve took out his shield and quickly left their room so that Tigress could change into her tact gear.

 

“What took you so long!” He shouted when he finally saw her landed on the first floor.

 

“I was trying to find my batons!” She snapped and knocked out a guy with her precious batons.

 

“We’re really outnumbered.”

 

“You’re Captain America!”

 

“You’re Tigress!” Steve countered.

 

“Shit!” Steve froze when he heard her let out a string of curses. He swung his shield towards a group of men and ran towards her. Tigress were hiding behind the marble counter and she was pressing her hand on her waist.

 

“You got shot?!” Steve angrily said.

 

“What do you think!” She groaned in pain as she took out her gun and stood up a little to shoot some of the men who approached them.

 

“I’ve called for the cavalry. They should be here in 5 minutes.” She explained between ragged breaths.

 

“You cannot die.” Steve mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“You cannot die.”

 

“No shit. I don’t want to die either.” She replied.

 

“Stop being snarky for a moment, will you?! I’m trying to tell you I like you!” Steve snapped.

 

“Okay. We’re going to talk about this later. Right now, I need you to use your shield to cover us while I shoot.” She told him. Steve would’ve thought she rejected her if it weren’t for the adorable blush on her cheeks.

 

“You like me too.” Steve breathed out.

 

“Later.” She hissed and blushed deeper.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**  
**


	132. Maddie [ Steve Rogers x OC-Maddie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : A story (set after civil war) where Tony and Steve are in peace but Tony doesn’t trust Bucky yet and one day Bucky disappears for a couple of days and comes back with Tony’s long lost daughter (Maddie’s about 22 now). Tony’s crying, Peppers crying, and the other Avengers are like WTF? Steve ends up falling for her.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Maddie)
> 
> Genre : General, Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : This is basically CW au where the fight was not as bad as what actually happened.
> 
> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

Steve knew their friendship would never go back to where it once was. Steve and Tony weren’t close in the first place but they were good teammates at the very least and it was disheartening to feel uncomfortable around him. Tony was still wary about Bucky and Steve knew the man would happily put Bucky in jail if it weren’t for him. Bucky kept telling him it was okay, that Tony should be allowed to feel that way. But sometimes it got on Steve’s nerves. Bucky was not evil, for God’s sakes, he thought.

 

He finally snapped one day when Bucky suddenly disappeared from the tower. He stormed into Tony’s lab and grabbed the latter by the neck.

 

“Where is he, Tony?” Steve barked.

 

“WHO!?”

 

“BUCKY! Where is he?!”

 

“I don’t know what the hell are you talking about, okay! I didn’t do anything!” Tony shouted back.

 

“He left.” Steve told him, his eyes red.

 

“I didn’t do anything, Cap. I promised you that.” Tony’s voice softened.

 

Steve clenched his jaw and looked away. Bucky left? Why would he left? He’s been acting weird this past couple of days. The thoughts swum around inside his head while Tony pulled up the CCTV on the hologram screen.

 

“FRIDAY caught Barnes leaving the tower last night. On his own.” Tony explained, watching Steve sagged on the wall behind him.

 

“Sorry.” Steve rubbed his face with his right hand.

 

“It’s fine.” He tensely replied.

 

* * *

Bucky Barnes went back a month later with a woman in tow. She was a lot shorter than him, with black hair and dark brown eyes that made Steve’s stomach fluttered. Maddie. That was her name. She was twenty-two years old, Bucky told him when they reached Steve’s room. Maddie’s shy smile was soon replaced with a scowl when Bucky snorted. Steve asked about their relationship but Bucky’s lips were sealed. He even glared at Maddie so the woman wouldn’t say anything.

 

“Just get them here.”

 

* * *

 

“Who is that?” Natasha asked when she walked into Steve’s quarter, Tony trailing behind her.

 

“Who? Bucky brought a g—“ He stopped short, his eyes bulging out when he saw Maddie.

 

“That’s impossible.” He breathed out.

 

“Hey, dad?” Maddie hesitantly smiled. Bucky gave her a gentle nudge so that she would walk over to Tony.

 

“You’re alive.”

 

“Yeah. Mom didn’t tell you.” Realization dawned upon her and she felt tears pricking in her eyes.

 

“She said you died.” Fresh tears gathered in his eyes fell down his face when she hugged him.

 

“Dad?” Clint frowned.

 

“This is Pepper Potts.” Tony quickly introduced teary-eyed Pepper to his daughter. The women exchanged hug and promises to be more acquainted in the future.

 

“You found her.” Tony walked over to Bucky. He just shrugged and looked away from Tony’s eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Bucky gruffly replied.

 

* * *

Things improved after that, Tony realized. Bucky brought back his daughter, for God’s sake. The daughter he thought had died 22 years ago. That alone was enough to make him let go of his grudges (It took exactly 6 months for him to feel somewhat comfortable around Bucky).

 

Maddie was the exact opposite of Tony Stark. He fought with her ever since she moved into the tower. She was too stubborn just like him, which made it worse. They would always made up an hour later, though. Tony was aggravated when he found out about Steve’s and Maddie’s growing friendship. Steve and Maddie seemed to have a _lot_ in common, much to Tony’s dismay. He wouldn’t admit it but if there is one person he knew could take care of his daughter, Steve would be that person.

 

“You like my daughter.” He said when he found Steve in the kitchen one day.

 

“Please don’t make our friendship more awkward than it already is, Stark.”

 

“I’m just saying.” Tony raised his hands in defense and sat on one of the stool. “But I’m glad it’s you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m glad it’s you. Do you know how many creeps are out there? I cannot let her date those sleazy guys.” Tony kept rambling. Steve watched him in amusement.

 

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve said when Tony was done. Tony looked a little shock by Steve’s gratitude and the latter quickly left the room, leaving Steve alone. _Yeah, Maddie’s right. He’s really bad with feelings._

**  
**


	133. The Right Partner [ Steve Rogers x OC-Readers Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve is at the Movies and was stood up by a girl Bucky set him up with. He feels discouraged, and begins to leave until he sees reader sitting by herself. She goes up and says that she’s been stood up too, and would like to know if Steve would like to see the movie with her. 
> 
> Pairing : pre-serum Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

“Come on, Steve. She’s a swell dame, you’ll like her.” Bucky clapped his back with a little too much force and Steve had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Yeah, the problem is they’re skeeved by me.”  Steve mumbled.

 

“One movie. Mary is real pretty.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and beamed when Steve let out a sigh and nodded.

 

Steve scowled at his best friend while the latter went on to pick out his outfit for the blind date. He didn’t understand why Bucky was so eager to set him up with a dame. He was fine by his own. Yeah, he longed to have a woman with him but Steve has come to peace with the fact that no one would like him.

 

Three hours later, Steve found himself sitting on a bench right outside the theater, two tickets in hand and no date. He wished Bucky could see this so that he would understand how not interesting Steve was in women’s eyes. His eyes widened a little when a woman sat next to him. She had a similar frown etched on her face and Steve heard her cursed under her breath.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled and gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“It’s okay.” Steve smiled back. She was pretty, no, beautiful. She was definitely more beautiful than the dames Bucky introduced him to.

 

“I’m Steve.” He told her.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Steve. I’m [Y/N].” She grinned. She surprised him more than he wanted to admit. She didn’t recoil away from him as they talked. In fact, she actually looked like she enjoyed being with him, which made his heart fluttered. He watched her pursed her lips for a while before she turned to him.

 

“So, where’s your date?” She asked, pointing at the two tickets in his hand.

 

“Didn’t show up.” He shrugged. “What about you?”

 

“He bailed on me. Probably for the best.” She flashed him rows of white teeth.

 

“Y-yeah.” Steve gulped.

 

“I’m not going to beat around the bush here, Stevie.” She started. “You wanna watch it with me?” She asked. Steve saw the faint blush on her cheeks and his lips curved into a smile.

 

“I’d love to.” He offered her his hand.

 

* * *

 

“I take it the date went well.” Bucky greeted him from the small sofa. Steve just got back from his date with [Y/N]. He actually gathered enough courage to ask her to get some dinner. They ended up walking around the neighborhood, her arm hugging his. He even got a kiss on the cheek when he dropped her off. Steve couldn’t be any happier. She lived a block away from him, which means he could easily see her again.

 

“Mary didn’t show up.” Steve said and amusedly watched Bucky sat up in confusion.

 

“I went on a date with a dame, no, a nice woman.” Steve smiled.

 

“Who?” Bucky was all ears now.

 

“[Y/N]. She lives around the block. We went to see a movie and had dinner.”

 

Bucky stared at him with a huge smile on his face before he went on his feet to hug him. Steve chuckled at how happy Bucky was. He started yapping about the potential double dates they could have in the future and Steve found himself recoiling back to his buble of insecurities. [Y/N] liked her now, Steve knew that, but what if she met Bucky? Would she like him better? Steve tried shook away the thoughts but as always, Bucky could see right through him.

 

* * *

Bucky flashed his charming smile at the woman standing next to Steve. Steve was right, [Y/N] was a beautiful dame. He kissed her hand and frowned a little when she pulled her hand away uncomfortably. Steve snorted when his plan to get _acquainted_ with her failed.

 

“You like dancing, doll?” Bucky casually asked.

 

“I don’t dance.” She hesitantly replied. Steve turned his attention to his date and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. She never told him that.

 

“Why?” Bucky asked.

 

“I’m waiting for the right partner.” She answered and Bucky let out a soft laughter.

 

“Yeah, you two little punks are meant for each other.”

**  
**


	134. Lost Chance [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve fell in love with OC the first time she met him but she’s with Howard.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

He was still skinny and sick when he first met her. She was a little taller than him, with her bright eyes and red lips that made his heart flutter. He had an asthma attack earlier and had to lie on the hard mattress for the rest of the day. She walked into the room with a brown envelope in her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a crooked smile.

 

“We need you to fill out some forms.” She opened the envelope and handed him the papers and a pen. He mumbled a weak thank you and quickly work on it.

 

“Why?” She asked.

 

“Huh?” He paused and looked at her. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“Why do you want to do it?”

 

“I want to help.” He shrugged. He told her the exact words he told Bucky before his best friend was deployed and watched her face softened.

 

“They don’t think I’m good candidate.” Steve said with a grim smile. He chuckled when she scrunched her nose in distaste.

 

“They’re a bunch of bullies. I punched Hodge once. He was being… inappropriate.” She told him.

 

“Agent Carter punched him too.” Steve added while she nodded with a small smile.

 

“You know what, Rogers. I think you’d make a great candidate.” She flashed him her biggest smile before she left and Steve was sure he’s in love with her.

 

* * *

He didn’t see her again until the day of the experiment. Peggy Carter told him her name. [Y/N], he repeated in his head. She was busy working on last minute calculations with Howard Stark and Erskine but managed to give him an assuring smile when they met eyes.

 

“Hello, Rogers. Ready for your big change?” She grinned.

 

“Yeah.” He grinned back.

 

“It’ll be fine. Howard and Dr. Erskine are the best. You’ll be fine.” She patted his bare arm comfortingly before she walked away.

 

“Ask her out. She likes dancing.” Peggy whispered.

 

“When this is done.” She added with a smile.

 

“I will.”

 

Steve didn’t have the chance to ask her out. Erskine was shot to death and he chased an undercover Nazi after that. It was a bit of a blur, really. He only remembered standing by the dock with wide eyes, shocked by how able he was. [Y/N] was no longer in the lab when he came back. He didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. Peggy knew, he noticed. She was staring at him a little to intently until he was whisked away from the room.

 

* * *

Steve Rogers finally saw her again after he came back from saving Bucky. He cleaned up pretty well, donned on his uniform and walked into Stark’s office to find her hunched over a file. She looked very happy to see him and he couldn’t help but to feel a little hopeful.

 

“Hello, Captain Rogers!”

 

“Hi, [Y/N]. How are you?” He shyly asked.

 

“Great! Here, look at this. Howard thinks this is the key to future technology. We still don’t know what it is, though.” She showed him the papers.

 

They talked for some time until he was called in and [Y/N] swiftly left the room not long after.

 

“You still like her?” Peggy asked when they were done with the meeting.

 

“Yes.” He mumbled.

 

“She’s a nice girl.” Peggy commented.

 

“She is. I’m going to ask her to dance with me tomorrow.” Steve told her.

 

“Good luck, then.”

 

* * *

A punch to the gut, times a million and even that was better than this. Steve was on his way back to Stark’s lab to catch [Y/N] before she went home when he saw _them_. Howard and [Y/N] kissing rather passionately inside the lab, hands tangled in each other’s hair, and Steve was frozen for a second. He felt numb. He quickly turned around and walked out of the building. She was with Howard Stark. Howard Stark, who slept with every women in town. She was with him? The thought made him sick. Why?

 

Bucky found him brooding inside the bar. He couldn’t get drunk but the bitter taste helped doused out his pain a little. He sat down next to Steve and let out a huge sigh.

 

“Don’t say a word.” Steve said.

 

“I’m not going to say anything.”

 

“I know what you’re going to say, Buck.”

 

“Fine. You know that you’re an idiot, then.” Bucky retorted before his gaze softened. “And you know that someone out there would love you and treat you better than her.”

 

“I really thought I had a chance with her.” Steve bitterly smiled.

 

“Heck, everyone thought you had a chance with her, punk.” Bucky chuckled. “Finish that drink. Morita is inviting us to some weird card game. I’m pretty sure he’s making it up.”

 

“I think I’ll stay here.” Steve mumbled.

 

“No, you won’t. You will stop trying to get drunk and go with me. She didn’t deserve you.” Bucky firmly told him. Steve looked up at his best friend and a small smile curled on his face.

 

“You’re a jerk.”

 

“You’re a punk. Come on.”

 


	135. Front Page [ Chris Evans x OC-Liz ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Liz is an actress who plays in a captain america and they are at comic con. The fans don’t know that she is dating chris and hayley tells them and teases Liz and Chris.
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Liz)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a new fic : With Every Broken Bones (I Swear I lived) Check it out and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> gif doesn’t belong to me

“Look at you, being all adorable and all that.” Hayley grinned when she found Liz and Steve sitting next to each other inside the waiting room. His arm was around her shoulders and Liz rested her head on his chest while she played with her iPad. They looked up in surprise before they face split into a grin.

 

“Hayley!” Liz threw her laptop to the couch and ran towards the woman. Chris trailed behind her with a playful frown on his face.

 

“Trying to steal my girlfriend, Hayley?” He asked while hugging the British woman.

 

“Yes.” Hayley nodded, her arms still wrapped around her best friend.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Liz said.

 

“It’s a surprise, Liz.” Hayley replied with a deadpanned look.

 

“You’re up in 10.” A guy knocked on the door before he left again.

 

“Well, let’s go then.” Liz smiled.

 

“You better not do anything weird, Atwell.” Chris looked at his friend. Hayley only smiled in return.

 

* * *

“How does it feel like to kiss Chris?” Liz blushed at the question and let out a small groan, eliciting a row of laughter from the crowd. Chris chortled as he draped his arm around the back of her chair.

 

“She enjoyed it.”

 

“HAYLEY!” Liz hissed. “Geez! I’m not going to answer that.” She gave the fan a pointed look though her lips twitched a little.

 

“She really liked it.” Chris nodded with a grin.

 

“Tha—Ugh, you two are horrible!” Liz whined.

 

“Moving on! Next question!” Hayley pointed at another fan.

 

“What makes you agree to take this part?” She asked Liz.

 

“Chris and I were friends, good friends even.” She held her eyes on him for a moment before she turned back to the fan. “I was a little skeptical like him. He said it’ll be okay so I said yes.”

 

“That’s so sweet.” Hayley cooed.

 

“Really?” Chris turned to her in surprise. Liz shrugged.

 

“You’re my best friend. I trust you.” She grinned.

 

“I really ship them together, by the way.” Hayley whispered to the microphone. Everyone laughed a little before they moved on the next question.

 

“How do you feel about the development of your characters’ relationship?”

 

“It was… nice?” Chris hesitantly answered. “It was nice. I’d like to think we have the chemistry so it wasn’t that hard to get into character, especially for this.”

 

“You lovebirds are adorable.” Hayley commented before the crowds erupted in surprise. Chris covered his face with his hands while Liz blushed a deeper shade of red.

 

“Are you guys dating?” The next fan excitedly asked.

 

“Yes.” Liz and Chris replied. “We’ve been dating for years. No one really caught up since we’re really close even before we dated.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re on the front page of the tabloid.” Liz showed Chris her iPad. They were sitting on the couch, her legs on his lap. He absentmindedly massaged her feet while watching a rerun of a show. Liz was busy filling him in on their recent comic con.

 

“I’m going to kill Hayley.” Chris mumbled.

 

“Oh shush. We should thank her.” Liz smiled. “We are planning to come out to public.” She shrugged when he gave her a look.

 

“Yeah. But not in front of a thousand people.”

 

“It’s romantic.” Liz smiled.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” He shook his head, his lips curled into an affectionate smile.


	136. Tell Me [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Took place during AOU. Reader is in love with Steve and Wanda shows her the dream she showed Steve. Reader gets upset that Steve is still hungover Peggy so when they get to Clints farm she distanced herself from him. He confronts her and they have an argument. She said mean things about Peggy and he asks what her problem is and she yells “can’t you see that I love you!”
> 
> Characters : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : Okay. so i cannot say mean things to Peggy? It’s really impossible and i really feel uncomfortable doing so.i hope this is okay.

 

[Y/N] staggered back, her back hitting the cold stone wall.  _What happened?_  She was trying to locate her teammates when she was hit with a weird sensation. She slumped to the floor, her eyes wildly dart around the room. Then suddenly she was inside a ballroom. She was wearing a black 40s dress. Her styled hair bounced when she turned her attention to the center of the room. Steve was standing there. He had a smile on his face and it took her a minute to realized he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were glued on the woman standing right in front of her. They danced so closely together. He twirled her and pulled the woman into his arms. Her chest tightened. She knew that face. Peggy Carter. [Y/N] took a step back, her hand brushing against a glass decoration. The crashing sound made Steve and Peggy looked up and stared at her. His gaze was cold and unfamiliar. [Y/N] couldn’t breathe.  _I need to leave. I can’t. Help._

“[Y/N]!” Clint let out a soft curse as he put Natasha down and went to help [Y/N]. [Y/N] pushed herself away from him when he tried to touch her. Clint flinched a little at the sound of her sharp cry. He gripped her arms a little tighter. “[Y/N]! It’s not real!”

 

She finally snapped out of her trance few minutes later. Her breathing was ragged and she didn’t stop crying even when it was over. Clint pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not real, [Y/N].” He gritted his teeth at the thought of the woman he dubbed his sister in pain. “Come on. Let’s get you and Tash back.”

 

* * *

“Where are we going?” [Y/N] softly asked Clint. She took a seat next to Clint who was piloting the quinjet. Clint didn’t ask why she wasn’t with Steve, considering how close they were since the fall of SHIELD. She needed quiet and he could provide that.

 

“Safehouse.” She smiled a little at the word.

 

“Okay. Will Lucky be there?” She looked up.

 

“Of course.” He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

The house was empty except for Lucky and a man who helped cleaned up the place when Clint was away. [Y/N] quickly left the jet to give Lucky a hug. She stayed on the porch while the rest of them walked into the house.

 

“[Y/N]?” Steve’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you want to come inside and get some rest?” He had put down his shield and replaced his tac gear with a grey T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

 

“Yeah. Come on, Lucky.” She smiled stifly and quickly went inside without a word.

 

* * *

Steve didn’t know what happened.  _Did I do something wrong?_ He was not stupid. He knew there was something different about [Y/N] ever since she came back to the jet. What did she see? Steve frowned as he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

 

“Hey, Cap. You doin’ okay?” Clint asked.

 

“I’m fine.” He nodded.

 

“You don’t look fine.” Steve smiled a little before he tried to walk back upstairs.

 

“I don’t know what she saw but it looks bad. I think you should give her some time.” Clint said.

 

“I will.” Steve nodded.

 

He gave her until dinner. She still won’t talk to him. She didn’t even look his way. Steve tensed on his seat.  _Did he do something in her vision? Did he hurt her?_ He followed her upstairs while the rest of the Avengers stayed in the living room.

 

“[Y/N]. Can we talk?” He stopped her. Her face hardened a little before she nodded. She pushed open the door to let him in.

 

“What is it?” her voice cold and distant.

 

“Did something happened? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, Steve. You didn’t. I’m tired. Can you please go?”

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” He desperately asked.

 

“I just don’t want to deal with this right now, Steve.” She sighed. Steve thought he saw tears in her eyes for a milisecond.

 

“Just tell me, [Y/N].”

 

“I don’t want to, Steve. Go back to you  _precious_ Peggy! God! I should’ve known.” She snapped.

 

“What does Peggy have anything to do with this?” He frowned.

 

“Everything. Peggy this, Peggy that. I’m so sick of hearing her name.”

 

“She’s a good woman, [Y/N].” He lower his voice, trying not to snap.

 

“Oh goodie.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Steve asked. He was confused and frustrated.

 

“You! You are my problem!”

 

“What?”

 

“Can’t you see I love you?! EVEN THOR KNEW AND GOD KNOWS HE WASN’T THE MOST OBSERVANT PERSON WHEN IT COMES TO THIS KIND OF THING!”

 

“You think I still love Peggy?” Steve asked. She was crying now and Steve felt like he just got punched in the gut.

 

“Of course you do.” She mumbled.

 

“I don’t. Stop putting words into my mouth.” Steve shook his head. “I love you. I thought you know that.”

 

“How am I supposed to know? You never said anything so I thought—and then the vision.” She blabbered.

 

“I love you. I’m sorry you have to go through this for me to be brave enough to tell you.” Steve whispered, taking a step closer. He gently put his hand on her waist and his other hand on her cheek.

 

“I don’t hate Peggy. I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“I know. You have a poster of her in your room.” He chuckled. “I love you.” He repeated before he leaned in to kiss her lips.


	137. Do You Really? [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader is hopelessly in love with Cap but she sees him with Sharon which breaks her heart. She doesn’t talk to Steve after that not wanting to get in the way of his happiness. But on a mission Rumlow captures her and Steve and tortures her in front of Steve trying to break the captain. The avengers eventually save them and in the aftermath Steve confesses that he loves her.
> 
> Characters : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Violence

She could feel the rest of her friends watching her reaction when she saw Steve and Sharon at the other side of the room. She turned on her heels and left the communal room without a word. They may have found out about her unrequited love for Steve but they didn’t have to know how she dealt with this heartbreak. She wiped away the tears with the sleeves of her hoodie and trudged back to the elevator. JARVIS instantly opened the elevator door and took her back to her floor.

 

“Would you like anything else, Miss?” JARVIS asked when she thanked him on her way out.

 

“Can you restrict access for everyone? I don’t want to see them.” She looked at the ceiling.

 

“As you wish, Miss. I hope you feel better soon.”

 

“Thanks, JARVIS. You’re the best.” She smiled a little before she closed the door to her quarter.

 

She threw herself onto the couch and cried. She was sure her eyes were swollen and red by the time she was done. The sky has gone dark and her stomach has started to grumble. [Y/N] let out a small sigh and leaned back on the couch.

 

“What time is it, JARVIS?”

 

“9 P.M., Miss. Would you like me to relay the messages the Avengers has sent you?”

 

“Who is it from?” she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. There was nothing in the fridge, she cursed under her breath. She ended up cooking instant noodles for dinner. Today was really a bad day and she couldn’t wait for it to be over.

 

“Ms. Romanoff has tried to breach the protocol a couple of times. Mr. Stark tried to delete your instruction from the main server but didn’t succeed. They finally said that they want to see how you are doing.” JARVIS seemed to hesitate before he continued. “I would like to let you know that Mr. Barton is now on his way to your quarter. He’s in the vent.”

 

She chuckled a little. “It’s okay, JARVIS. Let them know I’m fine and will be back to normal tomorrow. I just need a little rest.”

 

“Will do, Ms.”

 

She waited on the living room with a bowl of noodles in her hand, her eyes fixated on the ventilation space on the ceiling. Just like JARVIS said, Clint was really in the vent. He pushed open the cover and jumped down. He gave her a small grin.

 

“How are you, kiddo?”

 

“I’m good. You should leave, Clint. I’m going to sleep after this.”

 

“Okay. Be well.” Clint nodded. He quickly walked towards her to give her a hug before he left.

 

* * *

[Y/N] woke up with a pounding headache and bleeding lips. _Bleeding? Wha—_ She blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding light. Where am I? She was on her way to buy another tub of ice cream (because avoiding Steve for a week made her miserable) when someone called her name and everything turned black. _Dammit. This is the worst headache I’ve ever had._ She winced when she felt the shackle around her wrists. And her ankles too, apparently.

 

She took in her surrounding, trying to map out every objects that can be used for weapon. She was inside an old building, judging from the decoration on the stone walls. There was nothing in the room aside from the thin mattress she sat on and the weird device that reminded her of Bucky’s electrocution machinery. _Is this HYDRA? This has got to be HYDRA._

 

She jumped a little when she heard the door opened. Her lips parted in surprise at the sight of Brock Rumlow dragging a badly beaten up Steve.

 

“STEVE!” She croaked out.

 

“[Y/N]? Oh god. Are you okay?” He struggled to get on his feet when Brock threw her to the ground.

 

“Tied him up and get her on the chair.” Brock grinned maliciously. “This ought to teach you things, sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear. Two hydra agents went to chained Steve to the wall while the other two strapped her to the chair.

 

“Don’t. Rumlow. Please.” Steve whispered.

 

 

“I like hearing you beg, Cap. But you need to learn some…things.” He cackled and turned on the device. He cranked up the voltage and before he knew it, [Y/N] was screaming on her seat, her body convulsing. Steve squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Open your eyes or I will up the voltage.” Rumlow threatened.

 

“See, this is what you need to learn, Cap. I will take everything you love. I will destroy them until they couldn’t remember you. Just like your precious Bucky. He may be back with you but not [Y/N]. I will make sure of that.”

 

“Don’t.” Steve tried to say but was silenced by another punch to the stomach. “Please.”

 

* * *

She didn’t know how long she was tortured. Her throat hurts from the endless screaming and she felt numb. She slumped to the chair, no longer able to move a muscle. Her fingers twitched, an aftermath of the electrocution. She wished she were dead. She could barely remember her name. Everything was a blur now. The guy in front of her… Steve. Steve Rogers. She remembered him, she thought with a faint smile. He was looking at her with teary eyes. He was crying. _Why? I thought you love Sharon?_ She slowly blinked her eyes. _I’m so tired._ She whispered to no one before she lost consciousness.

 

She was woken up a few hours later by an explosion. She blearily looked up to see Bucky with a grim expression. He unbuckled the leather straps and picked her up with cautious.

 

“Hello, doll.” He gently said. She could only smile before everything went black.

 

The next time she woke up, she was lying on a hospital bed, Steve sitting next to her. He was holding her hand, she noticed. Steve quickly gave her some water when he saw her staring at him.

 

“Hey.” She managed to mutter after a moment.

 

“Hey.” He softly replied. He used his other hand to brushed some strands of hair away from her face. His hand lingered on her cheek and he let out a soft sigh.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“This is my fault. Rumlow wanted to kill everyone I love and you—I don’t even know what I’m going to do if anything happened to you.”

 

“You love Sharon.” She spoke out and watched his face contorted into an indiscernible expression.

 

“I don’t. I love you?” He replied in confusion, earning a soft chuckle from her.

 

“You’re asking me?” She smiled.

 

“No! I mean, I love you. I just—This is why I don’t want to get attached. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I’m an Avengers, Steve. I can protect myself.” She replied. “Do you really?”

 

“Do I really what?”

 

“Love me?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been repeating the words the past few minutes.” Steve nodded with a small grin.

 

“Good. That’s good.” She closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”

**  
**


	138. The Other Side [ Tony Stark x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC is on Cap’s side. During that fight scene when Cap and Bucky are both fighting Tony, the reader is also there fighting him. She needs to push her feelings away to win this fight.
> 
> Characters : Tony Stark x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Civil War Spoiler

_ _

 

_“Why are you doing this, Tony?” [Y/N] asked. She wrapped her arms around her body as if trying to protect herself from her own boyfriend. The Sokovia Accord sat on the wooden table in front of her and she reminded herself to breathe._

_“If we can’t accept limitations, we’re no better than the bad guys.” He replied._

_“Limitations? I was strapped to a chair and experimented on the last time your beloved government mentioned limitations.” She hissed. Tony flinched when her bottom lip quivered a little._

_“I’m not going to sign this.” She pushed it away from her. Steve gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew her well enough to understand why she despised this accord. He couldn’t help but to wonder why Tony was on the other side when he knew about her past._

_“That’s not the way I see it.” Steve finally said._

 

“How are you holding up?” Sam sat on the empty space next to her. [Y/N] looked at him with a sad smile and she shrugged.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You look like shit, [Y/N].” Clint hollered from the kitchen.

 

“Well, my boyfriend somehow forgot about what happened to me and what the government did when they found out about my power. Oh, he also decided he should support that very same government. I’m doing great.” She replied and Bucky snorted from the other side of the room.

 

“Well, you have us. We will stick together.” Wanda said. [Y/N] smiled a little at her friend’s attempt to cheer her up.

 

* * *

 

“Cap, you seemed a little defensive.” Tony Stark said as he pushed open the door.

 

“Well, it’s been a long day.” Steve replied. Bucky and [Y/N] stood behind Steve, Bucky with his sniper riffle, [Y/N] with her power, ready to take down Tony.

 

“You need to consider this. We need limitations.” Tony repeated his words, his eyes glued on her.

 

“I do not need government’s interference with what I am. I will not let them control me anymore.” [Y/N] coldly replied. “You, of all people, should know that.”

 

“Did you forget about Sokovia?” Tony raised his voice.

 

“That was your fucking fault, Tony. You built Ultron, even when Steve told you not to do it. You did it anyway. And we still come to your rescue.” [Y/N] snapped.

 

“Stay calm, [Y/N].” Bucky muttered quietly when he felt chills coming off her body.

 

She didn’t know who started it. She was trying to slow down her breathing when the fight broke out. Tony threw Steve into the room and punched him. Bucky let out a string of curse as he joined the fight. He picked up Steve’s shield and threw it, hitting Tony’s suit. The latter staggered a little before he aimed his repulsor at Bucky’s face.

 

[Y/N] raised her hand and shards of ice hit Tony’s suit, stopping him from killing Bucky. He quickly turned his head towards her, clearly shocked by what she just did. Steve used that moment to land a punch and Bucky leapt towards them and hit Tony with Steve’s shield. She froze the suit’s feet, allowing Steve and Bucky to attack him again.

 

Tony used his repulsor to break the ice and aimed it towards her. He didn’t think twice before he blasted her into a wall. Her body slumped against the wall and Bucky let out a small growl before he punched Tony’s chest with his cybernetic arm.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Steve snapped at Tony. “That’s your girlfriend, for god’s sake.”

 

“You don’t deserve her.” Bucky muttered as he caught Steve’s shield and landed a hard blow to Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony snapped his head towards Bucky, ready to put Bucky into a coma with his pulse beam. His action was stopped short when he felt a crippling coldness crept inside his suit. He turned his attention back to [Y/N]. She was coughing up blood and she was struggling to use her power. Steve was no longer trying to hit him. His former teammate quickly approached her.

 

“Stop, [Y/N]. You’re hurting yourself.” Steve softly said.

 

“He’s going to kill you and Bucky.” She said between ragged breaths. Bucky kept his attention between Tony and her, his body grew rigid when she sputtered out more blood.

 

“Oh, don’t look so grumpy, Tony. I’m fine.” She weakly said.

 

 

“I didn’—“ He choked out.

 

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “I just—I feel a little sleepy.”

 

“No. Don’t. [Y/N].” Tony kneeled besides her. She gave him another tired smile before he eyes fluttered close.

 

“[Y/N]?”

**  
**


	139. Was That a Bribe? [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The reader has been hired by Sam to help him find Bucky for Steve. (She was with him in the Middle East.) She finds Bucky, and he instantly recognized her, but as her grandmother that he loved during the 40s. He missed his chance with her, but now he has the reader.
> 
> Characters : Bucky Barnes x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I’m a little uncomfortable with the idea of oc being the second chance since he loved her grandma so i changed it a little.

“You want me to find Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” [Y/N] repeated.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She narrowed her eyes at Sam. _Of course he would bring Steve Rogers, my favorite avengers and my childhood idol with him._ Steve gave him a hesitant smile as she read the files.

 

“You owe me one, Wilson.” She mumbled.

 

“I brought you CAPTAIN AMERICA!” Sam exclaimed. “She’s a huge fan, Cap.” He whispered to Steve.

 

“Shut up, Wilson!” She blushed and turned her attention back to her files.

 

“Uhm. Do you need any help from us?” Steve asked after a long moment of silence.

 

“Yes. I need everything you know about the breadcrumbs he left behind for you.” She replied.

 

* * *

She found herself standing in front of James Buchanan Barnes inside a rundown building in San Fransisco two months later. She chased him down and told him to stop running, unsurprised when he actually stopped after she mentioned Steve’s name. His eyes were wide in shock when she took off her sunglasses and her black cap.

 

“Mary?” His eyebrows knitted together as he took a step closer.

 

“What? No. I’m [Y/N]. Mary’s my grand—Oh you know my grandma?”

 

“She’s a good friend of mine, I think.” He frowned. “I don’t remember very well.”

 

“That’s okay. Baby steps.” She smiled.

 

“I- I can’t go back to Steve. Not now.” He said again.

 

“You could stay with me if you want?” She offered, her face split into a huge grin when he nodded.

 

* * *

Bucky watched [Y/N] moved around her apartment with intense focus. He kept remembering her grandmother, whom he shared a moment of affection back in the 40s, if his brain remembered correctly. _Did I love her then?_

It was also very obvious that [Y/N] and her grandmother were not alike in any way aside from the color of their hair. [Y/N] always moved with a certain grace that made him think of the bolshoi ballet performance he once saw during a mission in Russia. It surprised him when he found out she was the Falcon’s partner. She looked a little too soft, too nice, to be in a war.

 

That was what Bucky thought until she managed to flip him over one morning after he tried to woke her up. _Yeah, definitely not Mary,_ he grinned back at her. He didn’t realize until a lot later that this was probably the first moment he started to fall in love with [Y/N].

 

* * *

 

He stayed with her for one year. One year of nightmares and flashbacks. He didn’t know how she still stayed after what he did. He almost killed her after a bad nightmare and she still made him pancakes with bacon the next morning. She didn’t flinch when he brought his metal arm to her face when she had breadcrumbs stuck on the edge of her lips. Her lips curved into a bright smile when he walked out of his room to spend more time with her.

 

He realized that he harbored romantic feelings for [Y/N] 3 months into their friendship. It was an epiphany, he thought to himself, as he watched her from his peripheral view. He knew she likes him as well. He was too observant not to notice the telltales. He knew he wasn’t ready for a relationship and he knew she would never push her feelings for him. So they stayed as friends, content with whatever it is they’re having.

 

* * *

 

She thought about her grandmother sometimes, wondering if Bucky saw her as a replacement. But Bucky never talked about her grandmother that often. He mentioned Mary a few times during the beginning of their friendship, telling her about what he remembered. He never mentioned her anymore now. She didn’t know if it was a good thing or not.

 

She was neither stupid nor oblivious. She knew how Bucky’s eyes lingered a little too long on her when they hung out together. She knew the man has developed feelings for her just like she has for him. She didn’t know if it was because she reminded him of her grandmother or if he likes her for her. She put a hand on her face and sighed. _Dammit._

 

* * *

They didn’t say anything until they went back to Steve and Sam. She was about to closed the door to her house when Bucky asked her if he could kiss her. She nodded in confusion, squealing a little when he pulled her into a searing kiss. She could hear Steve’s gasp and Sam’s shriek in the background before Bucky deepened the kiss.

 

“Oh.” She touched her lips with her fingers when he pulled away. Their faces flushed and they were breathless after the kiss. He had a smirk on his face when he saw her glazed eyes.

 

“Yeah. Oh.” Sam quipped from behind them.

 

“Bucky!” Steve seemed to regain his consciousness and now trying to scold Bucky for making a move on his potential friend/ally.

 

“Tha—it’s okay, Steve.” She blushed.

 

“Oh.” Steve’s mouthed formed an ‘O’ when he saw her face.

 

Bucky snorted at his best friend before he planted another kiss on her lips.

 

“Can’t you come with us to the tower, doll?” He asked.

 

“Was that last kiss a bribe?” She narrowed her eyes playfully.

 

“Does it work?” He grinned at her.

 

“Bucky.” Steve’s strained voice broke their eye contact and she laughed before locking the door.

 

“Let’s go then. I want to meet Thor.”

**  
**


	140. The Only Exception [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The OC is his girlfriend, and she is on his side. She has these ice powers, and it turns her whole body into ice when she uses them. Tony designed a weapon that severely weakens her by using thermal energy. That’s when Steve and Bucky both begin fighting him. (Like in that last scene) 
> 
> Characters : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : kissing

[Y/N] stared out of the window, her icy finger traced the top of her mug. The fight hasn’t even started and she was already exhausted. Steve was asleep in their shared bedroom and she didn’t have the heart to wake him up just to let him know she needs to cuddle. She wished it wasn’t this hard. She was supposed to go to Disneyland with Natasha next month. They have planned it together before they were presented with Sokovian Accord.

 

“Your tea’s frozen.” She startled and quickly snapped her head towards the source of the voice. She looked down on her solid frozen tea and sighed. She put the mug on the wooden table and got up from the windowsill.

 

“You should be sleeping.” She approached him. He pulled her closer and hungrily kissed her lips.

 

“You weren’t there.” Steve mumbled as he pulled away.

 

“You’re such a baby.” She chuckled and took his hand. “Come on. You need sleep.” She dragged him back to their room.

 

They lied back on the bed, legs intertwined with each other as she rested her head at the crook of his neck. She could smell faint trace of musk and vanilla from his body soap. It always reminded her of the vacation in the cabin they took a year ago. She snuggled closer and smiled when she heard him chuckle.

 

“Sleep, [Y/N].” He kissed the top of her head.

 

“Yes, mother.” She softly giggled.

 

* * *

Life is a funny thing. Cold brought out his worst memories, his nightmares, his fears. Then he met [Y/N] and fell in love with her. She was the only exception, he realized, and he couldn’t imagine touching her and not feeling her unique cool skin. He let out a strangled cry when she slumped down to the ground.

 

“What did you do to her?” He hissed. She was warm, too warm, against his skin. She sagged into him as he tried to pick her up, Bucky standing behind them with his riffle pointed at Stark.

 

“She was going to freeze me!” Tony defended.

 

“You aimed your repulsor at Bucky. Of course she’s going to try to stop you.” Steve growled. She was feverish and he didn’t like it. She wasn’t supposed to be this warm, he thought.

 

“Is she okay?” Bucky gruffly asked.

 

“[Y/N]?” Steve gently tapped her cheeks and let out a sigh of relief when she stirred a moment later.

 

“I can’t—Why is it so hot?” She clawed at her tac gear and whined when Steve stopped her.

 

“You took away her power?” Bucky frowned. What kind of technology is he developing?

 

“It’s only temporary.” Stark shrugged and Steve snapped. He gently put her down and quickly lunged towards his former teammate. He landed a punch on Tony’s right eye and Steve didn’t even hesitate to use his shield to attack Tony. Tony quickly threw him into a wall and closed his mask. He quickly fell on his knees when Bucky used the moment to land a hit on his gut.

 

[Y/N] was leaning on the wall right outside the room with ragged breathing. She didn’t like this sensation. She felt too hot. Her skin burns and she could see red patches on her arms and her legs. _It’s okay. It’ll be okay. Calm down. Try to use your power._ She chanted, trying to lower her body temperature. She felt a stinging pain all over her skin before the world turned dark.

 

* * *

 

She let out a small gasp when she woke up. She blearily scanned the room. She was back in their safe house. Steve was sleeping next to her, his hand holding hers. She gently tugged her hand and her lips curled into a fond smile when he stirred awake. His eyes were bright with fresh tears when he saw her. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

 

“God, you scared me, [Y/N].” he mumbled and started to kiss her face.

 

“I’m okay, now?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Wanda said you should be fine now. Your skin is no longer hot.” He smiled as he played with her hand.

 

“I thought you hated cold.” She teased.

 

“I love you and your cool skin.” He replied with a grin. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered. He put his free hand on her cheek and pulled her into another kiss. She sank into the kiss, her body pressed against him and Steve couldn’t be more at peace to feel the coldness of her skin.

**  
**


	141. The Fight Scene [ Chris Evans x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris and OC (his wife) are filming civil wars, and he is fighting her. He hates it. He doesn’t like acting like they hate each other. 
> 
> Characters : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : kissing

Chris Evans winced when [Y/N] jumped from the third floor, his wife’s words of reassurance long forgotten. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? He mumbled to no one in particular. Then Sebastian Stan got into the scene and started to fight her. Chris didn’t even know how he could survive the whole filming shoot if it always goes like this. He didn’t even know how he could survive living with her daredevil of a wife. He let out a soft sigh before he got ready to do his scene. _He really doesn’t like this._

 

[Y/N] skipped towards him with a huge smile on her face. His lips curled into a childish pout when she stopped in front of him. She put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

 

“Hello to you too, Chris.” She grinned. “Did you see what I just did?” She gushed.

 

“You jumped from a third story building.” He replied in a deadpanned voice. He still couldn’t understand why she really loved doing stunts. He was too worried for her to understand.

 

“I did and I accidentally kicked Sebastian.” She sheepishly added.

 

Chris chuckled at that. She sat on his lap and offered him a piece of cinnamon roll she had in her hand. He took a huge bite of the sugary treats, earning a playful smack on his chest.

 

“Dwis is weally ghood.” He mumbled between bites. She laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheeks.

 

“You adorable dork.”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his happy moments didn’t last very long. He was soon called to shoot a scene with [Y/N]. It was the scene he hated doing the most. They were supposed to fight and he was supposed to punch her. Chris hated it, even if it was just pretend. [Y/N] seemed to notice his discomfort and squeezed his hand a little.

 

“Let’s get this done and we can go home, okay?” She softly said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They had to do more than just a few takes. Chris kept messing it up, too afraid to accidentally hurt her. The Russo brothers gave him sympathetic looks when they were done. Chris let out a huff and got up from the ground.

 

“You did it.” She said as she took his hand. Her smile was contagious and Steve couldn’t help but to smiled back, albeit a little forced.

 

“I did.” He nodded somberly. He still couldn’t shake off the fight scene between them.

 

* * *

[Y/N] has known Chris since they were a lot younger and she knew it when Chris tried to hide something. Those years of being best friends enabled her to notice the tiniest telltale of his. She watched his back slouched as they walked back to their house, her lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“Are you okay?” She finally asked when he closed the door to their bedroom. He turned to her in surprise and she had the urge to roll her eyes. They have known each other for years and he was still surprised when she noticed something amiss with him.

 

“Yeah. Just tired.” He smiled.

 

“I’ve been your wife for the past couple of years and your best friends for more than ten years. That was far from ‘just tired’.” She replied, her gaze softening as she took few steps closer. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just— It’s ridiculous.” He mumbled.

 

“Chris.” She said with the tone that made Chris’ lips curled into a fond smile. “I’m not going to laugh at you.”

 

“I just hate fighting with you.” He finally said after a prolonged silence.

 

“We’re not fight—oh. During the shooting?”

 

“Yeah. I told you, it’s ridiculous.”

 

“It’s not.” She sternly said. She pulled him closer and wrapped her hands around her neck. “I almost cried when I read the script and when they told me I had to fight you.” She smiled.

 

“You did?” He asked back. She never told him that.

 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “That’s why I said it’s okay. I mean, I would be worried if you’re not fazed by this.” She joked.

 

“You never told me that.” His fingers delicately traced the outline of her jaw.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal for me. I didn’t want to burden you.” She replied.

 

“I wish the Russo would team us together.” He spoke out, smiling a little wider when she chuckled.

 

“Yeah. But then again, we’ll kick everyone’s ass if we’re together.” She grinned. She looked into his blue eyes and leaned closer to him. “I will always love you, Chris.”

 

“I’ll always love you too.” He whispered before he kissed her.

 

“We really should tell Russo about our plan.” She mumbled after the kiss.

 

“Are you seriously thinking about other guys when we’re making out?” He exasperatedly sighed.

 

“You’re the one who puts idea in my head!” She retorted.

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” He looked down at her with a playful smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Like you’re not.” She snapped before she pulled him down for another kiss.


	142. You Make Me Happy [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Tatiana ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC named Tatiana and she works at the Avengers Tower and befriends and starts to have feelings for Bucky. 
> 
> Characters : Bucky Barnes x OC (Tatiana)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

Tatiana balanced the boxes of food on her hands while she exited the elevator. She mumbled a small thank you when JARVIS opened the door to the communal room for her.

 

“Food’s here!” She yelled out, frowning when no one answered her. She set it down on the table and went back to the living room.

 

“He—Holy shit. Sorry.” She yelped as she crashed into a muscular body. She looked up and gasped. Bucky Barnes was staring at her and she swore she could see flicker of amusement went through his face as he caught her before she fell down.

 

“Hi.” She nervously smiled.

 

“You’re new?” He asked in a gruff voice.

 

“Yes, I just started working here last week. You and Captain America were away for a mission.” She explained. “I’m Tatiana.”

 

“Bucky Barnes.” He replied and let her go when she has steadied her feet.

 

“Thanks. Uhm—“ She cleared her throat and gestured at the table behind her. “Do you want to eat?”

 

He gave her another tiny smirk and shrugged. She watched him walked towards the dining area and let out a small sigh. _So much for first impression._

 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” He asked. She _did not_ just jumped at his voice. She mentally cursed her jumpy self before turning around to face him. He was sitting on one of the chairs; his eyes softly gazing at her and Tatiana couldn’t help but to smile.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded.

 

* * *

Apparently, Tatiana and Bucky had two things in common, brooding and people-watching. She didn’t even know that until she found him perched on a secret nook in the ceiling of Avengers’ communal room (she still insisted that it should be called a nest). It was Clint’s place but his ‘nest’ was soon taken over by Bucky and Tatiana who wouldn’t budge from their spots when Clint went up there.

 

“You’re here again.” Bucky commented after he found her lying on her stomach, watching Steve and Tony bicker. She turned to him with an exasperated look and Bucky didn’t have to be a spy to know what she meant. _I’ve been here for the past 6 months._ He chuckled and took a spot next to her. He watched her in amusement and wonder. In the six months they’ve known each other, he has never seen her look disgusted by his arm. He was sure she’s not even afraid of him. His metal shoulder brushed her bare arm as he scooted closer and Bucky stole another glance at her, watching her face scrunched up.

 

“You did that on purpose!” She swatted her hand and he chuckled. _Yeah, definitely not afraid of me._

“I thought you liked my arm.” He raised an eyebrow and felt his heart flutter when she blushed.

 

“I don’t just like your arm, you dumb assassin.” She mumbled quietly and Bucky realized she didn’t think he could hear her reply.

 

“Huh. What’s the fight about today?” He changed the topic and watched Thor joined in on the argument.

 

“Steve stole Tony’s last cake.” She giggled. Bucky’s face softened at the sight of her and it dawned on him that he really cared for her.

 

* * *

  
Steve found Tatiana in the roof of the building two weeks after that. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and Steve could see her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He quietly closed the door and approached her.

 

“Tatiana.”

 

“Why are you here?” She sniffled and looked up. Her eyes were red and a little swollen. Steve swallowed thickly before he continued.

 

“Bucky’s looking for you.”

 

“What are you? His messenger?” She didn’t mean for her tone to be as harsh but she was annoyed and frustrated. Steve seemed to understand her and sat next to her.

 

“He really likes you.”

 

“Really.” She gave him a deadpanned expression. “I’m pretty sure avoiding me is a sign he likes me.”

 

“He’s a little scared. You know what happened to him.” Steve explained and he winced when she sent him a glare.

 

“I know what happened to him. You don’t think I’m scared?” She snapped. “I don’t want to hurt him. Do you know how scared I was? No, you don’t. Neither does Bucky.”

 

“You don’t want to hurt him.” Steve repeated.

 

“Listen, Steve. I know he’s had a rough life. I know why he did what he did. But it’s still frustrating.” She turned to him. “What happened if he has his nightmare or flashbacks and accidentally hurt me?” She waited for Steve to mulled over it before she continued.

 

“He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself.”

 

“That’s what he thinks. He didn’t even consider what I think about it and that’s just ridiculous.“ She bitterly chuckled.

 

“That’s not ridiculous.” Both of their heads turned to the door where Bucky stood with his arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes while Steve quietly slipped back into the building.

 

“What do you know, Bucky?” She turned away from his stare.

 

“You’re right. I cannot be with you. I could hurt you.” He walked towards her, pausing on his tracks when she got up from the floor.

 

“Do you even like me?” She asked.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled. “That’s why—“

 

“Well, I love you too and I think your reasoning is ridiculous.” She stubbornly replied. “I could learn how to fight. Natasha would be happy to train me. I could learn how to help you. But you.” She paused, “You need to stop punishing yourself. You deserve to be happy.”

 

“You make me happy.” He took few steps closer and held her hand, his lips twitched into a soft smile.

 

“Well, you make me very happy too.” She smiled back.

**  
**


	143. Princess [ Steve Rogers x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : He always called his girlfriend, the reader, a princess, and the team always tease him for it until they find out she actually played one at Disneyworld
> 
> Characters : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Kissing

“In a hurry, Cap?” An agent asked when Steve boarded the quinjet ahead of his teammates.

 

“He’s always in a hurry after a mission.” Clint Barton mumbled and followed Steve inside. Steve already disappeared into his bunker to get his phone.

 

“Let the old man live.” Natasha snickered when she walked inside.

 

“Yeah, we just finished our mission. I should be back in 3 hours.” Steve softly spoke, ignoring his friends’ jest.

 

 _“Do you want me to cook something for you?”_ His girlfriend of one year mumbled.

 

“No. We have some foods here. Tony bought a month’s worth of burgers.”

 

_“Oh, that’s good. Burger’s good.”_

_  
_ “You should go back to sleep, princess.” Steve rolled his eyes when Tony made puking noise outside his room.

 

_“ ‘mkay. I’ll see you soon, Steve.”_

“I love you.” He smiled before he ended the call, knowing she was already asleep before she hung up the phone.

 

“I love you, _princess_.” Tony made a smooching noise when Steve got out of his room.

 

“Oh, shut up, Tony.”

 

“Do you really call her princess everyday?” Clint asked from the cockpit.

 

“Because she is?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“You’re too sweet for your own good, Cap.” Natasha grinned from her seat.

 

* * *

Steve could see his friends making weird faces from behind him when he swept [Y/N] into a kiss. He really didn’t understand their fascination with his dating life. Clint and Tony were the worst. They didn’t even try to hide their playful-sometimes-vulgar jokes.

 

“I’ll hit you with my shield if you two don’t shut up.” He mumbled loud enough for them to hear. [Y/N] laughed and pulled away from his arms to give Natasha a hug.

 

“Hello, Nat. I made you your favorite food.”

 

“Zharkoye?” Her eyes brightened a little when [Y/N] nodded.

 

“You’re a hero, printsessa.” The Russian redhead gave her a kiss on the cheek before she stormed out of the room. [Y/N] turned to Steve with a confused expression.

 

“Did she found out?”

 

“I don’t think so. They just think it’s a pet name.” Steve Rogers laughed when she scrunched her nose.

 

“Come on, princess. Let’s get some breakfast.” He grinned.

 

“Ugh. I told you to stop calling me that.” She grumbled.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s your beloved princess, Cap?” _Not this again._ Steve rolled his eyes as he entered the compound. He took a seat across Bruce who gave him a sympathetic smile. Clint and Tony were snickering while Natasha stayed focused on her own food. Thor seemed clueless about the whole thing.

 

“She’s needed in Orlando.” He took a huge bite of his toast.

 

“Oh! We could go visit her! Then we could all go to Disneyworld.” Tony clapped his hands in glee. Steve immediately choked on his food. Natasha clucked her tongue while she helped him.

 

“It’s settled then. We’re going to Orlando today.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve who was beet red, her lips quirked into a tiny smile.

 

“Your princess would be happy to see you.”

 

“Oh not you too, Natasha.”

 

* * *

 

Steve was sure he has never laughed this hard before. There were tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach. Tony and Clint were gawking at [Y/N] while his girlfriend’s eyes were fixated on his.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked and crossed her arms.

 

“You’re a princess.” Tony managed to say.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” She said in a deadpanned expression before her eyes went to Natasha. “I see you knew before you even got here.”

 

“I know everything, [Y/N]. Belle’s a good look on you.” She smiled.

 

“You’re a princess.”

 

“Would you stop repeating that?” [Y/N] rolled her eyes.

 

“[Y/N]! Stop scolding the guests!” she heard her supervisor hollered from behind her.

 

Steve’s grin grew wider as he took another step closer to her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

 

“I like this.” He mumbled. “You should wear this more often.”

 

“Only if you wear your tight spangly uniform.”

 

“Deal.” He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

 

“MOMMY WHY IS HE KISSING THE PRINCESS?!”

 

**  
**


	144. Coming Home [ Natasha Romanoff x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The reader corners Nat out of nowhere while the team is decorating for Christmas because Natasha has been avoiding you and when Natasha looks up there is a mistletoe and you kiss her before she can protest 
> 
> Characters : Natasha Romanoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : I fell in love writing about angsty Natasha.So thank you for requesting! I changed it a little (the kissing part) since I think consent would be an important thing for her, esp after what she’s been through

Natasha never thought she was deserving of love. She was an assassin and she has too many bloods on her hand to deserve love. She was not even sure she is capable of loving someone. Steve told her about what love feels like, because Steve was the only one who wouldn’t laugh at her and would understand how she feels. But even then, she was still not satisfied. She knew she has seduced and slept with many men and women before. She has used her sexual prowess to get what she wants, even after she joined SHIELD. But this one was different, she realized. This one made her feel happy, made her heart beats a little faster, and it made her feel alive. This one terrifies her.

 

So she did what she does best. She ran. She asked Fury for more missions. She didn’t stay too long in the communal area. She rarely joined the group gathering. She needed to sort her head out. Love is for children and children she was not.

 

If she found herself awake at night, her head clouded with the thoughts of [Y/N], she wouldn’t say it. She wouldn’t admit that her life was a lot more miserable now that she avoided her. She was not going to be weak. Black Widow does not feel love. Black Widow seduces and kills. And Natasha Romanoff was not going to give in to her emotions.

 

Her plan went perfect until a Friday afternoon. Steve Rogers asked her to join the team in the communal room to do some Christmas decorating. She couldn’t say no. Not after he guilt trip her by mentioning their last mission together. Natasha grabbed her scarf and trudged behind the smug-looking Captain.

 

Her breath hitched a little, not enough for people to notice, but enough for her to feel panic rising in her throat. [Y/N] was already there, standing next to Clint. She was busy with her garland decoration when they walked inside. [Y/N] turned her attention to the door and Natasha could see how her eyes brightened at the sight of her. She felt her heart twist a little. Here she was, after avoiding [Y/N] for almost two months, and [Y/N] didn’t even look a little upset with her. She was too good for her, she sadly thought. And good was not something she deserved.

 

“Tasha!” She beamed and jumped over some boxes to get to her. She didn’t even wait for Natasha’s reply to wrap her arms around her. Steve chuckled next to her as he left them.

 

“[Y/N].” She curtly replied, her eyes fixated on [Y/N]’s eyes and lips.

 

“I’ve missed you. Come on.” She took her hand and led her towards the crowd.

 

Natasha found herself avoiding [Y/N] even when they were busy decorating. She made sure to stay as far as she could from [Y/N], opting to listen to Tony’s rant about his latest project. She was not oblivious to how [Y/N] would send sad glances her way. She was also very aware of Steve’s disapproving looks. Natasha could feel her resolve weakening.

 

Which was why she didn’t run when [Y/N] cornered her in the hall when she exited the bathroom. [Y/N]’s eyes were laced with worry and Natasha had the sudden urge to kiss it away.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” She asked.

 

“I have to.” Natasha honestly replied.

 

“Is it because of the kiss?” [Y/N] looked a little hurt when she spoke. Natasha’s voice was lost in her throat and all she could do was nod.

 

“Why? I thought you like me.”

 

“I love you. But I don’t think we should be together.” Natasha finally said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Stop asking me why, [Y/N]! You know why!” She snapped. “I’m a monster. I kill people. I don’t even think I am capable to love and be loved.”

 

“You and your self-sacrificing tendencies. Did they teach you back in Russia? Because Bucky over there was saying the same thing last month.” [Y/N] replied after a moment. “I don’t think I would kiss you if I care about what you’ve done, Tasha. We are not innocent people. I’ve killed people before, if you don’t remember. That doesn’t mean we are not allowed to love someone, or to be happy.”

 

“You hung out with Steve too much.” Natasha rolled her eyes though [Y/N] could see the slight smile on her lips.

 

“So, does this mean I could kiss you?” Natasha turned her eyes to her and raised her eyebrows in amusement. “Well, there’s mistletoe.” [Y/N] continued and pointed at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

 

“Well, since you’re asking nicely.” Natasha playfully shrugged before their lips touched. Steve’s voice rang clear in her head as she smiled against the kiss. _Give yourself a chance to be happy._ Maybe this was the chance, she thought to herself. It felt right. It felt like coming home, her eyes filled with tears as she realized, she finally felt at home.

**  
**


	145. Found [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Alana ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : you were his partner while he was in Hydra but you managed to escape with his help but didn’t have time to save him after he regains his memories he tracks you down to be with you again.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Alana)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : kissing

_ _

_“Go.”_ The soldier harshly pushed her into the ventilation system, his metal arm cold against her bare shoulder. She dug her heels in and turned her body to face him

 

“Not without you. _Ty nuzhen mnye_.” She shook her head. She thought she saw his eyes softened and he leaned closer to give her a deep and passionate kiss on her lips.

 

“You have to leave, _lyubimaya_. You have to go and never look back. Do you understand?” His grip on her shoulders tightened. She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a tender smile. His lips twitched into a boyish smirk before he kissed her again.

 

“ _Do vstrechi, lyubov moya._ ” he whispered against her lips before he quickly pushed her inside the ventilation system.

 

“ _Do vstrechi, lyubimyj.”_ She whispered as she crawled out of the building.

 

* * *

 

“Bucky?” Steve hesitantly took a seat next to his best friend. His empty eyes scared Steve a little. Bucky hasn’t moved from the mattress inside his temporary holding cell (The only Bucky’s request that made him mad). Steve watched his friend flinched a little when he called his name.

 

“I don’t remember much.” Bucky’s eyes turned to him. He looked confused and lost and angry at the same time.

 

“It’s okay.” Steve gave him a half smile. He seemed to be saying that words more often now, he realized. But this was Bucky and he’d do anything to bring his friends back.

 

“I know this song.” Bucky spoke again and looked up at the tiny speakers on the ceiling. Steve’s eyes brightened a little. Bucky hasn’t been talking in the past weeks he’s been here.

 

“JARVIS?” Steve called out.

 

_“I believe the song is called Cossack Lullaby, sir.”_

 

“Do you like that song?” Steve tried to draw him out again. He observed the way Bucky’s face contorted a little and how his lips twitched a little when JARVIS increased the volume.

 

“Someone sang this to me.” His voice was so soft Steve almost didn’t hear it. Bucky’s eyes when he turned back to Steve made Steve wants to cry. He looked so broken and angers flared within Steve. He was going to make them pay for this, he swore.

 

“Do you remember who, Buck?” Steve leveled his voice.

 

“No.” Bucky shook his head dejectedly. “She has a beautiful voice. I remember that much. I think—“ He paused a little, his eyes glazed over as he tried to remember, “I think she was special for me.”

 

Steve nodded. He didn’t say anything. He wanted to cry and he was too afraid his voice would betray him.

 

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Bucky tore himself from the bed, his sweatpants clung low on his hips as he stretched his body. He picked up his shirt he discarded when another nightmare woke him up that night. JARVIS played the same song over and over again until he fell back asleep and Bucky made a mental note to thank the AI.

 

“Jarvis?”  


_“Yes, Mr. Barnes?”_ Bucky smiled at the name. No more Sergeant Barnes that reminded him of Zola. This felt… normal.

 

“Have you found anything yet?” He asked as he walked over to the bathroom.

 

_“Yes, Sir. Unfortunately, there were more than a hundred people that fit your descriptions. Would you like to see them, Sir?”_

“Put it on the screen, please.” Bucky nodded and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. It has been two long years and Bucky couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

There were approximately two hundreds pictures of similar looking women plastered all over the hologram screen when he walked out of his room. Bucky had to take a steadying breath before he approached the screen.

 

“This is a lot.” Bucky commented.

 

“What is that?” Steve and Natasha walked into the room, their eyes fixated on the huge screen in front of Bucky.

 

“Jarvis found her.” Bucky proudly smiled.

 

“You remember her? The lullaby girl?” Natasha’s lips curled into a smile as she sat on the couch.

 

“I remember her face.” Bucky nodded with a grin before he turned his attention back to the screen. “Oh.”

 

“They all look the same.” Steve commented.

 

“No. This is her.” Bucky faced him with teary eyes and a blinding smile. “This is her, Steve. I found her.”

 

* * *

He found her at the outskirt of San Fransisco. She looked different, he noted. Her hair was longer and dyed a different color. But her eyes. It was her eyes that made him sure it was her. She looked at him like he was her sun and she let out a choked sobs when he stopped her.

 

“You’re here.” She stood a few feet away from him. He thought she would run away. He was not prepared to have her threw herself at him. He let out a laughter as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I told you I’d see you again.” He whispered as he wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

 

“Alana.” She said after a moment. He frowned for a moment before realization hits him.

 

“Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes.” He replied with a cheeky smile.

 

“I saw your display at the Smithsonian museum.” She said, cupping his jaws with her hands. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” He softly said before dipping down to kiss her lips.

 

_Ty nuzhen mnye : I need you_

_Lyubimaya : Love_

_Do vstrechi, lyubov moya : Until we next meet, my love._

_Lyubimyj : Love_

**  
**


	146. Weakness [ Natasha Romanoff x OC-Artemis ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader is a Avenger and her and Nat are best friends and she finds out that Nat is super ticklish one night while they’re cuddled up watching tv she constantly teases Nat with for the next couple of days
> 
> Pairing : Natasha Romanoff x OC (Artemis)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : None

Natasha and Artemis were inseparable. They bonded over weird TV shows no one watches. At least that’s what people thought. Artemis found a kindred spirit in Natasha when she caught her trying to get Steve a date while simultaneously doing her mission. She soon realized Natasha was as awful as she was when it comes to matchmaking. Then she found out that Nat _loves_ to prank Tony and Clint as well. Artemis knew Natasha would be her BFFs after she saw Nat made Tony’s robot hit Tony with a spoon for a whole day.

 

“Do you even have a weakness?” Artemis asked. She laid her head on Natasha’s lap while the woman brushed her fingers through Artemis’ hair as if she was her cat.

 

“No. I don’t.” Natasha replied.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Artemis huffed.

 

“I know your weakness, though.” Natasha smirked. “It has something to do with the man—“ Artemis quickly covered Natasha’s mouth and gave their friends an awkward smile.

 

“Nothing to hear here.” She grinned before she turned to Natasha with a glare. “Don’t you dare say it.” She poked her waist and froze when she felt Natasha stiffened for a millisecond. Her eyes widened in realization while Natasha narrowed hers.

 

“Oh.” Artemis’ face split into a triumphant grin. “Oh ho ho”

 

“Don’t you dare, Artemis. I will kill you in your sleep.” Natasha threatened but the latter laughed harder.

 

* * *

She should’ve known. Three years of friendship with Artemis and she should have known what Artemis would do and she should’ve been prepared. Natasha flinched a little when Artemist poked her waist and giggled as she ran away from her. _I’m going to kill her._ She took a few deep breaths before she started to chase after her. _Yepp. I’m so going to kill this little brat._

Natasha caught her near their living room. Artemis was too busy laughing to notice her. Natasha crept behind her before she tackled her to the ground.

 

“You are dead, Artemis. I will show you how Black Widow kills her prey.” Natasha said.

 

“Can you kill your prey when you’re this ticklish?” Artemis giggled as she kept poking Natasha’s waist.

 

“ARTEMIS!”

 

* * *

 

Natasha was going to kill her for real, Artemis thought. She may or may not have accidentally slipped out that Natasha is ticklish to Steve. Now the man kept giving Natasha a weird grin that made Artemis uncomfortable. If Steve ever tried it out, she shuddered. She would be dead. She would be deader than dead.

 

“ARTEMIS!” Artemis jumped off the couch to find Natasha storming towards her.

 

“Hey, Nat!”

 

“Don’t hey nat me, you dork! You told Steve.”

 

“It slipped!” Artemis quickly replied.

 

“Uh-huh. Now the man tried to tickle me every time I tried to set him up with someone.”

 

“It was an accident, Nat.” Artemis took a step back.

 

“You are so dead, Artemis.” Natasha grinned before she tackled her to the ground again.

 

**  
**


	147. 15 Minutes [ Pietro Maximoff x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Pietro is in a extremely cuddling mood and refuses to let you go but both of you have to go train with Steve and Natasha but he insists that you two won’t be late but you and him both end up falling asleep
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, fluff | Warning : None

“Pietro, no.” [Y/N] mumbled when Pietro tightened his arms around her, effectively pulling her closer. He nuzzled into her neck and grinned.

 

“Pietro, yes.”

 

“Nooo I need to go train with Natasha.” She whined, arms flailing everywhere as she tried to escape his tight grip.

 

“But I’m more important than Natasha, [Y/N].”

 

“Natasha could kill me with her thighs alone, Pietro.” She pointed out. Pietro huffed and mumbled some incoherent words before he loosened his embrace.

 

“Just 15 minutes?” [Y/N] rolled her eyes. _Of course. Of course he’s going to use that stupid puppy eyes._ She sighed and opened her arms so that he could snuggle closer to her.

 

“Fine. Fifteen minutes and I’m out. You need to meet Steve as well.” She reminded.

 

“Deal.” Pietro triumphantly beamed and closed his eyes.

 

She softly smiled as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. This feels very good, she thought. Pietro’s arm draped over her stomach and she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when he fell back asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

 

Natasha impatiently tapped her feet on the mat. Two hours. She has been waiting for two hours and she was not happy. She could see Steve’s amused face from the corner of her eyes. They have been waiting on [Y/N] and Pietro and she was the only one who looked annoyed by their tardiness.

 

“You need to be more stern with Pietro.” Natasha said.

 

“I am. I just like to see your pissed off face, Natasha.” He grinned. _That little shit. Who the hell came up with the idea that Steve Rogers is a shy and naïve guy anyway? He’s all sass and patriotism._

 

“I could hear you muttering under your breath, Natasha.” Steve got up from the bench with a shit-eating grin. “Come on, let’s get them.”

 

Natasha’s eyes lit up as she followed Steve out of the training room. Anything but sitting inside the hot training room.

* * *

 

They reached [Y/N]’s place 5 minutes later. Natasha asked FRIDAY to opened the door quietly and the AI was more than happy to comply. Steve looked appalled for a few seconds before he was back to his self. He trailed behind Natasha as they stealthily entered the compound. The room was too quiet for the two of them to do what they think the two are doing.

 

“Huh. I didn’t know it can be this quiet.” Natasha said quietly.

 

“I don’t think they’re doing what you think they are doing, Nat.” Steve pushed open their bedroom and chuckled quietly at the sight of [Y/N] and Pietro sprawled on the bed, fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] let out a loud yelp when she opened her eyes and found Natasha and Steve standing by her bed. She sat up on the bed and clutched her chest, her eyes glaring at Natasha who was smirking the whole time and Steve who was trying not to laugh.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

 

“You were late.” Natasha shrugged.

 

“Dammit. I overslept.” [Y/N] cursed under her breath and quickly shove Pietro’s arm away. “This is all his fault.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Pietro whined with his eyes still closed.

 

* * *

"Fifteen minutes my ass.” [Y/N] panted as she stopped for a break. Pietro blew raspberry towards her when he stopped next to her.

 

“You enjoyed it.” He pointed out.

 

“I do. But that doesn’t mean I want to sacrifice my legs for it.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“YOU HAVE TEN MORE LAPS TO GO, [Y/N].” Natasha hollered from the other side of the field and [Y/N] has to resist the urge to teleport herself back to her room.

 

“No more cuddles until my legs work again.” [Y/N] said before she started to run.

 

“HEY! YOU ENJOYED OUR CUDDLING SESSION!”

 

 

 

**  
**


	148. Cerulean Blue [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Soulmate AU. Bucky is fighting during Civil War, but when he looks at the person he’s fighting against, his world changed from black and white to color.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a fic, check it out?

The world has never been gloomier. He knew this because he could see the dark grey clouds looming in the equally grey sky. He should have been used to this. This world of black and white and shades of grey. But Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t disgusted by the lack of color. He knew Steve could see colors when he met Peggy and he lost the abilities to see some shades of colors when he was frozen. He supposed it was because Steve’s soulmate bond with Peggy was broken. Bucky hoped Steve found his new soulmate soon. Steve needed colors to make art.

 

He, on the other hand, had to be content with his dull world. He wondered if colors were as pretty as Steve described. The hot red of the fire truck, the bright blue sky, the green trees. It all looked the fucking same to him. It was just dark grey, darker grey, and lighter grey in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It all happened so fast. He just punched a guy and was about to fight the next person when he first saw it. The shades of grey slowly turned into blindingly bright colors, colors he never knew he would be able to see, colors he didn’t think he deserved to see. His opponent, a female in her 20s, was too shocked to fight him. He could see the fight went out of her as she took in her new world. The fire disappeared from her hands and she took a step back, gasping for air.

 

“Shit.” She mumbled, her beautiful eyes darting around the field. What color was that? Blue? Green? Brown? He had learned the names of colors back in the 40s but everything was just shades of grey. It was different now. Her eyes reminded her of the calming waves of the ocean. He remembered one of his teacher said the ocean was blue. He hoped her eyes were blue. It was beautiful.

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He finally found his voice, frowning at how alien his voice sounded.

 

“No shit.” She snapped and let out a sigh. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“What are you doing, [Y/N]!?” He noticed the slight twitch in her eyes as her fellow agent shouted.

 

“Oh, fuck this. We need to leave this place.” She finally said, her eyes still filled with wonder as she looked into his eyes. Bucky followed her without asking any question. He mentally chuckled at how trusting he was of her when he was just about to kill her 10 minutes ago.

 

“I know a safe place.” He said when they had to dodge the tenth agent.

 

“Go!” She nodded, blasting the agent with a ball of fire she produced.

 

“I need to save Steve first.” Bucky suddenly remembered his best friend was still on the field. She bit her lips, as if contemplating what to do before she gave him a hesitant smile.

 

“I could help.”

 

“You were fighting me 10 minutes ago.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“I didn’t know you’re my soulmate.” She shrugged. “and they threatened me.” She added with a small smile.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Come on. Let’s help your friend.”

 

  * * *



 

She didn’t understand what happened. One moment she was fighting him; the next she was fighting _with_ him. She tried to ignore the sudden lightness when she fought, trying to focus on the fight. It felt different, she realized. She felt right. She wondered how Thunderbolt Ross would react when he found out she changed side. He’d probably tried to track her down and kill her. She couldn’t care less at this point. She could see the world in fucking colors, for god’s sakes.

 

“You look chipper for someone who just changed side.” Bucky commented as he fought.

 

“I belong in this side.” She grinned.

 

She couldn’t help but to notice the cool color of his eyes when they exchanged contact. Her lips curled into a tiny smile. She didn’t know what color that was but she has decided it was now her favorite color.

 

  * * *



 

“You found a fucking soulmate during a battle.” Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared at the woman sitting next to Bucky.

 

“I’m right here, Cap.” She snapped. Bucky hid his smirk as he quietly watched the banter between the two.

 

“You’re on their side. How can I trust you, [Y/N]?”

 

“Hey! I wasn’t on their side in the first place!”

 

“She’s my soulmate. That’s enough reason to trust her.” Bucky shrugged, ignoring Steve’s murderous glare.

 

Bucky knew Steve still had questions. But his questions need answering first. So he turned his body to face her, his eyes boring into hers.

 

“Do you know what color is your eyes?” he asked.

 

“My mom said it’s blue. What’s yours?”

 

“You have the same eye colors. Hers is a lot darker.” Steve intercepted with a small smile.

 

“Oh. Okay. I like blue.” [Y/N] said with finality.

 

“I like her blue eyes. What is it called?” Bucky looked at his friends. Clint took out a thick book from his bookshelf and put it on Bucky’s hand.

 

“Color guide. It helped me when I found my soulmate.” He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Bucky didn’t know how long has it been since the last time he felt anything close to happiness. Too long, probably. He stole glances at her as they pored over the book Clint gave them. He didn’t bother to hide his huge smile when he found out her eyes were cerulean blue, or that her flames were a mix of electric blue and red. Everything looked a lot more beautiful and he shoved down the bubbling fear inside him. He was no longer the winter soldier, he was free and he could see colors. Bucky made a mental note to thank Steve for dragging him back with him.

 

**  
**


	149. Two Husbands [ Chris Evans x OC-Hannah ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Hannah was on Jimmy Kimmel with RDJ and Chris. Jimmy asked Robert how it was having his wife in the movie be Chris’ wife in real life. Jimmy begins to show them all fan art of Robert and Hannah. Chris gets fake jealous. Robert and him have a silly argument about whose wife she really is. 
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Hannah)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

“So you get to be Robert’s wife in the movie and Chris’ wife in real life. How does that feel?” Jimmy asked her and turned to the men next to her with a huge smile. “Was it awkward to know she’s Chris’ wife?”

 

“It was awkward at first. But we worked it out. I guess it got a little awkward because we’re all in this movie together.” Robert replied.

 

“Well, this should be fine then.” Jimmy grinned and pulled out a stack of papers.

 

“What’s that?” Chris curiously asked.

 

“Some of your fans drew Robert’s and Hannah’s characters together. I showed you the ones where they drew you and Hannah before.” Jimmy explained. He spread it down on the table so they could see the drawings.

 

“I’m pretty sure we look better together.” Robert joked. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Hey! We look better together!” Chris dramatically snapped his head towards Robert and huffed.

 

“Oh! This is nice.” Hannah ignored the two of them and she beamed as she took one of the drawings. The fan drew the three of them where Chris’ character was third-wheeling them.

 

“HAH! See! Your wife thinks I look good with her.” Robert triumphantly said.

 

“Babe, you’re hurting my feelings.” Chris feigned a hurtful look.

 

“This was good, though. Oh, damn. Look at this one.” Jimmy pulled out another drawing.

 

“At least we’re not naked.” Hannah snorted, recalling the last’s visit fanart where they drew slightly obscene drawing.

 

Chris and Robert laughed along as they exchanged some playful banter.

 

“But let’s be honest here. Do you ever get jealous?” Jimmy asked Chris.

 

“Yeah. It’d be weird if I wasn’t, right?” Chris grinned and shrugged. “But it’s just a movie, after all. I don’t think I should be making this too big of a deal.” His expression was fond when he turned to his wife. Hannah gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled back.

 

“He made it a big deal when Robert kissed me.” Hannah whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

 

“That’s because he was afraid I’m the better kisser.” Robert said and snickered.

 

They exchanged another playful banter before Hannah finally put a stop to it. She gave Jimmy a disappointed look and sighed.

 

“Really, Jimmy? Are you trying to gear everyone for the Civil War?” She grinned.

 

“Did it work? We need to get everyone hyped.” Jimmy grinned back.

 

 

**  
**


	150. Safe [ The Avengers x OC-Nikki ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You are a mutant on the run from Hydra with kinetic energy manipulation and Steve, Clint and Natasha are sent to take you in before Hydra can and they have to gain your trust
> 
> Pairing : The Avengers (Steve, Clint, Nat) x OC (Nikki)
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : Panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of the stories so far? :)

     

 

There were three of them, two men and a woman and they have been following her for the past few days. Dressed in civilian clothing, they almost looked inconspicuous. _Almost_. She let out a quiet hiss when she saw them approaching her. Nikki was used to this. People would try to find her and recruit her and she would have to use her power on them. She clenched her fists as she crossed the road, hoping to escape them but the woman, a redhead, managed to track her down even after she quickened her pace. Not wanting them to follow her back to her rundown apartment, she raised her hands, causing them to freeze on their spot before she crossed another intersection.

 

She let go of them when she was few blocks ahead. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She hoped they didn’t die. Her power was still a little difficult to control. Memories of her past incidents flashed through her mind as she entered the apartment building. _There goes my hope for a dreamless sleep._

* * *

“We lost her.” Steve said as they got inside their rented car. Clint looked a little stricken after experiencing Nikki’s power. Steve couldn’t blame the man. He has been through a lot after The Battle of New York. Not being able to control his own body must’ve brought him back to those moments he spent as Loki’s lackey. “Maybe we should stop following her.” He softly added.

 

“We need to find her before HYDRA. You know what they could do to someone like her.” Natasha’s voice was hard and she looked like she was ready to kill someone.

 

“Why can’t we just visit her and talk to her?” Clint finally spoke after a long moment of silence. They turned to him in confusion.

 

“She has been through a lot. Us following her? That wasn’t her first rodeo. She must’ve had people following her before. I think we should just visit her and tell her the truth.”

 

“He’s… right.” Steve said. There was a long stretch of silence between them before Natasha nodded.

 

“She’s dangerous. We’re going to need someone for backup if we’re meeting her.” Natasha said.

 

“I know just the person.” Steve smiled for the first time in days.

 

* * *

Nikki woke up at three in the morning. Her body was drenched in sweat as she struggled to regain her breathing. _Relax. You’re home. Nikki, you’re home. They’re not going to get you. No one’s coming for you._ She chanted the sentences until she could breath normally. Her vision came back to her and she tiredly rubbed her face. Who are those people? She wondered as she washed her face and changed into a new t-shirt. They usually opted to attack her or tried to kidnap her. But this was different. They only followed her, which grated her more because she didn’t know what they’re up to. Nikki let out another sigh as she went back to her bed. She closed her eyes, hoping to get another hour of sleep.

 

The rapt knocking on her door at 8 in the morning almost paralyzed her. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to attack whoever is on the other side of the door.

 

“Who is it?” She asked.

 

“My name is Steve Rogers. I’m with my friends, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. We—“ there was a slight pause. “We would like to speak with you, Nikki.”

 

“The avengers?” She unlocked the door and narrowed her eyes at them, her hand ready to project her power.

 

“Yes. I’m sorry for what we did the other day.” Steve Rogers, the tallest of the three, said.

 

“We need to talk, Nikki.” The woman-Natasha- said. Nikki gave them another suspicious look before she let them in.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“We’re really sorry about the past couple of days. We need to get a better understanding at what it is you do and we didn’t think about how you felt.” Steve apologized again. Nikki flushed a little under the three avengers’ stares.

 

“HYDRA’s going to get you.” Natasha bluntly said.

 

“Excuse me?” Her blood runs cold as Natasha’s words started to sink in. _No. No. This is not happening._ She shakily took a step back, her vision blurred by fresh tears as she forced herself to stop shaking.

 

“Nikki. It’s okay. Nikki.” Clint approached her.

 

“I can’t—I can’t breathe.” She gasped.

 

“Oh god, she’s having a panic attack.” Clint mumbled.

 

“Nikki. Listen to me. You’re at your place. You’re with the Avengers. I am Steve Rogers. This is Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. You’re safe.” Steve put his hands on her arms.

 

“They can’t hurt you, Nikki. We’re here to help you.” Natasha’s voice softened.

 

She slowly loosened the fists and let out a shuddery breath. Her eyes darted between the three of them in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“It’s okay. We’ve all been there before.” Natasha shrugged with a tiny smile. “We know it’s hard. You have been through a lot but we need you to come with us. HYDRA has been trying to get to you and we want to take you in. Keep you safe.”

 

She looked at Steve’s smiling face and back to Natasha and Clint before she hesitantly nodded. Clint gave her a huge grin before he took out his phone to call their ride.

 

“Safe.” She repeated.

 

“You’ll be safe, kid. We’re the avengers.” Clint replied.

 

 


	151. Caught [ Bucky Barnes x OC-Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You’re Nat’s little sister and she is overprotective over you and doesn’t trust Bucky yet so you and him date in secret after you start spending time with him and she finds out when she walks in on you making out
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : General | Warning : Kissing? Making out?

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she watched some men tried to hit on her younger sister. They were trying to find a Christmas dress, for god’s sakes. Why do they keep coming? Natasha sighed and trudged towards [Y/N], swinging her arm around her shoulders.

 

“Who are these people?” She asked a little too sweetly. There were three of them and they looked like they were a little too young for [Y/N]. One of them almost gave her a flirtatious smile and was quickly stopped by his friend. She could hear them murmuring ‘black widow’ under their breaths and her smile widened.

 

“Oh. They’re asking me if I’m free today.” [Y/N] shrugged, completely oblivious to what was going on.

 

“Are you done yet?” a gruff voice caused them to turned their attention. Natasha has never smiled that big before. Bucky Barnes was standing few meters away from them. She could see his metal arm peeking out of his jacket as he picked a dress on his way towards them.

 

“No.” [Y/N] made a face at him.

 

“Try this one.” He put the dress on her hands and diverted his eyes to the three unfamiliar faces who looked like they were about to faint.

 

“You are?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“No one. Come on.” One of them quickly dragged his friends away from them.

 

“Good job, Barnes.” Natasha stiffly smiled at him. She may have trained with him during her red room days and he may have been Steve’s friend but she still couldn’t find it in her heart to trust the man. He was the winter soldier after all. It wasn’t easy to trust someone who has shot her twice.

 

“What did I do?” He mumbled.

 

Natasha shrugged and followed [Y/N] to the changing room, not noticing the lingering look on Bucky’s eyes as he watched [Y/N] left or the flirtatious smile [Y/N] sent him before she closed the door.

 

* * *

“She’s going to kill us if she finds out about this, [Y/N].” Bucky broke away from the kiss. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed as he stared into equally unfocused eyes. His hand was tangled in her now messy hair and her lips were a little swollen. Bucky held back a groan as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“She won’t.” [Y/N] replied.

 

“She almost killed Clint when he tried to kiss you under the mistletoe last year.” Bucky pointed out. That was quite a traumatic sight. Clint was pinned under Natasha’s thighs with her blade against his throat. Bucky paled as he watched Natasha threatened the man. He made a mental note not to kiss [Y/N] in front of Natasha.

 

“But Clint’s not you.” [Y/N] frowned. This was different, she thought. She loves Bucky and Nat wouldn’t hurt Bucky. She was sure of that. “I don’t love Clint.” She finished with a little smile that always melted Bucky’s heart.

 

“She’s going to kill me. That’s for sure, doll.” He grinned a little and rested his forehead on hers.

 

“She won’t.” She sternly said. “Besides, there was no better man than you.” She cheekily added.

 

“Nat thinks Steve was a good candidate. The best candidate.” Bucky pointed out. He remembered the day Nat talked to him about the prospect of Steve and [Y/N] together. Bucky almost choked on his cereal when she told him her plan to get them together.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Less talking, more kissing, please?” She batted her eyes. A squeal escaped her lips when he threw her over his shoulder as they walked towards her bedroom.

 

“As you wish, sweetheart.” He climbed over her and leaned down to capture her lips again.

 

* * *

 

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

 

Bucky quickly pulled away from the kiss and got off the bed. Natasha was standing on the doorway with her arms crossed. Her eyes widened at the sight. Their shirts were long gone. Their lips were swollen after their make out session and Bucky was sure [Y/N] looked like a mess (a hot mess, he’d like to say but Nat would kill him).

 

“What the actual fuck.” She repeated.

 

“Nat.” Bucky put on his shirt and gave her an apologetic smile. He quickly gave [Y/N] her shirt as he walked back to the bed.

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Nat.” [Y/N] mumbled.

 

“Don’t look so surprised? DON’T LOOK SO SURPRISED?! You look like you almost had sex if I didn’t walk in on you.” She rubbed her face with her right hand. “How long has this been going on?”

 

“Six months?” Bucky answered.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“Come on, Nat! You know you’ll never approve any guy I date. Bucky is better than any guy I could find.” [Y/N] threw her hands in the air as she got up from the bed.

 

“He is.” Nat said after a long moment of silence. Bucky’s jaw dropped in surprise. He really didn’t expect her to say that. Especially when he knew he wasn’t the most turstworthy people in Natasha’s eyes.

 

“See? You should be happy we’re together! No one will be able to hurt me. Look at him! He’s an adorable grumpy cat that would kill anyone who tried to hurt me, not that I can’t protect myself. Just like you.” [Y/N] beamed.

 

“I’m not an adorable grumpy cat.” Bucky grumbled.

 

Natasha stayed quiet for a few minutes. She kept looking at Bucky and [Y/N] back and forth. [Y/N]’s glare finally stopped her from trying to intimidate Bucky.

 

“Don’t hurt her.” Natasha finally said. “I just bought a new set of knives. Don’t make me use them on you, Barnes.”

 

“I can protect myself!” [Y/N] cut them off.

 

“I won’t hurt her.” Bucky nodded.

 

“Good.” Natasha’s lips twitched into a tiny smile.

 

“Great! You can go now, oh my lovely sister. I have a boyfriend I want to make out with.”

 

“[Y/N].” Bucky sighed.

 

“I need a drink.” Natasha mumbled as she walked away from [Y/N]’s bedroom.

**  
**


	152. Pretty Damn Good [ Steve Rogers x OC – Taylor Sparks ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : they’re close friends on the team and she suddenly closes off for some reason and he starts trying to find out how.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Taylor Sparks)
> 
> Genre : Romance, fluff | Warning : Kissing?

Steve Rogers’ and Taylor Sparks’ close friendship could rivaled Natasha and Clint. They knew each other after she helped him during the battle of New York and stayed in contact with him even after the battle of Triskelion. Steve was the one who asked her if she wanted to join the Avengers. She had said no, knowing how incompetent she’d be compared to the rest of the team but Steve can be quite persuasive. The rest of the Avengers gladly welcomed her but not before they teased her about it. She didn’t really pay attention to it, though. She was in The Avengers. She was one of them and that was damn worth the bullets she took when she fought HYDRA last year.

 

It wasn’t until they fought Ultron and brought Bucky back did they realize that Taylor has distanced herself from them. She has stopped hanging out with them on Friday nights. That should’ve been the first clue, but she kept telling them she was busy with her paperwork and she was a great liar. Surprisingly, it was Bucky who pointed out the lack of Steve’s ‘pretty partner’.

 

Steve tried to rack his mind, trying to come up with any possible reason why she suddenly decided to stay away from them. He was sure she didn’t feel left out, considering how affectionate the team can be when it comes to her. He pushed back the gnawing feeling inside him. _Did she found out about how I feel?_ He wondered as his feet took him to the communal living room.

 

Taylor was there with a bowl of cereal in front of her when he walked into the kitchen. She let out a little squeak before composing her face. His frown deepened as he sat across her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Her smile was forced, he could tell.

 

“You’ve been MIA for a while. Everyone miss you. I do.” He confessed, his eyes watching the slight blush that crept up her face.

 

“I was busy, Steve.” She lied and put her bowl on the sink. “I better go. Hill got some work for me.” That made him snap.

 

“Stop lying, Taylor. Did we do something wrong?” His broken voice made her pause. “Did I?”

 

She turned to face him. Steve waited for her to speak and prepared himself for the worst. _I just don’t like you. I can’t tell you I don’t want to be with you._ What came out of her mouth made his jaw drop.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I said I’m sorry I like you.” She repeated, a little louder. “I’m trying to get rid of this feelings and not make anyone feel awkward. I’m sorry.”

 

“Why would you do that?” He stood up and took a few steps closer, his hand reaching out to touch the side of her arm.

 

“I don’t know. We’ve been best friends for years. I just don’t want to ruin that.”

 

“I don’t think you can ruin anything.” He smiled a little, brushing strands of hair away from her face. “I thought you found out about how I feel and didn’t know how to reject me.” Steve honestly said.

 

“What?” She stammered in surprise, earning a deep chuckle from him.

 

“I like you a lot, Taylor. More than a lot, probably.” He grinned.

 

“Oh.” She let out a sigh. “Well, I was being so stupid then.”

 

“You weren’t.”

 

“Yes, I was.” She looked up with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, you kinda are.” He laughed when she swatted his chest. “But at least I get to know how you really feel about me.”

 

“So… us, huh?” She softly said.

 

“Us is pretty good, don’t you think?” He smiled before he leaned in to kiss her.

 

“Yeah. It’s pretty damn good.” She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her harms around his neck.

**  
**


	153. Third’s Time The Charm [ Steve Rogers x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve really liking you but doesn’t know how to say it so he keeps trying all these dramatic (and maybe even awkward) gestures until finally someone accidentally blurts it out.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, fluff | Warning : Kissing?

As a member of the Avengers, [Y/N] was surprisingly oblivious to Steve Rogers’ wooing attempts. Natasha raised her eyebrows in amusement as she watched Steve trying to put his arm around her shoulders and failed when [Y/N] suddenly stood up from the couch to grab another bowl of popcorn. She flashed him her trademark smirk when he looked her way.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything, Rogers.” She showed him her perfect white teeth.

 

“This is getting ridiculous. I’m going to watch it in my apartment.” Clint threw his head back in laughter as he left.

 

“Where’s Clint?” [Y/N] appeared a few minutes later with a bowl of buttery popcorn on her hands. She quickly went back to her spot next to Steve and rested her head on his shoulder, oblivious to Steve’s pinked cheeks or Natasha’s playful grin.

 

* * *

Steve didn’t know how to let her know he likes her and wants to court her. That woman was too oblivious of his awkward attempts. He let out another sigh and leaned back on the couch. [Y/N] was lying on her stomach near the fireplace, once again busy with her latest book. She gave him a tiny smile when she noticed his obvious staring.

 

“[Y/N]?” he called out.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you like flowers?”

 

She looked up from her book and tilted her head a little. _Dammit. Was that too forward? How are you supposed to ask these kind of things?!_ Steve held his breath until she nodded.

 

“I guess.”

 

Steve bought her a gigantic bouquet the next day. He put it in front of her door and asked JARVIS to pull out and surveillance camera when he got back to his own place to see her reaction. She giggled when she read the card. [Y/N] _giggled_. Steve frowned. He was pretty sure there was nothing funny with his card. He did put in a little doodle of him and [Y/N] holding hands at the back of the card but it wasn’t that funny.

 

* * *

It was another cold Monday and Steve found himself sitting with Bruce and Tony in the lab to help them with some uniform adjustments. He could tell Tony was itching to say something about him and [Y/N]. That man kept fidgeting in his seat and he looked like he was going to explode if Steve didn’t let him speak.

 

“Spit it out, Stark.” Steve sighed.

 

“Okay okay. What is the deal with you two? Are you two dating? Are you sleeping together? Like friends with benefits kind of thing? I need to know. You gave her flowers last week right? What did she say? Does that mean you’re officially her boyfriend?”

 

“Tony, I think you should slow down.” Bruce offered.

 

“I can’t! I need to know!”

 

Steve was about to say something when the door suddenly opened. [Y/N] walked inside with a huge smile on her face. Her face brightened when she saw Steve and she quickly jogged towards them.

 

“Hello! I’m here to get my uniform.” She beamed.

 

“It’s not done yet, [Y/N]. Why don’t you and Capsicle over there go on a date or cuddle for a few hours?” Tony blurted out as he turned around. He froze when he finally realized what he just said. He slowly turned back to face them with a sheepish smile. Steve was red from his face down to his neck and Bruce covered his face with both his hands. [Y/N] gave him a weird confused look.

 

“Oh for God’s sakes, he’s head over heels for you, [Y/N] and he’s been trying to tell you and court you. But you were too oblivious and he was a little sad because he wants to kiss you.” Tony threw his hands in the air.

 

“I thought you have been trying to court me these past couple of months?” She finally turned to Steve.

 

“What?”  


“Okay, let’s leave the two alone, Tony.” Bruce dragged Tony out of the room.

 

“I mean, I thought that’s what you did in the 40s so I didn’t say anything.” She shrugged.

 

“I—I wasn’t—“ Steve stammered. “You knew?”

 

“I know about you trying to court me but I thought that’s just how you do it in the 40s. Flowers, movies, and all that stuff. It was a little slow for me but I’m not complaining.”

 

“A little slow?” He seemed to regain his composure and walked closer to close the distance between them. “So, I take it you like me too?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t be with you if I don’t, Steve. Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“Does this mean I can kiss you now?” He whispered, his lips an inch away from hers.

 

“You better kiss me now, Steve.” She grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

**  
**


	154. Sing Us Home [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Gabriella ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Avengers shut down suspected HYDRA base & discover that they’ve been harvesting mermaid-like creatures and the scene plays out like in potc 4 w/ the mermaids hypnotizing them & attacking but Bucky finds one named Gabriella and knows she’s different.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Gabriella)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fantasy? | Warning : mention of nudity, cursing

“Seriously? A HYDRA Base in the middle of the ocean?” Clint snickered as he took out his bow.

 

“It goes well with their octopus logo.” Bucky snorted next to him. Natasha rolled her eyes as they kept telling the team horrible jokes and puns about octopus and the sea. Her lips curled into a soft smile at how happy Steve looked when he saw Bucky cracking jokes.

 

“Come on, children. Stop your stupid puns. We’ve got HYDRA to destroy.” Tony hollered from the cockpit. Wanda let out a huge sigh of relief, earning a betrayed look from Clint. “Your jokes are very ridiculous.” She shrugged.

 

“And you’re a mean lady.” Clint mumbled.

 

“Bucky?” Steve pulled him away from the team right before they walked out of the quinjet. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, Steve.” Bucky nodded and gave him a small smile. This wasn’t the first time he had to shut down HYDRA bases but he still felt lingering fear every time he stepped inside the building. Steve was probably worried he’d get flashbacks and break down like he did the first time he went on a mission. So he mustered another smile, hoping Steve would believe him.

 

“Okay.” Steve nodded.

 

* * *

 

Bucky felt nauseous. He just wanted to throw up and curled himself into a ball, to be quite honest. Unable to keep down the bile down his throat, he doubled over and vomited his breakfast at the nearest thrash bin he could found _. There were so many of them. What are they? Mermaids? This is just insane. They kept them here? Are… are those chains?_ He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he joined the rest of his team.

 

The mermaids have started to sing. They long hair covered their naked upper body parts and Bucky could see the evil glint in their eyes as they hummed an unfamiliar song. They stayed in silence, watching the mermaids swum to the edge of the aquarium and flashed their teeth.

 

“What’s a handsome man like you doing in here?” a mermaid asked Steve in a singsong voice. Steve looked like he was in a trance and he took a step closer to the mermaid. Bucky tried to stop him but it was too late. The mermaids quickly pulled him into the aquarium. He could hear Steve’s gurgling noise as he struggled to pry himself off the mermaids. The rest of them quickly come to aid him.

 

“They’re trying to kill us. Why are they trying to kill us?!” Clint shouted.

 

“Water is a good electric conductor. My guess is that they’ve been through similar brainwash like Barnes.” Tony commented as he dove in to help Clint who was taken by another mermaid. Bucky’s attention slowly diverted from the chaos in front of him to the sole figure at the other end of the aquarium.

 

Bucky found himself walking towards the swimming figure. It was another mermaid. She (he was sure it’s a she, judging by her breasts) was busy with the shackle on her tail to fight the Avengers. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed Bucky. She turned to face him.

 

“Do you need any help with that?” Bucky slowly asked and took another step closer when she didn’t attack him.

 

She swum closer to the edge of the aquarium and gave him a hesitant look. This man, this stranger, he didn’t look like a HYDRA. Her eyes glanced down his metal arm and she tilted her head in confusion.

 

“They did that to me.” Bucky explained.

 

“They took me and told me to kill.” She had an ethereal voice when she spoke. Her eyes were like the ocean, Bucky noticed. It changed colors as her lips curled into a tiny smile. “You… You are not them.”

 

“No. I’ve escaped and now I’m here with my friends to destroy them.” Bucky nodded with a comforting smile. “Would you like some help with that?” He asked again, gesturing to the chain.

 

She quietly nodded, her eyes watching his every move as he jumped into the water and used his metal arm to destroy the shackle on her tail. She let out a gleeful noise when she was finally free. She swam around him before she finally stopped in surprise. Her head snapped towards the commotion.

 

“What are they doing?” She whispered to man. He was about to get out of the aquarium when he heard her.

 

“They’re trying to attack my friends. I have to go back to them.” He smiled.

 

“Take me, please?” She quickly said. She wasn’t—no—she couldn’t get through another day in this horrible hell anymore. It must’ve shown in her eyes because the man quickly nodded. “I can walk on land. I’m just not very good at it yet.” She added.

 

“Come out, then. I’ll help you.” He offered her his hand. “I think I should’ve introduced myself before I carried you and stuff.” He grinned.

 

“I’m called Gabriella. My mother used to call me by that name.” She smiled as she put her arms around his neck so he could pull her out of the aquarium.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Bucky replied, smiling when he heard her repeated his first name a couple of times. “Holy shit, that’s really impressive.” His eyes widened in amazement as her tail slowly turned into a pair of legs. She wobbled a little when he put her down and had to hold onto him for a moment.

 

“Okay. Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you? Do you need clothes?” Bucky flushed when he finally realized how naked she was. He quickly took off the jacket of a HYDRA agent he knocked out earlier and draped it over her shoulder. “You’ll get cold.”

 

“Thank you. I—I can help.” She mumbled as he carried her back to his teams. They have managed to get their friends out of the aquarium, knocking out some of the mermaids in the process. They gave him an odd look when they saw him jogged towards them with a woman—a naked woman—in tow.

 

“What the hell?” Tony frowned.

 

“They’ve been here longer than me but I remember the thing—the one that gives you pain. I know they used it on us several times. You need to kill it. It will go off in an hour.” She looked up at the clock on the wall.

 

“You heard her.” Steve said. Tony and Nat quickly went over to the machinery to find it. “And you’re one of them?” Steve frowned in confusion.

 

“A mermaid? Yes.” She nodded. “I am usually not this weak.” Her lips curled downwards, as if she was displeased with how wobbly she was on land.

 

“You’re doing okay, Gabriella.” Bucky smiled.

 

“James said I can come home with you. He said I’ll be safe from HYDRA.” She looked a little panicked. Bucky gently put his hand on her back.

 

“You will, Gabriella.” Steve guessed her name and smiled at the two. “Bucky will show you our ride.”

 

“Come on. I’m going to take you back to the quinjet.”

 

“What’s a quinjet?” Steve could hear their faint voices as he walked over to the rest of his team.

 

“Okay. Someone tell me why Barnes gets to meet a nice pretty mermaid and I almost died inside a fucking aquarium?!” Clint grumbled.


	155. Worthy [ Loki x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader picks up Mjolnir around the other Avengers, and everyone, especially Loki is jealous, but he’s also angry. Possible ending in fluff
> 
> Pairing : Loki x OC
> 
> Genre : Angst with a happy ending | Warning : cursing?

He knew he wasn’t worthy of Mjolnir. Loki was well aware of that. He was never and probably will never be worthy to wield Mjolnir. He wasn’t the only one. The rest of the Avengers seemed to come to the same fate as him and he couldn’t help but to feel a little happy for that. He has come a long way, Thor had said, but he shouldn’t revolve around the Mjolnir. Loki wondered if Thor ever felt like he did a year ago, beaten, betrayed, and angry.

 

But this [Y/N], this lovely and kind [Y/N], who never hesitate to call him out when he tried to do something bad, the one who always ready to lend an ear for everyone in the tower, could wield it. Loki was frozen on his seat as he stared at [Y/N] and the hammer in her hand in shock. The whole avengers seemed to don the same expression when they saw her except for Thor. He patted her back and gave her a huge smile he suddenly hated.

 

“Well done, lady [Y/N]! You ARE worthy of Mjolnir.”

 

“That makes sense, actually.” Steve Rogers nodded with a tiny smile.

 

“How does it make sense?” The words escaped Loki’s lips before he could stop it. Now he has their attention on him. They were giving him disapproving looks but Loki couldn’t care less. Why was she so worthy? Why do they think she’s worthy? She came from a line of assassin and she probably has killed more people than the whole Avengers combined. Why?

 

“I don’t know. It just does, Loki.” Clint shrugged and drank his beer.

 

Loki stood up, his hands clenched tightly into a fist as he stormed off. He didn’t have to use his power to know the hurtful look in [Y/N]’s eyes when he sneered at her before he left or the disappointed look in Thor’s face when he saw him. He didn’t care. He was angry and he was jealous but most of all, he felt betrayed again.

 

[Y/N] found him on the roof an hour later. She hugged herself tighter to protect her body from the biting wind and she plopped down next to him. She didn’t say anything and he didn’t offer her a smile. They stayed in silence for a long moment until she finally let out a little sigh.

 

“Everyone’s worried about you.”

 

“Don’t lie, [Y/N]. It doesn’t become you.” He replied.

 

“I’m not lying. We’re all worried about you. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?”

 

“Do I want to talk?” He turned to her in disbelief. How could she still say that? “Do I want to talk, [Y/N]? Yes. I need to know what makes you worthy. Why the Mjolnir think you, you of all people, are worthy.” He pushed down the tug in his heart when he saw hurt flashed in her eyes.

 

“I don’t know. How am I supposed to know.” She mumbled. “Being able to lift Mjolnir doesn’t mean I’m better than any of you.”

 

“It does for me. You are worthy. Why?!”

 

“I don’t know, okay!” She snapped. “You keep asking me this, how am I supposed to know, Loki!? I don’t even know I could lift the fucking hammer!”

 

“It’s not fair.”

 

“Life is never fair. Stop being a dick. Mjolnir is not everything. You have this—this new life. You get a second chance. Was that not a sign of you being worthy? How much prove do you need?” Her voice softened at the end.

 

“I just—“ He shook his head. “I need to know why I’m not worthy. Why I’ll never be worthy.”

 

“Fuck that Mjolnir. You are always worthy, Loki. You, you who could’ve joined the dark side for good but chose to repent. You are worthy in many ways.” She put her hand on top of his.

 

“Star Wars.”

 

“What?”

“Dark side. It was like the star wars movie you watched the other day.” He mumbled.

 

“Yes. You dork. Come here.” She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. She felt his arms slowly snaked around her waist not long after.

 

**  
**


	156. Tiny Potted Trees [ Steve Rogers x OC - Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Christmas Oneshot Special :D 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC

Steve’s eyes glazed over with dolefulness as he watched his friends tried to decorate the huge Christmas tree Tony had bought the other day. His lips curled into a sad lopsided smile when Nat motioned him to come over. He was not really in the mood for anything Christmas-y to be quite honest. Steve softly shook his head and quietly slipped out of the communal room. 

_Winter has never been kind to Steve. The biting cold made him sicker and Steve’s memory of Christmas was filled with images of his mother and Bucky praying to God not to take Steve away. He never had the chance to even decorate a Christmas tree. Bucky was the one who usually brought home little potted plant for them to decorate when his mother was called in for work. They would spend their Christmas Eve huddled together for warmth._

He put his hands inside his jeans pockets and made his way to the elevator. Maybe he should get some coffee from the small diner right around the block, he thought to himself.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the diner. The warmth of the place made him smile. The owner of the diner, a woman in her late 50s, walked over with a huge smile on her face.

“What can I get you, Steve?” 

“Just coffee, please.” Steve watched her leave and he turned his attention to the window. His eyes narrowed a little at the sight of [Y/N] walking down the street.  _What is she doing out here? I thought she was with Nat and Clint._  She was barely recognizable with her thick scarf around her neck and her beanie (Steve would recognize her even when she’s dressed as iron man, he was sure of that). His frown deepened when she stopped in front of the bus stop. She rubbed her gloved hands together as she sat on the bench, her eyes darting towards the busy street.

Steve pulled out 10 dollars and quickly sipped his coffee, mumbling an apology as he exited the diner. She was still there when he crossed the road. Steve made sure he made enough noise to let her know of his presence. 

“Steve?” She breathed out, her cheeks pink due to the cold.

“Hey.” Steve softly smiled. “Mind if I sit here?” He gestured at the empty seat next to her. She quickly nodded and scooted a little to make space for him.

“I thought you were with Natasha and Clint.” Steve spoke out.

“Tree decorating wasn’t really my thing.” She honestly answered with a sad smile. Steve felt a sudden flash of anger at whatever it is that made her make such sad expression. He mentally scolded himself a moment later. His feelings were getting out of hand.

“Going somewhere?” He asked again.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Do—Do you want to come with me?” She hesitantly asked with a shy smile.

“I’d love to.”

* * *

Steve and [Y/N] took the next bus and she seated herself near the window, her hand motioning him to sit next to her. It took 15 minutes to reach their destination. He trailed behind her as she exited the bus. 

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“To see my family.” She simply replied.

“My mom used to bring home this little plastic Christmas tree, because real Christmas trees are expensive and we couldn’t afford it.” She said out of the blue. 

“Bucky or my mom brought me weird potted plants.” Steve made a face, smiling when he heard her chuckle.

“I’m sorry this trip is such a downer.” She turned to him. “I swear we’ll have a little fun after this.” She finished as they stopped in front of a gravestone.

Images of his mother’s funeral flashed through his mind. _It was a cold day, he remembered. Bucky stayed with him throughout the procession, not leaving his side even after the funeral. He helped Steve found his house key and offered a place to stay afterwards. Steve cried when Bucky left. The place was too big for him to live alone, now that his mother was gone._ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her soft voice.

“Hello, mom. I brought a friend this year. This is Steve. He’s very nice. I told you about him before.” She smiled. Steve put a hand on her back, hoping he could offer her some comfort as she spoke.

* * *

Steve didn’t see her again until Christmas Eve. He couldn’t sleep that night and decided to watch a movie in the communal room when he found her sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room, her hands clasped around a little potted tree. She gave him a blinding smile as he sat on the couch behind her.

“Hey, Steve.” [Y/N] softly spoke.

“That’s a lovely tree.” He nodded with a playful smile. 

“It is.” She grinned back. He watched her hang another decoration. Her soft features seemed to provide him with a little solace for some reason.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” She suddenly stood up, her eyes bright when she stared at him. “Wait here. I have something for you.” 

Steve didn’t have the time to reply before she disappeared. She came back a few minutes later with a similar potted tree and a small box. She set it down next to her tree and gave him another smile.

“I bought this for you.” She opened the box. “There’s some tiny decoration if you want.” Her smile was hesitant.

“It’s a weird tree.” He pointed out.

“It is.” She nodded, her face split into a grin as she spoke.

He slowly seated himself next to her and reached out to bring the potted tree closer to him. He wasn’t sure what kind of plant she bought him. It was oddly shaped, with its branches hanging out at odd angles. It was perfect.


	157. Christmas Cake – Chris Evans x OC - Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Christmas Oneshot Special
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC

 

“Yes, mom. I know…” Chris sighed as he paced around the living room, his phone felt hot against his ear after almost an hour talking to his mother. “I’m sorry. I just—I don’t know. Something came up and they had to shoot it this week… I know…” He rubbed his face and mustered a tiny smile. “I love you too, mom. Tell everyone I said hi and merry Christmas. Okay. Goodbye.”

He slumped back onto the leather couch and ran his fingers through his hair. This has officially been the worst Christmas he ever had in his thirty something years of living.  _I need a beer._  He managed to drag his feet towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer before he walked back to the couch. It was the 24th of December and he couldn’t even spend it with his family.  _Alone on a Christmas Eve? What a cliché, Chris._ He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. There was nothing on the TV that could distract him from how lonely he felt right now and his beer was getting disgustingly warm after he spent a good few hours surfing the channel. 

Chris didn’t know how long he slept. The sun was already gone by the time he opened his eyes. There were faint cheers from few floors down and he couldn’t help but to let out another bitter sigh. He didn’t get to wallow in self-pity for too long, though. The loud knocking on his door made him jumped to his feet in surprise. No one was supposed to visit him; he knitted his eyebrows as he slowly approached the door.

He pressed the button and the monitor next to the door lit up, showing a female face. [Y/N]. His lovely grumpy neighbor he’s been crushing on ever since he moved to this new apartment. She was biting her lips and she looked like she was rocking on her heels as she waited for him to open the door. His face lit up for a second as he unlocked the door.

“[Y/N]! To what do I owe the pleasure of having the ice queen in front of my doorstep?” His grin widened when [Y/N] narrowed her eyes.

“I was going to give you some of the cake I just bake. Clearly, it was a big mistake.” She snapped and turned on her heels. She didn’t even make it a meter away before Chris gently grabbed her elbow.

“Sorry. I was just joking.” He gave her a lopsided smile. “You made those for me?” He raised his eyebrows in amusement when she blushed and looked away from his eyes. She looked adorable when she was his neighbor but this? This takes the cake. 

“Your voice was kind of loud. I thought you should at least have something Christmas-y.” She shrugged, shoving the tray towards him, causing him to stumble a little.

“Do you want to come in?” He found himself saying, praying his face wasn’t flushed in embarrassment as he spoke.

“Why?” she frowned.

“It’s Christmas. We could share this cake?” 

“You want to share the cake with me.” Her frown deepened and Chris felt a little tug at his heart when he recognized that expression.

“Yeah. You’re my favorite neighbor, [Y/N]. Unless you’re trying to poison me.” He tried to lightened up the atmosphere, smiling when he saw her chuckled.

“I’m the only neighbor you know, Evans.” Her expression when he opened the door a little wider to let her in made him want to envelope her in a hug and kiss her. “I’d buy a cake if I wanted to poison you. I wouldn’t waste my energy.” She shrugged.

“I knew you have a soft spot for me, [Y/N]. Wait. Let me get the plates. Make yourself at home.” He put down the cake on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen.

“I always have a soft spot for you, you meatball.” She mumbled, low enough for him to not hear it. 

[Y/N]’s eyes slowly scanned the room. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she walked over to the shelves filled with his family pictures. She picked up a frame and quietly chuckled. It was a picture of tiny Chris with his brother, tangled in ribbons and paper wrappings. 

“My sister did that to us.” She jumped a little at his voice. 

“You look nicer with ribbons and wrapping papers covering your face.” She shrugged.

“Way to hurt a man’s feeling, [Y/N].” he pouted a little before he motioned her to sit on the couch. “But since I’m a nice person, I’ll still share this cake with you.” He added.

* * *

“So, you don’t have any place to be this Christmas Eve?” Chris asked after a long period of silence has passed. He was onto his third slice of cake. She was right. This cake is the best. Diet be damned. He was going to spend his Christmas alone, he deserved to hog the cake.

“Nope.” She said, popping the p as she took another bite of the cake. “Never have one since I graduated.” There was an unsaid sadness in her tone that made him frown.

 

“You should have one.” He said.

“Not everyone is as lucky as you, Evans.” She stiffly smiled. “You have a lovely family.”

“Thank you. You could come meet them if you want. I bet they’ll love you.” He blurted out.

She tilted her head in confusion before she shook her head. “That’s a little too fast, isn’t it? We shared cake and now you want to bring me to your family?” 

“It’s not like that.” He blushed.

“I know. I was just joking, Evans.” She smiled. It was probably the first genuine smile she ever gave him and Chris couldn’t help but to stare at her, gobsmacked.

“I mean it, though.” He spoke out.

“I thought people are supposed to bring their significant others? Not their neighbor?” She raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering why he acted this way. 

“Well, we could start by having coffee tomorrow?” He hopefully asked. 

“It’s not a pity party, [Y/N]. I’m asking you for real.” He quickly added when her lips pressed into a thin line.

“Has anyone told you how smooth you can be?” She finally said after a nerve wrecking few minutes. Chris let out a loud laugh, relief and joy spreading through his body.

“Is that a yes?”


	158. Snow Globe – Tony Stark x OC - Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Christmas Oneshot Special
> 
> Pairing : Tony Stark x OC

[Y/N] exited the store with a huge frown on her face. This was the tenth? Twentieth? She has lost track of how many stores she had visited the past week just to find this particular thing. It was ridiculous. Clint and Bucky would teased him for weeks or even months if they found out. Nat would give her that infamous annoying smirk. Steve and Bruce would probably stayed quiet and texted her something embarrassing. And there’s Thor. Thor and his loud booming voice. God knows what he would say to everyone. And also Tony. Tony Stark. She didn’t even want to imagine what he would say if he found out about this.

“This is the last slice of pie and I’m not sharing.” Tony said when she finally arrived at the communal floor. He was nursing a glass of eggnog and eating a slice of pie Jane and Darcy made the other day. She put down her bag on the couch and sat on the chair, resting her head on the marble counter. “I thought you were done with the Christmas presents?” He asked when he noticed her attire.

“I still have one more present to buy and I can’t fucking find it anywhere.” She stole his eggnog and finished it in one gulp. She needed alcohol. Especially after what she did today. Tony stared at her a little too long before he cleared his throat.

“What kind of present? I can help you find it.” She smiled at his gentle voice. 

“It’s okay, Tony. I’ll find it.” She replied. “You could at least share that last bit of pie?” She batted her eyelashes, earning a chuckle from the iron man.

“Fine. One tiny piece.” He pushed the plate towards her. She quickly scooped a huge chunk of pie and shoved it into her mouth.

“HEY!” Tony exclaimed in disbelief and raised an eyebrow as she tried to smile with a mouthful of pie.

“Hank you.” She said between bites before running off.

* * *

“You want to find snow globe. A particular Disneyland snow globe.” Steve knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yes. I just don’t know where to get one. I can’t find it anywhere.” She sighed. She found him on the living room the next day with Bucky and ended up spilling her hearts out.

“Who is it for anyway?” Bucky turned his attention from the TV.

“Just… someone.” She blushed.

“Huh.” Steve responded.

“Do you have a boyfriend, [Y/N]?” Bucky’s grin widened.

“No! It’s…” She flailed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. “Just someone. Can you help me or not?”

“Why us?”

“You’ve been in New York longer than anyone else.”

“I was asleep for 70 years, [Y/N].”

“I was brainwashed and spent most of my time in cyro, doll.” Bucky stared at her in amusement as she groaned and trudged back to her own floor.

“What’s that about?” Tony Stark entered the room just as she left.

“She wanted to find a snow globe.”

“That’s what she’s been looking for?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I guess? It’s the limited edition of the Disneyland snow globe.” Steve showed Tony the picture of the snow globe [Y/N] sent her earlier.

“I can find that. Easy peasy.” Tony shrugged.

“You do that. She looks like she needed that pretty badly.” Bucky nodded.

“Maybe it’s for her little cousin. You know, the one who visited the tower a month ago.” Steve leaned back on the couch.

Tony was too busy trying to get [Y/N]’s snow globe to listen to the rest of the conversation.

* * *

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Tony brightly said when she opened her apartment door. She was dressed in a red Christmas sweater and a pair of legging. She gave him a confused smile as he walked inside with a small box in his hand.

“Merry Christmas, Tony. What brings you here?”

“Your present.” He smiled and gave her the box.

“You gave me one last night.”

“This one is different.” He shrugged.

“Huh?” she slowly opened the box and let out a weird noise when she saw what’s inside.

“Do you like it? Capsicle and the metal arm said you’ve been looking for this for your cousin?”

“My cousin?” She frowned.

“Yeah. It wasn’t?” His smile fell a little.

“No.” She slowly shook her head, feeling heat rising up his cheeks. “It was for you.” She whispered.

“You wanted to buy me a snow globe?” Tony.

“It’s the limited edition. I thought you might like it. You said you’ve never been to any theme park before when we went to Disneyland together last year. I thought it would be a nice Christmas gift.”

Tony stared at her in shock. His eyes went to the snow globe and to her repeatedly.

“But you already gave me a present.”

“That was different.” She blushed another deeper shade of red. “I wanted to give you two presents.”

“You gave me a box of letters and this?”

“Yes.”

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he took the snow globe from her. He couldn’t find it in him to say that he has read one of her letter and has sobbed while he went through that letter. And now he could feel his eyes getting wet with fresh tears.

“No one has done this before. Thank you.” He choked out. She looked up with her warm soft eyes and her lips curled into a fond smile. 

“You’re welcome, Tony. Merry Christmas.” She smiled.

 


	159. I’d Love To - Sebastian Stan x OC - Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Christmas Oneshot Special
> 
> Pairing : Sebastian Stan x OC | Warning : Mention of blood/wound

 

This is just great. He fucking tripped over nothing and ended up in the Emergency Room. It’s Christmas Eve, for heaven’s sake. This was so  _him_. Sebastian sighed again as he leaned back on the bed while he waited for the doctor to treat the huge cut on his arm. Well, his manager is going to get very pissed at him when she found out, Sebastian mused. His eyes scanned the whole E.R. and another sigh escapes his lips. He was starting to regret telling his friends to go back home instead of staying with him. He was supposed to be leaving the Christmas Party and going back with his friends for the second party. And here he was, sitting on an E.R. bed with bleeding arm.

His ears perked up at a familiar female voice from the bed next to his. He focused himself on the voice, trying to figure out who the woman was. Was she an actress? He was pretty sure he’s heard her somewhere. A deep chuckle escaped his throat when he finally figured out who she is.

“Okay. I am fine.” She insisted.

“You’re bleeding.” There was another voice he recognized as his fellow co-star. Sebastian waited for a moment to make sure they were his friends before he slowly pulled open the curtain between them.

“I’ll be fine. Go home, Chris.” She turned her face towards the curtain and her face split into a huge smile. “Sebby?”  _God I love it when she said my name_ , he thought. 

“Hey.” He smiled.

“Jesus Christ. What happened to your arm?” Chris Evans cut them off before they could say anything.

“I tripped.” His answer earned a little giggle from [Y/N].

“You shouldn’t laugh, [Y/N]. You fucking ran into a pole and fell down.” Chris pointed out. Sebastian casted his eyes down her bleeding knees and swollen ankle. [Y/N] and Chris were already bickering whether he should stay or go home.

“You could leave. I’m here anyway. I can keep [Y/N] company.” Sebastian quipped, his cheeks pinked a little when [Y/N] sent him a bright smile.

Chris didn’t even question his motives and nodded appreciatively. He patted Sebastian’s shoulder, careful not to hurt his arm, and gave [Y/N] a chaste kiss on the forehead before he took his jacket.

“Take care, you two. Please don’t get hurt in the hospital.” He made an exasperated expression. They nodded at him with tiny smiles in reply. “Good. Merry Christmas!”

* * *

“You can go home first if you want.” Sebastian winced as the doctor stitched up his wound. They already wrapped her ankles and sterilized her wound before they tended him. [Y/N] swung her legs as she sat on the bed next to him and shook her head.

“Nah, I’m going to wait for you.” She smiled. Sebastian didn’t know if he hallucinated the affectionate look in her face or not. 

“Okay. It’s done. Take this to the pharmacy to get your painkillers.” The doctor wrote the prescriptions for him and gave him a little smile as he explained what he should and should not do.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” Sebastian found himself asking. She was limping next to him, trying not to put too much weight on her dislocated ankle.

“Nope.” She popped the p and grinned. “Why? Sick of me already?”

“I don’t think I can get sick of you, [Y/N].” Sebastian’s lips curled into a smile as he looked into her eyes.  _She blushed. How cute._

“So… Do you perhaps… uhm.. want to spend the Christmas with me?” he stammered. He watched her face brightened as she processed his words and let out a huge breath of relief. 

“I’d love to, Sebby.” 

* * *

They didn’t go to any party after that. Sebastian offered to take her back to her home and spend the Christmas there but it was too far. So he told the cab driver to pull up in front of his apartment building. They took a long time to reach his place even with the elevator, which prompted him to carry her on his back. Sebastian was sure he never felt his heart beat that fast before. 

“Beers?”

“Yes, please.” [Y/N] nodded as she took off her coat and set it down by the table. She limped her way to the couch in the living room and made herself comfortable. She has been here a few times. A lot of times, in fact. They hung out together a lot. But it was never just them, she realized. Chris or Anthony was usually there with them. There was a tiny flutter in her stomach as Sebastian went back with two bottles of beer and sat next to her.

“I’m sorry my place isn’t as festive as Chris’.” He apologized.

“Chris went all out with Christmas decoration.” She rolled her eyes and he laughed. “I like this better.” She quietly added.

“Hey, [Y/N].” He said after a while.

“Hm?”

“Do you—I mean… Do you want to go get dinner with some time?” He slowly turned to face her. She was staring at him with this unreadable expression that made him feels so many butterflies in his stomach.

“Like a date?” She tilted her head.

“Yeah. Like a date.”

“I’d love to.” She said again and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek (it was dangerously close to his lips, he was all too aware of that). “Merry Christmas.” She pointed at the clock. Her lips were only inches away from his. Sebastian licked his lips and slowly put his hand on her neck, pulling her closer when she gave him a tiny nod. He could taste the beer in her mouth but he couldn’t care less. He smiled and deepened the kiss.  _Merry Christmas indeed._


	160. About December – Pietro Maximoff x OC - Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Christmas Oneshot Special
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC | Warning : Kissing?

They never had the chance to celebrate Christmas like normal people. December was a very cold month in Sokovia and he used to spend his time huddled next to his sister for warmth, trying to stay alive. Pietro would steal chocolate bars from the nearest market for her Christmas present. Wanda never complained about his thievery on Christmas day. He wished he could steal a Christmas tree for her but money has always been tight for them and they never stayed at one place for too long. Wanda would kill her if he did.

The first time they felt warm on a Christmas day was when they signed up for the experiment. The month was filled with pain and tears but at least they weren’t freezing. As messed up as it sounds, the HYDRA base was their first decent home. They gave them food and shelter. It was more than they could’ve asked for. They lived under the rubble for days before. This? This was like a castle compared to their early lives. 

Pietro and Wanda fought Ultron with The Avengers a year later. It was messy. He almost died. He would’ve stayed dead if it weren’t for [Y/N]’s healing ability. She transferred some of his wound to her body because it was too hard for her to heal him. He didn’t know why she would do that. No one was that kind and selfless. He knew that. But [Y/N] was different. She was an enigma. He could still remember her weak smile before she collapsed on the helicarrier. Pietro threw up a few times after that. He couldn’t stomach the thought of killing someone he considered a friend. She was, after all, the first Avengers who didn’t look like she wants to kill them.

He spent that Christmas in a hospital room inside Stark Tower. They have the best technology and her power will speed up her healing, they said. They also told him to go back to his new apartment in the tower but Pietro couldn’t just leave her. Not after she has saved his life. Why would she save his life? He mulled over the thought over and over again while he held her pale hand. He could hear the faint cheers of the doctor and nurses outside her hospital room when the clock strikes 12. Pietro put his lips on her forehead and whispered a merry Christmas to her. No one should be alone on a Christmas day, he thought.

She woke up on New Year’s Eve. Tears filled her eyes when Pietro mumbled a thousand apologies and gratitude. She said that’s what friends do; they saved each other. He still didn’t understand why but nodded nevertheless. He brought [Y/N] her favorite cake and they ate it on the hospital bed as they waited for the New Year to arrive. They talked about their lives and he found out things about her. She kissed him on the cheek when the countdown was over. He blushed and told her thank you in embarrassment. She laughed out loud and Pietro swore he has never heard a voice that beautiful.

Two months later, on a cool day in February, Pietro asked her out. [Y/N] said yes and they did what couples do. They went on dates, they ate dinner at fancy restaurants (because they have money now), they went to movies and see plays, they spent days cooped inside their apartment. They made it official during their group outing to Tony’s private beach that summer. Wanda told him she was so happy to see him this happy and Pietro cried because he has never felt like this before.

It was a weird feeling, he thought. To not feel like you’re dying. To feel happy and at ease. [Y/N] was warm and supple in his arm as he brought her closer to his chest. They spent the last days of November in their apartment. He made sure that no one could interrupt their times together. Now that it was December, Pietro was once again filled with weird emotions. Winter has already started but he couldn’t help but to shiver at the cold. He asked FRIDAY to turn up the heat in the room and pulled [Y/N] closer. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep.

She was gone when he woke up hours later. He had a moment of panic until he saw the little note on the nightstand.

_‘Went out to buy some things. Be back at 12. Love you.’_

He put the notes inside his drawer. There were a few dozens similar notes inside and his face split into a huge smile at the sight. 

The sound of door opening outside snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly put on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants before he ambled outside to greet his girlfriend. He stopped right outside his bedroom door when he saw her. She was carrying bags of Christmas decorations. He could see glittery garlands peeking out of the bag. She gave him a huge smile and quickly put down the bags before she kissed him.

“Hello. Did you sleep well?” She smiled.

“Yes. What is this?” He asked.

“Christmas decorations!” She replied with her usual bright smile. “We’re decorating a Christmas tree.”

“There’s no tree.” He pointed out.

“There is one in the living room.” She beamed. “I bought it as an early Christmas present for you.” Her gaze softened when Pietro looked at her with wide eyes.

“I’ve never decorated a Christmas tree before.” A ghost of smile passed through his face as he pulled her into another searing kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered before he kissed her again. They stayed that way for a while, content with being in each other’s arms.

It was his first time decorating the Christmas tree. He called Wanda over and both of them cried a little when they finished decorating the tree. [Y/N] didn’t laugh at them, not even once. She only shrugged when he asked her why after Wanda had left. Tears are the sign you’re alive, she said with her trademark smile. He didn’t know he could love someone that much. They slept under the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. It was the best Christmas he has ever had. He was surrounded with everyone he loves and he couldn’t have asked for more.


	161. Home for Christmas – Matt Murdock x OC - Reader Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Christmas Oneshot Special
> 
> Pairing : Matt Murdock x OC | Warning : Kissing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thank you for being so lovely :)

 

Matt wrapped the thick wool scarf around his neck as he exited the diner. His lips curved into a small smile. He could hear people’s elated heartbeats as he walked pass them. It was Christmas after all. Everyone was out to celebrate this festive day. He made a mental note to wake up early to attend a Christmas mass tomorrow. He probably should ask Foggy and Karen if they wanted to come with her (they probably won’t). The cold was almost comforting in some manner. His mind wandered to a person he wished could be here with him. So Matt decided to indulge himself with memories of [Y/N] and him together. She had to go back to visit her family in San Fransisco and he wished he said yes when she asked him if he wanted to come with her. And now he’s alone in a Christmas Eve. 

He didn’t know when [Y/N] started to become an important part of her life. He met her two years ago in the Avengers Tower. He was there for a meeting with Captain America and Black Widow when she ran into him. She literally ran into him, knocking him to the ground. She profusely apologized and told him about her inability to control her power sometimes. He liked her voice. It was smooth and a little velvety and it made him feel at peace. So he asked her for coffee after the meeting. 

They didn’t get to go for coffee after the meeting. He had to leave immediately and she was called for another mission with Hawkeye and Bucky Barnes. He didn’t see her again until six months later. She ran into him again and he got to hear her beautiful laughter this time. She offered him her newly baked cake and they ended up sharing the whole cake in his apartment while talking about their lives.

It wasn’t all flowers and sunshine, he realized. He could vividly remember the huge fights that almost break them up for good. She was too stubborn not to go, he was too scared to let her go on her own. She ended up in a hospital a week later and Matt has never felt prouder and more worried in his life.

A faint heartbeat inside his apartment stopped him in his tracks. No one was supposed to be here. Foggy and Karen were busy attending a party and Claire wouldn’t even visit him on a Christmas day. She had better things to do than babysit him. His heartbeat quicken as he prepared himself to fight. He slowly opened the door and sensed a presence near him. He was about to attack the person when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

“[Y/N]?” He asked aloud.

“Hey.” It was her. Relief washed over him as he approached her and took her cold hands. “You look adorable with this bulky scarf, Matt.” She giggled.

“I thought you’ll be in L.A for another week.” He frowned.

“It doesn’t feel right.” She shrugged. Her family wasn’t the kind of people she wanted to be around with, anyway. She tugged him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. “I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, [Y/N].” He smiled into the kiss and tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t a soft kiss. It was the kind of kiss that left you breathless. Matt let out a content sigh as he pulled away from the kiss. “I missed that too.” She laughed too hard to kiss him.

* * *

They were tangled between the bed sheets when the clock strikes 12. [Y/N] snuggled closer to him and let him wrapped his arm around her. Matt kissed the top of her head.

“Merry Christmas.” He whispered.

“Merry Christmas.” She replied with a sleepy smile. She traced random patterns on his chest for a good ten minutes before she finally succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

Matt found the bed empty that morning and he was filled with sadness until he heard a rapid footsteps. The door creaked open and she jumped on the bed to give her a morning kiss.

“Hey, you.” She smiled when he touched her face. “I bought you something.”

He felt the small box on his hand and gently opened the wrapper. Matt could hear her excited heartbeat and chuckled when she squealed a little. 

“What is this?” He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “A necklace?” he felt the stone and the long chain inside the box.

“Yes. Uhm, it was supposed to be some kind of protective charm. I know it’s ridiculous but I thought you might like it.” She grinned. He does like it, he thought. He quickly put it on and took the other present she gave her. It was thinner. A thick envelope? He took out the booklet and felt the surface of the paper.

“Braille? You wrote me a letter?” his smile widened.

“Yeah. Please don’t read it now, it’s embarrassing.” She whined when he ignored her. “MAttt come onnn.”

“Wait, just one more line.” He playfully dodged away from her as he laughed.


	162. Apology [ Pietro Maximoff x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : They have been together for quite some time (1-2 years) and OC has ice powers. She has been distant lately because she was feeling down and Pietro and her get into a big fight and Pietro says something like “No wonder you’re so cold”.
> 
> Pairing : Pietro Maximoff x OC 
> 
> Genre : Angst/Fluff | Warning : Cursing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! EnjoY! :)
> 
> Check out my new fic?? :)

 

They weren’t supposed to have a fight. [Y/N] has been feeling under the weather for the past week after her last mission. The deaths have taken a toll on her. Everyone noticed how she took it harder than the rest of the team. She was new with the whole Avengers thing and it was her second time to see people dying right in front of her. Her past wasn’t something she’d bragged about either. So everyone understood when she decided to pull away and closed up from the rest of them.

 

[Y/N] tried to slowed her ragged breathing as she glared at her boyfriend of two years. Pietro stood with his arms cross right in front of her, as if challenging her to do something.

 

“Tell me then. Why do you feel the need to be here 24/7?” He raised his voice. He was getting tired of not being with his girlfriend.

 

“You’d know if you’re not ignorant, Pietro.” She replied with an equally angry tone.

 

“Me? Ignorant? [Y/N], you are the one who act like a fucking ice queen whenever we’re together.” Pietro snapped. “Now I know why you got ice manipulation as your power.”

 

She took a step back in surprise, hurt flickered across her face and it was too late for Pietro to take back his words. He let out a silent curse when she bitterly chuckled.

 

“You had to go there, didn’t you.” She shook her head before she left to her room.

 

* * *

"Really, Pietro? Mentioning her insecurities?” Wanda plopped herself on the couch next to Pietro. She found him that evening in the Avengers communal room. He was blankly staring at the tv screen and Wanda knew something was wrong. It didn’t take long for her to find out what happened to him and [Y/N].

 

“Shut up.” He muttered. He was annoyed with himself. He despised himself for even saying that. He should know better than to mention it. She was still trying to accept her new power and attacking it didn’t help at all.

 

“She took everything to heart, Pietro. Those deaths. It wasn’t easy for her.” Wanda softly spoke.

 

“It wasn’t easy for the others.”

 

“Yes, but it was harder for her. She has been through a lot. Professor Xavier said she’s very empathetic and it may hinder her in some way. This is her trying to come to term with those deaths.” She explained. Pietro let out a sigh before he got up from his seat.

 

“I need to apologize to her.” He mumbled.

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

She was asleep when he went back to their shared apartment. He slowly approached her side of the bed and crouched in front of her.

 

“[Y/N]?” He whispered. His girlfriend quickly opened her eyes in surprised before she narrowed it.

 

“What?” She grumbled.

 

“I need to tell you something.” He mumbled, feeling his heart twisted when he noticed her swollen eyes.

 

“What is it?” She sighed.

 

“I’m really sorry. I know I really fucked up. I shouldn’t have said those words.” Pietro rushed. “I was—I don’t know. I missed you a lot and I was tired and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

 

He watched her sat up on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. She looked tired and Pietro wondered if he did that to her. His worries quickly vanished when she looked at him with her gentle eyes and a tiny smile.

 

“I’m still mad at you.” She mumbled. “I know it’s hard to deal with me like this but you have to understand that I don’t work like the others.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m sorry too.” She whispered after a long silence. “Hug?” She opened her arms and Pietro quickly pulled her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a soft breath of relief.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled against her skin. “I’m sorry, [Y/N].”

 

**  
**


	163. A Mistake Too Many [ Steve Rogers x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve cheated on OC
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Angst | Warning : Cursing. lots of cursing 
> 
> Author’s Note : I had a hard time trying to imagine this so i hope it turned out okay

She didn’t feel anything. No, she couldn’t feel anything at first. She was numb and her eyes glazed over. She let her body move itself as she tried to leave the room. She needed to see someone. Someone other than him. She couldn’t see him. Not after what he has done and what she just saw. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she ran to the elevator, begging JARVIS to close the elevator door before Steve could come inside. The AI gladly helped her and took her two floors down. She was shaking when she stepped out of the elevator and into her best friend’s embrace. Was she crying? She couldn’t really tell, really.

 

Then it hits her like a truck. The pain started from her heart and went through her whole body. She felt weak. She felt angry and she wished she could just hit him or that wretched woman who lay naked on _their_ bed. God, everything hurts. She started to sob and screamed while her best friend tried her best to comfort her. She was hit with a moment of panic when she realized her best friend is the Black Widow and that she might kill Steve. But then the thought was soon replaced by the repulsing image seared in her head.

 

“What happened, honey?” Natasha softly asked as she took her to her huge couch. She secretly glanced at Bucky and Clint who were sitting on the kitchen stool and gave them a confused look. Her two male friends shrugged their shoulders in equal confusion and slowly approached the crying woman.

 

“Hey doll.” Bucky mustered what look like a comforting smile as he kneeled in front of her. Natasha sent him a murderous glare when [Y/N] started to cry harder. It was a wonder how quickly Natasha and [Y/N] become best friends. Everyone knows Natasha doesn’t trust anyone aside from The Avengers, except for [Y/N]. Bucky was sure Natasha trusted her more than she trust some of the Avengers.

 

“Did something happen to you?” Clint tried to ask after she had cried for more than an hour.

 

“I saw them.” [Y/N] tried to wipe away the tears from her face but it kept falling down. Bucky quickly grabbed her hands when she started to roughly rubbed her eyes to stop her and gently wiped the tears away with his other hand.

 

“Who did you saw, [Y/N]?” Natasha’s eyebrows knitted together as she tried to decipher what her best friend said. They patiently waited for her to calm down.

 

“Steve and that woman.” She finally said after a long silence. Her voice was so low they could barely hear her. Natasha froze on her seat and both Bucky and Clint could see the realization in her eyes replaced with fury.

 

“Woman.”

 

“Who?”

 

“In our bed.” [Y/N] wasn’t crying anymore and it scared them more than when she was crying. Her eyes were void of any emotions as she let out a small chuckle.

 

“He was naked in our bed with her. Can you believe it, Nat? Captain America is sleeping with another woman.” She shook her head. “So that’s why he seemed so busy this past couple of weeks.”

 

“[Y/N]…” Bucky took a deep breath. His friend really needs to get hit in the head. Bucky felt a huge urge to knock some sense into Steve’s head. He would’ve stormed away if it weren’t for the look in [Y/N]’s face and Natasha’s cold expression.

 

Clint slowly seated himself next to [Y/N] and took her hands into his.

 

“What do you need, [Y/N]?” He asked.

 

“I just want to home and sleep. Maybe I’m going to wake up tomorrow and this is just a bad dream.” She sighed.

 

* * *

They were about to leave Nat’s place when they heard the loud banging on the door. [Y/N]’s face paled as she took a step back. Natasha quickly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, as if trying to let her know it’ll be okay.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Romanoff but Mr. Rogers kept trying to get inside your apartment.” JARVIS said. If Clint didn’t know better, he would’ve thought the AI was just as angry as Natasha.

 

“We’ll take you home, myshka. Come on.” Natasha smiled. _“I’m going to kill him if he didn’t move out of our way, Barnes.”_ She told Bucky in Russian.

 

Bucky nodded and quickly went to the door to at least let Steve know it wasn’t a good time for him to be here. He was faced with a distraught face. Bucky would’ve felt sorry for Steve if it weren’t for the hickeys on his neck. His metal arm whirred as he clenched his fists tight.

 

“You should leave, Steve.”

 

“I need to see her, Bucky.”

 

“You need to leave before I punched you. I am trying very hard not to hit you right now.” Bucky said in a tight voice.

 

“I just—I need to see her.”

 

“Go, Steve. She’s had enough of you.” Clint added.

 

“You have it under control?” Natasha asked from inside the apartment.

 

“Yes.” Bucky and Clint nodded.

 

“Good. I’m taking her home and that bastard better not be anywhere near us or I’m going to put a fucking bullet in his fucking head.”

 

They pushed Steve away from Natasha’s and [Y/N]’s sight when the women walked out of the room. Natasha had her arm wrapped around her shoulders and she gave Steve a warning look as they stepped inside the elevator.

 

“You fucked up real bad, Cap and I don’t know if I could even forgive you for that.” Clint shook his head.

 

“I just—it wasn’t—“ He tried to explain but was quickly stopped by Bucky’s metal arm against his cheek. He quickly fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

 

“The fuck are you even doing, you punk. Sleeping with another woman? Your ma raised you better than that!”

 

“I wasn’t thinking straight.”

 

“Damn right you weren’t, you son of a bitch. You better get rid of that fucking woman before the rest found out and kill you. Natasha would be so angry if she found out you’re dead before she could kill you.” Clint snapped.

 

“I don’t even know what to say to you anymore, Steve.” Bucky sighed.

**  
**


	164. Go Back To Sleep [ Chris Evans x OC -  Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Chris Evans / reader where reader has a nightmare and Chris her husband comforts her and lots of fluff
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fluff | Warning : None

He thought his wife forgot to turn off the TV at first. It wouldn’t be the first time she fell asleep while watching something and he ended up turning it off when he was woken up from his sleep few hours later. It was the sound of her whimpering a few minutes later that let him knows the sound didn’t come from the TV. Panicked and worried for her safety, Chris quickly opened his eyes and leapt out of the bed, only to find her still on the bed.

 

Chris’ heart lurched at the sight of his wife. Thin layer of sweat covered her exposed arms and legs as she curled her body into a ball. Her face was contorted in pain and she seemed to be mumbling incoherent words. This was her first nightmare in almost a year, he realized. Chris let out a soft sigh as he slowly walked over to her side of the bed and crouched down in front of her.

 

“Honey? [Y/N]. Come on, babe, it’s just a nightmare. Wake up.” He carefully tried not to touch her, knowing how she could react if he did so. He kept repeating the same words over and over again until he finally noticed her body relaxed and the creases on her forehead smoothed over. His lips curled into a small smile as he finally put his warm hand on her waist.

 

“Hey, [Y/N]. It’s me, Chris. You’re okay now. It’s just a nightmare.” He softly spoke when she jolted awake in panic.

 

“Shit. Sorry.” She wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks and sat up.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He rubbed circles on her wrists as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to completely relaxed.

 

“Can we hug?” He nodded and hopped over to his side of the bed so he could pull her into his chest. She let out a content sigh when she rested her head on his chest.

 

“It was from the new script my managed offered me.” She mumbled after a long silence has passed.

 

“The murdery one?” Chris raised his eyebrows when she softly chuckled.

 

“Yes, Chris. The murdery one.” She looked up to catch his eyes and offered a tiny smile. “It’s been a while since the last time you had to do this.”

 

“One year?” Chris pondered out loud. “It’s an improvement.” He nodded. [Y/N] was not a stranger to nightmares and he knew that very well.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you changed and we can move to the guest room to sleep. It’s a lot cooler there.” He offered when he felt her stiffened a little.

 

“yeah.” She nodded, letting Chris led her to the dressing room. He took her shirt off and changed it into a sleeveless top before he took her to the next room. He automatically wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close when they finally lied on the bed.

 

“This feels nice.” She mumbled, sleepiness started to come back to her.

 

“It is. Sleep, babe.” He smiled, his other hand went to brush her hair as he hummed their favorite song until she finally succumbed to sleep.

**  
**


	165. Surprise Surprise [ Clint Barton x OC – Ria ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The Avengers don’t know about Clint’s girlfriend (Ria) but are always suspicious when he turns up late, so they start spying on him and discover her. She’s sassy and sarcastic. 
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC (Ria)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : none

“Where have you been, Clint Barton?” Clint froze, his body halfway out of the air vent and Natasha was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

 

“You know, the vents and all that stuff.” He wiggled his body out of the vent and quickly leapt over the table to escape. Natasha didn’t even bother to chase him at this point and Clint didn’t know if he should be relieved or scared.

 

He made his way to his room and took out his phone. He pressed the dial icon and put his phone near his ear. His lips curled into a small smile when he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

 

“Hey, just want to let you know I’m home safe.” He spoke.

 

“O-kay?”

 

“Oh come on, babe, I told you this every time and all you have to say is okay?” He whined. He could hear her raucous laughter on his phone.

 

“Hey, honey.”

 

“Hm?” Clint lied down on his leather couch and let out a content sigh.

 

“Can you come over for dinner? I made your favorite dish.”

 

“Absolutely, ma’am.”

 

* * *

"Okay. This has to stop.” Tony gathered the whole avengers sans Clint in the communal room the next day.

 

“What is it, Tony?” Steve sighed. He promised Sam he’d met him for a morning run and he had to cancel it just because of Tony’s sudden call of meeting.

 

“It’s about Legolas.”

 

“Clint Barton? What about him, Stark?” Thor frowned.

 

“Is it about his disappearances?” Bruce asked. “You know you weren’t supposed to spy on people’s lives, Tony.”

 

Tony gasped in mock horror before he turned his attention back to his team. He asked FRIDAY to pull out the surveillance of the building. There were videos of Clint Barton coming out of the tower at odd hours and came back few hours later with disheveled appearance. They thought he was out to have a drink but he was never drunk when they tried to caught him or hungover when they saw him the next day. Natasha pursed her lips as she watched the entire surveillance. A heavy sigh escaped her lips when Tony turned it off.

 

“Maybe we should follow him?” Tony offered with a gleeful smile, knowing he already caught Natasha’s attention.

 

“Okay.” Natasha nodded.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

“It’ll be fun! Gears up in 20!” Tony beamed as he pranced away from them.

 

* * *

 

They followed Clint to an apartment few blocks away from the tower. Bruce was hesitant to follow him inside but was quickly persuaded by Tony. They quickly moved towards the floor where Clint was at.

 

“He has an apartment?”

 

“Maybe it’s someone’s apartment. He’s visiting someone?” Steve offered an explanation.

 

“Well hello there.” The avengers turned to face the owner of the apartment. She put her hands on her waist as she stared them down, her smile didn’t falter even for a second.

 

“Who are you?” Tony blurted out.

 

“You’re breaking into my place and you’re asking me?” She raised an eyebrow. “Some avengers you are. I’m Ria.” She smiled.

 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. We were following our teammate. We didn’t know it would lead to your place.” Steve quickly apologized and gave her the most honest explanation that made Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s my boyfriend. Can’t he come visit me?” She pursed her lips.

 

“BOYFRIEND?” Tony gasped. “THE FU—“

 

“Surprise surprise.” She smirked and opened the door wider for them to enter.

 

“Hey babe—SHIT.”

 

“Yeah, your friends are here.” She pecked Clint’s lips before she walked over to the living room and plopped herself on the couch.

**  
**


	166. An Eye for An Eye [ Steve Rogers x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You are always smacking and grabbing Steve’s butt whenever you get the chance and catching him off guard making him blush and get nervous until one day Tony suggest that he does it back
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None
> 
> Author’s Note : I made them a couple since the ice of OC doing that is making me really uncomfortable?

“[Y/N]!” Steve turned to face his girlfriend of two years who just smacked his butt.

 

“What?” She innocently stared back.

 

“Don’t do that here!” He whispered with flushed cheeks. Steve knew this was nothing compared to what they do behind their bedroom doors but he was still embarrassed to display such public affection in front of their friends.

 

“You like it!” She replied.

 

“Not here!” He rolled his eyes, smile threatening to appear as she leaned in closer to kiss his cheeks.

 

“You’re really cute, Steve.” She playfully smacked his butt again before she skipped off towards Natasha.

 

Steve blushed a darker shade of red before Bucky clapped his back as he laughed in a raucous manner. He elbowed his best friend and sent him a glare.

 

“Shut up, Buck.”

 

“Why are you so embarrassed anyway? She’s your girlfriend.” Bucky shrugged.

 

“It’s—“

 

“Because he likes it!” [Y/N] hollered from the other side of the room and doubled over in laughter when Steve stormed towards her to picked her up.

 

“Okay, that’s enough of alcohol.”

 

“Awww…. Lemme down, Stevieee.” She giggled as she patted his butt while he carried her on his shoulder.

 

“What is wrong with her?” Tony mused.

 

“They’re going to bang now. I’m going to sleep over at your place, Nat.” Bucky groaned at the realization.

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you smack her butt?” Tony asked Steve a week later.

 

“What?” Steve snapped his head towards him and gave him a weird look, as if he was appalled by the idea.

 

“You know, an eye for an eye? She smacked your butt, you smacked hers?”

 

“Please stop talking.” Steve closed his eyes and sighed.

  
“Sure thing, Cap.” Tony giggled before he sauntered away.

 

* * *

 

Steve wandered over to the communal room the next day to find [Y/N] trying to climb the kitchen counter to grab her favorite mug. His lips curled into a playful smile as he quietly approached her and gently patted her butt. She let out a squeal and fell back into his chest.

 

“What the hell?!” She looked up and saw him trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“Did you just smack my butt?” She asked when Steve shook in laughter and put her down before he dropped her.

 

“You’re right. It’s really fun.” He grinned.

 

“I almost die.”

 

“Eh. I caught you.” He shrugged before playfully smacking her butt as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

“I’m going to get you back, you dork!” [Y/N] shout before she ran towards him.

**  
**


	167. Home [ Chris Evans x OC – Kathryn ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : She went to see him filming in Atlanta. She’s stressed from doing her own movies and they are just tired and on edge from not seeing each other. Plus rumors of him dating Scarlet Witch (elizabeth) are all over the internet and social media. Reader bottles it up then explodes one night while there out on a date night. 
> 
> Pairing : Chris Evans x OC (Kathryn)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Kissing? Implied smut? none?
> 
> Author’s Note : Angsty shit (yay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i have said it before but i'm going to be shameless lol   
> check out my newest fic??? :D :D

It has been a long day for her. The flight to Atlanta was delayed for three hours and she had to miss a meeting with a producer. No, she shook her head; she was not going to complain about this. She took a long deep breath and let it out before she walked out of the airport. If she was being honest, the only thing she wanted to do was to go home. But she had made a promise to come to Atlanta and she was here. She let out another sigh as she made her way to her rented car. Her driver was an old man in his 60s with a fatherly smile and she felt bad for being in such a foul mood. He happily drove her to the hotel and told her to have a lovely day. Kathryn was sure she was about to cry when he said it.

 

Her phone blew up with notifications from her fans and her friends. She briefly closed her eyes. She just checked into her hotel room and she didn’t even get to lie down on the bed. Can’t people just let her breathe for a second? She angrily wiped away a few drops of tears that made its way down her cheeks. She quickly took out her phone from her tote bag and skimmed through the mails and messages. Most of them were about her boyfriend’s latest rumored affair with Elizabeth Olsen. God. She let out a curse before throwing the phone into a wall.

 

It was the faint knocking on the door that made her stop crying. She quickly pulled out her sunglasses to cover up her red eyes and gave the clerk a tiny smile. She looked about a few years older than her, with grayish hair and white teeth.

 

“I apologize, Miss. But we have been trying to reach you. Mr. Evans has called the hotel to asked us about you and we were concerned when you didn’t pick up the call.”

 

“Sorry. I was asleep. I’ll call him and let him know. Thank you.” She nodded and waited for the clerk to left before she closed the door.

 

* * *

 

She stepped out of the hotel an hour later, her face covered with fresh make up and her hair now tied into a loose ponytail. Her driver took her to the shooting set in the middle of the city. It took them 20 minutes to reach the place. Twenty minutes for her to calm herself down and to prepare herself for what’s to come.

 

 

Chris greeted her with a smile and swept her off her feet. His lips quickly found hers as he wrapped his arms around her. If he noticed her slight reluctant, he didn’t show it. She forced a smile as he introduced her to his castmates. Scarlett Johansson, her best friend, pulled her into a comforting hug and whispered something along the line ‘I hope you’re doing well.’. She didn’t realize she was hugging the woman tightly until Scarlett pulled away.

 

“You doing anything tonight?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” Kathryn nodded. “Chris and I are going out for dinner later.”

 

“Good. That’s good.” Scarlett smiled.

 

* * *

 

The date was a disaster. There were a lot of snide remarks about her absence from him, and her stabbing reply about his busy life. They left the restaurant before the main courses were served and they didn’t even bother to lower their voices when they got into his car. She didn’t know what made her lose it. Maybe it was Chris’ snappish remark about her being irrational bitch. Or maybe she was just too tired to deal with this.

 

“Stop the fucking car, Chris.” Her voice hoarse.

 

“What?”

 

“Stop the fucking car!” He stopped on the side of the street and gawked when she pushed open the door and stepped out of the car.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Kathryn?” He followed her out, pausing in his tracks when he saw her wet cheeks.

 

“Away from you.” She snapped.

 

“Just get back in the car, Kathryn. I’ll take you back to the hotel.” He tiredly sighed.

 

“I’m staying over at Scarlett’s place.” Scarlett had mentioned that she could stay over at her apartment earlier. Maybe she should stay there instead. She swore she didn’t whimper when Chris drove away from her. She was not going to cry over this. They were probably done by this point anyway.

 

* * *

 

Chris’ ears perked up at the sound of the door opening. He sat up from the bed and was about to walked over to the entrance when he found his girlfriend standing across the room, her eyes swollen and he could see her trying not to cry as she took a few steps towards the bed. He didn’t say anything. He was sure he was going to cry if he opened his mouth. So he stayed quiet, his eyes fixated on her as she stood few feet away from him.

 

It took him a few minutes to realize she was no longer angry at him. He let out a soft sigh, feeling his anger dissipated, and pulled her into his arms. She started to sob and mumbled incoherent apologies while he rubbed her back. His eyes weren’t exactly dry either. It has been a long day, he thought to himself as he felt her arms around his torso.

 

“ ‘m sorry.” She mumbled. She told him about how exhausted she has been and how she just wanted to take a break from everything. He didn’t know that. How could he know, he was busy worrying about their relationship to notice.

 

So he apologized. He wiped away her tears and told her about how scared he was of losing her, it gave him anxiety attacks. How he didn’t want to be away from her. She put her hands on his cheeks and drew him into a kiss when he was done talking. It was far from beautiful. It was salty, wet, and sloppy. She couldn’t care less. He pulled her closer and mumbled ‘I love you’s between kisses. She needed this. They needed this, she realized. She thought about telling him how much she loves him but all of her thoughts scattered when he laid her down on the bed and kissed every inch of her body.

 

It was hours later when she finally came back to her senses. She was wrapped under his muscular arm and she could feel his steady heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest.

 

“I love you, you know that, right?” He mumbled against her hair as he snuggled closer.

 

“I love you too, Chris.” It was barely a whisper. She looked up into his blue eyes and her lips curled into a smile when he grinned.

 

“Good.” He breathed out and kissed her. It was gently and passionate and she smiled into the kiss as it hits her. _Home_. It felt like home.

**  
**


	168. Lost Hope [ The Maximoff Twins x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You were also a experiment with the twins and you had the power to manipulate elements but you didn’t escape with them when the Avengers attack a Hydra Base you’re sent out to attack and they find out you’re alive and stop you 
> 
> Pairing : Maximoff Twins x OC
> 
> Genre : Angst | Warning : None
> 
> Author’s Note : I wasn’t expecting so much angst but here we are.

_ _

_The Maximoffs left you._ That was what they kept telling her whenever she asked about her friends. She didn’t believe them at first. They were, after all, her best friends. They have been with her since day one and they told her they would never leave her behind. So she waited. She waited for the day she could see the mop of blond and the long wavy brunette hair again. They told her to stop being so childish, that hope is for the weak and weak she was not. She ignored them, her eyes glued on the metal door at the end of the hall.

 

But days turned to months and she was still all alone in her cell. No Wanda, no Pietro. They laughed at her when they took her out for a mission. They told her to snap out of it. The twins were traitors and should be treated as such. They were no longer her friends, they told her. She started to believe them when the fifth months rolled by. Her eyes hardened. She scratched off their tiny writings on the wall. There was no need for her to keep this kind of sentiment. They were traitors, after all. And [Y/N] was not a weak person. So she gave her handler a subtle nod when he came for her the next day and asked her if she wants to be moved to another chamber. Friends, she scoffed as she followed her handler. Her handler was right. The Maximoffs were not her friends and should never be treated as one anymore.

 

The Avengers attacked the building two years later. She could see Iron Man and Falcon flying over the building from the small window in her room. Her handler stormed inside her room, bloodied and bruised, and told her to geared up. They told her to kill The Avengers. Easy task, she told him.

 

“I am proud of you Go do your job.” Her handler smiled before he slumped down on the floor. She felt anger coursing through her when she saw gunshot wounds on his stomach.

 

She used her power to move him to her bed and covered him with her blanket. It was the least she could do for the man who has cared for her. She quickly left the room when she heard another explosion. Death. Bring them death and make them suffer. The words rang clear in her head as she mercilessly killed the SHIELD agents. Her killing spree was put to a halt when Captain America’s shield hit her side, successfully knocking her down to the ground. She heard a loud crunch. She looked down to her twisted right leg and hissed in pain.

 

“We’ve got an enhanced here.” She heard him say.

 

There was a blur of blue a second later and her eyes widened. Pietro and Wanda. They stood next to the Captain America, their face filled with shock.

 

“[Y/N]?” Wanda was the first one to speak.

 

“You know her?” Captain America asked.

 

“She was with us. She’s our friend.” Pietro answered, earning a mocking laugh from [Y/N]. She leaned on the wall for support as she got up on her feet.

 

“Friend.” She spoke out, her voice low and menacing. “Friends do not leave their friend. Friends stayed together. Friends kept their promises.”

 

“We thought you die.” Wanda was a little teary eyed but she couldn’t care less.

 

“Do you think I still care about you and your excuses?” [Y/N] tilted her head as her lips twitched into a wicked smile. “You and your hero complex. It has always been a problem.” She raised her hands and flung them to a brick wall.

 

“I waited for months. Years.” She used her power to throw them against another wall. “What a pitiful creature, they said. Waiting for her little friends to come and rescue her. I told them you’d come for me.” Her eyes darkened. “I was wrong.”

 

She let out a sharp cry when she felt a bullet grazed her arm. She turned her head to see the Black Widow and Hawkeye standing on top of the rubble. Her lips thinned and she closed her eyes for a few moments before she pressed her back against the wall to get a full view of the room.

 

“Your new friends seem to understand the concept of friendship.” She smiled. “It’s a shame you don’t.” She raised her right hand to create fire between the two assassins and them. “And it’s a shame you have to die.”

 

“You have to stop this, [Y/N].” Wanda struggled to get on her feet and blasted energy towards her. [Y/N] easily dodged it and chuckled darkly when she twisted her hand and Pietro screamed in pain.

 

“You took away my family. You don’t get to play hero.” She whispered before she flung Captain America towards Black Widow and Hawkeye.

 

“They’re not your family, [Y/N]. Snap out of it!” Pietor snapped. “They will kill you. They will never hesitate to kill you.”

 

“You could come home with us. You get to have a second chance, [Y/N].” Wanda pleaded when she noticed the uncertainty in [Y/N]’s eyes.

 

“Stop.” She shook her head. “You will not talk me out of this.”

 

“Kill her.” [Y/N] heard Black Widow said and she snapped her head towards them. The rest of the Avengers have arrived and they were more than ready to put her down. She looked around and let out a small laugh.

 

“You will never make me come to your side.” She shook her head before she blasted the wall behind her and jumped.

 

“[Y/N]!” “NO!” She heard them screamed as she fell down.

**  
**


	169. Yes. [ Steve Rogers x OC – andrea ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : (Andrea) reader is Natasha’s little sister and she is dating Steve and Steve really wants to settle down with her and he wants to ask Natasha for permission and he’s all cute and awkward about it and maybe how he ask the reader
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Andrea)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fluff | Warning : Kissing?

“Nat, I need to talk to you.” Steve never fidgeted in front of her. Natasha Romanoff raised her eyebrows in amusement. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on the couch. _Well, this is interesting_.

 

“You look nervous, Steve.” She mused.

 

“I just need to talk to you about some… things.” Steve mumbled, almost inaudible for her to hear.

 

“Okay?” She knitted her eyebrows. “Is everything okay? Where’s Andrea?”

 

“No! She’s fine! Bucky took her to Coney Island.” Steve quickly replied. “She’s having a lot of fun.”

 

“Why aren’t you with her?” Natasha frowned.

 

“I need to talk to you about this... It’s really important.”

 

“Okay.” Natasha nodded. “Go.”

 

“I want to marry Andrea.”

 

“What the fuck?” They both turned to the door where Clint was standing. “Hoooo! You’re gonna marry her, cap?” His face split into a huge grin.

 

“You are?” Natasha’s lips twitched a little.

 

“I want to ask your blessing first.” Steve sighed. This wasn’t going as well as he planned. But he let out a huge breath of relief when Natasha gave him a soft smile.

 

“Yeah. I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Steve asked.

 

“How are you going to propose to her?” Natasha waved her hands. She knew Andrea would be angry if she made decisions for her. She didn’t know how nice it feels to be asked this kind of question.

 

Steve gaped a little before he swallowed, his cheeks pinked adorably. Natasha grinned at how flustered he was.

 

“Well… I was thinking about flowers and stuff.”

 

“She likes flowers.” She nodded approvingly. “She’d love that.”

 

“So… Are you okay with this?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s no one better than you, Steve.”

 

“Well.”

  
“Just take the compliment and say thank you.”

 

“Thanks.” Steve beamed before he darted off.

 

* * *

 

Andrea gave Bucky a suspicious stare as he forced her to go with him to Coney Island. The man looked too excited and it scared her a little. Bucky has been whistling the whole time. Bucky whistled. Bucky don’t do whistling in public, Andrea pouted her lips.

 

“Come on, doll. Let’s buy some candies.”

 

“Bucky stop.” She groaned when Bucky easily dragged her across the street to a candy store.

 

“What?”

 

“What?! What?!” She sighed. “What are you trying to hide?”

 

“I’m not hiding anything. Steve was busy so I take you.”

 

“No he wasn’t. He didn’t have anything to do today.” She narrowed her eyes.

 

“He does!” Bucky childishly crossed his arms.

 

“Bucky, I swear to God I’m going to throw you over this pier if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

 

Bucky gave her a glare before he looked away.

 

“No.”

 

“Dammit, Bucky.” She stomped her feet. “Just tell meeee!” Her nagging was cut short by an incoming text. Bucky gave her a sheepish grin as he read the text on his phone.

 

“Okay. Let’s go back.” He nodded.

 

“What?”

 

“Home. I’m sick of this place.”

 

“No. I want to stay here.” She glared at him. “Where’s Steve?”

 

“Ugh.” Bucky groaned and whipped out his phone to dial his best friend. “Get your ass over here, punk. I’m done baby sitting.”

 

“Baby sitting?!” Bucky quickly ducked as she threw a handful of candies at him.

 

* * *

“Thank God you’re here.” Bucky jogged towards Steve when he arrived. “Your fiancé is driving me crazy.”

 

“Fiance?” “BUCKY!”

 

“Dammit.” Bucky grumbled.

 

“What is he talking about?” Andrea turned to Steve.

 

Steve counted to ten, trying his best to not hit Bucky and to relax.

 

“He wants to propose.” Bucky blurted out.

 

“Jesus CHRIST BUCKY SHUT UP.”

 

“Fine! I’m sorry! She scares me!” Bucky raised his arms before he gave them a grin. “At least it’s out now.”

 

“You’re going to propose?” Andrea’s cheeks pinked as Steve took out a small box. Steve gave her an adorable smile as he showed her the ring.

 

“I have this speech ready back at the tower, with flowers and all that. And I was going to tell you about how much I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but that man over there—“ he turned to Bucky. “ruined the surprise.”

 

“I panicked!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?” Steve looked at her in surprise.

 

“Yes.” Andrea repeated with teary eyes and a huge smile.

 

“Oh.” Steve’s face brightened as he picked her up to kiss her. “Thank God.”

 

“Do you really think I would say no?” Andrea tilted her head.

 

“Well, anything could happen.” Steve helplessly replied.

 

“You giant dork.” She shook her head with a fond smile.

 

“I’m your giant dork.” Steve grinned.

 

“Oh MY GOD. Can you be anymore cheesy.”

 


	170. A Perfect Sunday [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Valerie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky and Oc are on their floor on the couch just cuddling and talking, kisses, a little angst like then maybe lead to a heated make out, tony walks in and says something snarky and Oc says something snarky back and leaves a flustered annoyed tony and laughing bucky 
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC [ Valerie ]
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : kissing

Valerie snuggled closer to her boyfriend, her lips curled into a small smile. Bucky was humming an old song she didn’t know while he switched the channels on the TV. It was a perfect Sunday, she thought to herself. No bad guys to be taken care of, no nightmares, nothing. It dawned on her how rare these moments came for them. They usually got caught up in missions, which left them so little free time to be this relaxed.

 

Bucky’s lips curled into a soft smile, his arm went around her waist and he pulled her closer. How did he end up this lucky, he thought to himself. There was a time when he thought he could get this. And then he fell off a train, he mentally scoffed, and winter soldier happened. He really thought he lost it for good. He thought it was all over. That he would have to be alone for the rest of his life, with his guilt and his anger. It really scared him to know how much he was still capable of love and how he could be this happy after all this time. He would wake up in the middle of the night to make sure he wasn’t dreaming about this, that HYDRA didn’t plant false memories.

 

“You okay?” Bucky snapped out of his thought and looked down on Valerie. She was staring at him with her blue eyes, her curly hair was tied into a loose ponytail. She was wearing his sweater and _God, he wished she’d wear his sweater for the rest of her life_.

 

“I’m fine, doll.” He smiled. It was weird, how it came so easily to him now. Smiling, laughing, joking around. It still felt surreal even after all this time.

 

“Okay.” She shrugged and squealed when he crashed his lips against hers. His thumb brushed her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he heard she let out a soft whimper, her hands tightly clutched his shirt.

 

“I really love you, Valerie.” He rasped out when he pulled away from the kiss. Their faces were flushed and he grinned when she bit her swollen lips.

 

“Well, that’s a good thing, because I really love you too.” She grabbed his collar and pulled him down with her to kiss him. He laughed into the kiss, propping one elbow on her side while his right arm went to caress her waist.

 

“OH MY GOD.”

 

They quickly pulled away and looked at the elevator where Tony stood. He gave them a grimace and he took a seat on a kitchen stool facing the living room.

 

“Go ahead. Continue. Ruin those couches with your… thing.”

 

“Fuck off, Stark.” Bucky grumbled while he buried his blushing face on her shoulder.

 

“You’re just jealous cause Pepper isn’t here.” Valerie stuck out her tongue at him.

 

“She’ll be back tonight!” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes when Valerie started to run her fingers through Bucky’s hair.

 

“Do you want to stay and watch us, Tony?” She smirked.

 

“Oh my god. You guys are disgusting.” He finally said and walked away from the room, leaving Bucky and Valerie laughing.

 

“We should probably move to the bedroom.” Bucky whispered against her ears and chuckled when she quickly jumped out of the couch.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Excited, are we, doll?” He grinned.

 

“You are too, soldier.” Valerie retorted as both of them walked towards the elevator.

**  
**


	171. Fill My Heart with Song  [ Matt Murdock x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The reader plays ukulele to old songs like from Frank Sinatra and Matt tells her how much he loves it but one day she stop playing and Matt doesn’t know why but he out she have breast cancer and she falls into depression
> 
> Characters : Matt Murdock x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : mention of cancer

He groaned as he entered his apartment. It has been a long and exhausting day. He and Foggy have to deal with an annoying client and then he had to put on his other suit to fight a drug dealer. It was definitely the worst idea of a Friday night. His silent grumbling was cut short when he heard a familiar song playing from the next door. He locked the door and walked inside, his ears picking up a Frank Sinatra song he loves.

 

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more,_

_You’re all I long for, all I worship and adore,_

_In other words, please be true,_

_In other words, I love you_

 

The ukulele and a soft singing voice made it to his place, as it has always been ever since [Y/N] moved in. He smiled despite the cut on his lips and made his way to the bedroom. He has figured out the best place in his apartment to listen to her and her ukulele. He hummed along to the song as he cleaned the cuts on his bicep and stomach. The peaceful moment abruptly ended when he heard a loud crashing sound.

 

 _“OH SHIT.”_ He chuckled at her continuous cursing. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who noticed how thin the walls between their apartments were. There was a banging noise, followed by muffled sound.

 

“I can hear you laughing, Murdock.”

 

“Are you okay?” He asked between fits of giggles.

 

“I’m fine. I thought I saw a spider and fell off the bed.” She paused for a moment. “Have you been listening to me this whole time?”

 

“I love your voice. It’s very nice and… peaceful.” He honestly replied.

 

There was a strangled gasp from the other side. His lips curled into a playful smile.

 

“Th-thank you.” She mumbled. “Now good night!”

 

Matt threw his head back in laughter as she stomped her way back to the bed.

* * *

Something was missing when he came back home that night. He tried to pinpoint what changes in his apartment. It took him a while to realize how silent the room was. [Y/N] didn’t play her ukulele as usual. He was suddenly filled with worry before he shook it off. _She was probably tired from her job,_ he thought. He sadly smiled as he sauntered towards his bed. The room was eerily quiet without her music. He ended up turning on his iPod to help him sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t worried. He shouldn’t be worried. They were just neighbors and they rarely interact with each other aside from the late night talking between the walls. Foggy seemed to noticed his discomfort because his best friend kept nudging him with his finger.

 

“What, Foggy?”

 

“You seemed tense.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Hey, Matt. Where are the songs you used to play when we stayed over?” Karen asked while she scrolled through his iPod.

 

“It was my neighbor. She was the one who played the ukulele.” Matt smiled was strained. “She hasn’t been playing her ukulele this past couple of weeks.”

 

“You’re worried about her.” Foggy pointed out.

 

“Well, yeah. She has been gone for a while.”

 

“Maybe she went back to her hometown or something.” Karen offered.

 

“Yeah, hopefully.”

 

* * *

 

Matt whimpered as he hid behind the hospital building. Claire was supposed to meet him there and she was thirty minutes late. The stab wound on his stomach wasn’t getting any better and he was worried if he was going to faint any minutes now.

 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you, Matt?” Matt grimaced at Claire’s voice.

 

“Hey, Claire.”

 

“You look like shit. Sorry I was late. I had to cover a friend’s shift.” She helped him up and led him into a spare hospital room.

 

“You sound tired.” Matt spoke out after a while. Claire bitterly chuckled as she stitched him up.

 

“She has a cancer patient and it wasn’t good.” Claire explained. “I didn’t know how bad her patient was doing until today.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Claire patted his cheek and stood up. “Wait here, okay. I need to talk to my patient first then we can go.”

 

“I’m fine by myself.” Matt replied.

 

“You almost bled to death, Matt. Just wait here. She’s in the next room. It’ll be quick.”

 

* * *

 

Matt could overhear Claire talking to the patient in the other room. His smile fell and he stiffened when he recognized the voice. He groaned as he struggled to get on his feet. He leaned on the wall for support as he dragged himself out of the room. He paused in front of the door. What was he supposed to say? She didn’t tell him anything, which means she probably wouldn’t want him to find out. His plan to return back to the empty room was foiled when Claire opened the door.

 

“Matt Murdock?” Her soft voice didn’t sound as happy as before, he realized.

 

“Sorry. I was—“ He was lost for words.

 

“You know each other?” Claire asked, her eyes darting between the two.

 

“We’re neighbors.” [Y/N] replied.

 

“How—how are you doing?” Matt asked, noticing how Claire quietly left the room to give them some privacy.

 

“It looks okay now. But they said it may get worse so…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too. You look like shit, Matt. What happened?”

 

“Got into a little fight.” He smiled when he heard her snorted.

 

“Little fight, huh?” She smiled.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” He smiled back. “So… did you bring your ukulele?”

 

“No. I don’t think I’ll be playing ukulele anytime soon.” She sadly answered. There was a long silence before Matt decided to open his lips.

 

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up_

_Where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melt like lemon drops away above_

_The chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._

 

“Wha—“

 

“You spent months singing and I’m pretty sure I heard you woke up just to play the ukulele and sing whenever I had a hard day. If you can’t sing or play ukulele, I’ll do it for you.” He said. “I’ll even do it for you every day if you’re okay with it.” He hesitantly added.

 

“Yeah.” She chuckled, wiping away the tears from her eyes. “That’d be lovely.”

 

 

**  
**


	172. Here I am [ Steve Rogers x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : OC was kidnapped & brainwashed by hydra. She was powerful and ended up attacking Steve and the avengers. She finally snapped out of it and ran when she realized she hurt them. Nat and Wanda visited her & asked her to come back. She finally came back to the tower during a Christmas party Stark held. 
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : none?

“Kill them.”

 

She tilted her head a little at the order. Her handler gave her a look before she could speak out her confusion. You do not question your handler. You do not talk unless given permission to. Something bothered her. She knew something was wrong. The people in the picture looked familiar. Her handler told her that was because they are superheroes. She knew it wasn’t the case but questioning it would get her a smack on the face. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she read the file.

 

“Maybe we should wipe her again.” The other HYDRA agent said.

 

“It’s too risky. Her brain may not be able to handle that much pain.” The doctor replied.

 

“Do it.” Her handler said after a moment of silence, his lips stretched into eerie smile as he dragged her back to the chair. “She is powerful enough to survive.”

 

“But sir—“

 

“I said, do it, doctor.” He turned to [Y/N]. She was strapped into the chair, panic and fear flashing in her eyes as they prepped her. “Be a good soldier, [Y/N].”

 

* * *

 

She froze. The man, Captain America, he was lying on the ground. _Kill him_. No. She couldn’t do it. Why? This is... this was her enemy. The one she should kill. Her hands shook as she took another step closer to his unconscious body. She kneeled on the ground, ignoring her bruised ribs and bleeding arm. She tilted her head in confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to remember something. Anything.

 

It wasn’t until her hand touched his face did she start to remember. Flashes of memories came crashing back. _Steve’s lips on hers. Their messy bed and the clothes on the floor. His warm body. His loving smile. The little notes he put on the nightstand. His sketches of her._ She scrambled back in surprise. No. No. [Y/N] shook her head while tears fell down her cheeks.

 

_What have I done?_

* * *

 

They found her safe house. Of course they would. Natasha and Wanda stood in front of the porch, their eyes shone with hope as she opened the door for them. Wanda, more expressive than Natasha, leapt and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. [Y/N] saw Natasha wiped away a single tear before she smiled.

 

“[Y/N].”

 

“Natasha.” Her smile was shaky and she wondered if the woman noticed it.

 

“How are you doing?” Wanda smiled.

 

“I’m… I’m getting better.” She slowly replied. She was getting better. There were less nightmares, less dreams about Steve’s death. Less panic attacks.

 

“Good.” Natasha nodded. She understood [Y/N]. [Y/N] knew that. The former assassin didn’t question her further. Her eyes darted around [Y/N]’s house. The glass window was still taped together after she accidentally broke it the other day. There were remnant of her nightmares, the burn marks on the walls that she hoped they wouldn’t question about, the broken plates and light bulbs.

 

“Are you going back, [Y/N]?” Wanda asked. [Y/N]’s heart skipped a beat when she heard the question. Back? Home? That was no longer her home. She almost killed them. She shook her head.

 

“I can’t.” She croaked, tears filling her eyes.

 

Natasha was the one who took her hands and gave it a squeeze. Her green eyes bore into hers as she spoke.

 

“Take your time. The door is always open for you, [Y/N].”

 

“Steve—“ Wanda started, pausing a little when [Y/N] flinched. “He misses you. Come back home when you’re ready, okay? We miss you.” She finished.

 

* * *

[Y/N] took a deep breath before she stepped into the elevator. Natasha and Wanda had told her about Stark’s Christmas party. No one else was invited aside from The Avengers and their significant others. Her lips curled into a small smile when a familiar voice greeted her.

 

_“Welcome home, miss [Y/N]. Shall I take you to your place?”_

 

“The communal floor, please, FRIDAY.”

 

_“It is good to have you back, miss [Y/N]. I certainly missed your presence. I am sure Captain Rogers would be happy to see you.”_

 

“I’m happy to be back too, FRIDAY.” She smiled.

 

No one noticed her at first. They were all gathered around a coffee table. Stark was talking about his newest invention when Bucky suddenly shushed him and nudged Steve’s arm. Steve’s eyes widened in disbelief when he finally saw her standing in front of the elevator. He put down his beer and strode towards [Y/N] with tears in his eyes.

 

“[Y/N]? You’re back.” He breathed out. He hesitantly close the distance between them and wrapped her into a hug. [Y/N] finally broke down when she heard him mumbled ‘I love you’s.

 

“I’m so sorry, Steve.” She cried. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I swear.”

 

“It’s okay, [Y/N].” He cupped her face. “Look at me, doll.” He said with a soft smile. “I know it’s not your fault.”

 

“Look at you. I hurt you.” She whimpered, her fingers tracing the faint scar on Steve’s forehead.

 

“It’s healing. I’m fine. Are you okay?”

 

“I am.” She mumbled, burying her face into his chest. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, darling.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head. “I missed you too.”

**  
**


	173. Do I Get a Kiss? [ Clint Barton x OC – Cecilia ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : it’s new years eve and all of the avengers are at Tony’s party, and then towards the end Cecilia ( OC) walks out of the room because she sees Clint and Nat standing next to each other and she has a huge crush on him so she leaves and he frantically looks for her 
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC (Cecilia)
> 
> Genre : Fluff, Romance | Warning : None

This is a given: Tony Stark held the craziest, most awesome New Year’s Party. He never hesitated to splurge just so everyone could have fun in his party. There was a huge DJ booth at one side of the room, a newly built bar on the other side, a buffet next to the bar, and a wide dance floor in the middle of the room, made specifically for this year’s party. The man himself steered clear of the dance floor, opting to hung around Pepper Potts and bother her with his incessant whining. Cecilia had the honor to witness Pepper smacking his arm and sending him a murderous glare when he tried to pull her away from a group of people.

 

It’s been years since she joined The Avengers and she still found herself overwhelmed by Tony’s spending habit. She made a beeline towards the bar and ordered a glass of martini, her eyes moving towards Steve and Thor who were sitting next to her.

 

“What’s that?” She quipped.

 

“Asgardian alcohol.” Steve grinned but not before he eyes her appreciatively. “You look very beautiful, Cecilia.” He softly said. “Not as beautiful as me, though.” He added when she was about to thank him. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“You and your vanity, Steve.”

 

“I’m sorry for being positive about my own body.” Steve feigned hurt.

 

“You’re drunk!” She finally noticed the red blotches on his cheeks and Steve sheepishly smiled.

 

“Who’s drunk?” Cecilia jumped in surprise as she turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when she found Clint giving her an amused smile.

 

“Steve’s drunk.” She tattled and quickly ducked when Steve tried to tackle her.

 

Cecilia cackled as she moved towards her other friends. Wanda and Pietro were busy trying out some weird food Stark has ordered. They sat on the velvet couch with plates on their laps.

 

“Cecilia! Try this!” Wanda excitedly grabbed her hand.

 

“What the hell is that?” Wanda laughed at Cecilia’s disgusted face.

 

“I don’t know. It looks so weird. Pietro likes it.” Wanda giggled, clearly tipsy after a few glasses of cocktails.

 

 

* * *

 

She was talking to Wanda about her power when she saw Clint and Natasha from the corner of her eyes. They were huddled together on a couch, whispering something to each other. Clint’s blushing face made her stomach turned. She reminded herself that Clint was not her boyfriend. He was her friend and there was nothing to be jealous of. But a knowing look from Wanda proved otherwise. She gave her an apologetic smile before she stood up.

 

“I think I should head back.” Cecilia said.

 

“What? It’s not even new year!” Pietro exclaimed.

 

“She’s tired, Pietro. Call us if you need anything.” Wanda cut him off before he could speak.

 

“Yeah. Good night, guys.” Cecilia smiled. She turned on her heels and headed straight towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s your beloved Cecilia, Barton?” Natasha smirked at his blushing face.

 

“She’s not my beloved!”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, loverboy.” Natasha crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on the couch. “Oh. She’s gone?”

 

“What?”

 

“She was with Wanda and Pietro few minutes ago.” Clint rolled his eyes. Of course she would be tracking her whereabouts.

 

“She left.” Vision quietly said as he walked passed them.

 

“She left?” Clint frowned. It’s not even New Year and she already left? That was weird. Natasha seemed to notice his worry and gave him a nudge.

 

“Go find her if you’re that worried.” She smiled.

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

He finally found her when she was about to enter her quarter. His frown deepened when he saw her wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. Clint quickly jogged towards her. He held out his hand to the door and gave her a smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“What are you doing in here, Clint?” She tilted her head in confusion.

 

“You were gone.” He lamely shrugged.

 

“I’m tired.” She quietly replied.

 

“Oh—“ His sentence was cut short by his ringing phone. Clint gave her an apologetic smile before he answered the call.

 

“DID YOU FIND YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND YET?!”

 

“Jesus Christ, Nat! Lower your voice!” he winced.

 

“Oh! Sorry.” She giggled. “I’m really drunk. Steve gave me Asgardian mead.” Clint heard her screamed and then the line was dead.

 

“Precious girlfriend?” He froze at her sound.

 

Clint looked up to see her cheeks have turned into an adorable shade of pink and she was biting her lips, trying to suppress a smile. Relief washed over him when he realized how she felt about him.

 

“Nat thinks it’s a good idea to make fun of my crush on you.” He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

 

“I should thank her, then.” She sweetly smiled.

 

“Do I get a kiss after this?” Clint raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then yeah, we should thank her.” Clint grinned before he dipped her into a kiss.

**  
**


	174. Old Friend [ Loki x OC – Sanaa ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Loki and Sanaa running into either one of their friendly exs and the other one is a little jealous.
> 
> Pairing : Loki x OC (Sanaa)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

“Sanaa?! Oh my God! It’s really you!” He turned around and saw a man jogging towards them. Sanaa’s face brightened when she recognized the man.

 

“It’s been so long!” She beamed.

 

“Who—?”

 

“Loki, meet—“ Loki tuned out the name of the man. His eyes were fixated on how the man stared at Sanaa.

 

“Nice to meet you, man.”

 

Loki _was not_ jealous at all. He was definitely not jealous of this… mortal man in front of him. He was shorter than Loki (but then again, most people are), with straw blonde hair that reminds him of the haystack he saw when he visited Clint’s farm last year, and a smile that made him feel uneasy. His eyes glinted as the man (he refused to call him by his real name, not that he remembered) gave Sanaa a hug that last a little too long. He was not jealous. He was Loki, God of Mischief, for Odin’s sake. Loki didn’t do jealous.

 

“How did you two meet?” He found himself asking.

 

“Oh, we dated for like three months before she broke it off.” The walking haystack told him with a shrug.

 

“You were Sanaa’s lover?” Loki asked. What kind of man has she been seeing before she dated him? Granted, he was not the best person (God) on Midgard but this git? This annoying creature whose brain was filled with unpleasant thoughts that made Loki wants to barf?

 

“It was years ago.” Sanaa replied with a weird look on her face.

 

“Wait.” The man widened his eyes. “Loki? As in Loki from the Battle of New York? The Crazy Go—“

 

“That would be me.” He nodded, not bothering to hide his triumphant smile when he saw the man swallowed in panic.

 

“Well—Uhm, anyway. I better get going. I have –uhm—a meeting! Yes! I have a meeting.”

 

“Okay?” Sanaa frowned in confusion.

 

“I’ll see you… when I see you.” The man nodded before he scurried away from them.

 

Loki’s triumphant smile quickly faded when Sanaa sent him a glare.

 

* * *

 

Loki sulked throughout their walk back home. Sanaa refused to talk to him and he knew she’d be furious if he ever tried to get inside her head. So he pressed his lips into a thin line and trailed behind her like a lost puppy.

 

“That would be me.” She made a face and mimicked his speech as she kicked off her shoes and headed straight to the kitchen to grab a drink.

 

“I’m being truthful.” Loki retorted.

 

“Are you sure? Cause you sounded…. Jealous.” She smirked when Loki jerked back in horror. “Hah!”

 

“I am not jealous.” He spoke.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Loki.” She snorted.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Uh-huh.” She nodded, not bothering to look at his eyes. “You’re _not_.”

 

“I am better than him.” Loki insisted. His heart skipped a beat when she finally turned around and gave him a tiny smile.

 

“You are.” She replied. “But that doesn’t stop you from being a little child.” She grinned.

 

“Sanaa!”

 

* * *

“Why did you break up with him?” Loki asked later that night before they went to bed. She turned off the lights and crawled back to the bed. She looked away from him and shrugged.

 

“He was a cheater.”

 

Loki thought he saw red and his mind quickly came up with dozens of plans to torture that haystack looking man. He would’ve teleported right away if it weren’t for Sanaa’s expression.

 

“He didn’t cheat on me. But I know he wanted to. I broke it off when I realized it.” She explained. “It was for the best.”

 

“You should’ve punched him or something.” He grumbled.

 

“I should.” She nodded. “It was in the past and I’m not going to waste my time thinking about him.”

 

There was a long silence before he finally gathered his courage and turned to her.

 

“I’m sorry. I was being childish, wasn’t I?”

 

“You were.” She smiled.

 

“I went inside his head. It was awful. I got angrier, I suppose.”

 

“I accept your apologies.” She finally said. “And your admittance that you were jealous.”

 

“Would you stop saying that?” he exasperatedly sighed.

 

 

 

 

**  
**


	175. Last Facemask [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Rylee ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : She convinces Buck to wear multiple facemasks and Tony teases him, so they hold him down and put one on him but he enjoys smooth skin so he keeps coming back, soon everyone gets their own facemask.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Rylee)
> 
> Genre : Romance, crack | Warning : None

“No.” Bucky stared at Rylee in frustration. The woman has been pestering him to weak a fucking macemask.

 

“Oh Come on! It’s good for your skin, Bucky!” She whined.

 

“Rylee. I’m the winter soldier.” He sighed when Rylee nudged him for the thousandth time. “Just one and then you can throw it away if you don’t like it.” She batted her eyelashes and gave him her puppy eyes.

 

Bucky pinched his nose and closed his eyes. This woman will be the death of him, he thought as he extended his left arm, albeit begrudgingly.

 

“Oooh! Lemme put it on for you!” She beamed and sat on his lap.

 

He chuckled, his hands resting on her thighs while she tore open the packet. She gave him a short kiss before she finally placed it on his face. His first instinct was to jumped and tore it off. But the warmth of her hands on his cheeks snapped him back. He took several deep breaths and relaxed into her touch as she fixed the facemask.

 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” She gleefully whispered. His thumbs still made circular motion on her thighs and she could feel his body relaxing as he leaned back on the couch. _Yeah, Winter Soldier my ass._

 

“Hm.” He mumbled, not bothering to say anything.

 

Their peaceful time was suddenly interrupted by Tony’s arrival. He paused in front of the living room and his smile widened.

 

“Didn’t know you’re into facemasks, Barnes.” He giggled.

 

“Shut up, Stark.”

 

“Do you want one?” Rylee innocently asked.

 

“Yeah, no. I don’t do facemask.” He shuddered, oblivious to Bucky and Rylee’s smirks. “Looks weird.”

 

“Come on. Why don’t you try one?” Rylee got off Bucky’s lap and walked towards Tony with a facemask packet.

 

“Don’t. you. Dare.” Tony warned when Bucky stood up and peeled off his mask.

 

“I swear to God I will blast you with my repulsor if you do this.”

 

Tony let out a high-pitched scream when Bucky tackled him and pinned him down while Rylee placed the facemask on his face. The latter squirmed until he finally felt the cool mask.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it.” She smugly smiled. “It’ll give you firmer skin. God knows how old you are, Stark.”

 

“Fuck you, Rylee.” Tony mumbled.

 

* * *

Rylee was busy reading a book with Bucky’s head on her lap when Clint jumped down from the air ventilation. The archer gave Bucky a weird look before he turned to her. Bucky snorted as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“I need something.” He whispered.

 

“Speak up, Barton. I can’t hear you.” Rylee frowned.

 

“I need something!” He snapped.

 

“What?”

 

“FACEMASK. HE NEEDS A FACEMASK.” Bucky hollered.

 

“Oh. Why don’t you say so.” Rylee rolled her eyes. She got up from the couch and went to her bedroom to retrieve the facemask.

 

“There you go.” She smiled. Clint was gone with her facemask before Bucky was back.

 

“Tony has been making everyone touched his smooth cheeks.” Bucky explained. “I’m pretty sure they’ll be coming to you for facemasks now.” He added with a grin.

 

“I told you facemasks are nice.” She proudly say.

 

* * *

"For the thousandth time, people, this is my last batch!” Rylee shouted as she clutched her facemasks close to her chest.

 

“Oh come on! You still have… THREE! Give two to us!” Clint said followed by Natasha’s approving nod.

 

“NO. Jesus Christ. Buy your own facemasks!” She took a step back when Tony tried to snatch it away. “THIS IS NOT DRUGS!”

 

“Can I have one?” Steve’s timid voice snapped her out of her frustration. She turned to Steve. His big blue eyes staring back at her and for a moment, Rylee almost succumb to his trick.

 

“NO! STOP GIVING ME THAT PUPPY LOOK, STEVE! IT WILL NOT WORK.” Steve whined in protest.

 

“Can I have one, then?” Bruce quietly asked.

 

“STOP!” Rylee groaned. “Buy your oooowwnn!” She stomped her feet.

 

“If I promise to do that thing you want me to do, will you give me one, doll?” Bucky beamed when Rylee’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. She finally let out a sigh and gave one to Bucky.

 

“You better do it, Bucky.” She mumbled.

 

“YES!” Bucky whooped and scooped her into a kiss before he turned around, his face smug.

 

“We can attack him, right?” Clint whispered.

 

“Yes.” Steve nodded.

 

“OH, COME ON!” Bucky shouted as he ran away from them, a facemask in his hand.

 

 

**  
**


	176. Remedy [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Laur ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bucky taking care of reader when she’s on her period
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Laur)
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : none?

 

“Hey, doll.” Bucky whispered as he gently shook her awake. His lips curled into a smile when his girlfriend groaned into the pillow and flung her arm around his torso. “You’re going to be late.” He ran his fingers through her hair. She let out a content sigh before she opened her eyes.

 

“I hate work.” She mumbled.

 

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “You can take the day off?” He offered with a small grin.

 

“I can’t. I already took a day off last week, remember?” She lazily got out of the bed and ambled to the bathroom.

 

Bucky propped his body on one arm as he watched her do her usual morning routine, a fond expression on his face. He was a lucky bastard, Steve always said. Bucky could never hide the smug grin whenever they mentioned his girlfriend.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Are you sure you can’t take a day off? We can spend more time on this bed.” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“I’m on my period, Bucky.” She snorted when Bucky let out a defeated groan.

 

“Give me a kiss before you go?” Bucky asked as he took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

 

“You’re such a baby.” She smiled and kissed him.

 

* * *

_Fuck this shit. Stupid cramp. Stupid period. Stupid day._ She grumbled under her breath as she shoved the last folder into a box. Apparently, her boss decided that today was the perfect day for Laur to clean up some old files in the inventory room.

 

“Are you done?” One of her colleague, a woman in her early 30s, asked. She was nice enough to help her out with this task. (She also gave her a huge chocolate bar when she found out about her cramps, which made her Laur’s favorite person at work).

 

“Yeah. Just one more box.” She mustered a smile. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear as she carried the box back to its shelf. She should’ve taken Bucky’s advice and went home.

 

“Hey, Laur, boss wants you to file an inventory.” Another colleague of hers said as he passed by her.

 

She bit her lips and closed her eyes for a few seconds. _One more thing and you’re done._ She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she walked out of the room.

 

* * *

It was late by the time she finished her work. She leaned back on her uncomfortable chair and took a deep breath. She should probably take a short nap before she took the cab back to the house she shared with Bucky, she thought. She wasn’t sure she could even make it to the front lobby with her stomach cramp.

 

“Laur?” Laur was jolted awake by her friend’s voice.

 

“Huh?”

 

“He’s here!” She squealed. Laur opened an eye. _Who?_

 

“That tall brooding guy you’ve been dating!” Her friend giggled and pointed her finger at the door where Bucky awkwardly stood.

 

“I’m going to get him for you.” She left even before Laur could say anything. She was still half asleep and could barely register what was happening. Bucky walked over to her desk and diligently put her stuff on her bag and turned off her computer.

 

“Come on, Laur. Let’s go home.” He smiled.

 

“My tummy hurts.” She mumbled while Bucky helped her with her coat. She started to tear up when Bucky wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t even know when she started to cry. Bucky, being the loving person that he is, didn’t say anything. He kept hugging her, his hand caressing her back in a comforting manner as he waited for her to calm down.

 

“Sorry.” Laur quietly said. She wiped her tears and gave him a tired smile. “It’s been a long day.”

 

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion when Bucky crouched down in front of her with his back facing her. He turned his head a little and gave her a grin.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Get on my back, doll. You look like you’re going to pass out.” He smiled.

 

Laur (happily) let Bucky piggyback her out of the hellhole. She buried her face into his shoulder and smiled. He was humming an old song she loved. She closed her eyes and let his voice lulled her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Bucky quietly put down the bags and took her to the bedroom. She was out cold, he chuckled. He gently laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.. She stirred a little when he tried to take off her jeans.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Let’s get you changed, okay?” He whispered. He took out her sleeping t-shirt and helped her out of her work clothes. Bucky gathered the clothes and put it on the bathroom floor, along with yesterday’s clothes. He took off his own clothes and changed into a pair of boxer. She was stretching out her arms at him when he walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Come here, you baby.” He chuckled as he took the space next to her. She snuggled closer and smiled when Bucky planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

 

**  
**


	177. Hear Your Heart [ Natasha Romanoff x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Natasha is your trainer and you’re in training to become a Avenger but after a while you start to develop feelings for her so you avoid her and switch your trainer to Steve and she tries to figure out why.
> 
> Pairing : Natasha Romanoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : none?

If someone asked her about Natasha last week, she would’ve laughed and told them how evil Natasha can be when it comes to training. But that was last week. The [Y/N] from last week didn’t have to listen to Steve’s rambling about his unrequited love for his fellow teammate, how his heart skipped a beat whenever they touched or how the butterflies in his stomach made him nauseous because he was too nervous to function. The [Y/N] from last week definitely didn’t listen to how Steve described his crush and how he told her it just felt right. Like home.

 

She didn’t know what changed. But it was different. Her eyes lingered on Natasha’s lips a second longer. Her cheeks would turn into a shade of pink that Natasha thinks is adorable. The way her heart beats faster when Natasha gave her a hug. The dream. Oh god. The dream she was having. It was driving her crazy. It wasn’t until yesterday did she recall her conversation with Steve. She had to run back to her quarter before she had a panic attack.

 

How does one stop having feelings for another?

 

She took out her notebook and her pen. Pros and Cons. Yes, that should do it. She quietly scribbled ‘pros’ and ‘cons’ with a wobbly line separating the them. Cons. _I never do well with feelings. I was—am— a fucked up person. Natasha deserved a better person. Technically, I could leave the tower, get my head straight and came back. Heartbreak would be nasty._ [Y/N] sighed. The pros. _Hugs and kisses. She probably won’t return my feelings but I won’t have to live in the dark forever. If she does, I may be a happier person. More time with Natasha. Home. Feeling like you finally belong._

 

Yeah. That was a good idea. She closed the book with a slam and shoved it under the coffee table.

 

* * *

 

She was being irrational and she knew it. That didn’t stop her from asking Steve to train her instead of Natasha, though. She ignored Steve’s confused look when he walked into the training room and gave him a rough idea of her training with Natasha.

 

Steve… Steve was Steve, which was not a bad thing. But it was different when she trained with Natasha. Steve was way more lenient than Natasha, opting to sit on the mattress with her and asked her about her day (she suspected he did that on purpose). What was the point of training if they were going to talk about her feelings every single day?

 

She successfully avoided the black widow when she was not training, staying in her quarter unless Tony _demanded_ her presence for movie night. It was hell. It didn’t help a bit. She should’ve known better. God knows how many chick flicks she watched in her bedroom these past couple of weeks. (it was a lot)

 

* * *

 

Natasha was not a fool. Love is for children, she told herself. But her heart broke just a little bit more when she looked away from her. She wanted to ask what happened. They were on such a good term weeks ago. Well, she was pinning for her and she might have felt like shit but it was worth it. She could live with being her best friend.

 

At least she thought so until [Y/N] suddenly stopped coming for their training session. She found out from Steve that [Y/N] wanted to train with him. From Steve. She shook her head and punched the bag a little harder. She was not going to be a sappy woman and cried over her broken heart. She was the fucking black widow.

 

Her resolution to pretend nothing is wrong was soon flung outside the nonexistent window when she saw [Y/N] in the communal kitchen that night. She was having another nightmare and was about to grab something to eat when she saw her. [Y/N] standing in front of the fridge, her eyes focused on the pies and cakes the team bought earlier. She took a step closer and [Y/N] jumped in surprise.

 

“Nat!”

 

“Hi.” Natasha mustered a smile. _What are you? 8? You should act better, Natasha._ She told herself. [Y/N] gave her an awkward smile and closed the fridge.

 

“Hey. Sorry. I’ll just go back to my quart—“ Natasha stopped mid sentence. _Don’t mention it. Don’t ask about it. Don’t—_

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” _Dammit_.

 

[Y/N] guiltily looked away. Natasha wished she could just take her into her arms and never let her go. God, she didn’t know how many times she imagined being in her arms or hugging her.

 

“I’m not—“ Natasha paused. “I just—“ She ran her fingers through her red hair and sighed. Better now than never. “I miss you.”

 

[Y/N]’s head snapped towards her and Natasha watched her eyes widened surprise. Did she think I don’t miss her? Faint blush appear on [Y/N]’s cheeks and Natasha gave the woman a small smile as she waited for her to speak.

 

“I thought—“ She took a deep breath. “I’m never good at this.” [Y/N] fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I made a list of pros and cons.”

 

“A list.” Natasha repeated.

 

“Yes. I thought it would help me with this…” She wildly gestured her hands. “This feelings. It was—“ [Y/N] shrugged helplessly, “I didn’t know how to deal with my own feelings.”

 

“You like me.” Natasha felt relief washed over her when [Y/N] slowly nodded.

 

“It was a little more than just ‘like’.” [Y/N] quietly mumbled. Natasha slowly reached out to take her hands and pulled her closer to her. She was warm against her cool hands, she giddily thought. Look at her. Red Room would be ashamed if they ever saw her like this, she grinned.

 

“I’m good with this either.” She started. “I’m fucked up and I still don’t know how to handle my own nightmares and PTSD. I do know that I’m in love with you and this may be the only thing that made me feel… right.” Natasha finished.

 

“Steve said it feels like home. That it feels right when you meet the right person.” [Y/N] gave her a smile that made Natasha’s heart flutter. “It does.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha found the notebook few days later. [Y/N] was still asleep in her room and Natasha wanted to find something to watch while she made breakfast when she saw a small notebook lying under the coffee table. She slowly opened the pages and paused when she saw the list. The page was covered with messy handwriting she could barely read and she found herself smiling as she traced the words with her finger. _It does feel right_ , she thought. She picked up the book back from the coffee table and made her way to [Y/N]’s room. _Breakfast can wait._

**  
**


	178. Surprise? [ Steve Rogers x OC – Steffie ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : He pretends to forget it’s the OC’s (Steffie) birthday only to surprise her later in the evening. Turns out he had this whole getaway planned for the two of them to a place she’s always wanted to go. I don’t want her to be bratty or angry about it, maybe just disappointed. It would be cool if she were an Avenger too (sister of the Maximoffs maybe?)
> 
> Pairing : Steve ROgers x OC (Steffie)
> 
> Genre : Romance, Fluff? | Warning : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii tell me what you think of the stories!   
> and check out my fic if you're interested? :)

Steffie woke up alone in her bed. Steve left her a note on her nightstand and she couldn’t help but to let out a little sigh. Friday has never looked so gloomy for her. She was hoping she could spend some time with Steve before she left for work. Today was her birthday after all. Steffie let out another sigh as she got off the bed.

 

She took a quick shower and changed into a sweater and jeans. The weather has been a little cold lately and she was not going to get sick on her birthday. She turned on the music player and hummed to the tune, letting it fill the silence in the apartment while she poured out some cereals. She was finishing her cereals when the front door opened and Steve walked in. He was all smiles and sweaty and she wondered if he remembered if today was her birthday.

 

“Morning, doll.” He kissed her lips before he moved on to grab eggs and cheese from the fridge. “You’re early today.” He commented when his eyes paused at the digital clock on kitchen island.

 

“Hill said there’s something I need to do.” Steffie shrugged. She dumped the bowl on the sink and ambled out of the kitchen to grab her bag.

 

“Will you be home for dinner?” Steve asked as he followed her out.

 

“I hope.” Steffie smiled. She went on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. “I’ll see you later, Steve.”

 

* * *

Pietro barged into her office and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheeks a he greeted her happy birthday. His brother quickly disappeared even before she could say anything. _What is he so busy with anyway?_ She chuckled. Her sister, Wanda stood by the doorway. Her lips curled into a warm smile as she approached Steffie.

 

“Happy birthday.” She smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Apparently, everyone she knew remembered her birthday except for Steve. Bucky even dropped by to say happy birthday and tossed her a tattered picture of pre-serum Steve and a letter from him. He insisted that it should never be read in public. (It was very cute and touching, which was probably the reason why he was so adamant on keeping it private)

 

Natasha had to drag Clint, Sam, and Pietro away from her office after she found out they were trying to throw confetti with glitters. The older woman saluted her as she walked away, Clint, Sam and Pietro in tow.

 

Thor came a little later, with a huge Asgardian mead in his hand. He told her to enjoy it on her birthday because he had specifically asked his servants in Asgard to make her a special mead. She thanked him and wondered if Maria would fire her if she drank it now.

 

Her plan was foiled when Tony and Bruce popped in to give her a weird thing that exploded when she tried to turn it on. They (Bruce) apologized before they left, with a promise to give her a better present.

 

But there was no Steve. Not even until her shift is almost over.

 

It was almost 5 P.M. She still sat in front of her computer, typing in corrections of paperwork after paperwork. It was driving her insane. Maria Hill told her to leave for next week but she was a perfectionist and she could never leave the office when there was still so many to be done. It was the perfect distraction for her.

 

Steve showed up on her floor half an hour later, his face laced with worry when he found her dozing off on her desk.

 

“Doll?” She jumped, startled by his voice. Steve stood in by the doorway with his usual smile. “Ready to go home?”

 

“I need to finish some… things.” She sheepishly smiled, her hand gesturing the piles of paperwork.

 

“It’ll be there when you’re back.”

 

“Back?” She tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Yeah. Back on Monday?” Steve offered another smile as he helped her cleaned up her table. “Besides, I made your favorites.”

 

She chuckled, letting Steve took her bag and helped her on her feet. He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

 

* * *

 

She wished she could stop feeling so disappointed. But the voice at the back of her head kept repeating, ‘ _if his friends can say happy birthday, why couldn’t he?’_ .

 

“I need to be tell you something.” Steve’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her panic was perfectly shown on her face and Steve had to tell her that it was nothing bad to stop her from panicking.

 

“So, I have been planning this… thing. Bucky said women likes this kind of stuff and Stark was more than happy to lend a private jet for us.”

 

“Wai—what?” her frown deepened.

 

“It’s—Dammit. I had everything prepared, even the speech.” Steve groaned in frustration. “I didn’t forget your birthday.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I’ve been planning this trip.” He stumbled upon his words as he explained about his plan to surprise her with two tickets to Bali. She was biting her lips to stop herself from giggling by the time he finished.

 

“You’re probably pissed at me, huh?” He grimaced. “I swear I was going to tell you but then I kinda… overslept.” He flailed his arms.

 

“I thought you forgot.” She honestly replied. A smile played on her lips as she closed the distance between them.

 

“I wouldn’t forget your birthday.” He frowned, finally realizing how bad it looked from her point of view. “Surprise?” he sheepishly grinned.

 

 


	179. Done [ Steve Rogers x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You’re an Avengers (and his girlfriend). You disobey his orders to save some hostages and got into a bad fight with him. He yells that you can’t go on missions anymore and you yell you’re done with him and the team.
> 
> Characters : Steve Rogers x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : Cursing

She staggered back. _No. There weren’t supposed to be any survivors_. Her eyes scanned the prison cells in front of her. People, young children and women were crying and begging to be let out. _Did Steve know about this when he told the team to about this HYDRA Base? Did the rest of the team know about this when they decided to destroy the building?_ She couldn’t make any coherent thoughts with all the screaming voices echoing along the prison hall.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU, [Y/N] ?!” She startled when she heard Steve’s voice in her earpiece.

 

“I’m on the basement. Steve—“ Her voice broke when a little girl screamed.

 

“What is it?! We need to go now, [Y/N]. Save your mushy talk for later.” Tony interjected.

 

“Shut up, Stark! This is important! We can’t just leave. There are people in here.” She waited for her team to reply. Nothing. “I’m not going to leave.”

 

“Don’t be stupid, [Y/N].” Steve finally said.

 

“These are people, Steve.” [Y/N] raised her voice as she teleported herself to the first cell to get the prisoners.

 

“Hello, there. I’m here to save you, yeah?” She smiled at the little kids who eagerly clung onto her body.

 

“[Y/N].” Steve’s voice was filled with frustration and worry and she shook her head.

 

“No. You go. I will not leave until I saved every one of them.” She pulled off the earpiece and crushed it with her boot. She didn’t need any distraction from anyone. Not Steve.

 

The women were easier. They understood her instruction to hang on tight as she teleported them outside. It was the little kids who were difficult. Two kids, in particular. A little boy and a little girl. They were screaming when she tried to approach so she moved on to the rest of the prisoners before she went back for them.

 

“Hey.” She smiled, crouching down in front of them.

 

“My name is [Y/N]. I am here to get you out of this place.”

 

“What happened?” The girl asked.

 

“It’s…” [Y/N] paused and shook her head with a tiny smile. “It’s dangerous. The building is not safe. I promise you I won’t hurt you.”

 

“They said that too.”

 

“They will never be able to touch you again, I swear.” [Y/N] opened her arms and she waited for the kids to come.

 

The boy was the first one to walk up to her. He staggered a little as he took his sister’s hand. They let out a loud shriek when the building shook and [Y/N] quickly ran to grab them before they fell into the gaping hole.

 

* * *

 

The team stood in front of the collapsing building and the dozens of women with the children standing right beside the rubble. Steve clenched his jaw as he watched [Y/N] stumbled down to the ground. Two little kids quickly went to her aid, growling at him when he tried to come closer. They only moved away when [Y/N] mumbled something at them.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Steve said as he helped her up.

 

“No. YOU shouldn’t have done that. You almost left these people to death, Steve.” She rasped out.

 

“They are HYDRA, [Y/N].”

 

“They’re CHILDREN, Steve.” She pushed him away, eyes blazing with fury.

 

“Jesus Christ. Do you even hear yourself when you talk?” She bitterly chuckled. She turned to the rest of the team. “None of you even helped.”

 

“Listen, [Y/N]…”

 

“Shut up, Steve. I don’t want to hear anything about what you have to say. I’m so mad at you right now.”

 

“No. You need straightened yourself out. Those people, those children are not what you think they are. They are going to go out there and hurt other people. They are HYDRA. They will hurt people.”

 

“Straightened myself out?” She turned to Steve, her eyes wet with fresh tears.

 

“Yes.” Steve slowly said.

 

[Y/N] let out a laugh and shook her head.

 

“Fuck you. I’m done with this anyway. I’m done with being ‘superheroes’. I’m done with you.” She spat out.

 

“[Y/N], please—“ Steve’s pleading eyes did nothing to calm her anger. She disappeared in matter of seconds, leaving Steve standing in front of empty sandy ground.

 

 

**  
**


	180. Was it Fun? [ Clint Barton x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You are an Avenger with the power of telekinesis and Clint was the one who trained you in how to fight and he brought in you fell in love with him but you didn’t know that he had a wife and kids when the team goes to the farm you find out and you’re angry and hurt but you don’t say anything that night Clint catches you packing your things and tries to get you stay but you tell him that he’s the only reason you ever stuck around and leave
> 
> Pairing : Clint Barton x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, angst | Warning : none?

She thought she was still dreaming when they arrived at a farmhouse. Clint’s farmhouse. She really thought that Wanda Maximoff was still messing with her head when she entered the house and little kids come running to jump into Clint’s arms. She took a step back, pressing herself against the wall near Steve. _This was still a dream, right?_ She watched a woman kissed him and she could hear her heart breaking into tiny pieces. Natasha’s warning rang clear in her head. _Don’t fall in love with your teammate._ [Y/N] wondered if the woman knew about Clint’s secret family. _Of course Nat would know._

 

“[Y/N]?” Steve’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find him staring at her with his blue eyes. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” She mustered a smile. She turned her attention back to Clint and his family. Laura Barton. That was the woman’s name. A dark haired woman who looked a little younger than Clint, with big warm smile and calm eyes that made [Y/N] felt sick to her stomach. _I’m such an idiot_. She has spent years training under Clint, being his best friend, going on missions with him and she didn’t even know about them.

 

“[Y/N], come here. Honey, this is [Y/N].” Clint beamed at her as he pulled her hand. She quickly snatched it back, eyes widening in shock when she saw Clint’s eyes.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

 

“You’ve been through a long day. You should get some rest.” Laura smiled at her and God, she wished she could just hate her. But she was so kind and so nice to her. And [Y/N] felt anger rising inside her as she followed the team to the spare rooms.

 

 _Why didn’t he tell me? Did he not trust me enough? I wouldn’t have told anyone. I could spare myself this heartbreak. Why?_ Her eyes narrowed when they passed the master bedroom. Natasha put a hand on hers and gave her a wry smile, her eyes glancing towards the shaking frames on the table. No. She was not angry. She was livid.

 

* * *

 

She stayed in the spare room while the team went downstairs. Why was she here, she asked herself and laughed at her ridiculous question. She knew why she stayed with the Avengers. He was the one who took her in and brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D when she went rogue years ago. He was the one who offered her a smile when everyone talked behind her back. He was also the one who dragged her ass to the Stark Tower and told them she belonged with them.

 

[Y/N] found herself grabbing her stuff and shoving it inside the duffel bag she carried whenever they went on a mission. Her eyes glistened with tears as she zipped it close and hid the bag underneath the bed. Tonight. She could leave tonight and no one would know.

 

“What are you doing?” She quickly turned around to find Clint standing by the doorway, looking surprised by the sight of her duffel bag.

 

“What does it look like?” She coldly replied.

 

“What’s wrong, [Y/N]?”

 

“NO.” She stopped him before he could entered the room. “Don’t. I have to leave and if you—“ She paused to wiped the tears off her face. “Just don’t come any closer.”

 

“At least tell me what’s wrong?” Clint raised his voice ever so slightly.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She softly asked after a long silence.

 

Clint looked guilty for a moment before he composed his face and gave her a small smile. “I can’t.”

 

“Can’t or won’t?” She asked again.

 

“You know I can’t, [Y/N]. I need to keep them safe. Is this what this is all about?”

 

“You could’ve told me and I wouldn’t have to go through—through this!” She snapped.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I love you, dammit!” She finally exploded. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn’t be bothered to wipe it away anymore. “AND YOU KNEW! God, I feel so stupid. Was it fun? To see little [Y/N] falling in love with you without knowing about this secret family of yours?” She ranted. “I—I would’ve been happy for you and I would’ve stopped liking you, you know.” She quietly finished.

 

“I’m—“

 

“No. You’re not.” She shook her head sadly and gave him a sad smile. “I just—I can’t be here anymore, okay? I just want to leave.”

 

“What?” He frowned. “What about the avengers?” Clint followed her downstairs, ignoring all the stares from his wife and his teammates.

 

“I’m done.” She turned to give the team a tiny smile.

 

* * *

“Where’s she going?” Steve asked when he and Tony saw [Y/N] marched away from the farmhouse.

 

“Beats me.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Tony, what if something happened to her?” Steve’s eyebrows knitted in worry.

 

“She’ll be fine. She’s [Y/N]. She’s a mutant.”

 

“She’s human, Tony.”

 

“She left.” Natasha walked over to them and sat near the piles of wood. “She said she was done and she decided to leave.”

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Tony turned serious.

 

Natasha shrugged as her eyes followed [Y/N]’s disappearing figure. “She should be. She’s a strong kid.”

 

 


	181. They were Right [ Pietro Maximoff x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Oneshot based on Bruno Mars’ Grenade
> 
> Characters : Pietro Maximoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance. angst | Warning : None

Wanda, as always, noticed first. They were at Tony’s party and she found him sitting on the couch alone while [Y/N] made her way to the dance floor.

 

“You need to stop this, Pietro.” Wanda said as she slid beside him. Pietro’s eyes were still fixated on [Y/N] who was dancing intimately with a random guy.

 

“Stop what?” He mumbled, sipping his drink.

 

Wanda rolled her eyes and got up from the couch to grab a drink from the bar Tony built for tonight’s party. Pietro leaned back on the couch, letting his eyes darted over to [Y/N]’s approaching figure. She gave him a wide smile as she plopped down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Pietro’s lips curved into a tiny smile as she played with his hand.

 

“Why are you alone, Pietro?” She sweetly asked. He merely shrugged in reply, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

Pietro wondered if she would run if he told her how he feels about her. Yes, she would most likely run away from him, he thought. He could feel Wanda’s glare from across the room and he tried his best to ignore his twin’s warning, focusing his attention on the woman next to him.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was the second person to come up to him and told him about [Y/N]. She didn’t beat around the bush. She walked up to him one morning when the rest of team were away and sat across the table, her eyes glued on him. She gave him a small smile and Pietro knew she was about to say something unpleasant.

 

“What is your relationship with [Y/N]?” She asked.

 

“We’re together… sort of.” He shrugged his shoulder.

 

Natasha pursed her lips and nodded.

 

“Be careful, Pietro.”

 

But Pietro knew. He wasn’t stupid. He knew [Y/N] inside out. He met her when she first worked together with the Avengers. [Y/N] was bold and free. And Pietro liked that about her. He didn’t think he’d fall in love with her. He definitely didn’t think she would stay the same. So, yes, Pietro knew. He knew he should be careful.

 

* * *

 

He was with Steve and Clint when he saw [Y/N] marching away without looking back. They just finished a mission and were about to get back when he got into an argument with her. She didn’t bother to tone down her voice and quickly stormed away when Steve walked up to them.

 

“You okay, kid?” Clint Barton asked him.

 

“She’s a little pissed off.” Pietro grimaced.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Clint snorted.

 

“Are you sure you want to go down this path, Pietro?” Steve finally spoke out, his voice lacking any judgment.

 

“I really love her.” Was all Pietro said and Steve didn’t say anything afterwards. But Pietro knew what he was trying to say. _This is going to break your heart and everyone will say I told you so._

 

* * *

“Do you love me?”

 

[Y/N] snapped her head so fast at him, her lips parted in shock. There was a few seconds of silence before she took a step back and it was enough of an answer for him. He could hear his friends’ voices as they fought an army of robots and here he was, lying on the ground with a gunshot wound because he was trying to protect her. She gave him a hesitant smile when he tried to reach out for her.

 

“[Y/N]?” He called out. Her distant look should’ve been enough answer for him but he was too desperate to prove everyone that she didn’t care about him.

 

“Do you?” He could see her face distorted into an unreadable expression and Pietro wished he could read her mind. She mouthed a little yes but Pietro knew it was because he was bleeding in the middle of the street and she didn’t want to be blamed if anything happened to him.

 

She looked around her and took another step away from him and Pietro closed his eyes, wondering if Wanda would laugh in his face when she found out. He slowly opened his eyes after a few moment and found her walking away, her face void of any emotion. Once she disappeared around the corner, Pietro closed his eyes again. Tears streamed down his face as he let out a sad laugh. How stupid, he shook his head, his hand pressing the wound a little harder to slow down the bleeding.

 

He thought he saw her came back to check up on her ten minutes later. But the hair was too red and too short and then his vision cleared. It was Natasha. Her face grim but she flashed him a smirk as she helped him up. Wanda jogged towards him and Pietro felt her fury rushing through his own body. He mustered a small smile.

 

“You were right.” He said.

 

“I don’t like to be right this time.” Wanda replied with a sad smile.

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**


	182. I’m Not One [ Natasha Romanoff x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You and Natasha have been dating for a while and one day when Tony and Clint are teasing her about being in love she tells them love is for children and she isn’t one and you overheard her and you got upset and wouldn’t talk to her.
> 
> Pairing : Natasha Romanoff x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance, Angst | Warning : None

[Y/N] happily hummed as she carried a box of pastries she bought from the shop down the block. It was Natasha’s favorite (and hers too, but she was not going to admit that to her girlfriend). She entered the elevator and asked FRIDAY to take her to the training room, because this is Nat. The woman loved to spend her morning in the training, kicking ass and stuff (which she found hot but again, she wouldn’t tell her that).

 

It didn’t take long for her to reach the training room. It was located few floors below their apartment and it was specially made to accommodate the Avengers, which means, no one was allowed inside except for the Avengers themselves. She spotted Natasha with Tony and Clint at the other part of the training room. Her smile grew as she used her power to disappear and hid behind the door so she could surprise her when she walked out.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, admit it, you love [Y/N].” [Y/N]’s ears perked up at the mention of her name. She took a few steps closer to get a better look at them and to listen on their conversation.

 

“Shut up, Stark.” Natasha muttered, her eyes focused on the punching bag in front of her.

 

“She does.” Clint giggled like a twelve years old and nudged Tony’s arm. “You doooo~! That’s so cute! Little baby Natasha loves [Y/N].”

 

“Clint, I will poison your food if you keep doing this.” Natasha turned to her best friend who ignored her threat and continued to giggle.

 

[Y/N]’s lips curled into a smile as she watched her stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest. They never said I love you before, [Y/N] realized and she felt her cheeks heated as she watched the three of them.

 

“Why can’t you just admit it?” Tony asked after a while.

 

“You guys are so adorable and cute together.” Clint nodded in agreement.

 

“Love is for children.” She finally said, her eyes cold. “And I am not one.”

 

* * *

 

It would’ve been a fun prank and she would’ve laughed at Natasha’s surprised expression. That is, if she even stayed long enough to wait for her. Her bright smile quickly fell when she heard the words slipped out of Natasha’s lips and [Y/N] staggered back, her lips quivering. _Huh. I didn’t know it was going to hurt this bad_. She looked down on the pastry box and let out a silent laugh. [Y/N] turned on her heels and quickly left the room, shoving the box of pastries inside the trashcan by the elevator door.

 

She almost bumped into Bucky and Steve on her way back, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. Steve gave her a worried look, which she waved off with a grin and [Y/N] quickly left before they could ask any more questions.

 

* * *

Natasha thought [Y/N] were away when [Y/N] didn’t answer the door. She looked up at the tiny camera and awkwardly smiled.

 

“Do you know where [Y/N] is?” She asked FRIDAY.

 

“I’m sorry but I cannot tell you Miss [Y/N]’s location, Agent Romanoff.” Natasha swore the AI sounded angry when it spoke.

 

“Okay… Can you tell her I came by?” She spoke again, waiting for FRIDAY’s reply before she left.

 

She didn’t know what actually happened until she saw Bucky and Steve few days later. Steve kept giving her a weird look, which prompted her to question them.

 

“Okay, spill.”

 

“It was nothing.” Bucky said, glaring at Steve.

 

“She was crying yesterday.” Steve blurted out, his eyes softening when he saw Natasha’s expression. The woman tried to keep her expression guarded but they could see the worry in her eyes.

 

“Why? Was she hurt?” She asked.

 

“Ask her yourself, Natalya. You’re the girlfriend.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“I would if she answered my call.” Natasha snapped, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as she spoke.

 

“FRIDAY?” Steve looked up to the ceiling. “Where’s [Y/N]?”

 

They heard FRIDAY let out a sigh before she replied, “She’s in her bedroom quarter, Captain. I’m afraid she’s been crying.”

 

“You said you couldn’t tell me her location.” Natasha said.

 

“She specifically told me not to tell you, Agent Romanoff.”

 

“Did something happen? Is she hurt?” Bucky asked.

 

“… No.” FRIDAY’s answer was enough for the three of them to walk out of the communal kitchen and up to [Y/N]’s floor. Bucky knocked on the door, his eyes glancing at Natasha’s cool face when they heard [Y/N]’s footsteps.

 

“Don’t tell her I’m here.” Natasha whispered, loud enough for FRIDAY to hear.

 

[Y/N] opened the door a minute later, her eyes puffy and red. She gave the tiny camera a glare when she saw Natasha standing behind Steve and Bucky.

 

“What?” She hoarsely asked.

 

“Are you okay?” Both men stepped out of the way so Natasha could walk over to [Y/N].

 

Natasha’s face fell when [Y/N] took a step back, her eyes wet with fresh tears.

 

“[Y/N]?” She asked.

 

“I’m fine. I’m tired.” She forced a strained smile.

 

“Come on, love. Tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen?” Natasha asked. Her eyes widened when [Y/N] let out a bitter laugh. She shook her head and gave her a sad smile.

 

“Love? I thought that was just for children, Natasha.” She softly said before she closed the door, not bothering to see Natasha’s crestfallen expression.

 

“Natasha?” Steve asked after a moment of silence.

 

“I’m fine.” Natasha said, a little too loudly. She turned to them with a smile. “I’m fine.”


	183. I had to Save You [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You’re a Avenger with powerful magic powers and you don’t fully understand your abilities and you’re dating Bucky after a bad mission where you lost control and almost hurt someone both Tony and Steve yell at you Bucky gets angry and defends you but the next morning you’re gone you go to fully master your powers months later the team finally manages to find you to ask you to come back and you say no until you find out that Bucky is missing
> 
> Characters : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : Violence

“[Y/N]! STOP!” Steve shouted when he saw her panicked and lost control of her power.

 

[Y/N] quickly snapped her head towards him and she took a step back, her eyes widening in fear as Natasha crumpled to the ground. She could see Bucky trying to approach her but stopped by Steve and Tony.

 

“I’m sorry.” [Y/N] mumbled. “I’m so sorry.” She tried to say between her tears as Clint and Thor carried Natasha back to the quinjet. Bucky pushed Tony away from him.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s going to be fine, [Y/N]. Look at me.” He said when he came to her. He put his hands on her arms and gave her a comforting smile. [Y/N] let out a string of incoherent sentences before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

 

“Let’s go back to the jet, okay? Natasha will be fine.” He gently led her inside, ignoring Steve’s and Tony’s glare.

 

* * *

"That was very reckless, [Y/N].” Steve said after they had settled down.

 

“You shouldn’t have come with us if you can’t even control your damn power.” Tony snapped.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” She quietly mumbled. “I thought—“

 

“You thought? You almost killed your own friend, [Y/N]!” Tony continued.

 

“You really shouldn’t have come if you couldn’t control your power, [Y/N].” Steve said with a calmer tone, but hurtful nonetheless.

 

“She didn’t mean it, dammit!” Bucky exploded. “Who would’ve known those damn creatures would trigger her panic attack?! Jesus Christ. Did you forget you have panic attacks as well?” Bucky stood in front of her in a protective stance, his eyes filled with anger.

 

“Nat’s fine, guys.” Bruce tiredly smiled. “She’ll be fine. It’s okay, [Y/N].” he turned to her. [Y/N]’s grip on Bucky’s hand loosened a bit and she gave him a shaky smile in return.

* * *

 

Wanda woke up to a loud commotion and to FRIDAY’s voice, telling her to hurry down to the avengers floor. She slipped into her sweater and quickly made her way upstairs. Something was wrong, she thought. She could feel a prickle of energy at the back of her neck and it wasn’t until she arrived in the Avengers Floor did she finally realized what was bugging her.

 

Thor was trying to stop Bucky from attacking Tony and he was having a hard time by the looks of it. Steve stood between them while he tried to calm Bucky down.

 

“What happened?” She turned around to find Natasha and Clint coming out of the elevator.

 

“[Y/N]’s gone.” Wanda frowned.

 

“This is all your fault, Stark.” Bucky growled.

 

“She was the one who left!” Wanda noticed a huge bruise on his jaw and his lips were split.

 

“YOU KEPT BLAMING HER.”

 

“Bucky, calm down.” Steve exasperatedly said.

 

“Fuck you, punk.” Bucky hissed.

 

“You need to calm down, Barnes.” Thor finally said. The latter slowly stopped struggling against his grip.

 

“I swear to God, Tony and you, Steve. If anything happened to her.” He took a deep breath. His eyes were glassy when he turned to them. “I will never forgive you.”

 

* * *

 

They couldn’t find her. Not until three months later when Bucky was taken by HYDRA. Bruce tried to ask for help from Xavier and they finally found out [Y/N] has been staying with him the past couple of months.

 

“She’s doing very well.” Xavier told Bruce. “Maybe it’s time for her to go home and help out.”

 

“Yeah.” Bruce managed a smile.

 

They flew to the Xavier’s school a few hours later. Wanda and Natasha gave Steve and Tony a stern warning to not say anything that may be hurtful.

 

“Especially you, Tony.” Wanda said in a clipped voice. “We don’t need you to hurt her feelings again.”

 

“I know.” Tony grumbled as he guiltily looked away.

 

“Avengers, welcome.” Xavier gave them a warm smile when he finally reached them. He told the Avengers about [Y/N]’s effort to control her power the past months as he led them to [Y/N]’s temporary room.

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

The door was opened a minute later. She stared at the guests in shock.

 

“What are you doing in here?” She hesitantly asked.

 

“We need you to come back, [Y/N].” Wanda quickly closed the distance.

 

“I can’t.” She shook her head. “I still—I’m still not ready.”

 

“Bucky is missing.” Natasha blurted out after a long moment of silence.

 

“What?” [Y/N] turned to her. Natasha gave her a brief explanation and smiled when her best friend quickly turned around to gather some of her stuff.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” [Y/N] asked again before they boarded the jet. Xavier gave her a pat on her back.

 

“You’ll do great, [Y/N].”

 

* * *

 

Bucky didn’t know how long they have kept him there. He pried his eyes open and scanned the room he was in. He was strapped to a chair, his hands and ankle chained. They were going to wipe it, he thought. He could see familiar faces scattered around the lab, trying to get the machine to work. His lips curved into a sad smile. They were going to wipe him and he didn’t even get to say goodbye to [Y/N].

 

“It’s ready.” One of the scientist said and Bucky took a sharp intake of breath. The machine came to live and he gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from screaming when he finally felt the pain.

 

He woke up when he felt something soft and warm against his skin. _Who?_ He forced his eyes to open and found a woman crouching next to him. He was no longer sitting on the chair, he realized. Bucky’s frown deepened when she scooted closer to him.

 

“Bucky?” She softly called out, her hands slowly clasped around his. _This feels familiar. She feels familiar,_ he thought.

 

“I know you.” He rasped out. It was her smile that brought his memory back. He quickly pulled her into his embrace.

 

“You’re back.” He spoke out. She gave him another smile as she wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

 

“I had to save you.” She replied with a playful smile. “The rest of the team is outside. They’ve been trying to find you. We need to let them know you’re okay. Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine.” He mustered a crooked grin as she helped him up. “Come on, let’s shoot some HYDRA goons.”

**  
**


	184. I Know a Secret [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : He is always being playful and flirty with you and really sweet whenever you and him are alone but when someone else comes around he goes back into Winter Solider mode cause he doesn’t want anyone to know that he is whipped please
> 
> Characters : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : Romance | Warning : None

[Y/N] let out a loud shriek when Bucky jumped behind her and tackled her onto the couch, effectively trapping her under his considerably larger body. He playfully grinned at her. A soft laughter escaped his lips when she tried to wriggle away from under him.

 

“You’re going to tire yourself out, doll.”

 

“Ugh, you’re a menace, Bucky!” She groaned and lied back on the floor after a series of unsuccessful attempts to push him over.

 

“This is for the gym accident.” He smirked before his fingers went to her waist. She let out another shriek as he tickled her.

 

“Fine! I’m—sorry!” she said between breaths.

 

“I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“Sorry!” She laughed and playfully smacked his stomach when he finally let her go. “You ass.” She pointed her finger at him, which he tried to bite.

 

“You like it.”

 

Her expression softened as she turned to face the TV. She rested her head on his left shoulder and his arm automatically went to the back of the couch. She stole another glance at him when he was focused on the movie. Her lips curled into a fond smile as she snuggled closer to him. _Yeah, I do. A lot._

 

 

* * *

 

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion when he lost his relaxed and carefree expression the moment the team entered the communal room. Bucky quickly sat up straight on the couch, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked and turned to face the whole team. Steve was giving her a funny look, which made him look more like a confused golden retriever.

 

“Did we ruin your date?” Clint asked.

 

“No.” Bucky tartly replied before he gave [Y/N] a curt nod and left the room.

 

“I don’t know what you see in him.” Tony shook his head as he walked over to the kitchen. She watched the door closed behind Bucky and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

“I wonder if she knows he’s really whipped.” Wanda said few days later when she went out with Natasha to get some frozen yogurt.

 

“He’s like a shy puppy.” Natasha laughed and shook her head.

 

“There’s nothing puppy-like about him, Natasha.” Wanda replied.

 

“[Y/N] doesn’t think so.” Natasha said. “Besides, Barnes is doing a lousy job at pretending to be scary.”

 

“True.” Wanda giggled. “But it’s really cute though.”

 

“We should put our matchmaking skill to good use if [Y/N] still doesn’t know.” Natasha said with a determined expression.

 

* * *

 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back on the wall behind her, her eyes watching her best friend’s sudden change of personality when the rest of the team arrived. This has been going on for months and she was neither stupid nor oblivious to his antics. They live with the Avengers. _What did he expect? For anyone to believe his weird and awkward scowl?_ (Okay, she needed to be honest with herself. She didn’t realize it either until Natasha and Wanda brought it up) She thought as she scanned the room. Tony, Clint, and Thor were busy laughing and giggling on the corner of the room. She quietly snorted. _I take it back. They definitely didn’t know anything._

 

An amused smile tugged at her lips when he prowled towards her, his jaw set. He didn’t even bother to give her a hug or kisses on her forehead like he usually do, which made it even more amusing. She made a mental note to thank Natasha and Wanda for helping her notice this… interesting thing.

 

“I know a secret.” She whispered to his ear in a conspiratorial tone. He turned to her, his face void of any expression even though she could see the slight twitch of his eyes.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m not going to tell you.” She grinned. “That’ll ruin the fun.”

 

“Are you really doing this, doll?” his face relaxed when everyone was too drunk to pay attention to their interaction. [Y/N] smirked as she turned her attention back to her drunk friends.

 

“Yup.” She said, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

 

“Hey, Barnes, come here and play with us!” She snickered when Bucky turned to Clint with his usual stoic face. “Maybe not, suit yourself.” Clint added with a sheepish grin.

 

“Why are you laughing, [Y/N]?” Thor slurred.

 

“I just remember something funny.” She grinned and flashed Bucky a knowing smirk. The latter squirmed uncomfortably on his feet.

 

“Fine.” She finally said when they went to the kitchen to grab another beer. She jumped on the kitchen island and swung her legs as she watched him turned around.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll tell you the secret.” She motioned him to come closer. “Do you like me, Bucky?” She breathed out, giggling when Bucky’s cheeks pinked. “YOU dOOOOO!!!”

 

“Doll…”

 

“Natasha and Wanda were right! That’s why you always act so weird when people are around.” She rambled. Bucky stepped between her legs and rested his hands on her waist.

 

“You’re really drunk, aren’t you?” he smiled as he brushed strands of hair away from her face.

 

“I am and I just found out you like me.” She giggled and wiggled her finger, telling him to come closer. “I also have another secret.”

 

“What is it?” He played along, leaning in closer.

 

“I like you too, Bucky and I want to kiss you.” She whispered. Bucky let out a laugh as he kissed her forehead.

 

“I want to kiss you too. But let’s wait until you’re sober.”

 

“Because first kiss has to be special.” She nodded.

 

“Yes.” Bucky smiled.

 

**  
**


	185. The “Secret” [ Steve Rogers x OC – Sasha ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Steve inviting OC(Sasha) to go to Disney World with the avengers after they have finally gotten together and they knew all along she had feelings for him.
> 
> Pairing : Steve Rogers x OC (Sasha)
> 
> Genre : Fluff/crack? | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some OT3 fic (Bucky/steve/nat). check it out ?? :D :D

 

Steve beamed at the befuddled expression when he announced they were going to the Disney World this Wednesday. Clint Barton and Thor were probably the only two people who looked very excited at the prospect of visiting Disney World as a way to unwind. Well, and his girlfriend who was trying her best not to squeal when he asked her to go with him and the Avengers last night.

 

“Why?” Tony whined.

 

“It’ll be fun.” Natasha’s lips curled into a smirk as she stood up from the couch. “I’ll prep myself.”

 

“YOU CANNOT BRING YOUR WEAPON, NAT.”

 

“HAH! TRY ME.” Natasha hollered back as she left the room.

 

“I’ll make sure she only brought a glock and her widow bites.” Bucky nodded when Steve sent him an exasperated look.

 

“This is Disney World, not a battlefield, guys.”

 

“Okay. Just the widow’s bite then.” Bucky put on his serious face before he ducked away from the tablet Steve chucked at him.

 

* * *

 

Natasha skipped towards Sasha who was already waiting for them by the jet. She actually _skipped_. Steve rolled his eyes when the black widow threw herself at his girlfriend, mumbling something in Russian that made Sasha blushed.

 

“I like your girlfriend.” She announced when Steve made his way to Sasha. He couldn’t hide the grin as he wrapped an arm around her.

 

“I know. I like her too.”

 

“Knock it off, lovebirds. It’s 8 in the morning and it’s too early for this.” Clint grumbled as he walked past them with a huge coffee cup on his hand.

 

Bucky gave Sasha a small smile as he followed the rest of the team into the jet Tony has graciously provided. (Steve was pretty sure it was Pepper who told him to rent out the jet)

 

* * *

 

Sasha stayed behind with Natasha and Wanda while the boys went to the rollercoaster for the fifth time. The three women have decided to wander around and actually try out the other rides aside from the roller coaster when Wanda linked her arm with Sasha and gave her a smile.

 

“Steve is happy with you.” She told Sasha. Natasha was busy picking out hats and t-shirts from a shelf but she managed to turn around and gave them a nod.

 

“He is. I’ve never seen him that love-struck before.” Natasha commented before she went back to the hat piles.

 

“Thank you?” Sasha gave her a confused look. Wanda let out a chuckle and pulled her towards Natasha.

 

“Nat, tell her!” She giddily said.

 

“What?”

  
“That secret!” Natasha made an ‘oh’ sound before she shrugged.

 

“We are all very glad your feelings are returned.”

 

“Wait. What?” Sasha’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. _We? WE? They knew about my two years unrequited love for the Captain America? WHO ELSE KNEW?!_ Wanda seemed to read her confusion and gave her a pat on the back.

 

“It’s okay. We all knew about your love for Steve Rogers except the man himself.”

 

“We? As in you two?”

 

Sasha choked on her saliva when Natasha told her the whole Avengers, including Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Helen Cho, and Maria Hill knew about it. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and mumbled incoherent words as she moved away to another aisle, ignoring Natasha’s and Wanda’s giggles.

 

“It’s so embarrassing.” She told them when they dragged her back to the rest of the team.

 

“It’s not. It’s really adorable.” Natasha shushed her.

 

“UGH. I HATE YOU.”

 

“Hey, we were looking for you.” Steve said when they arrived. He looked at his red-faced girlfriend and gave them a suspicious glare. “What happened?”

 

“She’s just a little embarrassed.” Wanda grinned.

 

“Why?” Bucky walked over to them with a huge cotton candy in his hand.

 

“She found out about the secret.” Wanda whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

 

Sasha covered her face with her hands and groaned when Bucky chortled. The rest of the team who eavesdropped on the conversation followed suit, which confused Steve even more.

 

“What is happening?” He asked while Sasha went to him.

 

“You dense human being.” Clint said between laughter.

 

“It’s really adorable.” Bruce smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 

“We all know about her two years crush on you.” Tony, being the blunt person that he is, spoke out after the laughter died down. Steve gawked and snapped his head towards Sasha.

 

“You have a crush on me?”

 

“Steve.” Sasha gave him a look. “I wouldn’t date you if I don’t.”

 

“Oh.”

 

* * *

The plane ride back home was a lot quieter than when they left to Disney World. Everyone passed out on their own seats and Sasha swore she could hear Thor’s light snoring from few seats in front of him. Steve was fast asleep next to her, his head rested on top of hers. She slowly turned to her right when she heard Pietro and Clint whispering her name.

 

“What?” She mouthed.

 

They slid a piece of paper towards her and quickly went back to their own seats. Sasha shook her head and opened the paper. She bit her lips to hold back her laughter and gave them a playful glare, which they happily returned with their shit-eating grins.

 

 


	186. I’ll See You Soon [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Anna ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Anna is feeling depressed and down due to family problems and Bucky visits her by coming through the window of her apartment and comforts her.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Anna)
> 
> Genre : Fluff | Warning : None

Anna threw her phone on the phone and strode towards the kitchen, pulling out a glass from the cabinet, and poured herself a glass of cold water. She gulped it down in one go, as if the water would wash away the stressful conversation with her family earlier. Her ears were still ringing after the incessant shouting and arguments when she told her family she was going to be living in New York for good. She still could hear the echoes of her mother’s disapproval tone when she said she was stupid and her father’s order to get her ass back to where she belongs. _Who are they to say such things to me? I belong here._ She slammed the glass on the table and went back to her bedroom to lie down. Her anger quickly replaced by an overwhelming sadness and Anna soon found herself crying on her bed, alone.

 

She didn’t know how long she was crying until the phone rang. It was Bucky, she sat up when she heard the ringtone she specially set up for him. Not wanting to miss his call, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the living room, bumping into the door and tiny coffee table in the process. Her lips curved into a small smile when she saw his face on her phone screen.

 

“Hello, darling.” His velvety voice made her smile wider.

 

“Hello to you too, Bucky.” She plopped down on the couch. There was a short moment of silence and she winced when she realized how nasally her voice sounded.

 

“Is everything okay, Anna?” He quietly asked. She could imagine the worry etched on his handsomely rugged face and shook her head. He didn’t have to be worried about this sort of thing, she thought. He has a lot on his plates already.

 

“Yeah. I’m great.” Her voice got a tiny bit higher at the end and she knew Bucky didn’t believe her one bit. She heard some shuffling from the other end of the call and chuckled when she heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a string of profanities.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I got back from this stupid mission.” Bucky spoke again.

 

“It’s not stupid, Bucky!” She vaguely heard Steve’s reply on the phone.

 

“It’s stupid.” Bucky mumbled into the phone. “I miss you.” He added, his tone a lot gentler and Anna was once again in tears at how loving Bucky could be.

 

“I miss you too.” She sniffled.

 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” She nodded before she realized he couldn’t see her. She mumbled a little yes in reply. “I love you, Anna.”

 

“I love you, Bucky.” She replied with a tiny smile before they ended the call.

 

* * *

 

Anna startled awake when she heard a rustling noise coming from her bedroom. She grabbed the baseball bat Bucky had gotten her last week from the shelf across the room and crept her way to the bedroom. The window was not opened but she could see a male figure standing outside. She let out a huge breath of relief when she saw the glimmering metal arm. She dropped the bat and quickly opened the window for him.

 

“You used Stark’s security system.” Bucky proudly commented when he got inside.

 

“You and Steve have been nagging at me me to use it for weeks, Bucky.” She smiled.

 

Bucky turned to face her and his face softened when he saw her swollen eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Anna smiled as she buried her face in his chest. He smelled like leather, gunpowder, and she could also still smell a hint of his aftershave, a woodsy and slightly spicy scent that made her feel safe and at home. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away a little so he could plant a kiss on her lips.

 

“Hey.” He smiled.

 

“Hey.” She softly replied, hands clutching on his Henley shirt he has changed into before he got there. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears and rested his forehead on hers, his lips curled into a smile that always made her weak in the knees.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I am now.” She answered. “How’s the mission? Are you hurt?” she seemed to remember he just came back from a mission and took a step back to examine his face and his body.

 

“I’m fine, Anna. I do need to cuddle, though.” He grinned and extended his right arm, which she happily took. He lied on the bed, letting Anna rested half of her body on top of his. His arm made a swirling patter on her back as she closed her eyes.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked after a while.

 

“Tomorrow. I just want to spend this time with you and not thinking about anything else.” She looked up at him.

 

Bucky chuckled and pulled her closer to him, smiling when she let out a contented sigh.

 

“Good night, doll.” He mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.


	187. Smitten [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Ivy ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Ivy is such a bookworm and Bucky finds it really cute and he is the only one who actually listens to her when she talks about books and he eventually uses her love of books to ask her out.
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC (Ivy)
> 
> Genre : Fluff | Warning : None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! how's the stories so far? :)  
> tell me what you think and check out my other fics if you have time :)

There were people bringing a huge wooden shelf to Ivy’s apartment again. Bucky watched Ivy standing by the doorway with a giddy expression on her face as she told the workers where to place it. She didn’t even notice his presence, her eyes focused on the newly furnished shelf that just arrived. It was neatly placed on the empty wall across the living room. There was a new cream-colored loveseat near the bookshelf and Bucky recognized the light grey afghan she painstakingly knitted a month ago draped over it. He raised his metal hand and knocked on the door and gave her a smile when she turned around in surprise. Her smile widened when she saw him, her white teeth flashing, and he could see dimples forming in her cheek. It was one of the little things she did that always left him breathless.

 

“Look! I got a new shelf for my books!” She skipped towards him.

 

“It’s really nice, Ivy.” He nodded approvingly. Honestly, she could stack cardboards and Bucky would say it’s the best bookshelf in the whole world. They made a way for the workers to leave before she closed the door behind them. She excitedly took his hand—his metal one, and _dragged_ him towards the new bookshelf.

 

“You could put that books you bought last week here.” He told her, beaming when she fervently nodded.

 

“The team said I shouldn’t be buying more bookshelves.” She made a face before she turned to face him. “I think they’re just jealous I get to have a lot of books.”

 

“Uncultured swine.” Bucky dramatically shook his head though his face melted into a fond expression when he heard her tinkling laughter.

 

“What brought you here, Bucky?” She asked when she has stopped laughing.

 

“I’ve come bearing gifts.” He raised his right hand and showed her the small paper bag she hadn’t noticed earlier. The smile and the hug she gave him were really worth the trip to the awful bookshop yesterday.

 

* * *

 

Bucky never told anyone how much he loves to listen Ivy talked about her books. He could sit on the couch and listen to her talk about the book she was currently reading and not fall asleep (unlike Stark and Barton who passed out ten minutes into the story). He loved watching her face brightened when she mentioned her favorite character, how her eyes would bright with fresh tears when she told him about a character’s death, or how she would launch herself onto the couch and started her long passionate rant when he asked her about the book, not caring if half her body was draped over his lap.

Bucky didn’t need to. His close friends (especially Steve) knew. Steve would stroll around his apartment and asked him about the books Bucky neatly stacked on the coffee table, lips quirked into a smirk when Bucky stammered a reply. Natasha found the interaction adorable and decided to be their personal paparazzi (Bucky didn’t find out about this until Natasha came clean). And Sam. _God,_ Sam— _the little shit_ , who was a little to eager to make fun of his crush on Ivy. Speaking of crush…

 

“Bucky?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to her with a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You look a little distracted.” Ivy asked as she poured milk over her cereal.

 

“I want to ask you something.” He spoke out, eyes not leaving hers. She quietly sat next to him and nudged him to continue.

 

“There’s a book festival, like, few blocks from the place I grew up and I was wondering if you want to go there...with me?” He hesitantly asked.

 

He watched her face contorted into a confused expression before she finally smiled.

 

“Yeah, sure!”

 

“I’ll pick you up at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Is that okay?” He let himself relaxed and smiled back.

 

* * *

It was official. It was very official. James Buchanan Barnes was very smitten by Ivy. He picked her up at nine in the morning and they spent hours walking through each book vendors before they left to grab some lunch. There were a dozen paper bags scattered around their legs as they ate their lunch at the café across the busy street. Ivy looked like she went to heaven and Bucky mentally gave himself a pat on his back for taking her to this festival.

 

“Thank you for taking me here, Bucky.” She said when they finally got back to the tower. She leaned closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. Her cheeks tinged an adorable shade of pink when she pulled away. Bucky flashed her his lopsided grin.

 

“It’s a pleasure.”

 

“It was a lovely date.” She said again, grinning when Bucky choked on his own saliva.

 

“Ho—“

 

“Steve and Natasha told me.” She chuckled. “And you’re the only person who pay attention to me and really care about me, so…” She trailed off.

 

Bucky felt heat rising to his face and he tried to look away from her eyes. He was going to kill Steve and Natasha after this, he thought. His train of thought was once again broken by her voice.

 

“Do… do you want to do this again?” She asked.

 

“YES.” He quickly said. “I mean, yes. I’d love to take you out on a date again.” He blushed. He was sure he was the one going to heaven when she kissed his lips before she went inside her apartment.

 


	188. Let’s Go Home [ Bucky Barnes x OC – Reader Insert ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader and her boyfriend, Bucky reunite after she returns from studying abroad and they spend time together (Fluff)
> 
> Pairing : Bucky Barnes x OC
> 
> Genre : Fluff | Warning : None

She would be back in his arms five hours, thirty-two minutes, and 40 seconds, Bucky thought as he eyed the clock on the wall of his dining room. He had cleaned the whole apartment this morning. He changed the bed sheets into her favorite. He even baked her favorite pie and stowed it in the fridge for tomorrow. Steve had left the place when Bucky kept whining about how long he had to wait and Sam followed not long after. He was all alone in his apartment and there was still five hours, thirty-one minutes, and 20 seconds until she arrived. Bucky let out a soft sigh and scanned the whole room, looking for something to occupy him while he waited for her. Books. Books should be good, he thought as he made his way to the bookshelf. He grabbed a random book, sulking when he saw her name written on the first title page. He missed her a lot. He has waited for months and he should be able to wait for another few hours, he told himself.

 

Bucky left the tower at six p.m., ignoring Steve’s rambling about how long Bucky would have to wait in the airport. So what if he had to wait for two hours at the airport? Bucky put his hands inside pocket of his jacket and stepped inside the car he borrowed from Tony Stark. Happy, the driver was very happy to drive him to the airport even in this cold night.

 

“I bet you’re really happy to see her, Mr. Barnes.” He commented when he noticed Bucky was fidgeting.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky stupidly smiled into the mirror. “I miss her.”

 

“It’s good to see you happy again, sir.” Happy added before he focused his attention to the street, oblivious to how bright Bucky’s eyes were.

 

* * *

The plane landed twenty minutes earlier than scheduled and Bucky made a mental note to tell Steve. He waited right at the exit door, neck craned to get a better look at the crowds. He was busy trying to help an old woman with her baggage when he heard her voice.

 

“Your girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky grinned.

 

“Go then, young man.” The woman smiled, shooing him away. “I’m still strong enough to carry this.”

 

“Are you sure?” Bucky frowned.

 

“Yes. Go and kiss her.” She grinned.

 

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He straightened up in time for her to launch herself at him, almost knocking him off his standing. He let out a bark of laughter when she wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses. Once she was done, he kissed her lips gently, making a note to never take this for granted. He cupped her jaw and tilted his face a little to get a better angle, smiling into the kiss when he heard her muffled moan. They broke apart a minute later, breathless and flushed. He had a huge smile on his face, his eyes crinkled in glee when she took his hand.

 

“Let’s go home.” She said.

 

* * *

 

They stayed inside their apartment throughout the weekend, stepping out of the home only when Natasha barged inside to dragged her best friend out so she could have some time with her. Bucky was _definitely_ not moping when [Y/N] was gone with Natasha.

 

“You are doing that thing again, Buck.” Steve sighed for the thousandth times. They were sitting on the couch in the communal area, waiting for [Y/N] to return from her ‘girl time’ with Natasha.

 

“I’m not.” Bucky grumbled and childishly crossed his arms in front of his chest. His frown deepened when he looked at the clock.

 

“You’re being very mopey.” Sam added with a shit-eating grin. “She’s going to be back in a hour and you can have her to yourself again, Barnes.”

 

“Nat will keep [Y/N] for another three hours, Wilson.” Bucky muttered.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Clint Barton rolled his eyes as he left the room to get some ice cream.

 

* * *

Bucky was definitely not being a mopey bastard, as Tony has put it. And he definitely didn’t leapt off the couch when [Y/N] came back and left the communal area as fast as lightning.

 

“You’re being very clingy today.” [Y/N] commented when they were seated on the couch in their apartment. He had his head on her lap, her fingers brushing through his shaggy brown hair. Bucky made a contented noise akin to cat’s purr when her fingers gently massaged his head.

 

“I’ve missed this.” He mumbled with a sleepy smile.

 

“I’ve missed this too.” She replied with a fond smile. “I’m glad I’m back for good.”

 

“I’m glad too, doll.” He whispered, turning his body so he could see her face. He grinned when she finally leaned down to kiss him.

 

“Let’s just stay in and order some Thai food.” He said when they broke off the kiss. She laughed and kissed his forehead before reaching out for the phone.

 

“Thai food it is.”

**  
**


End file.
